The Crimson Prince
by CrimsonxEyes
Summary: Riku was the heir to to Royal throne back in Radiant Garden. His whole life is changed when he becomes a forced passenger on the ship of a famous yet dangerous pirate of the seas. The name of this pirate? Sora, also known as the Crimson Prince of the Seas.
1. Prisoner

This was the type of situation that he never would have imagined himself getting into. Both his wrists and his ankles were weighed down by heavy metal chains. His position within the dark and damp room was only supported with a single dim lit candle that was hanging above from a rusty old lantern, which from his prediction was on the verge of burning out of wax within the next 10 minutes or so.

Slowly, he brought one of his weighted hands upward to run through his dirty and messy hair.

Riku never would have pictured himself in this situation a couple of hours ago when he had been pouting and sulking over the fact that he was crossing the Traverse Channel towards Traverse Port Island to begin his cultural studies away from home that would assist him when he ascended to the throne from Prince to King of Radiant Garden.

Radiant Garden was a large country off the coast. The country of Radiant Garden also houses the island Great Radiant Garden and part of Northern Twilight Republic. Radiant Garden is also located direct across the Traverse Channel from Traverse Port Island.

Now, that was a thought of the past all because of pirates.

Pirates...

They had came so swiftly within the night, like a lightning strike precise and quicker than you can register. The ship had been invaded by a swarm of the sea criminals and he'd tried to take cover, but he himself knew that once the ship was taken over, there was no stopping them. He told them they could take all that they wanted, just spare the ship and the crew along with it.

Not that his words as a royal prince had any effect on the disgusting bunch of pirates.

He'd nearly been killed with a bullet to his throat when Kairi had cried out his name from the arms of another pirate where she had been viciously struggling from.

His identity as Prince had been disclosed instantly and instead of being shot, one of the pirate's crew commanded that he be spared. After that he was shackled, gagged and blindfolded onto.

Just like that, Riku VanSinclair had been whisked away from his Royal ship and onto the more unpredictable unknown ship of a group of pirates.

After the lad who had brought him into his room chained him up to the walls, and locked him had left, Riku found himself wondering about a lot of things, especially when he felt the ship begin to move minutes after.

He was probably the only from that ship still alive. Everyone else was probably dead. He tried not to think too hard about it, as the simple proposition that Kairi's lifeless body was somewhere under the waves of the Traverse Channel, was enough to bring tears to his blindfolded eyes. Not only that, knowing how dirty and ruthless pirates could be, his life would more or less likely ending somewhere near along the line.  
It was all hopeless. Who would have thought the Prince of Radiant Garden would be left like this?

Time moved unbelievably slowly within the humid room. Every move the ship took, Riku could feel and though the waves outside had been rather docile the last he checked, he still felt massive nausea from the rocking that he was unwillingly focusing on.

He scowled heavily as he heard the chattering of men bypass the door in the hallway outward. When the voices and footsteps died off, Riku felt himself relax considerably. Though they weren't there for him, eventually someone would be. In the mean time, he turned his thoughts back to everyone else.

How would his parents react when they found out that his boat hadn't arrived in Traverse Port Island in the morning as planned? How would the country react? The sole male heir to the Royal family throne was gone. Might as well be accounted as deceased. His mother would cry, no doubt. Grief would rip at his father's soul as well. Both undeniably taking pain in the fact it was their decision to send him to France to study abroad.

Riku just wished he could somehow tell them that none of this was their fault. It was these damned pirates. These damned, selfish, better off fucking dead, pirates. If Riku had it his way, he'd guillotine all of their disgusting peasant asses a million times over and publicly humiliate them to hell and back. They were all so selfish. Nothing but a bunch of petty criminals looting ships and killing innocents.

Footsteps were heard from down the hall, rapidly approaching his door and Riku allowed his thoughts to dissolve in order to focus on the impending couple that talked from outside the thin walls of the room.

"Tell Axel I said thanks for getting all of that straightened out by the way. Christ, if I had been there I'm pretty sure all of them would have been tossed overboard by now."

A laugh was heard, further from the voice that was quite obviously by the door,

"Gotcha, Capt! Also, with all the silk we got, Roxas and I were wondering if we should keep it in the treasury room or your own private quarters."

With a bitter scowl, he knew the silk had been from his boat. The silk was worth so much and it was stolen by these unworthy pieces of filth like it was nothing.

"Treasury room is fine, Ventus Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an important date with a special someone."

The tone of voice from the speaker did nothing short but bring infuriation to Riku's blood despite himself. He did not like how that man was talking. It was too cocky.

"Oh? You mean the Prince? This is his room, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I've been too busy dealing with the other technicalities on the ship and I just wanted to spend the rest of my night with him."

"Well then, Captain Sora! Don't let me cockblock your game! I'll just be on my way to the treasury room now!"

A creak to the door sounded throughout Riku's ears, and the brunette stiffened immediately as he was tossed out of his thoughts. The door was opened, and the presence of another person within the room made the royal hold in his breath stilly.

Captain Sora.

That man outside called him Captain Sora..

Panic began to seep into Riku's body as he thought about this situation more.

The same Captain Sora that had invaded, looted, and sunken just about 1000 ships in a single year. The Captain known throughout the whole Radiant Garden isles as the Crimson Prince due to the amount of blood that spilled within the water whenever he robbed a ship. The Captain who was rumored to be the most brutal and deadliest pirate to ever dominate the waters of the world.

The infamous Sora Caeleaum, The Crimson Prince.

Riku was on his ship. Death was imminent no matter what he did.

More over prepared for something like a punch or slap to the face, Riku grunted lowly as he lowered his head toward the floorboards. He bit his bottom lip silently as he prepared for something like a bullet to the foot, though it never came.

Instead, he found himself stiffening as he felt a pair of hands at their side of his head.

In front of him, he could practically see the silhouette of the pirate as he felt the blindfold over his eyes loosen before being pulled away.

Riku's eyes were instantly met with light for the first time in hours, and the new face of a smirking, spiky haired brunette.

"Hmm… You have some pretty eyes."

He had to blink a few times to make sure he was processing everything properly.

This young man, literally young man was Sora Caeleaum?

This had to be a joke.

He couldn't have been any older than 17!

Riku himself wasn't so old, only 20 in fact, but regardless, this was the Sora Caeleaum? The pirate that struck fears into sailors everywhere? The coldblooded murderer of the sea?

You had to be fucking him.

"Don't touch me!" Riku instantly hissed while pulling his head backward, a glare focusing in Sora's face intently, "Don't you dare put your hands on me again, you filthy disgusting criminal!"

Seemingly unprepared for this reaction, Riku's mouth opened in the shape of an 'o' as he watched back at Riku, his eyes first brimming in confusion that was sharply over taken with amusement.

Riku grunted as he tried pushing himself against the wall behind him, his hands sliding on the wooden floor smoothly, "I demand that you release me! Right this second, you hear me! I will not remain captive to some child playing pirate!"

He had to keep firm in what he wanted.

Sora, however looked far from intimidated, in fact his smirk seemed to grow as he watched Riku plainly, "You know, even amongst pirates, when meeting someone you tend to introduce yourself. Here I was thinking that someone from the Royal family would have more manners than the men I deal with. Haha, some Prince you are."

This boy couldn't be serious.

He was mocking him.

Riku gritted his teeth, "Like I give a damn about manners! I don't want to be here! Unchain me and send me back to Radiant Garden right now!"

"All I want you to do is introduce yourself to me. It isn't that hard you know. Now stop shouting, I'm right next to you." Sora remarked with a shake to his head as he moved from squatting on the floor to sitting.

Seeing this as a sign that the two would be within the room for a while longer considering this was an act of getting comfortable, Riku inwardly cursed.

"If I introduce myself to you, will you release me?" He knew the answer, but it was worth trying.

Sora hummed lightly, his eyes watching at him slyly, "Maybe. Who knows?"

It was a hollow response because the both of them knew he wouldn't do anything of the sort, and if he did it was an immediate act of God on Riku's part.

Riku grimaced while averting his attention away from Sora's face, "I'm Riku VanSinclair, Prince of Radiant Garden and heir to the throne though I'm sure you already knew that." He tried to keep the higher tone of voice when speaking his title to let this boy know that even if he was being held captive, he was still of higher rank that him.

Sora chuckled, "You're certainly sassy for a Prince. More like a Princess in my opinion. But anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." His tone was mocking and Riku wished his hands were free so he could knock the arrogant little shit in the mouth. The cocky smirk on his lips was aggravating.

"My name is Sora Caeleaum, Crimson Prince and Captain of this ship, the Kingdom Hearts ; though I'm sure you already knew that." Sora jeered out before his hand was caught under Riku's chin. The royal hardly had time to resist before his head was forcibly turned to face the young Captain who had an egotistical smirk on his face, "Welcome aboard my ship because you're not coming off anytime soon."

Shaking his head for release, Riku brought his eyes to leer at him, "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me."

"I still need to go over a few rules that the Kingdom Heart has, as you seem to be a rather wild passenger." Sora shook his head almost pitifully as he began standing to his feet.

Riku glared down at the floor loathingly before he heard the curly haired man begin speaking once more, "But I'll tell you the first and most important rule right as of now, Princess."

Without warning, Riku found himself releasing a strangled gasp as his neck was pulled upwardly roughly as a cold and thick metal collar was clasped over his neck tightly by Sora as the pirate stared down into Riku's eyes as he bent downward at him, the captain's eyes filled with nothing but brutality that managed to put Riku's voice at a halt of all protests.

Sora let out a breath, more husky than before as he watched down at Riku stoically, "Everyone and everyone on this ship belongs to me, the Captain. It doesn't matter who you are or how you feel about it. If you're on this ship, you are mine. And don't you dare think otherwise."

Before Riku could even register the threateningly calm words into his mind, Sora released the rope end of the collar and stormed out of the room.

With his throat now left for open air, but the silver collar still over his neck, Riku panted lowly as he touched the tight neck piece. Squinting under the dim light in the room, his eyes moved to touch the rope piece of the collar Sora had been pulling before.

Again, he had to think with extreme bitterness and anger. Who would have thought the heir to the Royal Family throne would end up like this.

_New story guys. How do you guys like it? Also warning this story will have ALOT of swearing and some sexual scenes later on. You have been warned. And to pronounce Sora's last name: It is Kale-Liam. _


	2. Collared

Time was passing by unbearably slow. Though it was slow, Riku hd to say he was grateful in a way.

Sora hadn't put the blind fold back over his eyes before he stomped off and with that, Riku got a full view of the dark and damp room he sat in. To say the place was horrible would be an understatement. Nothing but closed walls, a single lantern-candle above that had burned out of wax ages ago, and a door straight ahead that kept him reminded that he was a prisoner. Well, that and practically everything else around him.

His good clothes were further dirtied from sitting on the grim coated floorboards. Having that in mind, he could only imagine how torn up he looked.

Even if the capture of his ship had to only have been a few hours back, Riku knew that he must have looked a mess. From his resistance since he'd been subdued and tied he had worked up a sweat and being placed in this salt smelling box, it wasn't exactly helping him. Around him he could feel every rock the ship made and at any rate he could assume his position on the massive boat was toward the lower levels.

Riku's thoughts fleeted to his fate at this point.

He knew wasn't going to be killed, or at least he wasn't going to be just yet.

His fingers trailed over the cold collar fastened to his neck. Even though his wrists were still heavy and gave the low clanks while he moved, it was the reminder of his lifeline that extended out farther than those not so fortunate.

The only he was still alive and collared was because he was a prince. He'd have to be daft to not know that.

His knowledge of the slave trade was vastly limited though considering how Sora just shackled him and left, it was kind of safe to assume that though Riku wouldn't be on the ship very long, when he got off, things wouldn't be much brighter.

From a prince to someone's slave.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

He'd refuse and defy everything. He would much rather jump overboard while doing a barrel roll to be at the mercy of the sea creatures down under. His fall from grace would be one that was honorable at the very least.

The familiar sound of feet moving in favor of the hall hit Riku's ears and he found himself tensing up instantly.

Riku released a preparatory breath and pushed himself against the wall behind him to sit more upright as the door knob audibly turned and was opened,

"Certainly is dark in here. Sora didn't think to change the light in the candle before he left?"

Clearly a male with a young voice, Riku found himself watching up through his hair as the stranger, with an oil lamp clutched by the handle. A lad with a brown hair that appeared somewhat exasperated by everything in the room.

"Christ and look at this room. What the hell was Sora thinking?" He ran a hand through his hair as placed the burning lamp on the hook that once held the lifeless candle in replacement.

Unable to help himself, Riku cringed, "I doubt he's capable of doing that. I'm willing to bet that he never had a proper education."

He didn't know why he talked. Honestly, the man within the room with him could have very well just turned to him and slapped or kicked him for speaking ill of the captain of the ship, not to mention it wasn't like Riku's opinion would mean anything.

"Yeah, you're right. He doesn't think much… Or at all." The words weren't laced with sarcasm as Riku intentionally expected, "But anyways, I'm Roxas, the First Mate of the Kingdom Heart."

"Charmed." Riku cynically remarked, his body not relaxing against the man within the room.

He was a criminal after all, no matter how harmless he seemed…

Roxas didn't seem to pay much attention to Riku's clear underlying message of 'Fuck off' and whistled lowly, "So, do you want to stay in those clothes all night or would you rather I fetch something for you?" He arched a brow in curiosity and the royal found himself perking up.

Biting his bottom lip, Riku sighed, "Is that an empty offer and you're just getting my hopes up for nothing?"

"I would ask why you wouldn't believe me, but then again I suppose if I were in your position I would trust no man on this ship." Roxas chuckled out lowly, "I may be a wanted criminal, but I see no need to lie about something as petty as clothing."

Riku scowled lightly… As appealing as a change of clothes seemed, he much rather take a bath first before that change.

He contemplating asking for a bath, but he had a feeling the ship was void of anything rooms to do so.

Disgusting, filthy pirates.

He truly had nothing to lose, so he nodded his head.

Roxas smiled, "Brilliant." He approached the seated royal before he went fished in his pocket for a large bundle of keys. Despite the fact that all looked basically like clones, Roxas appeared to know them apart as he sorted through them all on the single metal ring they were lined up on.

"What are you doing, Roxas?"

The familiar voice was enough to send a groan out of Riku's mouth as he rested his forehead on his arm.

Sora stood by the door, an eyebrow raised upward as he watched ahead at the pair in what seemed to be annoyance.

Roxas's eyes looked upward to the ceiling before he released a sigh and turned to face the young captain at the door way. "I was just—"

"When I asked what you were doing, I really meant, 'Have fun on your way out.'" He curtly intervened, "Didn't I order you to take care of that captive woman before I went off to my quarters? How is it that you ended up here?"

Captive woman…?

Could that be someone from Riku's ship! He wasn't the only survivor!

Riku's mind instantly began to race at the differently possibilities of who could still be alive and well for the moment.

Kairi… Oh god. She could still be alive!

"You see, you ordered Aqua, Ven, and I to take care of the remaining prisoners. Considering there are only three left, I figured you meant him in the mix as well and since you said we aren't to harm him, I was offering him a change of clothes to be more 'homely'." He added air quotes to the word, though that suspicious gesture was the last thing on Riku's mind.

That woman could be Kairi!

"That woman! Roxas, do you know her name!" Riku desperately questioned the brunet that turned his head backward at him curiously, though before he could respond, Sora was speaking,

"I thought I was essentially clear when I said from the beginning that the only person allowed to visit the Princess was me. I don't want the others on the ship getting a hold of him lest something happen that would ruin my plans."

Too warped up in his thoughts on Kairi, Riku didn't have time to reprimand Sora on the 'Princess' comment, instead he gave a loud shout, "Hey! I'm trying to fucking ask him a question, okay!" He barked out to both pirates that were instantly silenced as they turned to the chained male in surprise at his outburst.

Huffing, Riku moved his leer from Sora to Roxas "That woman. Do you know her name?"

Roxas shook his head, "Uh, no. I didn't even get a chance to see her. Aqua was the one that took care of her."

Riku instantly began cursing beneath his breath rapidly. He didn't like the way he said 'took care of her' Right as he sat, Kairi could be dying. If to say, she was even Kairi. It could have just been some random maid from the boat that Riku didn't even know.

"Let's say I knew her name." Sora's voice broke the silence.

Riku reluctantly brought his head upward to watch at the spiky haired captain that sauntered more into the room, his walk confident and powerful, "What do you want to know?"

"You're a liar."

"True. But I am a captain. I always make it a responsibility of mine to stop by each prisoner's room after we've captured them so I can get to know them. Don't think just because you're royalty you were the only one." He winked at him with a smirk and Riku cringed in disgust.

Sora chuckled, "Her name is Kairi Carlotti. A pretty girl she is. That's why I made sure she wasn't killed when we looted your ship. With looks like that, she could go for a lot of money to a man willing to pay enough."

Unable to help himself, Riku gritted his teeth, "So where is she right now?"

"In her quarters, more than likely with Aqua if what Roxas said is true. Why are you so concerned? She's just a servant girl. I might as well go over there and blow her head up. She shouldn't mean anything to you, Princess unless you two have something going on that I should know about."

The last part of his sentence was said with a different tone unlike the rest of his speech that gave Riku a feeling that Sora was beginning to go Captain Cealeaum on him once more like he had before the collar had been slapped on his neck.

Not wanting to receive something else like a chain-linked collar, Riku resisted the urge to groan and tried to remain firm to show he wasn't afraid, "It's none of your fucking business why I'm concerned. I also suggest you stop calling me Princess before I—"

A knock was heard on the door and Riku found himself pausing his words as someone stuck their head in with a grin,

"So, the chef just finished cooking, guys!"

A golden blonde haired male happily exclaimed, his expression incredibly excitedly and lit up with a flask of innocence that made Riku's eyes squint. But now that he got a look at him. The blonde looked vaguely familiar.

At closer examination it Roxas and the boy that had just stuck his head were exactly the same in appearance. Both had perfect golden blonde hair that spiked up. The only difference between the two was that Roxas's hair spiked to the left while the other boy had his hair spiked to the right. Also another difference between the boys was that Roxas's hair was that of a lighter tint of golden blonde as oppose to the other boy who's hair was of a darker tint.

Roxas nodded slowly, his eyes cautiously eyeing the glee-filled youth who couldn't have been any older than Riku himself.

It seemed like a majority of the crew was younger than 30!

"Thanks for the news report, Ven." Roxas remarked as he sped walked past Sora, "You know what, I am pretty hungry though. The chef cooked the stuff we stole from Riku's ship right? Well, sounds great. Sorry, Riku! Bye, Sora!" Roxas's hands made it to Ven's shoulders while he guided him out the room and down the hall way causing the blonde blinked in confusion,

"Wait, what?"

"Let's go, Ven!"

With the two gone, Riku grunted as he turned his attention back to the sole other being within the cramped room.

The arrogant, cocky Captain Sora.

Sora flipped his hair with a breath, "Any who, I came here to let you know that I got a bath ready for you, Princess. I know you royals constantly take bathes like no bodies business so I thought setting one up would make you feel more at home."

The undertone of mockery in those words made Riku crazy.

Couldn't this dick head see that in reality, Riku was much bigger than him?

"I want to see Kairi." Riku stated with no mind to what Sora had just informed him.

The Crimson Prince arched a brow, "Unfortunately, visiting hours are over for the day. Now, I suggest you get yourself ready for your bath."

"First of all, I don't give a damn if 'visiting hours' are over! I just want to talk to her at least once, which shouldn't be such a big deal! And how the fuck am I supposed to get ready for a bath! Repeat that sentence and look at me all chained to the fucking wall and tell me to get ready again! What do you want me to do! Grab a towel and some soap!" Riku snapped out in impatience.

His temper boiled over and he kept a steady glower on the standing brunet.

Sora took his shouts with a grain of salt however, "Alright, I'll make a deal with you, Your Highness. If you take agree to the bath without any pouts or royal complaints, I'll let you visit your precious Kairi."

Riku heaved a breath, but nodded silently.

He had not the slightest clue how this was even a deal. Riku was benefiting from it on both sides.

A bath and he got to see Kairi, whom he hoped was doing well enough considering the circumstances.

As Sora got to his knees and approached himself over Riku, the royal found himself stiffening as the captain began to crouch over him to unlock the metal cuffs. Wordlessly, Riku eyed as the male expertly and smoothly worked with unlocking both his wrists and ankles.

"If you try to escape, you'll be sorry. So don't even try." Sora warned out simply as he stood up.

Riku couldn't help but counter, "Where am I suppose to escape? The shopping center down the street?"

Sora didn't reply and Riku had to roll his eyes while he worked on massaging his sore wrists…

They were red and bruised and still held a dull pain to them.

When Sora began walking out, Riku struggled on his weak legs to catch up to the retreating captain that didn't seem at all concerned with the royal's slower walking abilities. The two made it out into the hall and as they walked past all the numerous doors, Riku found himself wondering how it is that this man was actually the infamous and deadly Crimson Prince of the Seas.

"What do you even plan on doing with me?" He found himself asking in curiosity, not fear.

Sora didn't turn around, his swagger not failing, "I'll be honest. I know I can get a lot of money out of you from others eager to get their hands on any of the Royal Family… But I'm not either a money grabber or one to kill for vengeance… Well, I am in both respects, but not in this case. My plans with you are fairly complicated… I'm still sorting it out in my head, but don't worry about it." Sora waved off uncaringly, as though Riku's own fate was none of the importance.

Riku actually found himself gaping at the back of Sora's head, "You can't be serious."

"Hmm?"

"You're an asshole, you know that right! You can't tell me not to worry about my life! What do you even want with me! If it's not money or revenge against my family, what! There's honestly nothing else I can give you!" He insisted heavily,

Sora gave a chuckle as he halted his steps and turned to face the fuming prince, "That's a lie."

Confused, Riku watched Sora seize him with a skeptical hand to his chin, "What is that even supposed to mean?" Riku inquired in irritation. He didn't like the way Sora was staring at him.

Sora shook his head, "You ask a lot of questions."

"You don't have many answers."

"Touché. But I have a question. What's your relationship with this Kairi girl? She your girlfriend?" He was back to walking forward and Riku grimaced, "Kairi? My girlfriend? No. Don't get me wrong, she's lovely, but she's just a close friend of mine. Not that it's any of your business."

It was true.

Kairi was just a close friend. She was the daughter of Riku's personal nurse and the two had grown up together as best friends. She was someone that he had been glad was traveling with him to Radiant Garden, but since the whole pirate-invasion. He wasn't so glad about that anymore.

"Right, right." Sora airily said as though he hadn't even been listening, "But look, I changed my mind. You can talk to her after your bath."

Riku gave the captain a furious look that wasn't seen, "What! Why!"

"Because I changed my mind. Nothing else to it. I am the captain and I suggest you don't question my authority," He moved his head over to give Riku a smirk that made the prince bit his bottom lip in an attempt to keep all his angry pent up,

"Captain my ass." Riku muttered beneath his breath in disdain as he kept after Sora.

_So do you guys like the story thus far? _


	3. Shower

"Do you really have to stand there?" Riku groaned with a sigh.

After Riku had been escorted to the upper levels of the ship and he had been forced to endure the degrading shouts and sneering exclamations from the various members of the ship's crew while he followed after Sora who simply laughed at his men's words as though they were sharing nothing but jokes, Riku had ended up in Sora's cabin. While pulling Riku's collar, Sora guided him to a door in the back that led to a bedroom.

It was far smaller from Riku's own room back at his own palace, and far dirtier. The smell of salt water and algae had been near over-whelming. Sora then began to the rear of the room where a furnace was placed.

Already knowing how those of low class took bathes when the time was given, Riku found himself groaning with a hand to his temple when Sora pulled out the large bathing tub near the lightly burning fireplace.

He had expected Sora to leave once he got settled and aware of where the soap and cleaning devices were, but the captain just stood by the door. He was just standing there... watching him.

Marking the reason why Riku didn't want to take off his clothes and enter the tub.

"It's my room." Sora replied with a shrug, his expression neutral.

Though that was a point to consider, Riku knew it was all bullshit.

"You're a captain. You should be making sure your ship is alright, shouldn't you? Not standing in here watching me." Riku heavily insisted with a cringe to his facial features.

The idea of Sora watching him take off his clothes and take a bath was a thought that sent shivers down the royal's back. It was just plain creepy not to mention repulsive. Someone like him didn't have a right to look at him in plain form let alone without anything clothing.

Sora's eyes twinkled in amusement, "I suppose you're right. But I have to make sure you don't try to escape. You're a prisoner on my ship, remember?"

It was hard to forget.

"I don't see what the problem is. Take off your clothes and get into the tub before the water chills." Sora insisted with a wave of his hand, his tone more impatient than it previously was.

"The problem is—"

"That was an order. Don't you dare think for a second you can disrespect an order from your captain."

Riku halted his words instantly, a scowl fleeting to his lips as he gazed at the curly haired pirate that expectantly eyed him, a strange look of amusement seemed evident within his aqua eyes and Riku found himself at a dead end.

If he still protested, he knew death wasn't an outcome…

Noticing the hesitance, Sora scoffed, "I'll be sure to tell Kairi that the reason the two of you will never see the other again is due to the fact that you're too much of a Lady to take off your clothes and take a bath. Hah. I wonder what she'll have to say to that."

Even if the words were stated so airily, something in Riku's brain told him Sora wasn't lying.

Running a hand through his hair he let out a grunt, "Okay! Okay! Shit, I'll take a bath with you watching me then!" Turning away from the captain that still managed to maintain a straight-face, Riku went to work with ripping off his shirt as quickly as he could.

Right as he threw off all of his top pieces to the ground and he knew he just had to fit off his layer of bottoms, he took a quick breath as his hands cuffed around the elastic. He could practically feel Sora's eyes narrowed in on him while he managed to get the last of his clothing off,

Not wanting to be under the captain's gaze any longer, Riku instantly prepared to jump into the tub; however before he could Sora cleared his throat,

"Before you get in. Turn around."

Riku bit his bottom lip, already knowing where this was going…

"Excuse me?" He questioned, not even allowing his face to meet with the others, preferring to only have his ass in the direction of the pirate.

In reality, he should have known how stupid getting naked in front of Sora would be. He could only berate himself for finally realizing the true extent to it now. Even with Kairi and Riku's own pride placed into the equation, he wasn't so sure if fighting against this boy for his virginity would be worth it.

Sora was rather skinny looking so Riku more than likely had a chance. If he didn't include the fact that Sora was rumored to be capable of bench pressing 122 kilograms and had the fighting skills of a champion. It is also said that his fighting skills were feared through all of the seas.

"You heard me. That was an order, Princess."

Heaving a sigh and immediately moving his hands to cover his anterior regions, Riku stiffly rotated his body around to face Sora

A full out smirk was present on the brunet's lips and Riku wanted to strangle the little twit.

How dare he do this to him? He was a royal reduced to this by that little shit. He just hoped that Sora wouldn't be as much as a douche bag to say something like 'Move your hands because I'm ordering you as captain.'

Riku wouldn't put it past him as he glared at Sora who seemed to scoping him intently, the sly smile on his face not wavering.

Fuck him.

"Why so shy? No need for the hands to cover yourself up."

"I'd stay reserved." Riku shortly remarked, his eyes glancing away, "As a matter a fact I should get into the water before it gets cold now."

"Oh, no you don't. I—"

Before Sora could finish, a knock was heard on the door.

With the male distracted, Riku sent a quick thanks to God for watching out for him before he entered the bathtub behind him. His body lowered into the lukewarm water as far as he could to evade any sense of knowledge to Sora's unfocused presence within the room.

Aqua tried not to sigh as the door to Sora's bedroom was torn open ever so suddenly, instantly ceasing Roxas's knock over it.

She told them to wait until he came out before asking him about this, but nooooo.

The boys on this ship were so impatient.

Sora glared over all of them as they stood within his cabin room, "What the hell are you guys doing now?"

Behind her, Aqua could feel Kairi trembling in obvious fear and nervousness. Reassuringly, the female gave a motion to her shoulders to allow the peasant girl to ease up her nerves, though it wasn't much.

Not that Aqua could blame her.

Behind Aqua stood Roxas, Ventus, a red haired male and a tall brunette.

Sora on his own had the worst temper on the ship and his irritation, which this clearly was, resembled the average pirate's rage. Lucky enough for her, she'd never been the one his true anger had been directed at.

"Someone's pouty." The red haired male said snorted with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sora sent him a glower and Ventus chuckled as he attempted to see past Sora into the bedroom, "I wonder why! What's going on in there, mate?" He curiously inquired, causing Sora to pull in the door abruptly.

He narrowed his eyes at the blonde, though it did little to settle him down.

"Fucking the prince into the mattress." the red haired male coughed into his fist with an innocent look off that immediately gained a giggle from Aqua and laughs from both Roxas and Ventus.

Kairi's eyes grew slightly wide and Sora rolled his eyes. "Whatever Axel."

The amount of rumors that circulated on the ship from the simple moment of Sora crossing the deck with Riku in a collar stirred up too many hilarious jokes of the two.

Axel, Ventus, and Roxas appeared to think otherwise.

"Why haven't I tossed you all overboard yet?" Sora dryly questioned,

"Because you need us, mate." Roxas answered, "You need us."

"Yeah, not like how he needs the prince though." Ventus wiggled his eyebrows easily earning Axel and Roxas's laughs.

Aqua shook her head as she shushed the chuckling males, "I know you haven't tossed me overboard because let's be honest, among the whole crew of males, you need at least one female on deck to actually keep your sanity straight."

With Sora's attention on her along with everyone else, Aqua flipped a piece of her blue hair with a sigh, "As such, I am making a request to you as the captain of the Kingdom Heart. Hear me out as a faithful crew member for nearly two years now." She moved aside and gestured toward Kairi that shyly watched at Sora as all eyes within the room turned on her.

"I ask that you accept Kairi onto the crew."

"I personally sponsored that idea." Roxas threw in helpfully,

Ventus and Axel shrugged, the two looked half-interested in the ordeal, "Another girl on board seems nice." Roxas said simply, "She doesn't look like she eats as much as Ventus so I say why not?" Axel agreed, though he gained a blank stare from the blonde.

Sora paused thoughtfully, his face contorting up in his thoughts before he glanced backward into his bedroom.

While he did so, Aqua turned around to Kairi who seemed to be just about ready to pass out from anxiety. Smiling comfortingly, Aqua nodded at her to stay confident and positive before moving back to Sora, who was now turning back to them seriously,

"This is a serious discussion that would require me to put aside everything and talk to you all for a while—"

"Which you can do right now, right?" Ventus slowly raised a brow.

Sora opened his mouth, "Well—"

"He can, but he won't because his pet-prince is chained to the bed right now waiting to be fucked by him." the tall brunette behind everyone teased with a shrug to his shoulders, easily ignoring Sora's nasty leer his way.

"Very funny Terra"

One thing that Aqua could admire of them.

Sora only seemed to take that kind of talk from Ventus, Axel, Roxas and the tall brunette. Anyone else and she was pretty sure Captain Sora would unleash the inner beast and pretty much toss them over the ship with his bare hands.

"You know what? Fuck it. Let's just get this over with." Sora groaned as he exited out his bedroom, closing the door behind him slickly before he turned his eyes to Kairi stoically, "We can talk about this right here and now. Explain."

_Did you guys like this chapter? It's sort of like a mini filler part. Next chapter, you perverts are going to have fun ;)_


	4. Groped

By the time Riku got out of the tub, the water had already been chilled to an uncomfortable degree. He knew for the most part waiting so long in the water was rather risky, considering he had no clue when Sora would enter the room again.

When the captain had exited, he only told Riku to not leave the room until he came back.

Riku had only been grateful that the little pervert was gone.

On the other side of the door, he had heard Ventus's loud voice above all else and perhaps Roxas as well? Riku hadn't been too focused on the conversation; instead he was left to think while he cleansed himself.

Kairi was meant to be sold off because Sora was a douche bag. How the hell would he even manage to see sweet, innocent Kairi being shipped off into the black market? The precious girl could hardly bake a cake without burning her finger much less survive getting raped by some gigantic, burly man who'd most likely buy her.

It was driving Riku's mind crazy. If he only had himself to worry about, everything would be easier, but he had to try and find a way out of this for Kairi.

Roxas was First Mate of the ship, and lad seemed friendly enough if Riku had any say in the one minute conversation the two held. Perhaps he'd be easy to manipulate? If Riku could get Roxas on his side, Roxas would be extremely useful in getting both him and Kairi off of the ship and to freedom.

Riku just had to get to know Roxas better, but it'd practically be impossible if Sora would be up his ass every second watching him with those intent blue eyes like a hawk.

It was plain to see that Sora had some sort of sadistic feeling in regards to Riku and he had a feeling that the more time he spent on the ship, the more violent Sora's attitude would become. Sure for now it was suggestive humiliation, but soon enough it'd become more.

At any rate, Sora had some sort of grudge against the royal family, but that wasn't much of a surprise.

What pirate captain from the Great Seas didn't have a problem with them?

Sora's plans for him were still out in open water aside from the fact that Riku knew he wouldn't be sold off like Kairi was supposed to. Though that was good in a way, it also really wasn't…

The possibilities were seemingly endless. Though the collar signified that he'd live, life would be pretty meaningless if he was set to starve and wilt away from neglect and torture.

It was a scary thing to ponder on, but he knew he had to accept the fact that he wasn't in calmer tides at the moment. Even if it felt like this was all one twisted nightmare and he'd soon wake up in his large bed, sweating and laughing off the terrible life-like experience.

Until then.

Riku over looked his dirtied clothes with a cringe. He couldn't put those back on.

He knew he truly had no other alternative and he glanced around the bedroom desperately in search of something that could replace his attire, but when it clicked in his head where he was, he gave his clothing a second glance.

After drying himself off, Riku began slipping his shirt overhead.

Even his dirty clothes were better than touching Sora's trashy and cheap cloths.

When he was finished, he weighed his current situation…

Sora still wasn't back.

Although Sora had been firm with telling Riku to not leave the room, this was actually the royal's golden opportunity to get out and meet up with Roxas to possibly discuss business.

Letting out quick breath and patting his wet hair down, Riku stealthily moved toward the single door within the cabin.

His hand clasped over the knob as he leaned his ear against the door for any signs of noise on the other side of the door where Sora's quarters was.

When he heard nothing else, the brunette slowly turned the doorknob before opening the wooden door.

As expected, the study-based room was empty. Riku remained light on his feet to avoid any unnecessary noises that would alert anyone from anywhere on the ship of his presence despite the fact he was seemingly alone.

Creeping, he moved towards Sora's large desk which was covered completely with open paper work and envelopes.

If he wanted to escape, knowing where the ship was headed would be a good start. Leaning his head over to read the contents of the letters, Riku tried to pick up some sort of hint to the boat's route.

Delicately, his hand brushed over the papers to the top that were overlapping the others and he scowled lightly when his results were turning up short…

Journals entries, receipts, calculations, letters…

Moving his hands to shuffle the papers back to how they had previously been to see if he skimmed something over, Riku gave a shiver as a stray draft hit him. His hair still wet was releasing water droplets down his dry back and giving him a chill.

With a rub to his noise he rubbed away a drop of water that had landed on one of Sora's journal entries that was from apparently two days ago if the day at the top was any asset.

"Defeated the The Savage Nymph of the Great Seas today… More rations from the battle… Roxas accounted everything… Hm…" Riku impatiently read over in a low mumble, "Finally let Terra free from the post from his punishment last week. Crew seemed to be reminded of my lack of tolerance for disobedience."

Reading the words, Riku felt some unrest entering his stomach.

"No one seems to understand Kingdom Hearts's set ideal that treason is treatable with death to those bold enough to oppose the The Crimson Prince of the Seas himself." Riku cringed with a scowl, "Cocky little shit…" He grumbled out while his finger trailed down the letter, "Finally heading back to the Twilight Republic because—"

"Wait, Captain where is she going to sleep?"

The loud voice that was clearer than the other muffled voices outside on deck was enough to make Riku freeze in his spot at Sora's desk. It was too close for comfort.

"The hell should I know? Wherever she wants. If she gets raped at night for making the wrong arrangement, it's not my fault. I'm sure Aqua and Namine would be willing to share quarters with her since she seemed so insistent on this."

Recognizing Sora's rapidly approaching voice made Riku grunt as he came to the realization that the captain was on his way to the room once more.

If he saw Riku here, reading through his stuff, he'd be furious.

Beyond furious.

Knowing danger when he saw it and recognizing this fight or flight situation, Riku immediately attempted to recreate the image of the papers he had once shuffled through before he heard Sora's hand turn at the knob of the door.

Already aware that he'd never make it to the door back to the bedroom, Riku sucked in a breath before putting himself beneath the writing desk as slyly as he could, right at the same moment that Sora entered the room.

With his back against the board of the desk, Riku could only listen as he heard Sora's thick black boots hit against the wooden floor, slowly passing him by and toward the bedroom door.

It now hit Riku that when Sora went in there, he'd be expecting to see him when he wasn't in there.

Just as he thought this, he heard Sora slam the door shut very hard.

"Fucking little bitch."

He heard the captain curse out in a rather calm, but clearly upset manner.

Grunting for realizing how dumb he'd been to forget that, Riku tried to recalculate some sort of plan that would allow him to make it out of this unscathed from the rage-driven pirate.

Riku's back was beginning to grow a bit sore, but he knew he'd rather bear with that than the angry man within the room, so he stay put as he craned his neck down closer to his pent up chest.

When Sora left the room in search for him, Riku would be able to make it out and return to the bedroom… That seemed to be his only way out at the moment.

Sora's footsteps had paused and Riku inwardly willed the young man to just step out for just enough time for the royal to make a swift run back to the bedroom, but when the pirate began to walk again, it wasn't in the direction Riku wanted.

Sora was silent now, though his steps seemed to be carried heavier, like he was exerting his anger through his feet while he approached the desk.

His feet and legs stopped right in front of the writing desk and Riku held his breath, fearful that even his heartbeat would be audible to the captain.

Every second that went by seemed to be far too long for Riku as he waited for the male to just pull away and walk out in search for him outside on deck rather than stay there…

Finally, after what felt to be eternity, Riku heard Sora give a chuckle, a low one that appeared to be filled with amusement, an emotion that greatly clashed with the male's earlier mood. Riku bit his bottom lip in anxiety as he wondered what could have possibly changed the man's mood before the most heart stopping occurrence happened.

Sora's pen fell in front of the open space that ultimately separated Riku from Sora's legs.

"Oops." The male from above stated out.

Riku felt his eyes grow wide as he stared at the pen that Sora would have to bend to get and then see him, which would eventually end in Riku receiving some sort of harsh punishment similar to that Ryan-man that Sora had left to bake in the Sun all day for a week with no food or water.

With a quick prayer, Riku clenched up as he waited for Sora to catch him, already accepting the fact he'd be caught.

However, Sora never did reach for his fallen writing utensil.

"I am so clumsy." Sora spoke to himself with another laugh that seemed so fake that Riku had the biggest feeling that Sora knew he was there and he was just toying with him.

But that couldn't be right… There was no way of him knowing…

An answer to his prayers, Sora's feet began to walk away and Riku could have let out a sigh of a relief though he chose not to as he listened to the pirate's boots walk in the direction of the single exit to the boat's open deck.

The door opened and was promptly closed and with that, Riku instantly found his body relaxing beneath the wooden desk as he came to realize he just dodged a bullet.

Grasping his hand on the end of the desk, Riku pulled himself out from under the desk with a heavy breath. Just as he stood up straight to stretch his cramping arms, he found himself growing rigid the moment his eyes met with Sora's as the pirate captain leaned on the door frame, his arms folded over his chest while he watched Riku with a serious expression on his face.

Riku stopped his stretch slowly and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, what do you know? That wasn't the kitchen." He lightly remarked as he averted his gaze from the glaring brunet, "I'll just be on my way then." He professionally stated while he dusted off his shoulders.

Sora pushed himself off of the door frame with a hand raised as he walked toward the royal, "Why were you going through my notes?"

"I wasn't going through your—"

Before he could finish, Sora, on the other side of the desk picked up one of the letters and practically shoved it into Riku's face,

"Don't lie when you can get caught red handed, Princess. Your hair still looks pretty damp and the last time I checked, my notes didn't have these little water marks on them."

Unable to find a response, Riku twisted up his face after Sora shot him a glower, "You disobeyed me."

"I was just—"

"I'm speaking." Sora sternly intervened, "You disobeyed me when I told you to stay in that bedroom."

Riku once more tried to defend himself, "No, you need to let me explain, I was just—"

His words were once more silenced into a slight gag as the rope end of his collar was suddenly yanked over the desk by Sora who was staring at him even more dangerously, an annoyed look within his green eyes, "Shut up. I don't give a damn about your explanations. You didn't listen, and now you're going to be punished."

Cursing the collar that had him at his ends, Riku could only grunt in pain as he was pulled roughly around the table before he was before Sora that still glared up at him as though Riku had just murdered the man's family or something similar.

He tried again to open his mouth to avoid Sora doing something entirely irrational, but before he could he found his eyes growing wide as his trousers were slipped down.

"What are you—"

"Shut the fuck up. You don't have a right to speak." Sora snapped out though Riku resisted as the pirate captain aggressively tugged down his underwear, revealing his manhood to Sora that roughly grabbed the shaft, instantly making Riku wince in pain with a low hiss.

Sora watched him, a wicked glint in his eyes, "Under normal circumstances I don't deliver this punishment to just anybody." With his emphasis on the last word, his grip on Riku's penis became lighter and he gave it a slight stroke that instantly left a shiver going up the royal's spine.

Riku tried to ignore the pleasant sensation that erupted throughout him as Sora's hands stroked him.

He shouldn't be getting pleasure from this.

Sora was touching him when he really shouldn't be.

This wasn't right.

This dirty, low-life criminal was molesting him and he should be able to push him away. He had no right.

Even if his more rational piece of mind had this sentiment up, Riku could only try to contain his moan as Sora sped up his pace over Riku's penis, the friction growing along with the embarrassing erection.

Riku could feel his face heated up as Sora pushed him into the desk, causing it to rock violently. He was beginning to reach his peak of satisfaction that his brain was violently trying to oppose though his own organ was resistant to obey, too pleased with the feeling of Sora's hand pumping over it.

And just like that, he stopped as a knock was heard on the cabin's door.

Riku's heartbeat that had sped up quickly within the past minute slowly came to terms with the lack of hand over the hard penis that now awkwardly hung out of Riku's anterior.

Gradually, Riku opened his closed eyes to gaze at Sora that appeared rather calm to the entrance, "Yes?" He called out when the knocking ceased.

"Permission to enter, Captain?" The voice on the other side of the door inquired and Riku came to the realization that if the male came in and saw both Sora and Riku in this sort of position, assumptions would be made.

People would know that Riku VanSinclair, the Prince of Radiant Garden just got fondled by a fucking dirty pirate.

This wasn't real life. It couldn't be.

When he was given the okay, Ventus entered, right as Riku finished pulling up his pants and adjusting himself.

The blonde paused in confusion as he looked between the two males, an eyebrow arched as he seemed hesitant to fully enter, a plate filled with food in his hand along with a large cup. "Was I interrupting something?" He innocently questioned.

Sora glanced over at Riku, and the prince never felt more infuriated to see the smirk coming to the captain's face as he shook his head, "No, not at all."

Knowing how much he had on the line to keep himself together, Riku gave a growl of annoyance before he shoved Sora backward with as much force as he could muster in his body that was now beginning to reclaim feeling.

Clearly unprepared for the assault, Sora was sent back on his feet about a foot back.

Ventus gaped at them as Riku shoved past him and onto the ship's deck without any care to what Sora had to say to it.

"But I brought him food." Ventus lowly said with a frown as he watched the prince's back shrink as he stomped farther away.

_Woah only four chapters in and there's already sexual content. So how did you guys like the story so far?_


	5. Freedom?

He didn't know where he was going, but anywhere that was away from Sora was good. Hell, jumping off of the ship seemed like a great option at this point.

Riku growled beneath his breath as he heard several cat calls and whistles tossed his way off-handedly from the lowly members of the ship. Just as the others he had encountered, all of them from what he saw at the corners of his eyes were young. His age, maybe a bit older.

He didn't know much about pirates, but he was pretty sure that the average ship didn't have a crew entirely of 19 year olds. Especially with a captain that looked like he belonged in school seeing as Sora appeared to be the youngest person onboard from what Riku had seen so far.

It was still hard to align the fact that Sora was the infamous Captain Caeleaum.

"Riku?"

Preparing to snap at the disrespectful bastard that spoke his name so loosely, Riku turned around and found himself facing Roxas.

The First Mate of the ship smiled faintly at him and Riku was immediately hit with his plan from earlier. Get Roxas on his side.

That meant putting his diplomacy and charismatic skills to the test.

"Hello, Roxas." Riku gave the pirate a smile in return as he regarded the blonde haired male in a friendly manner. This had to be the first time Riku smiled since getting on the ship.

Roxas appeared a bit confused at first, his eyes squinting at Riku as though something were off, "What are you doing on deck? Did Sora let you out?" His tone was cautious, almost as though he were choosing his words carefully.

"I really don't like how you say that as though I'm Sora's pet. More like bitch but I'm out on deck because I want to be, that immature pirate be damned." Riku scoffed out; he wasn't at all pleased with that. He couldn't deal with people assuming he was Sora's little piece of property.

Roxas blinked, clearly not anticipating that sort of reply, "Oh… Well, I'm sorry? Geez, Sora was right. You DO you have attitude."

"I don't have attitude. You pirates don't have respect."

"That's a bold thing to say especially when you're really just a prisoner on this ship. You know, just because I'm loyal to Sora and I gave him my word that I wouldn't harm you… Some of the others of the crew have nasty tempers." Roxas informed vaguely with his eyes evaluating the silverette, "If you talk to them like this, you won't have a tongue to speak later."

Riku cringed his nose.

Though he wanted to question why Roxas gave his word to Sora to not harm him, he chose to keep the topic off of the smirking, overconfident twat.

With a fold to his arms, Riku arched a brow, "Oh? Like who?"

Roxas shrugged lightly, "Just the fellows that seem to act before thinking. I'm positive Sora will get them afterwards but if you provoke them, it won't be pretty."

Not that that did anything to scare Riku. If some idiot came to him like an asshole, they better prepare themselves to be treated as an idiotic asshole.

However, out of the blue, Riku found himself being reminded of something vastly important to his plans of escape.

"Can you take me to see Kairi?" He seriously asked while locking eyes with Roxas.

Dealing with Roxas was quite possibly the easiest feat that Riku was given since setting foot on the Kingdom Heart. Though the only people he truly dealt with were Roxas and Sora, Riku would rather the polite and soft-spoken blonde over the smirking, big-headed captain any day.

Roxas had guided him to the room floor of the ship and taken him to the far corners where he said that the higher ups of the crew had their own quarters as the rooms were bigger than the average pirate's onboard. Not as big as Sora's obviously, but still better than a normal crew members'.

They stopped to one of the doors near the very end of the hall and to Riku's surprise, Roxas actually knocked on the door instead of walking right in.

He understood that before, the crew members knocked because Sora had been in the rooms they wanted to enter. Showing respect to the captain was important. However, Roxas was second-in-command. Sora wasn't in there so he had every right to just run in. Looked like this pirate had some class.

A muffled 'Come in' was heard from inside and Roxas gave Riku a nod before pushing the door opened.

The room only had a single bed and a small bedside counter that held a burning oil lamp. On the floor was a bunch of sheets and a pillow.

Sitting on the bed was a female brunette that was clearly a pirate as seen from her attire and Kairi.

Instantly, Riku found himself brightening up as the two shot at one another with open arms to embrace each other into a tight hug.

She was okay. That was all that mattered.

"Oh my God, Ri! I missed you so much! I was so scared for you, and oh my God!" He could feel her body beginning to tremble while he held her closer, a smile making its way to his face as he did so.

This had to be the first time Riku smiled genuinely since getting on the ship.

His friend was okay and they were together. Everything was suddenly so much brighter.

"As sweet as this reunion is, mind keeping it to a minimum? Your heterosexuality is making me sick." The other female sarcastically teased with a smirk on her face.

Riku leered at her as he and Kairi parted.

Roxas tsked her in a scolding manner, "Don't mind her, Riku. Aqua isn't use to actually seeing a male and female… 'Interact', per say."

"Unless you count myself with those drunkards at the bars we stop by at the ports," The woman, Aqua shrugged.

"That's Aqua for you." The blonde hair girl next to her said.

Riku snorted, "Guess my being gay is suddenly a good thing for you then."

Unlike what Riku had expected, Roxas and Aqua didn't appear the least bit surprised by his confession.

Trying not to take offense to it, (he expected there to be more controversy that the Prince of the Radiant Garden was gay… Technically it was a huge disgrace and could have him exiled should his father find out.) Riku folded his arms over his chest as he evaluated Kairi's outfit.

Unable to help himself he frowned, "What are you even wearing right now?" He slowly asked with a sigh.

Kairi paused, surprised by his tone before she glanced down at her clothes.

Sheepishly, she smiled, "Captain Sora gave it to me." She trailed off and Riku squinted, "Why? And that's it? He didn't touch you inappropriately, did he?" He questioned with suspicion. If he remembered right, Sora had told him back in the prison room that everyone he visited on the ship got the same treatment. He wouldn't put it past the curly haired captain to do something like that.

Aqua snorted with a giggle and Roxas released a chuckle while Kairi's eyes grew wide as she shook her head.

"She got them because she's officially the ship's newest Nurse." Roxas answered with a nod while Riku's expression faltered in complete and total shock.

Kairi was a part of the crew! What!

"What!" He choked out in disbelief, he turned to Kairi with his face still the same, "Kairi, you didn't! You joined the pirates! What the fuck! Kairi you can't—"

"When she was either faced with execution or the title of nurse, I think she made a smart decision." Aqua intervened defensively. Her eyes watched at Riku dangerously as though she were ready to pounce simply in the name of defending Kairi from Riku's criticism.

Riku shot her a glare, "I wasn't speaking to you! I don't give a damn about your thoughts either! You dragged Kairi into this! Now there's no turning back for her and under law if she's caught by any one in government, she'll be executed by them! For fuck's sake how could you get into this situation, Kairi!" He turned back to her desperately, hoping to hear some sort of redemption that she could withdraw her position and she could go back to being normal.

Kairi winced and took a step back from her fuming friend while Aqua simply stared up at him in annoyance.

Riku didn't care. This was all so fucked up. Kairi seriously decided to join the pirate crew. This was some fucked up bullshit. She was a pirate now. A criminal.

He couldn't believe this.

"Hey, there's no need to be so angry, mate." Roxas tried to calm with a hand to his shoulder.

Disgusted, Riku brushed him off and turned around to glower at the pirate, "Yes, there is! Kairi, my friend, an innocent citizen just went from civilian to criminal all because of you people!"

"Captain Sora would have had Aqua kill me." Kairi quietly stated, instantly shutting Riku up.

Slowly, the silverette turned to face his friend who held her head down shamefully,

"Captain Sora to be frank terrifies me, Ri. When he spoke to me in my prison room, I tried so hard not to cry, but it didn't even work… He told me I was too soft to be sold off and that he'd send someone to just kill me in the room and he would have done it himself, but I wasn't worth his time." She let out a shaky sigh, "Aqua had been sent to kill me, but she took pity on me. We talked and she arranged for me to stay alive, and the only way was to join the crew. I'm not a fighter… I never have been. But I have been studying to be a nurse since I was a baby. So, the job fit."She brought her head up with a small smile, "At least I'm not killing or hurting. Just helping. You know I'm sorry that you're mad, but there was no other choice for me. I'm not really a criminal… I'm still Kairi."

Riku groaned with a roll to his eyes, "Yeah, you're helping a bunch of criminals so they can go off and kill more criminals. Way to do the world justice, Kairi."

She frowned sadly and Riku instantly felt regret for his off-hand comment.

"But I understand completely. Don't worry about Sora either. He said you weren't worth his time. Hah. What a fucking joke considering how little he's worth." Riku scoffed out reassuringly.

At this point, Aqua and Roxas's smiles disappeared.

"He's a brash little fuck that needs to get off of his damn high horse. Prince of the Crimson Sea. Are not real titles. Just horribly cliché and cheesy ones that uncreative bums gave him and he swears he's on top of the world. It's pathetic. He's only like, 15."

Roxas smiled awkwardly, "He's 18…"

Oh. So only a two year gap. But regardless, Sora was still really young, especially to have such an infamous rep.

"He's only 18 and he has all that credit for being some badass pirate? Are we talking about the same Sora? Because to be frank, the Captain Sora I heard about is nothing like the Sora Caeleaum I've become acquainted with." Riku admitted airily.

Just like earlier, his head couldn't seem to align both Sora and Captain Caeleaum as the same person.

In his head, back in Radiant Garden when he heard small whispers and news of Captain Caeleaum being a ruthless murderer, he imagined a strong, experienced, cold, and deadly man that took no one's bullshit. When he met Sora all he saw was a little brat that was given the title of captain and abusing the hell out of it.

Roxas frowned, his eyes watching at Riku steadily, "Sora earned his title so quickly because he is the best around. Don't let how he presents himself in front you fool you. Trust me when I say, Sora is the last person on this ship you want to piss off."

His words left little effect on Riku as he began cleaning his dirtied nails uncaringly.

Aqua scowled as she watched Riku, irritation clearly seen in her eyes, "I'm surprised you're acting this way. Captain Sora normally has no tolerance for people who act like you. He should have put you in your place by now."

Glancing up from his nails with a leer on her, Riku prepared to give the female pirate a verbal beat down, but before he could another voice began from behind him,

"I should have put him in his place? Aqua, please. Are you blind? Look at his fucking neck."

Immediately, Riku found himself stiffening with a grunt while Kairi moved her eyes to the ground and Roxas and Aqua took their gazes to the open doorway where Sora undeniably stood.

"No matter what the Princess says or does, in the long run the leash of his collar still rightfully falls into the hands of his true owner." Sora smoothly remarked as he brushed past Roxas to paste himself against Riku's back.

Riku's stiff position became more alarmed the instant one of Sora's hand came down to grab his crotch.

Annoyed and a tiny bit flustered, Riku grunted as he tried to push the curly haired captain off passively to avoid a full out scene in the small room. Yet, Sora's hold was iron strong and it appeared that every effort to take him off only made the captain amused as evident from Sora's soft chuckles that blew into Riku's ear.

"Get the fuck off of me." Riku lowly hissed, struggling to move the stubborn hand that gave a small squeeze, instantaneously causing Riku to flinch.

Catching the flinch, Sora slyly smiled though he allowed his hand to move from the royal's vital regions, "Why would I do that when I love having your body so close to mine?"

"Go shoot yourself. I'd rather be reborn a village idiot than touch you."

"Ouch. That stings, Princess."

"Stop fucking calling me Princess! It's not clever or cute!"

"Then what should I call you? Prince of my bed?"

Riku's face contorted into that of pure disgust and Sora let out another laugh before turning to Roxas, a smile of entertainment still on his lips.

"Course is still set for the Twilight Republic; however I finally have my plan for dearest Prince Ri set up."

Grateful that his name was demeaned nearly as much as it could have and too interested in what Sora had to say, after taking a seat on the bed beside Kairi, Riku remained attentive.

Roxas nodded, "The treasure is still our main goal, correct?"

Sora crossed his arms over his chest, "At the moment, yes. But my plans with the royal," He turned to look at Riku plainly, "I'll have the Radiant Garden monarchy practically at my feet after they realize I have their precious prince. I'll have the King begging for my mercy when he knows I have his son under my possession."

In disbelief, Riku shot up to his feet, "What! But you said you weren't going to use me for money or revenge!" Gritting his teeth, he briefly caught eyes with Kairi before he turned back to Sora, "Also, you lied to me about Kairi! You told me you were going to sell her! Not kill her!"

Roxas clearly looked surprised and he cleared his throat, "Whoa, I think it's about time for me to be at that place that isn't here. Let's go Aqua, Kairi, Namine." He gestured them to the door before hastily walking out.

Aqua quickly followed after him, mumbling her respects to Sora prior to disappearing after Roxas, Kairi right on her heel.

"You can't possibly be that naïve." Sora snorted, "My Prince, I am a pirate. I am not one to go around speaking nothing but the truth." He smiled, however it was a hollow smile that easily signified his lack of emotion on the topic, even so Riku still scowled.

"That rests my case on why I have zero respect for you lot. So far, the only decent pirate on this ship that I know is Roxas and according you, since he's a pirate I shouldn't even trust him." Riku bitterly grumbled out, his feet turned away from Sora to move to sit on the bed in aggravation.

Sora hummed, "Roxas may seem decent now, but like me, he knows how to be civil at the right time and place."

"How ironic considering how you openly groped me in front of those three about a minute ago."

Sora grinned now, "Compared to fucking you over the bed that was civil."

Revolted at the thought, Riku rolled his eyes, "Not even in your dreams."

Chuckling, Sora waved him off, "Honestly though, if you know what's good for you, the main five you better not piss off here are me, Axel, Ventus, Roxas, and Aqua, because that bitch can fight like a fucking man." Sora took a seat beside the silverette that slowly inched away.

Riku nodded, "Never seen or met this Axel guy, Ventus seems like a pretty okay guy, Roxas is great, and Aqua seems like a bit of a bitch but she's alright." Those were his intentional thoughts, though he had to say, he was curious to see Axel now.

Sora moved closer to him in response to his evasive movements, "Axel is great. He's funny and one of the best guys on this ship. He's my most trusted man on this ship.

"That's nice." Riku distractedly replied, moving away from Sora once more.

Sora was going towards him once more, however this time before Riku could try to put more space between them, Sora had taken hold of the rope leash and gave it a twirl around his wrist, shortening the length and preventing Riku from sitting less than 3 inches away.

He tried not to voice his inner curses as Sora's body practically plastered onto his,

"But what do you think of me? You gave your thoughts on the others. Remember, it wouldn't be smart to get me mad." Sora reminded, his tone was playful and Riku was briefly met with Roxas's words from earlier.

The Sora he saw right now wasn't the same Sora that Roxas normally dealt with or that Kairi had the terrible luck to face.

He was getting all of Sora's good side for some reason.

"I don't like you."

He was being honest. Not to mention, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Sora cocked his head to the side slightly, "Is that your way of not getting me mad?"

"Compared to my other thoughts it is." Riku truthfully said, his eyes glaring at the rope that was tightened and kept him so close to the salt-smelling teen.

"So I'm going to guess you don't like me because you love me."

Riku narrowed his eyes, "Okay, first I want you to think about all the shit I've been through in the past 12 hours because of you and then repeat that sentence of yours in your head before you understand how fucking dumb that sounded."

Sora watched him with a mischievous smile and Riku grimaced, "Second, I am a royal and you are a peasant. By default, it doesn't work out. Sorry, but no."

Sora smirked as he moved his face closer to the silverette's ear, "Actually, I am the Crimson Prince of the Seas. I am as much royalty as you are. So it could work out~" He winked before Riku moaned, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Laughing at the elder boy's clear discomfort, Sora released his hold on the collar and stood to his feet, finally away from Riku's personal space bubble. "I am cutting you some slack. You're free to roam the ship as you please, but should I ever call you, you better run toward me like your life depends on it." He winked with a crooked grin that made Riku roll his eyes.

Sora began moving to the exit, "Your bedroom will be shared with me. So whenever you get tired, the door is always opened for you." He informed lightly.

Riku pursed his lips, "So that's it? I'm a free man?"

"Partially free." Sora glanced over his shoulder with a smirk, "When I get bored, I'll be sure to make sure you remember who put that collar on you."

Riku's mouth opened, but he couldn't find any words to reply with, so instead he pulled his eyes away from Sora's own as the captain disappeared down the hall, and began to contemplate on how exactly he'd adjust to this new, pirate life.

_Comments? Reviews?_


	6. Enemy Ship Sighted

"Sora's already told the crew about everything with you! So don't worry you'll see not all of us on board are crazy homicidal criminals! We're more like a big and happy family than anything!"

Riku was completely in the right when he took Roxas's words with a grain of salt.

It had only been five days since he'd been plucked off of his own royal ship on his way to Traverse Port Island for his studies and onto the ship Kingdom Heart, the boat of the most insane and lowly pirates around.

Everything that happened on the boat made him want to do a barrel roll over the edge and fall straight into the raging waters beneath.

Although everyone he spoke to was relatively harmless, aside from mockery, it still made Riku want to punch them in the face as hard as he could. The toothless, scarred young men of the crew had a tendency to wolf whistle both his and Kairi's way whenever the two were walking together whether it be up on deck, in the dining hall, or under in the room halls. It was irritating and Riku was always ready to give them snarky look but he could never truly formulate words or physical actions due to Kairi holding him back.

That was also how Riku actually got to meet Axel. The red head had popped up out of seemingly nowhere, decked one of the young men in the face and then claimed they needed to leave the 'ladies' of the ship alone.

Riku also met with Terra and Namine. Two more crew members of the ship. Riku had learned that Namine was Aqua's younger sister. Riku also found it strange that Kairi and Namine looked very similar. The difference slightly in there appearance and hair color. Terra on the other hand was the ship's self entitled 'strong man.' Which was a very true title indeed. Walking outside on the deck one day, he saw Terra carry four barrels stacked on top of each other like it was nothing. Riku couldn't help but be amazed by that.

Kairi found amusement and gratitude in the rescue from the fit young man who had introduced himself to both of them rather charmingly after.

Riku did not.

As everyone else, Axel didn't look like he belonged on a pirate ship. In fact, he was attractive enough to pass as nobility, not that Riku would have ever told him that especially given the small detail that Axel had the strange ideology that Riku was having sex with Sora every night.

That strange little rumor appeared to be circulating around the ship a bit too much for Riku's liking.

At breakfast, Roxas would ask if Riku wanted the seat with the cushion before Sora cam for it, Axel would make the most uncalled for jokes and sexual innuendos whenever Riku and Sora happened to be in the same area, even Aqua remained as blunt as ever, casually inquiring if Sora was as rough as she thought he'd be in bed.

Riku was glad to say that with the four nights that had by since he found himself onboard the Kingdom Heart that as far as he knew, Sora was never once in the bed with him.

At night, he went to bed alone, he woke up in the middle of the night alone, and he woke up alone.

If Sora didn't sleep was debatable, but Riku never bothered to ask because to be frank he didn't really care.

It was a blessing to not have to share a bed with him.

Though it was a curse because it seemed that during the day, Sora wanted everything to do with him.

Riku was literally forced to follow him around on the ship practically all day while his collar's leash was held at the ready and Sora went about his daily Captain duties; checking maintenance, out watching the waters, writing in his study.

He was told that he'd adjust well, and even if five days wasn't much compared to the apparent lifelong sentence he was going to be submitted into, he knew he'd never adjust.

Riku couldn't handle a lifetime of this.

He certainly didn't plan on handling it either.

To be honest, his plan of befriending Roxas would have probably gone way smoother and faster if Sora wasn't constantly dragging him around pointlessly. Riku only had time to talk to the First Mate of the ship in the morning before Sora came for his breakfast and in the evening about an hour or two after dinner when Sora finally decided to let go of his leash.

What a wonderful lifetime he had up ahead.

"You know, I'm really beginning to wonder if 'partially free' is even suitable enough to describe myself." Riku dryly voiced out to Sora as he warily watched the younger man continuously write at his desk. His expression was thoroughly focused as it usually was whenever Riku was within the study with him.

In all honesty, it was a bit weird to think about how for a pirate, Sora was even able to read and write. Most couldn't even write their names.

Sora didn't pause his script; his eyes still remained on the paper as he spoke, "Interesting." His tone was loose and far off, almost as though he weren't even truly listening.

If Riku didn't know any better, he'd say he wasn't. Spending so many hours with Sora in only so many days gave Riku a small perspective of the captain's little habits.

He was as vigilant as a lion on the prowl even when he didn't seem to be.

Scowling, Riku folded his arms over his chest, "You can't say it isn't true. Ever since I've gotten on this damn ship, you've been taking me everywhere with you aside from the fucking toilet. I don't know about you, but that isn't freedom in the slightest."

Sora's fingers briefly halted from their writing, and at this moment Riku found himself staring back at the captain's bright blue eyes solidly while Sora watched up at him plainly, "I think our definitions of freedom aren't equivalent."

"You think?" Riku sarcastically mumbled, his eyes darting toward the door with furrowed eyebrows. "God, I feel like I'm wasting my soul with each moment I'm in here."

Now, Sora was lifting his head up, his back leaned more comfortably on his chair while he evaluated Riku, which certainly was different considering how he usually didn't give Riku much mind when he spoke, and instead kept working without much else aside from conversation.

His usual red and gold overcoat that he wore while out on deck was set on the back of his chair, leaving only his white undershirt, and his red scarf. That scarf was actually the only thing that made Sora looked non-pirate couldn't but wonder why he'd always wear that scarf around him, even if it made him less threatening. His white undershirt which was only buttoned up toward the bottom allowing for his chest to be out and exposed, on along with his usual dark blue pants that were as usual, tucked into his thick brown boots.

Pirating wear appeared like way too much show in Riku's opinion.

With all the detail put into the captain's coat, he wondered who the hell the pirates were trying to impress.

The fish for when they were stabbed and chucked overboard?

"I'm assuming you were more productive back in your palace in Radiant Garden?" Sora arched a brow upward in what seemed to be genuine curiosity.

That was certainly a different emotion from the usual jeering that he received from him.

Shrugging, Riku stood more erect, "I guess. I studied a majority of the time and though it may not be productive to you, education is important and better than just standing and watching someone write useless notes and journal entries."

Sora cringed his nose, clearly not appreciative to Riku's choice of words, not that the royal cared, "I'm aware of how important education is, thank you very much Your Highness." He rested his chin on his hand, "Though I suppose out on the ship there are more important things for you to do aside watch me write 'useless notes'."

The silverette snorted, "I can bet you that there is. Hell, I could be making friends or something." His threw out what first came to mind carelessly.

"Making friends? I thought you hated everyone on this ship." Sora cracked a smile of obvious mirth.

"You should really stop thinking," Riku tsked, "You might hurt yourself. Not to mention, you keep thinking wrong. I mean, my opinion of free is not being cooped up with you all day long. Being free gives me the liberty to walk around and do as I please before the sun sets."

Instantly, Sora cleared his throat, "Well, it must really be unfortunate to be you. You are the captive and I am the captor. The freedom I give you is a privilege, not a right. So I'm sorry to say, but you're stuck in here until I say others."

"You're not sorry." The Prince immediately retorted with a huff, he was getting agitated that Sora was making this so difficult when it really didn't need to be.

"No, I'm not actually. I was just trying to be polite, you know? Save face? Tell lies to another's face with a smile on my lips?" Sora quirked a brow with a rather serious expression pointed Riku's way, "You should know all about that, considering how you're royalty. Tell me, Your Highness, how many faces have you lied to with a fake smile on your face just to save your own ass? Or better yet, how many people has your father lied to?"

Hearing the edge beginning to heat up the silverette's words, Riku found his own annoyance rising upward. Not afraid he we growled lowly, "You keep my father out of this! He has zero to do with this conversation!"

Sora's eyes narrowed, "I can bring whoever I want into whatever conversation I want. Your father actually has everything to do with this conversation because I can assure you; if it wasn't for him I would have killed you by now."

Each word came out exceptionally smooth and easy and one look into Sora's eyes told Riku that he wasn't lying.

Pushing back any feeling of fear from this side of the captain that he never truly seen before, Riku grunted with clenched fists, "That's odd. Last I checked this conversation was about freedom not about my life or my father!"

"Okay, first I want you to think about all the shit your precious daddy has put on the lower Radiant Garden class and then repeat that sentence of yours in your head before you understand how fucking dumb that sounded." Sora seethed out coldly, catching Riku instantly in surprise at how similar the sentence sounded.

Oh, irony with that sentence. Sora's memory was really on point.

But aside from that, Riku could honestly say he was left speechless as Sora kept his murderous glare over him,

In truth, he couldn't reply because he didn't understand what his father had to do with his life or freedom.

Just like that, there was a rapid knock on the door and both Sora and Riku found their attention drifting towards it.

"Captain! Rouge ship rapidly approaching!"

Sora was instantly at the alert as he stood to his feet, "Another pirate ship?" He calmly inquired right after his reply was met, "Yes! We should be within distance in five minutes or less!"

"We're that fucking close and they decide to tell me now? Idiots" Sora groaned out in annoyance as he reached to grab his coat from his chair.

While he began fixing over his back and speed walking toward the door, he gave Riku a simple look, "Your freedom. That's all you fucking care about. You're as selfish as practically all the upper class on those fucking islands. You only care about yourself and the second you get a simple taste of what you've been dishing out to millions for generations, you cry about it. It's fucking pathetic. Don't even think about leaving the room. I'm sending someone in to watch you."

"What—"

_**Slam!**_

"Is that even supposed to mean!" Riku shouted in frustration as the door was slammed.

Groaning into his hands he moved toward the wall before he gave his forehead a repeated tap on it.

Outside the door, he could hear the frantic stomps and exclamations from the crew as the rouge ship apparently moved in closer.

Christ, Sora was impossibly annoying.

What the hell did his dad have to do with any of this? Being selfish?

It made no sense whatsoever.

Though it sounded similar to the case of hatred toward the Crown. It shouldn't be much of a surprise that Sora did considering the fact he was pirate captain. Riku didn't care.

He was still alive and he was going to be living for a while.

A while long enough to get off the ship and get back to London.

Sora was just showing himself to be more and more of a cunt as time went on, which was expected.

"You alright there, buddy?"

Riku halted from his head banging to turn to the now opened door.

The blonde that Riku was able to recollect in his memories as Ventus or was it Roxas? Riku was still confused about them shyly smiled as he stuck his head into the room.

Over the course of the five days, this boy in particular was seemingly nowhere to be seen. Riku couldn't really remember catching him at breakfast or dinner or anywhere whenever he was walking around with Sora…

Though before, on his first day on the ship, his memory of the guy was still clear.

Riku slowly nodded as he pulled away from the wall, a scowl on his face while blonde closed the door behind him.

"As alright as I can be when I'm being held captive." He replied with a sigh.

Ventus laughed lowly, "Roxas and Axel told me you weren't adjusted yet."

"Oh so you're Ventus and not Roxas."

"You're still confused about us. Well let me break it down to you the difference between me and Roxas. Firstly Roxas has dirty blonde hair as oppose to my beautiful golden locks. Secondly Roxas's hair spikes to the left as oppose to mine's that spikes to the right. And lastly my appetite is about three times as large as Roxas's. Got that?" He explained.

"Yeah I guess..." Riku said quietly.

"So continue on about what you were saying."

"Be honest, if you were in my position wouldn't you be the same?"

Cracking a grin, he put his hands into his pockets with a shake to his head, and with such an expression on his face he looked vastly innocent. His features appeared younger than Riku assumed they were and the royal found that sense of déjà vu coming over him once more as he squinted at the young man.

He and his brother really seemed familiar.

"Have I seen you or your brother before somewhere before?" He automatically asked, easily putting Ventus's smile to an end as he sheepishly glanced away with a cough into his hand, "You're a prince. I'm a pirate. I doubt you have."

Realizing how stupid he just made himself sound, Riku gave a short awkward smile, "My mistake."

"Haha, it's okay! I'm Ventus by the way!" He gave a slight bow,

Riku watched the gesture in mild amusement, partly due to the fact that as opposed to the sloppy-jeering bows and curtsies he'd seen since his arrival onboard, Ventus's bow was actually spot on. Clapping once, the silverette nodded, "Riku VanSinclair."

The blonde laughed, "Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

"I'm sure it is." Riku scoffed causing Ventus to smile broadly, "I've never got to properly meet you before you know, but I heard a lot about you! Like according to Sora you're like a cat! All mean and stand-offish but you're actually super cute and cuddly when you go to sleep! Oh man, speaking of cats have you ever eaten a cat before? I remember a couple months ago I accidentally ate one because Axel lied and said it was chicken. It tasted kind of like chicken but when he told me the truth I freaked out, because cats aren't meant to be eaten, not like chicken. I love chicken so much. Don't you? Does Royalty even eat chicken? If you don't that must be a sad life, like whoa!"

Riku could only stand in astonishment as his ears were bombarded with a wave of words as the loud blonde continued on with his words obliviously.


	7. Spotted

"You talk an awful lot, you know that right?" Riku held a hand up as Ventus finally came to a pause with his words,

He literally had been rambling for what seemed to be the past five minutes or so. How could a human being just stand there and talk on and on without a stop? As far as Riku had been able to keep up, a majority of the boy's words was about food.

The blonde blinked his eyes in confusion as the silverette groaned with a shake to his head, "When I say, a lot, I mean a lot."

Ventus frowned now; a sad and puppy dog-like expression dulling on his features that immediately made Riku feel slight regret in his words.

"Oh… Sorry… I didn't really realize. Ah shit, I must be annoying you." He rubbed the back of his neck with a sullen look on his face while he glanced away shamefully in a way that made Riku grunt after running a hand through his hair,

"You aren't," He quickly stated, not entirely sure why he was showing this boy kindness because if anything, he should be completely content with making a pirate sad, "It's just I had no idea that someone could say so much in such a short period of time is all." Riku half-lied with a forced smile on his face.

This answer made the happiness that had been in Ventus's eyes reappear like a sparked match. The blonde returned the beam obliviously, "Ahaha! Well, I guess I do talk a lot! I'm sorry still! I'll try to control myself more?" He questioningly inquired mostly to himself with an arched brow.

Riku nodded with a thumbs up sarcastically, "Sounds like a plan."

Without another word, Riku turned away to begin walking toward the door out of the cabin, already deeming the conversation over. However, he didn't expect for Ventus to speak up in surprise at his impending exit.

Unlike what he expected, Ventus didn't grab his shoulder, something Riku was completely grateful for—had he been touched, he would have snapped without a doubt— but instead fell into step beside him with furrowed eyebrows, "Wait, where are you going?"

Pausing, Riku gave him a short look, "Outside, on deck."

Sora was gone for once so now it'd be a perfect opportunity to leave.

Ventus's eyes grew wide as he frantically shook his head, his body rushing in front of the door with his hands outstretched, "Whoa, um, no, you aren't!" The younger male stated out firmly while he kept his eyes on Riku steadily.

Slightly annoyed, Riku stared back, "What are you doing? I'm just going to the toilet."

"You'll have to hold it because I'm listening to orders and making sure you stay within my sight until the rouge ship has passed." Ventus's lips pursed a bit and Riku groaned, "I'm not a child. I don't need to be watched."

"Well, yeah. It'd be kind of awkward if you were child that tall." He rocked his head from side to side on his shoulders, "Though I'm still not moving."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Riku bit his bottom lip with a fold to his arms, "Okay, tell me then. What's the worst that can happen if I walk out before we pass the rouge ship, hm?"

The blonde's face contorted into that of thought and the silverette watched him dully.

"Since Sora is more than likely negotiating with the captain of the other ship into letting both the ships pass one another without conflict because you're onboard and we can't afford to lose you, if you go out there and anyone from that rouge ship sees you and recognizes you, they might attack us to get a hold of you!" Ventus come up with reasonably,

Riku arched a brow, "Really now? Oh, and here I was thinking that Sora was the 'big and tough' Captain Sora! So much for that if his title isn't enough to scare the other, pettier beggars away." He had to roll his eyes at the irony.

Clearly not sitting right with his words, Ventus frowned, "Sora is tough!"

Not impressed, Riku sized him, "I doubt it if other people are still willing to try and attack him if they supposedly know what he's capable of."

"You're a prince… A captive prince, but still a prince so you're worth a lot to us sea dogs. Anyone would fight with their life to get their hands on you considering how much your existence would add up to in gold and silver."

Even if he had a point, Riku still shrugged his shoulders uncaringly before turning on his heel toward Sora's bedroom, "Fine. I guess I'll just go sit on the bed for a few…" His eyes slyly watched from the corner as Ventus pushed himself off of the exit to catch up to him obliviously,

"Sora's bedroom! I've never been in there yet! I bet he has a bunch of crazy shit in there!"

Without warning, Riku rotated back around and made a beeline straight for the exit before Ventus had any time to react properly. His hand was at the doorknob and he was pulling it open swiftly as he ran straight out onto the boat's deck with no heed to Ventus's shout that was behind him.

Triumphant that he just managed to outsmart a pirate, Riku couldn't keep the smirk from growing on his face as he kept his jog toward the farther end of the ship that had the staircase that would lead him down to the lavatory.

But, his pride was short-lived.

"Riku?" He heard his name called in disbelief, instantly stopping his advance forward.

Riku turned over his shoulder to view where his name had been called, and he found his eyebrows grooving downward the moment his eyes stopped on Axel as he stood at firm attention alongside Roxas, their postures similar to that of the royal guards back at Radiant Garden that Riku had been accustomed to seeing whenever he was outside the palace. The two pirates were at the boat's docked area where a short bridge was extended out between the Kingdom Heart and a second, slightly smaller ship from what Riku was able to see.

Uncertain of what to do, Riku nodded, his eyes taking in the sight of the second ship silently while he began to approach the two boys that seemed to be growing incredibly anxious as they made stiff and frantic hand gestures, their eyes moving in between him and the side.

Confused, Riku narrowed his eyes, "What's both of your problems? Ventus told me that Sora would be negotiating with the other pirate captain so I'm guessing this is their ship?" He pointed his hand behind the two that were growing more and more uneasy.

Roxas groaned lowly, "Riku, get back inside of Sora's cabin right now."

"Why?"

"For fuck's sake, how did Ventus even let you out!" Axel whispered-shouted, his expression completely perplexed and frustrated, "But it doesn't matter now! Just go back inside!"

Riku grimaced, "I just came out to use the toilet. For Christ's sake, I'm not pointing a gun at anyone." He held his hands up in defense with a look of exaggeration to the floor.

"Please don't choose this time of all times to be a diva. Riku, if you value your life, I suggest you haul ass back with Ventus into Sora's cabin."

"I—"

"Do it now if you value your life and ours." Roxas spoke through gritted teeth, "Sora's going to kill us if they see you."

"No! No! I refuse to die!" Axel intervened, his eyes glared over at Riku in impatience, "Go back to the God damn room, Riku before you get—"

"IT IS PRINCE RIKU!"

"TELL THE CAPTAIN AT ONCE!"

"ALERT THE CAPTAIN THAT THE KINGDOM HEART HAS A HOLD OF PRINCE RIKU!"

"Spotted. Fuck." Axel moaned into his hands.

Riku found his eyes widening at the calls of his name as he glanced over at the second ship where dozens of pirates were at the edge of the ship watching over at him with matching looks of excitement and wonder. Their eyes were all glued on him, seemingly twitching with an emotion that brought a rather disturbed feeling into the royal's stomach.

Slowly, he took a step back and in response, it appeared as though the pirates from the other ship were moving toward the bridge that connected both of their ships together.

Axel and Roxas were both in front of him in a single instant; the two had both their pistols drawn upward and at the wooden bridge threateningly.

"Just so you fuckers know, if you try stepping a one foot on the bridge, we're blowing your god damn brains out." Axel loudly informed while waving his pistol in the air for a clear view, "God, Sora is going to have such a bitchfit later." He mumbled out lowly,

Roxas sighed, "He will… But we're defending his boyfriend now so he shouldn't be too upset." His finger pulled the trigger on his pistol the moment he saw one of the older men on the other pirate ship begin walking toward the bridge with his own gun raised. The man was sent plummeting off the edge of the ship, straight into the open water space below.

"We will kill you if you try crossing the bridge!" Roxas declared once more when the pirate's companions all began to draw their own weapons and point them at both Roxas and Axel menacingly.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you two do realize that there are about ten guns pointed at us right now ready to shoot, right? Or am I the only one seeing this?" Riku slowly questioned, his head slowly moving in between the two conversing males.

"Doesn't this feel familiar, Roxas?" Axel turned to his blonde comrade with a smile, ignoring Riku's question.

Roxas shook his head fondly, "Haha, it does. Only Ventus wasn't as sarcastic. Also, Riku," He addressed the stressing royal simply, "Yeah, we see the weapons, but we're not going to worry too much about them." He answered with a smile.

Not feeling the least bit safe, especially with the looks the pirates from the opposing side were giving him, Riku blanched, "I think now would be a good time for me to go back to Sora's cabin…"

Axel and Roxas turned toward one another before briefly locking eyes. They appeared to have some sort of silent communication going on before both nodded at each other and turned back to Riku,

"Don't look back and when you get inside lock the door." Roxas said seriously,

"And run, runlike Sora is promising to fuck you into the mattress till the morning." Axel prepped, his tone serious though his words made Riku sneer at him, "Prat."

Roxas chuckled, "Okay, seriously though. Go, Riku."

Taking a breath, Riku took a single step backward, his eyes watching once more as the pirates of the other crew seemed to grow tenser at his movements. He gave Axel and Roxas one last fleeting look before he turned around on his heel and took off running back to the cabin room as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Behind him, he could hear the sound of shouts, his name, and guns firing off while he pushed himself to the door that was now upon him.

Without hesitation, he grabbed hold of the doorknob prior to moving inside of the room with a heavy pant into his lungs. After locking the door, Riku moaned tiredly as his bad slid on the doorframe at the back of him.

Ventus sat at Sora's desk and seeing Riku enter the room once more, he perked up in amazement, "What happened!" He rushed over to the fallen silverette,

Riku huffed, "Oh, nothing… Just saw a huge spider in the boy's room."

The golden haired blonde winced as he listened to the chaos beginning to unravel outside the room. Riku could hear his name being called along with gunshots and the cries of agony from dying men. As unsettling as it was, he couldn't tear his mind away from the fact his life was currently on the edge of a tightrope.

"How huge was the spider?" Ventus humored him dully.

"Huge enough to kill me."

"Sounds pretty huge."

"Yeah. Can we just push something in front of this door to make sure they don't get in since they may or may not have seen me run in here?" Riku inquired as he began standing to his feet, "Also, thanks for not saying 'I told you so'."

Ventus shook his head, "We can try moving Sora's desk there. But don't worry. I won't say that unless we end up being kidnapped."

Taking brief notice of how the blonde said 'we' in the sentence, Riku couldn't help but couple it in with the fact that Ventus hadn't left the room when he had gone out.

With a suspicious look on his face as he grabbed one end of Sora's desk to move to the door, Riku watched Ventus, "What exactly do you—"

A loud bang echoed throughout the room as the door visibly rocked inward, immediately causing both Ventus and Riku to halt their progress of desk-moving. The two young men watched the door silently before another bang was heard and the door moved once more.

This time, Riku winced right as the exit was hit once more, this time more sharply and the wooden doorframe was sent crashing to the floor.

Cursing inwardly, Riku took an instinctive step back as an entirely unfamiliar face entered the room, pistol raised up with an offensive finger on the trigger.

A man with bright pink hair, perhaps in his late 20s glanced around the room securely, his eyes evaluated over the area twice before he fully set his sights on both Ventus and Riku.

Riku instantly glanced over at Ventus for some hope of seeing the pirate pull out a weapon as Roxas or Axel had earlier to defend the two of them. However, to Riku's complete and total horror, the blonde stood calmly with no gun or sword up.

Why did he have a feeling this wouldn't end well?

_More filler...I guess. Perverts get ready for the next chapter ;)_


	8. Red Rose

"So this is where Captain Caeleaum keeps his real treasure?" The man laughed lowly, his gun not lowering.

"No, not really. He keeps it in the treasury room but since you seem a bit daft, I could point you in the direction of it if you want. I'm sure you wouldn't be able to find it on your own." Riku countered, and even though he knew he was facing a life-or-death situation, he really couldn't help himself. At least if he was going down, he could go down a trooper.

Before the older pirate could retort with what could be assumed to be an angry response, as evident from the scowl that came to his mouth after Riku's reply, Ventus spoke up, "I doubt we could even be considered treasures, really."

Pursing his lips a bit, Riku curiously watched Ventus while the younger boy tapped his fingers on the wooden desk casually, "I think stuff like jewels and gold would be considered treasure. Those sorts of things are shiny. Shiny things tend to sell for a lot. I mean, not all shiny things are valuable obviously, but gold and diamonds are both all shimmery and it's pretty cool in a way—"

_**Bang!**_

The gun went off with a speedy bullet to the ground and Riku flinched as the man by the doorway sneered in Ventus's direction angrily, "I don't appreciate your constant yapping, it's giving me a migraine."

Ventus twisted up his face in a manner that appeared more annoyed than anything and Riku found himself questioning how the hell Ventus was really chattering on and on in the face of danger. Then again, he was a pirate…But what pirate didn't carry any weapons!

"I'm not yapping. But you know what yaps? Dogs. Not the big ones though, they either bark or just stay and sleep all day. But the little ones yap alot. They're feisty and annoying at times but I guess they're cute if they like you. Which naturally makes sense, because why would they yap if they like you? Unless that's their way of saying they love you, which still doesn't make much sense because most dogs lick you if they like you, right? I think that's how it is anyways."

Riku watched Ventus with nothing short but astonishment beneath his passive straight face.

The boy was staring the pirate right in the eyes, a small smile on his lips as he continued talking nonstop…

"Which reminds me, are you the captain of The Blood Rose?" Ventus asked simply.

Grunting now, the older male didn't lower his gun, his eyes narrowing in slits as he took a single step forward, "Yes, yes I am. The name's Marluxia. Though I don't see how that should matter. Now, I've had enough of your foolishness. Hands behind your backs and walk forward, both of you." He stressed with his dark eyes briefly fleeting to Riku as a reminder that he wasn't forgotten.

Frowning, the royal stood his ground, unwilling to walk forward. Luckily enough, Ventus had the same line of thought as he remained in his spot.

The blond put a hand to his chin, "If you're the captain, then I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that within the next minute, no one will be left alive on your ship"

"Enough!" With the gun raised toward the low ceiling, the rouge pirate leered over Ventus's form angrily, "I swear I'll shoot you in the face if you say another word. Now, hands behind your backs and walk over here right now. From this moment you're not property of the Kingdom Heart. You belong to The Blood Rose."

This time, unlike what Riku hoped, Ventus held his hands upward a peaceful way before he began dragging his feet ahead ever so slowly. Scowling, Riku moved to fall in step beside him with his head lowered,

"Ventus, what are you planning?" Riku whispered over to him with furrowed eyes, "Are you trying to make this man kill us?"

Ventus's eyes flashed over to his quickly and the blonde winked with a short smile before rising up his head, "So we belong to The Blood Rose?" He stopped his steps and in response, Riku stopped his as well. They were about four feet away from the madman with a pistol aimed at them.

Before the man could respond, Ventus lowered his hands, "I don't think so because it's impossible to belong to something that doesn't exist."

_**Bang!**_

A gunshot went off so unexpectedly that Riku winced with his eyes shut. He prepared himself to hear Ventus release a cry of pain after being undeniably shot, however when he both heard and felt a body collapsing to the floor with a low moan, he slowly opened one of his eyes.

The sight of the old pirate's body on the wooden floorboards, face first was the first thing he brain managed to register. In his back, a small hole was present that was edged with dark red that seemed to slowly expand on the already dirtied cloth.

His eyes remained glued to the man on the ground that was now undeniably dead in horror.

It happened so fast.

"Haha! I think I may be psychic! I planned that so accurately! Woah, thanks for the save, Captain!"

With Ventus's words, Riku glanced upward from the dead body upward to the broken door way where Sora stood, his hand moving to his side to put his gun away. The brunet's face looked like the very essence of all that was fury in the world; however, Riku couldn't pay it much mind as he glanced back down at the man who was just killed in front of him.

Sora just killed him.

"What happened to the rest of them, though? You killed them all too?" Ventus's excited tone slowly died as the blonde watched the captain's dark expression flash over to him.

The frosty look that Sora wore told Ventus that he had to shut up and fast, something the blonde instantly did with a shameful stare to the ground.

"Alright! So they are okay! I told you Ventus would be able to handle everything Sora!" Roxas exclaimed from the doorway, his eyes bright despite the fresh blood that was coated on his face along with a single gash over his cheek.

Ventus sent his brother a silent look to warn him of Sora's mood, but before it could reach him, Sora turned over his shoulder to give Roxas a glower, "Ventus wasn't able to handle shit." His words were harsh and Roxas's mouth dropped instantly. Sora growled with a hand through his hair, "I'm so fucking pissed off right now."

Frowning, Roxas nodded, "That's understandable… But you know Axel and I are sorry that we weren't able to stop Riku from being seen outside… If we were, this wouldn't have happened. But everything's okay now and that's what matters, right?"

With a small and shy smile, Ventus agreed, "Yeah… I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let Riku out of the room. On the plus side, I'm sure you guys managed to snag some stuff from The Blood Rose's ship right? Did they at least have good food?"

"Roxas, Ventus get out."

"Sora—"

"Get out now."

"But-"

"Roxas and Ventus! I am giving you 2.5 seconds to leave this room or else you will be joining the Captain of the Blood Rose, laying over there." He said annoyed while pointing to the corpse of the fallen Captain.

Roxas grimaced and Ventus quickly mumbled out a quick good-bye to Riku and apology to Sora before he stepped past Sora and beside Roxas,

Sora didn't turn around to face them as he spoke, his eyes leveled on Riku who was still in a daze while he kept his blue eyes on the dead pirate's body, "Get someone to fix this door by tonight."

"Alright." Roxas answered while giving Sora a concerned look that mirrored Ventus's toward Riku. The two turned around and began walking out on deck which was now beginning to be cleared of fallen, dead bodies by the lower members of the crew.

When they were out of earshot, both Roxas and Ventus locked eyes with one another their steps not stopping.

Ventus spoke first, "Sora isn't going to kill Riku, is he? I mean… I know all of this is his fault, but Sora likes him, doesn't he?" The golden haired pirate scowled lightly. He quite liked Riku and he seemed like a fun person even if he was kind of bitchy.

Honestly, Roxas shrugged his shoulders, "Sora told me he's fond of Riku. But even if he says that, you have to remember that he said he was fond me and after I pissed him off for the first time I was tied to the ship's mast for a whole day." Sighing, he reached over to wipe off a smudge from his brother's cheek, though he only succeeded in smearing more blood and dirt from his own finger onto the boy's pale skin.

Obliviously, Ventus blinked, "So Riku's basically fucked?"

"One way or another. Sora seems pretty pissed."

Riku still couldn't over the fact that he pretty much just witnessed someone die in front of him. Not only that, the person who just killed was now dragging him into his bedroom.

"Let me go!" Riku exclaimed as his collar was yanked mercilessly into the bedroom door. Sora ignored him, his stride ahead was strong and each step seemed to make an extra loud noise as his boot came in contact with the ground.

Sora pushed him onto the bed and Riku instantly rebounded as he glared up at the curly haired brunet, "You're such a twit, you know that right!"

"I'm the twit!" Sora snarled as he stood at the edge of the bed, his bright blue eyes ablaze, "You little hypocrite. I felt bad for doing this before, but you need to be punished now."

Surprised at the male's calmer way of talking, Riku prepared to get off of the bed, "Punished? I don't know who you think you are but—"

Sora's hand was at his chest firmly and when Riku opened his mouth to tell Sora to not touch him his words were lost when Sora's lips roughly smashed into his.

An electric-like sensation instantly rippled down the royal's spine as Sora's mouth continued to work at his. Though it took a couple seconds, the moment Riku realized what was going on, he immediately tried to push the younger male off of him, though it's in vain as his mouth is forcibly opened by Sora and the taste of salt enters his maw.

Sora pulls away for a brief moment and his blue eyes lustfully glare down into Riku's, "I'm the Crimson Prince of the fucking Seas and if you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth. You look prettier that way."

"You bastard—mmhm!" Sora's lips were back, and this time Riku felt a sharp slice of pain on his bottom lip right after Sora's teeth offensively bit onto it amid the kiss.

Now coming to the understanding that all forms of resistance against Sora's assault was futile, Riku stopped his efforts right after Sora began pushing him onto his back on the bed. The pirate captain appeared to notice this as well and it almost felt like he smiled a bit into the kiss.

Sora pulled away after a few more seconds and stared down at Riku, his eyes still coated with anger, but it appeared nearly dulled into annoyance, "Are you a virgin?" He hoarsely questioned, an eyebrow arched upward.

"W-what! Why the fuck would you need to know that! Get off of me!" Riku coughed out as he attempted to rise up; however, Sora was now practically on top of him, straddling him.

The captain's hand slid under Riku's chin, forcing him to stare up into Sora's harsh blue eyes that "If you don't answer, I won't prep you and I'll fuck you so hard my dick will come out of your nose." His words were serious and Riku found a bit of the color in his face washing out.

In disbelief he coughed, "You aren't serious."

"I'm very serious." Sora snapped as he began to shrug off his over coat before he started pulling down Riku's own trousers to the brunet's mortification, "I'll be honest with you, Riku. I like you. You're very attractive for a royal, I have to say. I thought a majority of royalty were fat and simply disgusting. You proved me otherwise. But, even with your pretty face, you talk too fucking much." He truthfully informed as only Riku's pants remained.

When Sora's frown nearly twitched into a smirk, Riku growled as he tried kicking up one of his legs to prevent himself from being touched, "I don't talk too much! You're just pissed that someone's finally standing up to you!" He grunted out, "Now, if you'd please, give me back my trousers and get off of me—"

"Don't act like you don't want me to fuck you into that mattress." Sora mocked with a scowl, "Also, stop trying to stall, now if you want this to be quick and less painful on your part, I suggest you shut your mouth, take off your pants and get on your hands and knees."

Challengingly, Riku glared up at him, "If I don't?"

Sora leered back down at the royal, "Then I suppose I'll just put my dick in you as roughly as possible."

Not expecting that kind of response, Riku gave a groan, "Can't you just—" Before he could even finish, Sora was already working on tearing off his pants.

With his manhood out in the open and Sora's irises scanning it over, the curly haired male snorted and Riku instantly found himself growing annoyed with how arrogant the male seemed, already knowing what that meant.

Inserting both his index and middle finger into his mouth, Sora watched down at him as he took his now wet fingers out and lowered them down toward Riku's entrance. The prince winced in pain the instant he felt the two digits enter him.

Sora being the bastard that he was wasn't the least bit gentle as he stretched Riku's hole out.

"F-fucker." Riku managed to breathe out as he glares up at the male that doesn't seem at all apologetic.

"Ten members of my crew were killed today." Sora informed as he roughly twiddled his fingers from within Riku, he boredly watched down at the squirming royal, "Not only that, but at least a dozen others are wounded right now."

He removed his fingers and the relief Riku felt was instant. Sora now began to undo his belt buckle as he rose off of Riku a bit,

Once more, he tried getting up, but with the sensation his arse felt, even he knew he wouldn't have gotten far when Sora pushed him back down into the mattress.

With his pants lowered and his hardened cock out, Riku found slight panic entering him as he watched Sora begin to straddle him once more.

Sora's hand slid beneath his chin once more and Riku was forced to watch into the young man's eyes.

Sora contemptuously stared at him, "Tell me, whose fucking fault is it?"

"I—Arghhh." Riku groaned out the instant he felt Sora enter him. Despite the short prep from before, the pain is still intense and the brunet clutches the bed sheets beneath him desperately.

He gives a single thrust and the pain rockets throughout his body, clouding his thoughts as he throws his head back and gasps helplessly.

"I asked you a question, whose fault is it?" Sora questioned again, his hand moved downward to Riku's hip where he began to soothingly rub, making a pleasuring sensation for the royal, though the pain still felt in his arse was all that he really focused on.

Riku stared up at the ceiling blankly, "Sora… Get out, right now." He weakly commanded, his voice nearly quivered into a moan but he was unwilling to become a complete victim. He willed himself to stay strong. Show Sora he wasn't going to be dominated so easily. This was all so unexpected and if he had warning, he would have stopped it.

Sora clicked his tongue, "Answer me first. Whose fault is it that I'm currently missing so many of my men?" Sora pulled himself out before mercilessly thrusting back in, easily earning a sharp and quick gasp from Riku.

"What does it matter!" Riku growled up at him, "You fucking won the battle anyways! You're still alive, unfortunately! There's no need for you to be… Urgh… Doing this!" He protested angrily.

At this point, despite the pain, Riku can't lie that he's feeling pleasure from this, especially with the way Sora's hands had began trailing themselves over his body. Sora's hand is suddenly at his cock and Riku can't help but shudder as the pirate begins to stroke his manhood in a similar way as he'd done before on Riku's first day on the ship.

With his eyes shut, Riku tried to resist the dirty tactics Sora was using to undoubtedly get him into a pathetic, begging mess, but it was hard with so many emotions and thoughts penetrating his mind.

Appearing to notice Riku's struggle, Sora licked his lips, a smile fighting its way to his face as he watched down at Riku, "You're stubborn and feisty. I like that about you." At that moment, he started to rock his hips from within and all though it wasn't as painful as before, the feeling wasn't all too enjoyable.

"I may have to stop it since I don't want you liking me, you sadistic bastard." Riku moaned out as he felt Sora's hand pick up speed over his cock.

"What did I tell you before?" Sora grunted before he rocked himself back into the brunet that hissed in pain instantly, "You look your best when you don't talk." His grip on Riku's dick tightened rather painfully, and Riku winced into the mattress, his lips pulled into his mouth to prevent himself from speaking.

With each rock and thrust combined with the simultaneous handjob, Riku's feelings are off the wall as he finds himself moaning in pleasure from Sora's skillful yet crude methods. How he's able to multitask so is a mystery, yet Riku can't deny that it's bringing him closer and closer to a climax.

Then, all at once, Sora stops.

Confused at the lack of rhythm occurring within him, Riku opened his eyes to view the curly haired pirate captain as he fully pulls himself out of the antsy royal.

Unable to truly find words to say at the empty and unsatisfied feelings he held, Riku gaped at the pirate who bent downward at the side of the bed to pick up his fallen over coat after pulling up his pants.

"What are you staring at?" Sora dully inquired with an arched brow, "I'm done."

What?

"What?" Riku choked out,

He was on the peak of a climax and Sora was done? He couldn't just stop like that! If anything, he himself hadn't even reached his end yet! He couldn't be done!

"I'm punishing you, not giving you pleasure. Instead of letting you finish off and be content, I'm letting you stay the whole night without satisfaction. Enjoy it, love." Sora cruelly laughed as he fitted his coat over his back with a swift wink the royal's way, "I can't wait to do this again some time. Hopefully we'll be able to go all the way if you behave yourself."

Still not fully registering the situation, Riku grunted as he attempted to sit up, his body still weak, "You dirty little bastard!"

He just got cheated out of sex.

How does that even happen!

Sora released a snort, "I wonder if you'll still be calling me that after the world finds out that the Prince of the Radiant Garden was just fucked into a mattress by a 'lowly scum sucking ' pirate."

Instantly, Riku's anger was flushed into that of embarrassment as the true degree of the situation at hand settled into his mind.

"Shit." Riku cursed into his hands the moment Sora exited the room.

What the hell did he just do!

_Ohmahgawdddddddddd. How do you guys like Sora's portrayal. And again the kinky little bastard strikes again.  
_


	9. Horrible Puns

Riku didn't know when he fell asleep, but it happened so suddenly and when he woke up his comprehension of time was so incredibly disoriented that he admittedly grew slightly panicked.

Losing track of time was not an option especially considering how little resources he had to depend on while on the ship.

He tried to push his thoughts of Sora out of mind as he slowly got up from the bed. A sharp pain in his backside was an instant reminder of what happened between him and Sora earlier. That little encounter that shouldn't have happened.

It really shouldn't have.

And the more Riku thought about it, the angrier with himself he got because at this point, he wasn't sure if he was upset for all the right reasons.

Was he angry that Sora literally went out of his way to fuck him or was he mad that the curly haired pirate hadn't finished the job?

He willed himself to believe it was the first one, but somewhere in the back of his head he could hear a small voice telling him otherwise. Riku dubbed the small voice as only his teenage sex drive speaking. Sora certainly wasn't unattractive, quite the opposite actually. It was just his personality… And overall existence that was plain shit.

Riku tried to push that thought away.

It was in the past. If he went back to Radiant Garden and word got out that the Prince had sex with a pirate and enjoyed it, things wouldn't be pretty for him.

His walk toward the door was in a strange limp as he tried to coop with the pain that came with each step he took forward, his entrance throbbing at his stride. Once he was at the door, Riku leaned against it to be sure that Sora wasn't in his study, and when he was positive he didn't hear anything on the other side Riku opened the door.

As suspected, no one was within the study.

The once broken door from the pirate from earlier was fixed as good as new to Riku's surprise,

A relapsing memory hit him as he moved his eyes to the ground where the dead body had once been. A single bloodstain was the only remainder of the now deceased pirate.

Even though Riku knew he shouldn't feel bad, he couldn't deny the tiny piece of human compassion in him that nagged him on how quickly and ruthlessly Sora had just shot the unsuspecting man in the back to end his life. Although, Riku supposed he should note, killing him did save both him and Ventus.

Riku continued his way over to the door that ultimately would take him to the deck of the ship, and when his hand touched the knob, he weighed his options of going or staying and thinking of the outcomes.

Realizing he had nothing to lose because, what the hell he was already on a thin line of life or death, he swung the door opened and stepped out.

It was night time so apparently time clearly had went ahead much further in his 'nap' and he found himself growing distressed.

How long was he out?

Several oil lamps were set up on large wooden posts on the ship, and Riku silently watched several of the ship's crew members walk to and fro carrying several items on their being to the lower parts of the ship. Cautiously, he peaked out from the room to view where they were all coming from with the random stuff.

The Blood Rose was still docked next to the Kingdom Heart. The same bridge that Roxas and Axel had stood at attention guarding was still up, and from that point, Riku saw the pirates of the ship actively going on and off between the boats, carrying off valuables that ranged from paintings to provisions from The Blood Rose and onto the Kingdom Heart.

Knowing it was impossible for this to be going on for over a day; Riku was able to rationalize that it was still the same day. They were just stealing from the other ship…

His lips contorted into a scowl while he clutched his bottom, the pain still fresh and bothersome.

He wondered if Kairi had something that could possibly help dull the pain. Because God forbid he ask someone like Axel.

Riku would never hear the end of it.

"Oh, hey Riku, nice to see you're still alive and well."

Nearly jumping at the unexpected voice that seemed so close to his ear, Riku snapped his attention over to his left where he saw Axel leaning against the wall near the opened door.

The dark haired male wore a sly smirk on his lips, "When Sora left the room earlier he seemed to be in such a better mood than before, we all placed bets on how he killed you, especially when you didn't come out after an hour."

Riku resisted the urge to knock the amused smile from the pirate's face with a heavy breath, "Whatever, I don't care. Where's Kairi?" He quickly questioned,

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Axel dryly remarked with his hands in his pockets,

Rolling his eyes, Riku made an emphasis with his hands, "Where's Kairi? There is something I need to discuss with her right now."

Arching one of his brows quizzically, Axel watched the royal, "About what?"

"Oh my God, can't you just tell me where the hell she is instead of being so nosy?" Riku groaned out in annoyance, instantly causing Axel to hold up his hands in defense, "I am so sorry, Your Royal Highness. Forgive me for not giving into your whims in a single instant."

"That's not cute. Just answer my question."

"She's in the medic room doing her job." The pirate answer with a shake to his head, "You know, because after you recklessly came out on deck and unleashed a sudden attack from The Blood Rose a number of the crew got wounded so as the new Nurse, she's helping out."

Riku cringed, Axel's words getting to him a bit more bitterly than he would have liked, however he brushed it off, hoping to keep all traces of offense from his tone, "Alright, can you show me the medic room?"

"I don't think I want to." Axel coughed into his hand and when Riku gave him a confused look, he glanced away, "Heard from one of the other crew members that Aqua's in there helping Kairi out and since it was so crowded and Kairi was getting stressed, Aqua went on a rampage to get everyone out and if they didn't they would all suffer."

Sighing, Riku looked up to the sky, "She never did work well under pressure."

Axel nodded, "Aqua's like her personal body guard though. The second she thinks someone is getting Kairi upset, the girl gets ready to pounce. Apparently, the other day Aqua thought Ventus and I were staring at Kairi's breasts or something and she went off the fucking wall. She threatened to go to our rooms at night and cut off our dicks and force feed it down our throats."

Riku resisted the urge to release a snicker as the tanned male went on, "Naturally, I had to pick up Ventus and run like hell, but the fear of that crazy woman getting her hands on me. Trust me, even though Aqua looks like your average female, she isn't and once you piss her off. You're lucky you can make it out alive in one piece." He shuddered dramatically, "Too much to think about, mate."

Shaking his head, Riku watched the playfully distressed pirate run a hand through his hair, "Also, I don't know how helpful this advice may be to you, but just don't ever tell Aqua she can't dance. That's basically a death wish right there. I remember when Steiner told her she couldn't dance."

"Who's Steiner?" Riku asked curiously, not too familiar with the name.

"Exactly."

With a snort, the royal cocked his head toward the side, "I'm not afraid of Aqua or anyone on this ship for that matter. Just take me to the medic room."

Shrugging, Axel shook his head, "Your funeral, not mine."

The two shared a short and quick laugh as Axel began to lead the way down the further end of the ship. Using as much strength as he could, Riku attempted to keep a limp out of his walk, inwardly praying that all the men passing by were too warped in stealing stuff from The Blood Rose to notice if Riku was walking in a strange manner.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Riku watched over at the slightly smaller ship that was docked so incredibly close to the one he was on, "Axel, what exactly are you all doing with the other ship?" He found himself asking lowly.

Axel paused his steps, giving Riku a short look before turning his eyes to The Blood Rose, "Marauding it." He answered simply, "They attacked us, they lost, and so we take everything. It's typical in the pirate world. Certainly isn't the first time it's happened to us and more than likely won't be the last if these ignorant pirate captains seriously think they can take us on." He explained briefly,

"Oh… But what happened to the crew? Were they all…?" He trailed off, unable to really say the word.

"All were killed. Well except for one guy." Axel easily responded, not taking any sensitivity to Riku's reluctance on the topic. Knowing how violent Sora was when he found out they were trying to take you, Sora went on a massive rampage. He went in and killed every person he saw on that ship. And one guy tried to escape and run away, bad idea. Sora caught up to him and broke both his arms and legs and left him there on the ship. But after we finish taking everything valuable from the boat, we sink the ship Axel explained. "Sinking the boat is my favorite part cause I get to do it."

Riku's head accepted this newfound piece of information wistfully.

Sora was fucking cruel.

Not only would the man have to live through the pain of both of his legs being broken for several hours, but it'd all end with his lungs being filled with burning salt water.

It wasn't even the man's fault! It was his Captain that tried to attack Riku and Ventus . So Sora was torturing the poor guy for nothing.

Now, Riku found himself inwardly slapping himself.

He shouldn't care.

The entire crew were criminals who was getting what he deserved. But all the same, no one really deserved to die like that…

The male hummed, "That my dear, is another reason we here on the Kingdom Heart appreciate the fact that Sora unconditionally loves us with his cold stony, black heart." He cracked a smile,

"Are you even sure he has a heart? Sounds like he's more of a heartless bastard to me" As he said this, Riku found his eyes growing wide as he spotted from amid the black shadows of The Blood Rose, Sora.

From only so far away, the spiky haired male appeared incredibly serious. The burning lights from the oil lamps on the second ship left deep orange light and dark brisk shadows on the captain's face as he walked onboard past several members of his own crew.

He stopped in front of one of the men that appeared rather curious about something. Of course, being so far away, Riku couldn't hear anything, but judging from the faces of the two pirates it was rather deep as Sora's eyebrows furrowed downward and the way he spoke with an emotionless expression, his eyes serious, the royal found himself a bit surprised by the way the pirate was presenting himself off.

Looking at him now, Riku could say that he saw a pirate Captain. Not the annoying little shit that was constantly dragging him around, but a mature and serious man of the sea.

The conversation continued from the other man's response as he appeared slightly worried before he clearly gave a laugh. Riku's eyes snapped back to Sora to see the male's reaction, and the brunette cracked a small smile prior to patting his crew member on the back and walking ahead toward the end of the ship where the bridge was.

"You know what to do Axel."

Riku's blue eyes trailed over the male's movements and the moment that Sora turned his head to overlook the Kingdom Heart, he found his heart stopping when Sora's eyes seemingly flashed over him. The pirate captain's mouth opened with furrowed brows as he pointed over at Riku,

Not taking any time to stay and see his reaction, Riku snapped his attention back to Axel,

"So, since your boyfriend just spotted us, I'm guessing you want to run to the medic room now." Axel instantly replied,

Riku had no clue if he should be embarrassed about being caught watching Sora by Axel of all people, but he let it fall into the back of his mind while he nodded his head and offered Axel a thankful smile, "Yeah,"

Instantly, the two males took off toward the direction of the door that led to the rooms down below.

Once inside, Axel expertly slid past all the crew members that were carrying several large stolen articles from The Blood Rose.

Unable to fully keep up with the pirate's slick evasive movements, Riku found himself crashing into just about every male on his way down the stairs and down the hall, he was barely able to see Axel racing ahead,

"Don't touch me; I'm worth more than you!" Riku huffed out as he found himself being caught in the arms of a pirate when he swung around the hall's corner after Axel. Surprised, the pirate dropped his arms before the brunet was off after the tanned male who was moving faster than Riku thought he could go.

Axel stopped to a room near the end of the hall, and Riku slowed his steps while panting heavily, "Next time warn me when you pickpocket on me and run like you're avoiding the police."

"Haha, you're like Ventus. He didn't know how to run like that until I taught him, but don't worry, you'll either learn from practice or osmosis."

Riku huffed tiredly, "Speaking of Ventus, I remember you guys telling me he has a nasty temper. I found it rather strange that when we were in Sora's study cornered by a pirate from The Blood Rose that he didn't have any weapons on him… Is that how he always is?"

The dark haired pirate arched a brow as though urging Riku to elaborate, but before he could respond, the door to the medic room opened.

Aqua watched from the entrance with an annoyed eyebrow cocked upward while she glared at Axel, "Why are you back again, Axel?"

Axel immediately straightened himself up to return the leer, "Why can you never seem to mind your own business nowadays, Aqua?"

Scowling, the female sized him, "You're in the hallway making noise and Kairi can't concentrate. So I think it is my business especially when it concerns the health of one of my crew members."

"Hey, step off of him." Riku defended hotly, walking in between the glaring pair. He glowered at Aqua challengingly, "He's back because he brought me here and it isn't your God damn business if he wants to be back again. You aren't the hall monitor. We can make as much noise as we want in the hallway. And if Kairi can't concentrate she needs to learn that it's okay to not save the lives of a couple of pirates, in fact, it's socially acceptable."

Axel slowly nodded with a stiff stare off to the side while Aqua appeared surprised at the royal's on beat reply.

"Well I'll just leave you guys and go sink that ship now. Bye!" Axel said as he ran away quickly.

Riku held up a hand, "Excuse me." He walked around the curly haired brunette that stood at the door way to enter the medic room confidently.

Once inside, he watched Kairi offer him a coy smile as she finished wrapping a bandage around Roxas's arm.

The First Mate of the ship nodded as he watched Riku, "Yeah, its okay to not save the lives of a couple of pirates… Because it'd be completely fine if Kairi failed and ended up killing me."

Entering the room once more, Aqua scoffed, "Don't be so dramatic. You only had two moderate injuries. Everything else was nothing you couldn't handle, which is impressive considering how you were literally up against five pirates at once."

Roxas sighed, "I know, but it'll be impressive if I can actually make it out without any injuries like Sora" He acknowledged over to the darker haired male by the doorway.

The royal within the room folded his arms over his chest, "Not to be rude or anything, but I'll need all of you to get out now while I speak to Kairi about official business."

"Ohhh. Official business. Considering how both of you are captives on a ship, that sounds very serious." Aqua laughed out lightly, earning a glare from Riku.

Clearly surprised, Kairi watched the brunet in confusion as Roxas stood to his feet in wonder, "Official business? That certainly sounds official."

"Sounds like something Ventus would say so he could sneak extra food from the chef. Hah." The auburn haired female chuckled as Roxas began to usher her out with a simple respectful nod Riku's way. With the three pirates out of the room, Riku moved his attention back to Kairi after he quickly went to lock the door.

He moved his ear to the door to be 100 percent sure that they were gone from the hallway, and the moment he was, he turned back to Kairi who was beginning to organize the cabinet of bandages and ointments.

Expectantly, she turned to him, "Do you have an update on the plan?" She curiously asked.

Riku had already told her of the escape plan and he promised whenever he knew more or something changed, he'd inform her. The two were set on escaping the ship and getting back to Radiant Garden no matter the cost.

Shaking his head, Riku's attention now wandered to his backside that was still throbbing, and his run from earlier did nothing to make the pain go away.

Awkwardly, he breathed out, "Do you have anything to help cope with pain?"

"Hm?" She blinked obliviously.

Riku tried to mask his shame, "Painkillers… Do you have any?"

"Uhm, I think I might…" She turned back to the cabinet, "Why? I heard about what happened with you and the pirates… Captain Sora. He didn't hurt you, did he?" She quietly asked.

How the hell should he answer that?

"Well, let's just say Sora is a major pain in my ass."

_HAHAHAHA! GET IT! PAIN IN MY ASS. Because Sora and him... HAHAHA Oh I crack myself up sometimes._


	10. Backstory Revealed

That night, Riku had slept within Aqua, Namine and Kairi's room. At first, Aqua and Riku both had an argument over who should sleep on the floor, but after Kairi volunteered to take herself to the floor as she and Aqua normally shared the bed, Aqua hesitantly gave in to sleep on the ground along with her and Namine. Riku came out victorious and he found himself able to sleep much more at ease seeing as he was with the girls of the ship.

In the morning, he completely skipped breakfast. He remained in the girl's room and when the two females came back from eating they informed him that Sora had asked where he was. Kairi had been sure to get Aqua to not say anything but even so, the spiky haired pirate irritably notified Riku that Sora more than likely had a suspicion that Riku was hiding out with them, and if he found out the truth he'd be incredibly pissed off.

Riku wasn't avoiding Sora or anything. But he preferred that the captain didn't know where he was.

Kairi and Namine tried to keep the hot-tempered female's mood down, but even she couldn't completely pacify Aqua. Riku didn't care to be honest.

For a majority of the afternoon he and Kairi just spent time talking about their thoughts of home. With Aqua clearly not happy with having to share Kairi with someone—or perhaps she just didn't like Riku? It had seemed that Aqua had grown to become sort of a protective mother over Kairi. And by protective, he meant crazy bitch that won't will kill you if you make the wrong move. He doubted it because normally she was only irritated with his attitude, and he always toned his attitude down when he was around Kairi— the silverette had left.

Riku could say he truly missed his home.

His comfy bed, his clean clothes, his top of the line food, his sisters, his mother and father… Everything.

Kairi seemed just the same, though she admitted she was growing a bit adjusted to her new life, however the moment their chance for liberation came, she'd gladly take a grab at it. Even if it meant leaving behind Aqua and Namine behind because apparently the three girls were closer than Sora was to his ego.

When it came close to dinner time Riku once again stayed within the room. Kairi offered to stay back with him, but he declined because Sora would surely know where he was at that point—not that Riku was avoiding him—

After dinner, Kairi came back along with Axel who somehow managed to scare the information out of her.

That made Riku a bit nervous because if Axel could get her to speak, Sora could get her to say everything about anything if he looked at her.

Axel found complete and total mirth in the fact Riku was avoiding Sora.

Riku wasn't avoiding Sora.

The prince resented him and the pirate told him that Sora was still looking for him and he appeared more annoyed at this point than he did at breakfast. Once again, Riku didn't care.

It wasn't his problem. It wasn't like he was hungry or anything.

Aqua expressed her opposition on having Riku sleep in her room because if Sora found out she was storing him, he'd toss her off of the boat and even Axel was reluctant to appease him, but he gave in after much pleading by Kairi and Riku and a threat from Aqua.

In Axel's room, Roxas and Ventus had been there playing a drinking game and when they saw Riku they were a bit surprised.

After Riku explained he wasn't avoiding Sora, Ventus was casual with everything and insisted Riku join in the game whereas Roxas was a guilt-ridden mess.

To give the royal some privacy, Axel offered to sleep with both Roxas and Ventus for the night.

Making sure he locked the door just in case Sora was doing any late-night checks, Riku slept pretty soundlessly that night.

In the morning he skipped breakfast yet again and moved back to spend his entire day with Kairi before night came around once more and he found himself at Axel's door. Axel seemed even more hesitant but Ventus then offered out Roxas's own room for Riku, claiming he and Roxas would sleep with Axel and Ventus could go sleep with Terra downstairs.

Riku didn't complain. The next day, he found his cycle repeating. However, this time Ventus and Axel managed to smuggle some food for him from breakfast while he was in Kairi and Aqua's room. That night, he slept in Roxas's room once more and he was getting a bit content with how everything was going. No Sora for the past 48 hours.

Not that Riku was avoiding him.

He expected his day to go on as it usually did. He spoke to Kairi after breakfast, but this time Aqua surprisingly wasn't there for once. When night rolled in and Aqua returned talking about letting Kairi wear one of her clothes for the gathering on deck, Riku knew he had to go. He went to Roxas's room for bed, however, he had been greeted with Axel, Roxas, and Ventus all standing in front of the door.

The three heavily insisted that Riku needed to stop avoiding Sora because the captain was in a horribly irrational upset mood and they had a feeling that the lack-of-Riku was the cause of Sora's annoyance.

It was absurd in more ways than one.

First of all, Riku was not avoiding Sora.

Second, why would Sora be upset because Riku was not avoiding?

Axel claimed it had something to do with lack-of-sex over lack-of-Riku. Ventus agreed.

Riku always knew the two of them were prats.

When he told them he didn't care because it wasn't his problem if Sora was being himself more so than usual, Roxas pretty much told Ventus and Axel to grab him which led to Riku being promptly carried up from beneath the arms to up on deck.

"You can't keep avoiding Sora forever, mate." Roxas sighed with a shake to his head as they approached the stairs upward.

Riku kicked his legs furiously, however it did little to stop both Axel and Ventus who had their grips on him iron tight. "For the last time, I am not avoiding Sora!" The words came out his mouth easily and for the first time ever, with the prospect of him seeing Sora again, what he thought to be the truth for so long suddenly sounded a little like a lie.

Only a little.

"If you're not avoiding him, how come you haven't left down there for the past few days? You don't even come to breakfast or dinner!" Ventus exclaimed, each step up that they took was slowly making Riku grow more panicked inwardly and less resistant physically.

Riku bit his tongue, "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Well, I suppose it's fair for us to be able to assume what we please then." Axel attempted to shrug his shoulders as he and Ventus pushed him through the door.

The silverette tried to find his footing with a stumble, and when he was balanced he glared over his shoulder at the three sea criminals that didn't seem the least bit apologetic from their rough handling.

Turning back around him to out on deck, it was night time as expected, and Riku was a bit surprised to see a fire burning tamely toward the center of the large, opened area of the ship. Around the fire, several of the crew members sat on crates and the floor with beer, all of them laughing and speaking nonchalantly.

He grimaced right before he heard his name called happily,

"Ri!"

His eyes rested over to the far end of the circle gathering of pirates where he saw Kairi's face smiling at him joyfully while she waved him over. Aqua nodded her head with a similar expression on her face as she beckoned Roxas, Ventus, and Axel toward the two of them.

A bit reluctant, Riku prepared to turn back and make a break for it downstairs, but Axel and Roxas were at his sides, stiffly guiding him over toward both girls.

"You're really not letting me go back down, are you?" Riku dryly asked.

"Nope." "No."

When they got around, Kairi smiled sweetly while patting a seat to her other side for Riku to sit. The royal sighed and complied as Roxas, Axel, and Ventus sat together on Aqua's other side. The auburnette gleefully pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I'm happy you're finally up getting fresh air!"

With a sarcastic smile to his face he nodded, "Yeah. Nothing is fresher than dry, salt water. Freshest air around, am I right?"

Giggling, Kairi shook her head as Riku heaved a breath, "So what exactly is all of this?" He pointed at the fire questioningly.

"This, Your Highness," Ventus called over, "Is our sort of mini campfire."

"Campfire?" Riku squinted in confusion.

Roxas nodded while leaning over to watch the prince, "Yeah, it's nothing too special or anything. We just set up a fire so the crew can get around and talk freely. It keeps us from going insane from being at sea for so long without much other contact since we're supposed to be landing at the Twilight Republic within the next couple days."

Axel shrugged his shoulders, his eyes looking across the crackling fire, "It's also a great way for most of the crew members to get some sexual tension cleared up." His head gestured over to a pair of males who were furiously making out on the other side of the fire.

Not impressed, Riku rolled his eyes and set his gaze upward to the sky, which was void of any stars considering the vast amount of clouds above.

He couldn't help but groan with a hand to his face, "And this is why you wanted me out here?"

"No, we actually you wanted out here so you and Sora could fuck each others brains out—Ow! Roxas!" Aqua whined after the First Mate of the ship warning gave her a shove.

Roxas gave her a warning look and Aqua pouted, though she remained silent.

"Interesting how the only people onboard you ever seem to listen to are Kairi, Namine, Sora, and Roxas." Riku acknowledged wistfully. Aqua stuck her tongue out, "It's only because Sora is my boss, Kairi is too perfect to not listen to, Namine is my sister and Roxas is like my older brother."

"The resemblance is uncanny." Axel sardonically piped, earning a glare from both Roxas and Aqua.

Kairi laughed while picking her legs up close to her chest on the crate. She looked over at the four pirates curiously, "You know, I'm actually super interested… How long have you all known each other?"

Against the better of him, Riku actually cocked his attention toward them, awaiting their responses.

Roxas scratched his cheek, "I've known all of them for quite a while, I knew Aqua first and Axel last.

"Oh! How'd you meet them? Was it like when you were already a pirate? How did you even become a pirate? How'd you meet Sora?"

Riku couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Kairi's excessive questioning, especially when it apparently put Roxas at a bit of a pause as he blinked awkwardly, his eyes moving across the three sea dogs that all shrugged their shoulders, urging him to go on however he wanted.

The First Mate of Kingdom Heart let out a breath, "Long story short, me and Ventus were both disowned by our family when we came out as being gay. Shocker right? Not one but both of their sons were gay. My Dad didn't want to give me or Ventus his land and property if we were just going to ruin the family's reputation with our sexual orientation so we were out on the streets from when we were about 14 or so?" He unsurely racked his brain before shaking his head, "We both managed to survive on the streets by becoming thieves. Stealing clothes and foods and all that sort of stuff. And that's how we met Aqua."

"It was a spur of the moment thing really, I kind of helped her out of a rather… Messy situation…"

He trailed off and Aqua rolled her eyes with a scoff, "We I guess it's my turn to tell the story. Me and Namine were both orphaned at a young age. I was 15 and she was 10. Both our parents died from the war and we also lost our sister, Namine's twin sister. Me and Namine, like Ven and Roxas were forced to live on the streets. One day me and her almost were raped by this gang but Ventus and Roxas saved us by kicking all of their asses.

Nodding at her crude way of saying it, Roxas glanced off into the fire, "Yeah, that was the first time we met. But I didn't exactly stay back to exchange names. But one day, let's just say me and Ventus's thief-ways got us mixed up with the wrong people and Sora saved my ass from dying. Now, here I am." He held his arms out.

Kairi gaped, "Whoa! So you almost died but Sora saved your lives!"

"Yup. He's always been a great guy, even back then when he didn't even know me." Roxas fondly remarked, making Riku click his tongue in disagreement, though he went ignored as Kairi clasped her hands together excitedly, "How did it happen? Can you say? I want to know! And what about him?" Kairi asked pointing to the tall brunette that Ventus was currently laying on.

"Well I'm Terra. I became a part of this ship due to Aqua. Me and her go way back and I was having a rough patch in my life, due to my parents dying. After meeting Aqua again, she asked Sora if I could join the ship and he said yes. So here I am." He said as Ventus nuzzled into his chest.

"You are so mature, Kai." Riku mocked causing his friend to playfully swat him, "I'm sorry! I just want to know! I thought Sora was a scary guy, but hearing how he saved Roxas and Ventus's lives sounds interesting!"

Axel snorted, "Sora is a scary guy."

"He just isn't scary 24/7." Ventus laughed, "He's amazing if you had to ask me! He's saved more than a few lives since he's been around at the oceans!"

Kairi's eyes lit up and Riku rolled his eyes once more.

His action wasn't ignored as evident when Roxas tsked him lowly, "Don't be like that, Riku. Sora isn't that bad."

"So saving a couple lives instantly makes up for the hundreds that he took?" Riku arched a challenging brow the brunet's way.

At Roxas's defense, Axel shrugged, "Are you really one to talk when the royal family has so much more blood on their hands?"

Surprised at this, Riku was up at attention and staring over at where the dark haired pirate casually sat.

Riku kept his gaze on him intently as he replied to the male's words, "I'd advise you to not talk about my family like you know about us, you peasant. You wouldn't understand a single thing about politics so I suggest you shut up about things you don't know."

Ventus leaned his head on Roxas's shoulder, his blue eyes watching Riku innocently, "Isn't that hypocritical for you to say, Riku?"

Riku silently sat as Ventus yawned, "I mean, technically since your family killed Sora's, his blood is on your hands? You don't understand a single thing about Sora but you judge him so harshly."

A moment of stillness went over the group of six while Riku attempted to register Ventus's words.

His family killed Sora's? Why couldn't he remember that? Who was Sora's family? Riku was pretty sure they weren't pirates. Or were they?

"The royal family. We didn't. We didn't kill Sora's family..." He tried to state, his eyes narrowed.

Roxas and Aqua both didn't appear to want to stray into the waters of this topic and Axel put a hand to Roxas's shoulders warningly, but the blonde persisted.

"Don't act like you even know. The nobles and the royals don't know a single thing besides their wealth and the latest gossip floating about." Ventus shook his head, his face moving closer to Terra's neck, "Sora wasn't born into piracy, you know. He was just a little boy from a small village in western Radiant Garden close to where Hollow Bastion is with a normal typical low class family… He grew up with dreams of becoming a doctor."

"He had an older brother and mom that he loved a lot. He wanted to grow up and get a job that would somehow support them, get them to be better off than 98% of the country. Become like the nobles that always had too much to eat and too many clothes to wear. However, there was one tiny thing about Sora that kind of hurt his chances for that…" Ventus trailed off.

Riku waited for the blonde to keep going, but the one continuing the tale now was Roxas surprisingly and the brunet was staring into the fire stiffly, "Sora's family were Agnostic. And as we all know, being an Atheist or Agnostic in Radiant Garden,"

"Is illegal." Kairi whispered out with down casted eyes.

Roxas nodded at her, "So being Atheistic in Radiant Garden, the day that the last Messian VanSinclair ruler came to the throne…Well, the non believers weren't treated nicely, I'm sure you know Riku." He went on, "The VanSinclair ruler would often do raids on villages, trying to weed out any 'non believers' and he came upon Sora's village. There Sora watched in horror as his mother and brother were killed in front of his eyes."

He knew, but it was blurry. When his uncle had died and his father ascended to the throne, Riku had only been 11years old. If he was right, all the 'non believers' were stripped of a majority of their rights and treated like 3rd rate citizens. It was bad, but he can't really remember it because at the time, he had been a child with no real clue or care to what happened outside the palace walls.

But if that were the case, Sora being an Agnostic wasn't exactly treated fairly.

He licked his lips with a nod, suddenly feeling a bit guilty.

Sora had only been a young nine year old, completely bloodless and innocent and he'd been discriminated against, as if it wasn't bad enough that he was already poor.

"So what happened after that?" Kairi asked when it appeared the story was over.

Axel now leaned forward, "If you weren't too caught up in that fancy castle of yours, you'd know that when His Majesty came to the throne, he promised equality to all religions in the Radiant Garden. But, all that glitters isn't gold. The Great Crusade that happened ended up taking Sora's mom and brother from him when he was only 10. All Sora has left to remember them by is that red scarf he has around his neck. It was his mom's cherish scarf that she got from his dad."

The prince didn't say a word as he felt Kairi's eyes flash over to him helplessly; instead he kept his gaze on the orange tinted wooden floorboards.

He didn't know what to say to this. He didn't even know what to feel.

"Sora calls the period between that and his entry into the pirate world his Empty Years. He says he doesn't remember much aside from rain since he had no home and was always traveling around outside. But soon enough, he got himself a spot on the old ship the Highwind and he went up in ranks as he grew older, and soon enough he had enough money to start his own ship and suddenly he's the Crimson Prince of the Seas. He visited practically every continent, made a name for himself, and got his name passed at least once to all the royals in all of the Radiant Garden and else where." Axel finished up quickly, "In my opinion, Sora's pretty strong to be able to go from rags to riches in less than six years."

As Kairi began to excitedly give her input to the tale, Riku kept his words and thoughts within his head.

It was strange to think about…

His family was the reason Sora's family was dead.

His father was the cause of Sora's ascent into piracy.

If his father hadn't sparked the Great Crusade where so many innocent Atheists and Agnostics had been killed, Sora would still be living with his mother and brother.

If his father had kept his promise of equality for all religions, Sora wouldn't be a pirate.

If his father had kept his promise, Riku wouldn't be on this ship.

Suddenly, Riku felt some pain in his stomach.

It was his family's fault that Sora's hands were soaked in blood.

Even if Riku loathed Sora for keeping him captive, in the end, the true cause wasn't even Sora. It was his family.

He found his heart clenching up at the thought of a small Sora being so lost and confused after his only guardians were murdered and it was all the royals' fault.

Sora's nasty attitude was completely understandable… He was stripped of the only two people he loved so early and forced to grow up fast to survive. Sora acted the way he did to stay alive and as much as Riku resented it, if Sora was any other way, he would have died like his mother and brother a long time ago.

"Ri, you alright?" Kairi's hand was at his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Riku ran a hand through his hair with a slow nod, "Um, yeah… I guess… Just thinking about Sora and—"

"About me? Princess, I'm flattered."

The prince winced and inwardly slapped himself as he gradually glanced over his shoulder where his eyes came upon Sora standing, his spiky hair giving a flip as the captain craned his neck to watch at Riku more intently with a small smirk, "Really, I am. Go on."

_This part is just an excuse to give people their back stories. Oh and sorry for not having Terra and Namine talk that much, they aren't that important in the story. Ok so Messian basically means you believe in god and all that stuff. If you don't know Atheists are people that don't believe in god and Agnostics and people that believe in a higher power. And poor Sora :'( Can you guys guess who the Captain of the Highwind is? _


	11. Sora's Persepective On Things

_This chapter is in Sora's perspective by the way :)_

Sora keeps his eyes on Riku steadily.

He doesn't dare look away because if he does, Riku may disappear.

How long had it been since he last saw the royal? The amount of time was surely countable in days and yet…

It felt like an eternity to Sora.

The first night, after he finished tying the guy that tried to escape from him during his rampage on The Blood Rose to the wheel of the ship before they blew it up, Sora remembered seeing the silverette on deck with Axel. He had actually been caught off guard because with how rough he had fucked Riku earlier in the afternoon, the prince shouldn't have been able to walk at all. -though it was nice to know Riku was durable for future reference. Sora would just have to fuck him harder so he can't even think straight for the next day next time.

His biggest mistake had probably been not interfering because when he saw Axel, Roxas, and Aqua appear on deck once more they all said Riku was with Kairi.

Sora took it as one of Riku's little talks with the girl. He expected Riku to be back in his room that night.

He had been wrong.

Riku didn't come anywhere near his quarters that night and Sora tried to not let it get to him.

He'd just be sure that after breakfast he'd pull Riku back into his room and remind him of a couple of things.

Riku hadn't been at breakfast either that day. He tried to stay calm in the face of his crew, however, his irritation couldn't help but peak out at times.

When he asked of Riku's whereabouts suddenly everyone was ignorant.

Sora tried to keep his temper as low as possible because at least one person in that room was a fucking a liar and he swore if he found out who was keeping him from Riku, he'd go crazy.

For that reason, he couldn't help but stare at Kairi during the remainder of breakfast. The shy brunette was clearly flustered by his gaze and Aqua tried her best to play it off.

Riku was hiding in their room, Sora was pretty sure. Although Aqua knew better than to try and take something Sora would kill for, Kairi was still new and naïve.

She had not the slightest clue that Sora would slit her throat if she kept him away from Riku too long in this little game.

Throughout the day, Sora pushed Riku into the back of his mind as he worked on disposing of the remainder of prisoners from The Blood Rose. Roxas expressed surprise in this because normally, Sora never occupied himself with killing all the prisoners. Although they did make good target practice though.

Roxas clearly didn't see Sora's frustration. When he went to dinner and he saw Riku still wasn't there, he found a bit of dark humor in the situation. Because he was really going to starve himself in favor of avoiding Sora? How cute.

Once again, Sora questioned where Riku was, this time he was sterner with his words. He kept his eyes on Kairi as he spoke in order to see her break down, but Aqua and Namine formed a barrier between them and kept eye contact with Sora instead, her eyes calm and understanding.

This time when he received no answer yet again, Sora left dinner early and debated on going to Aqua's room for Riku himself, but he stopped himself from that because the longer Riku kept them apart now, the more frustration Sora would be able to turn into sexual aggression later.

Riku wasn't even in hiding. Sora knew he was somewhere on the ship. Just running away from him.

But it didn't matter because eventually, like all things Sora wanted since he became the The Crimson Prince of the Seas, Riku would be in his grasp sooner or later.

For everyone else's sake, they had better hope sooner.

The next day the little game continued and even if Sora was trying to be patient, his mood was reflecting off of his actions throughout the day. He felt like a bloody child.

Ventus and Aqua at one point tried cheering him up by dancing some weird dance but it only succeeded in making Sora shoot his pistol near their feet multiple times for them to just stop.

Seeing as they were soon going to reach their port at the Twilight Republic, Roxas asked if they could have their campfire that night. Unable to help himself, Sora said it'd be allowed but he'd end up shooting everyone who sat around the fire if Riku wasn't there. He meant it as a joke.

But seeing as though Riku was here now, Sora would probably have to have a little chat with Roxas about why it's bad to lie to your captain.

Riku scowled deeply as he watched back at Sora, his facial features contrasted rather nicely with the orange tint of the flames ahead and the dark shadows around. Unlike usual, Sora couldn't see the royal's cheeks flush pink like they normally did when Sora flirted with him. Sora loved seeing the face on him.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Princess." Riku grumbled out before he turned back around to face to the fire.

Sora was a bit surprised that Riku had denied actually having him on his mind…

That was different.

"Hey, Sora." Roxas greeted as Aqua, Kairi and Ventus waved and Axel nodded his way.

The fact that Kairi had a small, shy smile on her lips and she was actually able to look him in the eye was also different.

What was this? Kairi wasn't scared of him anymore and Riku gave up his feisty attitude?

"Good night, everyone." Sora smoothly said as he pushed a hand between Kairi and Riku on the crate. He gave Kairi a kind smile, "Would you mind moving over a bit?"

"O-oh! Sure! Sorry!" Kairi softly remarked as she slid closer to Aqua.

Riku narrowed his eyes over at her as Sora took a seat right beside him. Before Riku could say anything, Sora was glancing at the rest of his crew to his left, "So what have you all been doing?"

Ventus grinned, "Just telling His Highness and El about Roxas and Aqua's back stories. We were just in the middle of telling Aqua's."

Sora nodded his head, "Did you get to the part where I saved her from being killed?"

"No, we were at the part where I was calling you self-centered." Axel rolled his eyes, instantly making Sora laugh, "Irony."

Roxas snorted with a shake to his head, "More like hypocrisy."

"Or hungry."

Everyone turned to stare at Ventus blankly while the blonde shrugged his shoulders with his hands up in defense, "What? I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry." Aqua, Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Riku all stated in perfect unison and the instant they all realized this strange occurrence, Axel, Roxas, and Aqua all began to laugh madly where as Ventus pouted heavily at being the source of their teasing.

Sora turned to look at Riku now; the royal seemed to be keeping his amusement on the perfectly conducted saying to himself, which Sora knew was natural considering how Sora just cut him off from everyone one else in the little group.

Sora leaned back on his hands as Riku appeared to realize now that he was being watched. He blinked before glaring at Sora, "What's your problem?"

Giving him an unclear smile, Sora replied, "It's a crime to stare?" Slowly, he began to slide his hand toward Riku's leg. Beneath him, he felt Riku visibly stiffen at the unexpected contact, though he said nothing about it.

Seeing this as an open invitation, the curly haired captain started to slowly stroke at the royal's thigh.

"It's not a crime, but even if it was it wouldn't matter to you since you're a criminal anyways." He could hear Riku mumbling beneath his breath as he turned away before he more noticeably said, "No, I suppose it's not, but it's making me uncomfortable, so can you stop?"

Already knowing he meant both the staring and the leg stroking, Sora chuckled lowly, "I don't know. Can I?" His hand trailed downward into Riku's crotch, but before he could make a grab, Riku's legs snapped completely shut.

Riku gave him a cheeky smile, "There, now I think you can." He tried to squirm a bit backward from where Sora was seated and Sora retracted his hand.

They could make this a game if Riku wanted to.

"So, mind informing me where you've been these past few nights?" Sora allowed his voice to appear as charismatic as possible.

If Riku wanted to play, they could play.

Riku paused for a moment, his eyes watching Sora in at first what appeared to be alarm before it quickly masked over with indifference while he gave a shrug to his shoulders. He moved his gaze to the fire, "Oh, you know. Around…" He certainly wasn't ready for that question and it made Sora absolutely amused.

Sora rested his elbow on his leg and put his chin onto his hand with an arched brow, "Around whom? Surely it can't be any of my crew members because when I asked them if they knew where you were, all of them said they didn't have a clue."

Now, at his left side he could tell the others were now listening intently to their conversation. Of course, at least one of them that knew of Riku's presence from the beginning was probably shitting themselves if Riku happened to rat them out.

Riku was silent. His face grimaced and he cleared his throat, "I…"

"You?" Sora flowed along, "Now you don't have anything to say? That's certainly different." Sora chuckled lowly before he turned to his left to look at the others who were all attentive. "Roxas, since I made that threat to you earlier, I'm absolutely positive that you had to have found the Princess somewhere. Tell me, where'd you find him?"

Roxas's eyes darted away shamefully, "I—"

"He was hiding in Miss Kairi's room, wasn't he?" Sora intervened as he watched at the brunette that now grew rigid beneath his gaze. Kairi's eyes remained glued to her lap and she winced the moment Sora's hand made contact with her shoulder. Behind his back, he was positive that he was giving Riku a show.

Sora leaned downward to brush a piece of Kairi's hair to the back of her ear. The female was trembling ever so slowly, but it was still notable to the pirate captain that smiled at her plainly.

Sitting upward, Aqua's eyes furrowed, "Sora, no, technically the room's mine and—"

"Did I ask you to speak, Aqua?" Sora snapped out furiously, he glanced over at the curly haired brunette that instantly sat back down; she immediately remarked her apologies, not before sending a fleeting concerned glance at Kairi.

Ventus and Axel removed all traces of protest from their faces the moment they heard him sternly speak out against Aqua. Even Roxas quietly put his head down.

Knowing he'd meet no opposition, Sora turned his attention back to Kairi, "Kairi, you know that I'm an impatient man, right?" He gently spoke.

"Yes, sir." She muttered out quickly.

"You also know that these past few days I've been missing a certain someone very much and it kind of made me a bit," He tightened his hold on her shoulder, "Upset."

Kairi made a small noise of pain but she nodded,

"If you ever try to hide him from me again, I swear to everything holy on this god forsaken planet that, I will literally make your last moment on the Earth the most painful thing ever. Do not keep what is mine away from me—"

Before he could finish, Sora was suddenly grabbed by his shoulder and yanked backward. He released his grip on Kairi and turned around to glare at whoever had touched him, and the second he met with Riku's eyes he glowered at him darkly,

"Can you just stop!" Riku angrily growled, "I swear to you, Kairi had nothing to do with anything! She had no idea where I was! No one did! I was in one of the prisoner rooms! Just leave everyone the fuck alone! They didn't know anything!"

In the background, Sora heard Axel give a whistle before Roxas hushed him down.

Sora stood watching ahead at the prince, his mind already processing the lies down pact.

Was this boy seriously trying to lie to his face like that?

How stupid did Riku think he was?

This was insulting. Much too insulting for Sora's liking.

Riku didn't understand anything.

Without another word, Sora's hand was at the leash of the collar and he was forcibly pulling Riku's face toward his. Riku gave a strangled noise from the sudden action, but before he could adjust himself, Sora was speaking, "If you're not in my quarters in the next two minutes, everyone on this ship will be having some major issues." Sora released him before standing to his feet.

He folded his arms over his shoulder and glared at Roxas strongly, "Put the fire out and all you drunken bastards can go to bed before you all end up falling off of the ship." Not remarking on anything else in his growing temper, Sora turned and began to walk away.

In Sora's wake, Riku could honestly say he actually felt a bit of terror growing inside of him.

He remained in his stationary position, his mind replaying Sora's fierce expression over and over…

"As scary as that was, you all can't say you didn't see it coming." Axel was the first to break the silence right after Aqua brought Kairi into an embrace as the shaken girl began to cry softly.

Ventus and Roxas looked at the dark haired male as though he was stupid and Axel held his hands up in defense, "We all helped store away the Princess, and now Sora's mad. We all knew it'd happen from the moment we helped him out."

Roxas scowled, "That's why I never wanted to help hide Riku away because now Sora's upset. Why did I let you guys all drag me into this?" He sighed with a shake to his head as he stood to his feet, "So much for telling funny stories around the fire…" The First Mate began walking to the other side of the fire where the other crew members had been completely oblivious to the fall out that had just occurred.

"I'll help you out, mate." Axel called to Roxas as he rose to his feet to assist the brunet in taking out the flames.

"Hey, you alright?"

Riku was snapped out of his dazed train of thoughts as Ventus was flanked at his side, the blonde's expression concerned. Riku nodded his head slowly, "Yeah… I'm just sorry for bringing you all into this because now Sora's angry at all of you and it's just so," He ran a hand through his hair, "Annoying…"

The Irishman smiled good-naturedly, "One thing about Sora is that he's easy to get angry, but he's also easy to get… Well, un-angry." The blonde gave the royal a toothy grin, "Don't worry. Just go into his room and when he's yelling at you, all you have to do is accept all the blame; just accept all of it even if you don't like it. He'll stop being so pissed off and he'll make your punishment lighter than if you resist him."

Although helpful, it wasn't exactly reassuring.

Especially thinking back at how the last two 'punishments' that Sora gave him were sexual torture, Riku wasn't so sure if he wanted to go anywhere near Sora's room.

"Why is it that every time we collide, sparks fly all over the fucking place?" Riku groaned into his hands desperately, "Why can't he and I just have a normal fucking conversation and let that be the end of it!"

Ventus chuckled, "It's because Sora likes you a lot. Your personalities are really similar so maybe that's why when you guys talk, everything explodes?"

"We are not alike! I'm nothing like that boy!" Riku hissed out defensively.

Ventus shrugged his blue eyes gazing off to where Axel and Roxas were now putting out the fire, "You're both used to always getting your way so you try to out top the other. As much as I support you, I think it's best if you just let Sora take the wheel for a while, at least until you two have a solid relationship. I'll keep saying it until you realize it… Sora's not a bad guy, Riku."

His words made Riku pout slightly and Ventus kept his smile, "Just try to think about everything from his perspective and you'll see! Go easy on him." He gave Riku a comforting pat on the back while the royal stood up with a scowl.

"I would try to see things from his way, but I don't know if I can stick my head that far up my ass." Riku mumbled in disdain as he began making his way toward Sora's quarters.

When he made it to the door, Riku contemplated on just turning and walking away, but he knew it'd only create more difficulty later. Turning the knob, Riku gradually made his way inside.

Once again, he thought about everything from the beginning.

If his father had only kept his promise…

If he had…

Riku wouldn't be worried about any of this because he wouldn't have met Sora, the captain standing near the entrance of the door with crossed arms and a rather frigid expression on his face as he watched Riku enter the study room.

"Glad to see you made it." Sora sarcastically stated after the royal closed the door.

"I didn't have much of a choice." Riku retorted.

Sora shrugged, "I don't know, maybe you would have made up some story about how you got side tracked by some mermaids out in the sea or you got lost tripping down a rabbit hole on your way here." He waved off with a snort.

Defensively, Riku took a step forward, "What I told you wasn't made up—"

"You know something?" Sora snapped out, "I'm getting really fucking tired of your bullshit."

Not prepared for the outburst, Riku halted his words as the curly haired captain heaved a breath. "Don't lie to me. That's all I ask of you, Riku. Just stop your lies. It gets me so mad you don't even realize…" Sora breathed out as he took off his hat to run a hand through his hair.

Riku frowned, "How do you know what I said was a lie?"

Sora shook his head as he released a dry laugh. He began walking toward his desk, "Does it really matter how I know? I know that telling lies run in your blood, but I'd appreciate it if you'd stop or at least when you're talking to me."

Hearing the strike at his family, Riku was suddenly filled with a bit of nausea at the remembrance of Sora's family's passing.

Pushing down a lump that was beginning to grow within his throat, Riku slowly began making his way toward Sora as he shuffled throughout the numerous papers on his desk. "I'm sorry for lying to you." Riku honestly voiced.

Sora's hands paused as he clearly wasn't expecting that sort of response, however he quickly shook his head with a scoff, "No, you're not. You're just sorry you got caught—"

"Sora, I'm really sorry." Riku pressed as his hand reached out to touch the captain's shoulder.

Sora stiffened and Riku moved closer to him,

"Not just for this, I'm sorry for what my dad did to you." He gave Sora's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "I'm sorry for what he did to your mother and brother, okay? I—"

Without warning, Sora pushed Riku off of him aggressively. Riku was unprepared for it and was nearly thrown off of his feet as Sora dusted off his shoulder, anger in his eyes, "Don't you dare even fucking go there! You aren't fucking sorry and I don't want your fucking pity!"

Riku's eyes grew wide as his eyebrows furrowed, "Sora, I'm being serious! I know what my father did was wrong! I was ignorant to what he's done in his reign and I admit I still am, but it was wrong and I just want to say sorry, alright! I'm not mocking you!"

Sora's lips pulled into a slight snarl before the pirate captain was in Riku's face, fuming, "If you were so sorry about it, then how come you haven't done anything against it! All you fucking royals and nobles are so damn selfish and that's what I hate about you all! You don't care unless it affects you! If you weren't on this ship and I wasn't in control, you wouldn't give a single fuck about what your father has done!"

"How are you going to tell me what I would and wouldn't give a fuck about! You can't tell me who I am! Why can't you just accept my fucking apology instead of being so damn difficult!"

"How can you expect me to accept your apology when it's so lined with bullshit!"

"You know what! Fuck this and fuck you! I'm done—" Before he could finish and turn away like he wanted, Sora's lips were crashing into his with enough force that sent intense pain to his face. Their noses hit with a great power and Riku choked in an effort to catch his breath as Sora's arms and hands were at his body already pulling at his shirt.

Against the better of him, Riku kissed back just as roughly, fighting to take domination of the kiss as Sora attempted to stop him,

Sora pulled away briefly for a breath of air before he back at him and from the violent way he was attacking Riku's lips, Riku found himself being pushed backward until his back was against the wall opposite of the desk.

"One of things I remember from when I was young," Sora gasped out as Riku's shirt was practically shredded to the floor beneath them. "Was how I had a stupid childish crush on you."

Riku's hands worked at taking off Sora's over coat which was surprisingly heavier than he thought it was. When it hit the floor he attempted to take off Sora's shirt, but before he could, Sora's lips were at his neck and Riku's breath hitched when he felt the curly haired brunet sucking on his sensitive skin hard.

He moaned as Sora's free hand began fumbling to find a way to Riku's crotch.

Sora's lips moved away from Riku's neck, "Before the Massacre, before I lost everything, I remember wanting you." He gave a push and Riku's back slammed against the wall in the midst of a pain filled groan that was interrupted with Sora's movement to the other side of his neck, "I remember seeing you stroll the my village from time to time and how much I wanted to somehow be up there with you, at the top. I had the foolish delusion that one day we could get married and I'd be royalty too." Sora gave a dark chuckle right before he lightly traced his lips around Riku's neck, stimulating a pleasuring sensation in Riku's body.

Riku struggled to look down at the brunet, the new found information was getting a bit hazy on him as he felt his crotch stiffening and with Sora's body nestled on top of his, he wasn't getting into a comfortable position.

Sora glared up at him, "Now, I just want to take you in front of your father. Let him see me fuck you into complete and total submission. I want him to see a filthy pirate fucking his precious son right before his eyes." A smirk came to Sora's face as he put his hand under Riku's chin, "I want to do that so badly, Princess." Sora's lips pushed against Riku's firmly, but not nearly as rough as before and Riku choked for a breath the moment he pulled away.

"As much as I want to do it, I probably won't if you behave yourself." Sora sized the royal judgingly, "I like you a lot, Princess and if I didn't know any better I'd say you actually like me back." Sora put a grin on his face as he removed his hand, "I'm a better friend than enemy. Try not to make me too angry."

"Don't think I'm suddenly your little whore!" Riku called out to him after he bent down to pick up his over coat and fallen hat from the ground. Sora glanced over his shoulder blankly as the older male grunted, "I'm a better friend than enemy as well as you know. I may feel bad for what my father has done but that doesn't give you any right to talk about things like that in front me." Riku solidly stated,

"I get where you're coming from, I really do, Sora. But don't cross the line because if you do I won't hesitate to do something."

The Crimson Prince paused as though to evaluate the royal's words before he chuckled softly, "Princess, I swear you're prettier with your mouth shut. You have so much spunk." He picked up his clothing and began moving to the door to his room.

Behind him, Riku followed in annoyance, "The fact you continuously call me 'Princess' and degrade me is part of the reason why I do."

Humming, Sora set his hat to hang up on a hook at one of the walls, "So if I stop degrading you you'll try to be at least a bit civil with me?" He said it so casually, as though their little aggressive make out session hadn't just occurred and Riku was still struggling to get his untouched erection down without allowing Sora to see.

He had a feeling Sora was always doing that on purpose… Getting him worked up and then receive nothing.

Bastard.

"I won't try. I will be civil." Riku emphasized with a fold to his arms as Sora moved to sit on his bed and take off his boots. The younger male shook his head in mirth, "Interesting."

"Deal or not?"

"It can be a deal, but I can't make any promises about not calling you Princess. I think it suits you."

Riku huffed indignantly as he took a seat at the other end of the bed with his arms still crossed over his chest, "I don't see how."

"You're terribly blind."


	12. The Truth

Riku could be completely honest when he said within his 20 years of living on Earth; he had never shared a bed with anyone before.

Not his mother, his father, or any of his sisters.

He could see why now.

With his body lying on its side, he found breathing rather difficult when paired with the fact Sora's face was less than two inches away from his own and the pirate captain's arms were constricted around his in a near suffocating manner.

Riku had no clue when or how he ended up sleeping with Sora in the bed beside him. All he truly could recall from last night was Sora telling him that he had no choice but to sleep in there because he'd make sure no one else would store him away.

Riku kind of figured as much. But he expected it to be as it always had been where he went to bed alone and woke up alone.

Not this time apparently.

He had no clue when Sora snuck in.

Riku stared ahead at the sleeping captain.

How could he get away without disturbing him…?

Not that Riku's first thought was letting Sora get a good rest; he just didn't want Sora awake to harass him.

They promised to be civil, but Riku wasn't comfortable with the pirate holding and touching him so closely. He still was royalty after all. Not just anyone could touch him after all.

Sora's eyelids remained peacefully shut, his mouth was opened ever so slightly, and overall Sora appeared at the most serene Riku had ever seen him. As the royal continued watching ahead at the slumbering teen he had to admit, Sora when he was sleeping was actually kind of cute.

Not the mysterious-attractive that Riku had seen the night when Sora had been on The Rose, but a more subtle and adorable kind of attractive.

Now that they were up close, Riku could actually see the imperfections that marred Sora's face. From afar, ever since Riku winded up on the Kingdom Heart it had appeared that Sora was entirely void of any scarring or deformities.

Riku could see the fading scars.

One over his nose that appeared to have been from a sword of some kind. On his chin and seemingly extending toward his neck, Riku was pretty sure there had been a massive burn. Across his cheek there may have been another sword cut, and it was slightly darker than the others that were already melting into Sora's skin permanently so it must have happened more recently.

He couldn't help but wonder how Sora received these. What had he been fighting for? Who had actually been able to mark his face? No doubt the person who'd done so was deceased if Riku thought about it, but it was fascinating.

Sora was always thought to be invincible.

Those scars, even if they were hardly noticeable, they still existed and were a reminder of Sora's humanity.

Over his forehead, Riku could make out what he thought to be another long swished scar. Against his more rational side, he began inching his way closer to see if he seeing right.

"Are you going to back away or will I have to scream for help?"

Riku instantly tried to pull away in surprise, but when he did he found himself unable to.

His mouth formed an 'o' as he glanced at Sora who still had his eyes closed; however his mouth was pulled into a slight smirk.

Embarrassed at being caught, Riku sputtered, "W-what! No, I wasn't—"

Sora's eyes opened dully, and Riku had to note how there was no trace of fatigue in his actions, signaling he had been up longer than Riku thought.

"You weren't about to take advantage of me while you thought I was asleep?" Sora's eyebrow arched as he released his hold on Riku in favor of sitting upward, "Princess, if I knew you were so naughty I wouldn't have shared a bed with you."

Riku blankly watched the pirate while he pushed the sheets off of his upper body, revealing his bare chest. Sora rubbed the back of his neck, "Who knows what else you probably done when I was actually sleeping."

Flushing, Riku leered at Sora as he flung the covers off of him and jumped out of the bed, "You jackass! As if I'd ever want to do anything with you!"

Sora craned his neck over to look at the fuming prince that was beginning to search for his shoes beneath the bed. "You weren't saying that last night." Sora winked.

Riku groaned with a roll to his eyes, "No. No. No, a thousand times no." He held up a silencing hand and the curly haired male snickered.

"Why so mean now?" The brunette on the bed scoffed out, a hand running through his hair lazily while Riku took a seat back on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes. He felt Sora moving toward him on the bed, and the royal had to roll his eyes, "If you think I'm being mean now prepare yourself because there's more where that came from if you keep running that ridiculous mouth of yours."

"Talking isn't the only thing I can do with my mouth if that's what you want."

The teasing tone in his voice made Riku resist the urge to groan and roll his eyes again, because he had a feeling if he did, his eyes would get stuck that way. As he finished tying up his boots, Riku prepared to stand, however Sora's arms were suddenly draped over his shoulders.

Riku stiffly glanced over at the young adult that had his head rested on top of one of his arms as he stared at Riku plainly, "What do you say?"

Responding almost instantly, Riku shook his head, "Tell me the answer you honestly expect." He couldn't help but give Sora an amused look, one that was returned much to his surprise.

Sora gave a small laugh before responding, "Well, considering the fact that no one says 'no' to me, I don't think you want me to do that."

The silverette sighed and he prepared to remove Sora's arms from his shoulders, but before he could do so, Sora let out a wistful breath while he pulled himself closer to Riku's back. A bit startled by his movement, Riku opened his mouth to say something before Sora was ahead of him,

"Princess, I'm kind of the mood to go all the way." His hand slipped out to grab Riku's chin and he raised his lips to near Riku's ear as he whispered, "I promise I won't tease you like last time~" His words sang out lightly,

Not hesitating, Riku pulled himself away from Sora's light hold to stand up causing the captain to stumble in an effort to not fall off of the bed.

With an exasperated expression, Riku stared down at him, "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll going to breakfast." Not saying another word, the silverette turned on his heel to approach the door. When he was about to exit, he glanced over his shoulder as he viewed Sora now standing, his body completely void of any clothing.

Unconsciously, Riku found his eyes leveling over the male's body,

Sora flipped his hair, a similar judging look on his face as he overlooked Riku, "Like what you see?"

Scowling, Riku folded his arms over his chest with a snarky expression clouding his features, "Considering how there isn't much to see, you should really put some clothes on." He gave him a sly smirk before spinning out the door.

He tried to ignore the humor that threatened to enter him when he realized Sora shared the same amusement as evident from the pirate captain's laugh that came the instant Riku closed the door behind him.

When Riku stepped out on deck, he found himself growing immensely shocked the instant he found his surroundings fogged a bit, but behind the fog, unlike the past few days or as long as his mind could remember since he'd been out at sea, he could actually see something other than water around him.

The Sun was blockaded by a mass of monochrome tinted clouds however it was clear by the mountainous regions and other ships around on the dark water that they were near land— a port to be precise.

Riku felt a hand come to his mouth in surprise as he raced to the side of the ship.

He hadn't even noticed when the ship had stopped moving because they were already stationed at the dock, however it appeared the bridge to release everyone hadn't been lowered as of yet. On the dock bridge he saw sailors and fishermen all going about their day, completely oblivious to the fact the Prince of the Radiant Garden was actually within reach.

He couldn't believe this.

He was finally by dry land. So close…

They were at a port in the Twilight Republic

This was fantastic.

He couldn't stop the eccentric grin that began to spread its way on his lips as he watched down below.

This was beyond fantastic.

If he could just get off of the ship and to the authorities he'd be able to go back to his home and reunite with his family.

Everything he'd been wishing for was finally coming into place. His nightmare at sea was coming to an end at last. He could hardly believe this.

Still filled with a whirl of emotions, Riku hoisted himself upward to sit on top of the ship's edge, his eyes glancing down at the dock below. It was about a 6 or 7 meter fall downward, but if he was able to somehow survive that, he could just jump down and race off into the city.

It wasn't possible, though Riku still leaned over the edge, his excitement pouring out of his being.

"You seem pretty excited to be at a dock of all places."

Riku turned around to the sound of Sora's voice, the captain was now fully clothed and his sleeved arms crossed over his chest as he approached the royal from his quarter's door to the edge of the ship.

"Not really," He tried to play off calmly, his gaze fleeting back outward, "Just excited to see dry land."

"Is that so?" Sora remarked airily as he began to lean against the edge, Riku could feel the male's penetrating eyes on him as he kept his own blue irises overlooking the busy people at their ships.

He prayed that Sora didn't think that Riku was trying to escape. If he did, that'd ruin everything.

The silverette nodded with a small smile, "Yeah. It's been a while since I actually got to see it and all, so I guess I lost a bit of control." He shrugged before turning to hop off of the ledge.

Sora continued watching him and Riku attempted to laugh off the obviously growing tension, "Well, I'll just get to breakfast now."

Behind him as he walked, Sora appeared to be right on his heel, and one thing that kept Riku's nerves up was the fact that he could still feel Sora's burning eyes on him.

Sora was suspicious. Something he really didn't need if he wanted freedom.

"Told you he wasn't hiding from Sora again." Ventus was instantaneously piped the moment that Riku and Sora walked into the dining room.

On both his sides, Roxas and Axel shook their heads in what appeared to be irritation.

The cheery blonde gave a grin to both Sora and Riku as they took seats beside Roxas.

Roxas greeted them both with a slight wave and smile, "How are you two this fine morning—"

"So, Riku does your ass hurt because I will personally go out and get you some pain remedies when we go out to the city later this afternoon." Axel intervened.

Roxas's mouth opened into an 'o'. Sora tried to hide his smirk by drinking his beer. Ventus snickered.

"No, but I'm pretty sure you'll need to get them for your ass after I kick it. Stop with the fucking jokes!" Riku growled out with a sharp glare the dark haired male's way.

The pirate held his hands up defensively, "You can't be made at me when you two are so obviously close at night."

The First Mate of the ship gave Axel a warning look, however, "Axel…" He muttered out seriously.

Axel paid no heed to it, "I mean, you said it yourself last night, you two are crazy together."

"You did?" Sora arched a brow curiously, his eyes clearly showing another message as Riku sputtered, "I didn't say that!"

"Axel, don't." Roxas scolded.

Once more, Axel didn't abide, "Uh, yeah you did. You said every time you are Sora get together, sparks fly, don't even bother lying. I got confirmation from another trusted crew member." Axel confidently countered as Riku felt his cheeks flush red.

With furrowed brows, he leered at Axel harder, "Not like that, you dipshit! I meant we didn't get along! I'd appreciate it if you didn't put words in my mouth!"

Roxas's hand shot out across Ventus to give Axel a slight shove while he gave him a silencing look, "Axel Matthew Furn if you dare say something else…"

Shrugging, Axel cleared his throat, "Last one, Roxy. I promise." He looked back over at Riku with a smirk, "But I'd bet you'd appreciate it if Sora put his dick in your mouth. Roxas, I SWEAR THAT WAS IT!" He declared with his hands upward in surrender.

The blonde scowled and gave Riku an apologetic look, though it did little to calm him as he scoffed at Axel,

"You're an idiot if you honestly think that your little jokes are funny." Riku sneered to him hotly.

"They aren't jokes if they're true." Axel stated loosely as he leaned back in his seat.

Roxas groaned, "Alright, Axel. Even if it's fun to tease Riku, we both know Sora and Riku's relationship is only a rumor and we need to respect the fact that they aren't engaging in any sexual activities, especially since we have no evidence."

Smiling supportively, Riku patted Roxas on the back, "Thanks, mate. Nice to know some sensible people exist on the ship—"

Ventus squinted, "Wait, what?" The four turned to him as he watched at Roxas in confusion, "But Roxas, we do have evidence… We heard them having sex last night, didn't we? When we were listening through the door and when we were in our room we heard really loud screaming like really loud. I mean did anyone get any sleep last night due to all the screami—ARGH!"

Roxas and Axel gave a hard pat to Ventus's back, easily causing the blonde to double over the table with a hack, the two shared anxious looks on their faces as they endured both Riku's horrified glare and Sora's cold leer,

"Ventus James Hikarian, I think you're still a bit asleep. You're talking nonsense." He smiled reassuringly at Sora and Riku, "He's talking nonsense."

He watched Sora with a grin to play it off, "We weren't eavesdropping and you know, if we were, we'd all be really, really, really, sorry, mate. Because eavesdropping on you in your private moments is bad and not something you'd want your most trusted men on the ship to do and—"

"Ventus Hikarian… Hikarian as in the Hikarians of the noble house?" Riku's steady voice interrupted him skeptically.

Roxas halted his words to look at Riku; the royal's eyes were glued ahead past him and to Ventus who meekly sat in his seat, remorse in his irises as he returned Riku's intent stare with a small nod.

The Hikarians of the Twilight Republic.

The top nobility of the Twilight Republic.

It all made sense now.

That's why Ventus and Roxas seemed so familiar to him. They were nobles of the land.

This was crazy.

"You're… you two...are really Hikarians?" Riku choked out in disbelief.

Ventus and Roxas both gave him a shy smile, "Yeah…" Roxas said quietly.

"What are you two doing here! Why didn't you tell me! The two of you are nobles!" Riku was instantly shouting out the first things that crossed his mind. Ventus and Roxas were both trying to shrink in their chairs and Axel appeared to be cursing at everything about making a stupid mistake, but Riku paid them no mind.

Ventus and Roxas were of nobility and they were on a pirate ship. Why!

"It's a bit of a long story…" Ventus tried to laugh weakly.

"This is mad! Why didn't you two tell me earlier, what happened! Tell me!"

"I'll tell you." Sora offered when it became apparent that the three pirates to Riku's right weren't about to voice up.

Riku turned to his left to face Sora as the pirate captain shrugged his shoulders, "I'll shorten it or give you all the details, that's to say, if Ventus and his brother gives me permission to say their story." Sora's bright blue eyes went past Riku and Axel to watch the blondes that nodded small.

The royals expectantly watched Sora as he leaned back in his seat,

"Yes, Ventus and Roxas are from the Hikarian house, the house of nobility known to control the major cities in the Twilight Republic. If I recall during the campfire yesterday they told you about how I save them both right? Well there is more to that. The two of them were part of the high society of the Twilight Republic, one night during one of their fancy parties Ventus and Roxas both snuck away with two other males. After a brief 'encounter' with the boys, their parents caught them. Their mother cried while their father became furious. He didn't want 'fags' owning any of his land so he disowned the both of them and kicked them out of their household. The two of them ended on the streets and one day while the Kingdom Heart was docked at Twilight Town, I met these two.

Riku turned to look at Ventus and Roxas in shock, and the blondes looked back at him sheepishly,

Sora chuckled humorlessly, "Ventus and Roxas were an oddity. The two of them thought the pirate life would have been better for than the noble lifestyle. They felt that they didn't belong in the higher class of society. At first, I thought Axel and Terra wanted them as a pets or some sort as they were the first ones to be so eager to accept them into the crew, but then Ventus and Roxas started telling me about their anti-royalists views and I suddenly found myself approving 100 percent with him." He sent Ventus a smile that was returned, "One of the best decisions I could have ever made was accepting Ventus and Roxas onto this ship. They're my inside men. They knows how the upper class think because he was one of them but at the same time, he's known what it's felt to be oppressed… Especially as an Agnostic."

The Twilight Republic were mostly composed of Angnostics as opposed to Messians.

Ventus and Roxas were of Twilight nobility.

Now all of sudden this was all clicking.

"O-oh." Was all Riku could verbally respond with.

"Of course, with the Hikarian sons gone, The Twilight Republic was in a fuss for quite a while, but it died down. They all figured Ventus and Roxas to be dead after they been kicked out of their household, though rumors still circulate that they are on a pirate's ship as a slave." Sora snorted, "Silly rumors. It's been about seven months and I still can't believe it's still going around."

Axel gave a huge breath, his eyes shamefully staring down at his empty plate. Roxas rubbed his temple tiredly and Sora scoffed, "Don't act so ashamed, you two! Just fucking fuck later tonight, the guilt will go away again."

Ventus blushed with a shake to his head, "Very reassuring of you, Sora."

"Anyways, Twilight Town is calling and if you'll excuse me we all still need to get a move on so I can get my information." He gave Roxas a promising gaze, "We need to get a move on, lads. Get the bridge down and inform the men that we meet back here before the sun sets."

Still somewhat flustered, Roxas's eyes didn't meet with Riku's as he nodded, "Of course, Captain." He quickly rose to his feet and exited.

"Axel, Ventus, come along. I need help with preparing these shafts below." Sora beckoned to the two awkwardly sitting pirates.

The two were instantly at attention before they got up and followed after the spiky haired captain who swaggered out without another regard to the still seated royal.

Ventus paused right before he fully exited the room. He turned to face Riku with a small smile, "It wasn't personal, Your Highness…"

"It all makes sense now, though. But why didn't you just say before—"

"You wouldn't have understood. You probably still don't understand. But its okay," He gave Riku a grin, "You're on the road to understanding… Just give it time and you'll see why."

As the door closed, Riku released one heavy and tired sigh.

_Gasp! Roxas and Ventus are nobles? No way. Yup plot twist. But just you wait, there's more coming your way in later chapters._


	13. Ventus Explains

"Ri!" Kairi chirped out with an excited wave Riku's way the moment he entered the ship's deck.

The steps to exit the boat to the docks were now being lowered as far as Riku could see. His blue eyes couldn't help but stray outward to the mountainous land beyond the docks and water as he returned Kairi's wave.

Members of the crew appeared just as anxious to leave the ship as Riku; however this didn't seem to stop the smirks the young men threw his way when they walked past the royal in favor of the bridge.

Giving Kairi a customary hug, Riku pulled away to watch her absolutely joyful face.

During their time at sea, Riku was pretty sure this was his first time seeing her look so happy.

He couldn't blame her.

"So, this is it, huh?" Riku breathed out thoughtfully, his eyes glancing all about where the members of the Kingdom Heart were now beginning to board off of the ship. Kairi pushed back some of her hair that was beginning to cast over her eyes, "Yeah. I guess by tomorrow we should be back to normal." The silverette smiled fondly.

Riku chuckled while folding his arms over his chest, "If this all goes well everything will go back to how it was."

"What's the plan for when we get off of the ship?" Kairi asked lowly as Riku beckoned her to follow him to the edge of the ship to overlook the exiting pirates that were all walking along the dock chattering. He leaned over the side and propped his face on his hand when he laid his elbow on the ledge,

"I have a feeling that Sora has a gist of what I want to do, so without a doubt he'll be keeping a close eye on me." He scowled lightly, "But we just need to stick together when we go off even if Sora's there. At one point when I feel his guard is down, I'll say something like 'Kairi your hair looks terrible, go fix it.' And then you can go off like you're going to find a toilet but in actuality you'll go and find the police and direct them to Sora and I. When they see me, everything should work out." He informed her with a nod.

Kairi blinked her eyes before taking the tips of her hair into her fingers with a frown, "Is my hair really that bad?"

Glancing away, Riku cleared his throat, "Anyways, I feel as though we've been on this boat way longer than necessary."

The auburnette tilted her head, "It's weird to think that it's been over a week since we've been here."

"Brilliant." Riku sarcastically shook his head, "Well, not another day will go by with us on it so that's good enough for me at this point." He flipped his hair and watched downward at the men leaving the harbor.

They were luckier than they realized.

Smiling wistfully, Kairi chuckled, "This will be my first time in the Twilight Republic." She truthfully stated making Riku sigh, "Same."

"Riku,"

Surprised at hearing his name called, Riku squinted as he turned around to view whoever said his name.

Axel watched at him rather indifferently, his expression contrasting greatly with the normal vigor amusement he wore when he regarded Riku. He looked completely serious and Riku found himself cocking his head to the side a bit, "Yes?" He politely responded, turning his body around along with Kairi to face the male properly.

Kairi smiled obliviously, "Good morning, Axel. Aqua was actually looking for you earlier—"

"Yeah, I know. I spoke to her already." Axel curtly interrupted, his tone was a bit harsher than both Riku and Kairi expected.

The auburnette blinked and meekly tilted her head downward, "Oh. Okay." She softly remarked and like a mother lion ready to protect its young, Riku was glaring at Axel, "I'd say I'm sorry to be blunt, but I'm not; what the hell is your problem? You were literally fine ten minutes ago."

"I actually saw Aqua on my way up here, Kai." Axel stated to the blushing female who nodded, "I didn't mean to sound rude about it. My apologies."

Kairi tried to smile back at him to reassure him it was alright, but Axel didn't return it and for that reason Riku found his arms crossing over his chest with an arch brow.

Rude.

The tension in the air was clearly building however; before it could grow any further, Roxas and Ventus were bounding near them from the anterior region on the ship. Roxas appeared entirely confused at seeing the three up on deck.

"What's going? Why are you up here Riku?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Riku turned toward him confidently, "I'm up here because Kairi and I were waiting to ask you if we could go down into the city. You know, to actually touch dry land in days."

Ventus's facial expression turned into that of a puzzled puppy and Roxas watched at Riku as though he were mentally challenged, something the royal took silent offense to.

"You want to go to the city?" Roxas asked in bewilderment, no sooner had he did was Axel approaching him. The red haired pirate put his arm around the First Mate's shoulder before leaning in to whisper something in his ear. Roxas took in whatever information with a considerate nod before he watched at the retreating pirate in understanding,

Riku glanced at both Kairi and Ventus and the two clearly had no idea what was going on either so Riku felt a bit more comfortable that he wasn't completely out of the loop.

Roxas scowled while regarding Riku, "I'm sorry, mate but you can't go."

Instantly, Riku stood taller with disbelief lining his face, "What! But why not!"

His outburst caused Kairi to sigh and Ventus to anxiously bite his lip, "If it makes you feel any better, I can't go either." Ventus offered out with a slightly raised hand.

Riku shook his head as he stared at Roxas, "Roxas, I don't understand. Why…?"

"Do you honestly think we're stupid?" Axel now asked, his tone of voice was clearly annoyed and Riku found his eyes cutting up at him just as fiercely. Roxas warningly put a hand out to push Axel backward and Ventus appeared even more confused than before.

"Excuse me?" The royal's stance became defensive as he watched at the tanned male saucily,

Axel's hand aggressively pushed away Roxas's and the pirate walked upon Riku firmly. In the background, Riku could hear Roxas and Ventus saying cautious warnings to Axel, however Riku stood unafraid as Axel got into his face.

Both boys glared into one another's eyes before Axel hissed out lowly, "You know, before I tried playing off your attitude with jokes, but honestly, it gets a bit irritating, Riku. We are pirates, we are not idiots, and I refuse to let you just crush my best mate's heart with your selfish little escape plan."

All at once, Riku's mouth opened out in surprise and his eyes grew wide in panic.

How could Axel have heard that? Thinking back quickly in the heat of this situation, Riku came to the conclusion that Axel heard both him and Kairi talking just a few moments ago. They were probably speaking too loudly and he was walking by.

The pirate scowled, his green eyes seemingly darkening, "Sora's feelings clearly stop him from putting you in your proper place but if you decide to hurt him, no one will stop me from getting you. Watch what you do, Riku."

Ventus's hand was at Axel's shoulder and he pulled back the tanned male with a frown, "Axel, come on. Sora wouldn't appreciate it if he saw you trying to push up on his man."

His attempt at joking gained not a single smile while Axel continued leering into Riku's own blue eyes.

"You know, Kairi, I actually think you can come off the ship. But your clothes are filthy," Roxas informed the female who glanced down at her old dress, "Go ask Aqua for a cleaner outfit. Axel, you and I can just go and have a quick talk." Roxas's arms constricted around Axel's own before he began pulling him away. Roxas glanced over his shoulder with a weak smile at Riku, "You and Ventus can go in Sora's study for the time being."

As he turned back around to guide Axel away, Kairi pouted, "It's a shame… I wanted to go into the city looking as womanly as possible."

Ventus chuckled, "All of Aqua's stuff is about as far from womanly as you can get."

"They're men's clothes is why!" Kairi sighed, "Last time I wore her stuff I think the shirt area was way too loose…" She hung her head sullenly while she pulled at the front of her dress. The brunette then glanced at Riku sadly, "Oh, I'm also sorry that you can't go into the city, Ri… Is the plan still on or?" Kairi cringed expectantly.

Riku sighed with a shake to his head, "I won't be there so forget it. I'll think of something else. Just stay alert when you're out there, okay?"

After Kairi nodded and said her good-bye, Ventus turned to the royal while the two began walking to Sora's study.

The blonde appeared entirely curious, "Plan? What plan?"

"It was nothing." Riku's hand took a hold of the doorknob and he glanced out over the ship to the harbor, a jabbing pain in his stomach as realization began to dawn upon him.

Axel no doubt told Roxas about what he heard, and they would obviously tell Sora. With Sora's suspicions confirmed, Riku had zero chance of getting back home ever again because he'd never be let off of the ship. There was still Kairi for this moment, but he already told her it was called off until further notice.

So now…

He was stuck on the Kingdom Heart.

Forever.

He tried to fight the twitch and intensifying agony erupting within his chest.

One stupid mistake cost his chance at freedom. He would never get off of the ship now. He was never going to make it back home to see his family. This was going to be his life until the day he died.

He was going to be Sora's little plaything until his heart stopped.

"Riku, if you want to get inside, I think you need to turn the doorknob." Ventus informed, breaking Riku out of his train of thoughts.

The royal shook his head, attempting to expel his mind of those depressing conclusions, "Oh, sorry." He muttered before turning the knob and entering the study with Ventus behind him.

Ventus laughed, "Last time you tried running away before I could look inside Sora's bedroom." The blonde ran to the door on the other side of the room excitedly. His hands felt up the wooden door with a cheeky grin, "Now is the time I see Captain SorSor's true living space."

Riku raised a brow as he watched the peculiar blonde glance around the room suspiciously as though Sora had set up some kind of trap to stop invaders from entering.

"Captain SorSor?" Riku repeated out in a scoff, but he was ignored as Ventus apparently deemed the door safe enough to enter.

"I'm going in. Have my back, Your Highness." Ventus commanded playfully with a wink before he swung open the entrance and dove in.

Rolling his eyes, Riku walked in behind him.

"I've slept in here too many times. There's nothing special in here accept for the fact the porthole is too small for me to jump out of." Riku gestured to the single window at the side of the room while moving to take a seat on the bed where he watched Ventus circling the middle of the room with his arms outstretched.

Ventus pouted, "Well, shit! I thought he'd have something mysterious in here or something! This is boring!" He huffed before taking a seat beside Riku.

The brunet watched at the fuming blonde with a shake of his head, "You know. You don't act much like a pirate… Or a noble." Riku honestly remarked, causing Ventus to sigh heavily,

"I've never acted much like a noble so it's fair for you to say that I guess."

Riku watched at him curiously, "Do you, not like talking about it or something?"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders as he glanced away, "I'm not uncomfortable talking about it, I guess. But I keep it short because going into details isn't necessary, I guess… I just… The noble lifestyle didn't fit me."

Nodding, Riku leaned his head downward, "I don't really understand. Also, Sora said you were anti-royalist?" He grimaced, "Are you really?"

Ventus laughed as a way to ease the growing awkwardness in the room, "Well, I don't mean to offend you, Your Highness, but your father is a terrible ruler."

"Nothing I haven't heard before since getting on the ship." Riku crossed his legs and ran a hand through his hair, "I know his religion policies are—"

"Not just his religion policies." Ventus interrupted, "His policies in general… They're terrible."

Speechlessly, Riku watched Ventus tap his legs before speaking up once more, "Twilight Republic is a free religious island so anyone can believe in who ever they want and we're treating as inferior not only because Radiant Garden is Messias, but because the nobles over there just think they're better than us period. Our people starve and are stripped of their land in favor of the Radiance settlers, especially up in the north. We aren't regarded as full citizens, hardly even humans."

"Not the nobles of course." Ventus chuckled humorlessly, "The nobles live on life as though thousands in the country aren't without a home or on the brink of starvation. I hated that. I hated knowing that while I was overly stuffed with things I didn't even want, people were out on the streets a few kilometers away. It made me sick that my parents didn't care either even when I voiced my opinion on it. Out of sight, out of mind seems to be the main focus for people with too much money and power, I guess." He shrugged, "I'm not into that. I never have been."

So Ventus just didn't believe in keeping to himself.

He would truly be an oddity in the higher class of society if that was the case.

Riku couldn't recall ever meeting a noble who actually cared about the poor people. It wasn't you, so why should you care?

But when he thought about it, and his mind moved back to Sora's origins, he found himself realizing exactly how selfish that sounded. Selfish actions could do a lot… Perhaps a bit too much.

His childish way of moving on to another topic made Riku smile, the blonde was so energetic and adorable, "Nothing really. But is the reason you don't have a weapon because you're still new to being a pirate?"

"What? Oh, no!" He laughed with a wave of his hand, "I have a weapon! I'm not too new to being a pirate. I've been one for almost seven months now. It's just that Roxas has always been the superior one at every thing. He just grasped onto the concept of shooting and stabbing people more quickly than I did. But Axel helps me when he's teaching me useful tricks and what not considering how experienced he is and how Sora just likes watching me fall on my face when I practice."

"Sora would be an asshole like that. But that's pretty nice of Axel. Why doesn't Roxas help you out? He is your brother."

Ventus sighed, "He gets all apologetic whenever he hurts me even though it's called practice for a reason. Axel is a pretty good teacher even if he roughs me up a bit too much."

That sounded pretty keen to Roxas's personality. But Axel…

Riku knew he was strong, it had been brought up a few times by Roxas and Ventus, even Sora and Aqua. For the most part, he'd always been joking around and affectionate especially toward Ventus and Roxas. But earlier, when he suddenly lashed out for Sora's sake, Riku was surprised.

He wondered why he was so defensive about Sora's feelings…

But now that Riku thought about it… He heard practically everyone's back story… Except for Axel's.

"What's the deal between Sora and Axel? What's Axel's story?" Riku asked vaguely making Ventus blink, "Axel's back story? Eh, you'll have trouble finding that out." The blonde shook his head and when Riku squinted in confusion, the blonde frowned,

"Axel is a pretty secretive guy. He hasn't told anyone on the ship about his origins except for Sora. I think it's pretty dark if they aren't willing to say, but Axel says it's nothing big and he just prefers to keep it personal. Sora definitely isn't telling anyone any time soon, so Axel's kind of a mystery. All I we know about him is that he's really into pyro technics and blowing stuff up. That's why we leave the sinking of the ships to him. If you leave him alone on a ship for about 10 minutes, chances are after that the ship would probably blow up. "

A mystery? "A mystery… That's really strange."

Ventus shrugged, "One day if he's ready, I'm sure he'll tell us where he's from and what happened."

"Say, why aren't you going into the city like Roxas. I mean I can take care of myself on this ship, it's not like i'm going to hurt myself or anything."

"Well I just don't want to go back there. When ever I think of Twilight Town, memories of our dad kicking us out keeps flooding back and it's too much to handle."

"Wow, that's—"

Riku's words were lost into the sudden loud bang that echoed in the room the moment the bedroom door was slammed opened.

Surprised, both Riku and Ventus jumped as their attention averted to the entrance where Sora was located.

The pirate captain stalked into the room faster than Riku had even anticipated right toward him as Ventus's greetings were thrown out excitedly to the curly haired male that reached to grab at Riku's wrists aggressively.

Not prepared for the assault, Riku released a shout of protest as he found his arms being held overhead right before Sora pushed his back down onto the mattress.

"Uhm, Sora…?" Ventus's voice uncertainly regarded the brunet that was currently staring down at Riku intently, his eyes brimming with an emotion that made Riku know that he was quite literally, fucked.

"Get out, Ventus." Sora firmly stated and in less than five seconds Ventus was racing out the door.

With Ventus out the room, Riku glared up at Sora impatiently, "What do you want?"

It was an empty question and they both knew it.

Sora left only one hand to hold back Riku's wrist and instead used his other hand to begin pulling down Riku's trousers and pants ever so slightly to the point where they were just beneath his butt cheeks.

Sora released a quick and heated breath, "A quick round is all." The brunette began slipping down his trousers as he brought his clearly hardened cock out.

Riku uncomfortably shifted in the mattress, "I don't think you can really—"

His words were cut off with Sora's lips belligerently smacking onto his. The kiss was as rough as Sora always tended to be, but at this point, Riku could say even as his head was being pounded into the mattress that he was growing a bit too used to Sora's little attacks.

Just as Sora pulled his mouth away, Riku prepared to sit up, but the sharp pain of Sora's penis into him made him release a rather pain filled groan.

Sora's lips met with his passionately once more as a way to silence him and Riku knew at this point, resistance was futile.

If Sora wanted a quick round, he supposed letting him get off as fast as possible was the best way to get him away.

Riku couldn't get his hands free from Sora's hold above his head, but he tried to return the kiss as powerfully as he could, succeeding in pushing Sora's offending mouth a couple of inches backward. Sora gave a thrust and Riku flinched, his teeth baring and biting into Sora's own lip before he released a moan.

Sora didn't appear to even notice as his hips gave another push into Riku's behind, more rough than the first time. Riku's hands clenched and he shut his eyes in pain as he felt his own cock beginning to harden from the pleasuring sensation below.

"I'm not a toy," He tried to gasp out in between Sora's mouth attacks, "Stop being so god damn vicious."

The pirate smirked into the kiss before pulling away; his eyes watched down at Riku arrogantly, "But Princess, the last time you were so durable." His head dipped downward and he nibbled at Riku's ear beneath his mess of hair, "I promised I'd make this quick." He began turning his hips, and a familiar feeling of ecstasy erupted out in Riku's body that the royal had to moan a bit more loudly than before.

Sora sighed lightly into Riku's ear, "But now, I want to drag it out a little longer." He began pulling out before he sharply went back in, earning another moan from Riku.

"I'm sure you agree, Princess." Sora remarked shakily, and right after Riku felt himself about to let go. It was a painful pleasure and with Sora's rough and continuous movements everything was going too fast. He squirmed beneath Sora, and the brunet clearly felt it,

Panting, Riku struggled, "F-fuck, Sora, I'm going to—"

Sora's mouth pressed against his before he could finish and Riku found himself throwing his hand away from Sora's own as his back arched away from the mattress as he came.

Sora smirked clearly triumphant as he pulled away from Riku, "Princess, I wanted this to be," He stopped for a second and Riku found himself raising up breathlessly to reignite their kiss, in between the kiss, Riku heard Sora muffling out something though it fell upon deaf ears right as Riku felt Sora come right inside of him.

He could feel Sora's hot liquid filling inside of him and despite this, Sora gave one last thrust before fully pulling out, panting heavily.

The pirate captain tsked down at the prince that now had his hands freed from above him.

"That was quick enough." Riku heaved out in between his tired takes for a proper breath.

Sora moved to give him a quick kiss on the lips once more, and Riku waited for him to pull away and get off now that the deed was done. However, Sora only picked his head upward to glare down at Riku firmly, "I'm letting you go out into the city with me, but promise me Riku. You aren't going to leave me."

Still a bit disoriented, Riku took a few seconds to register his words, but apparently it was a few seconds to long as Sora growled lowly and more forcibly pushed his weight on top of him, "Promise me." He stressed out now.

Riku winced painfully, "I promise!" He quickly replied to appease the captain that immediately let up the pressure.

Sora contently scowled, "Good. Because you're mine." He childishly huffed before rising up from on top of the royal who could only stare up at the ceiling, still light-headed from the sex that just took place. He couldn't even argue with Sora's possessive statement over him.

However, when realization hit that he had a chance to actually leave the ship, Riku found himself bouncing upward, a new light emitting from within him.

Finally.

_There you go guys. So how do you guys like it so far? _


	14. A Bloody Past

In all honesty, whenever Sora found himself opening up about his origins to someone, he always felt less and less pitiful.

The amount of times he's had to disclose his tale was probably more than he could recall based on his memory, a majority of the telling having to be when he was a young teenager.

He wasn't particularly secretive about what occurred to him, and whenever someone asked he was more than likely to tell them if he wasn't in a foul mood. However, there was always that one detail in his own story he omitted no matter who he was speaking to.

It was a single factor that he tried to push back for the sake of his own strength. The factor was marred his brain for the shame it caused him, for the weakness it gave him.

Because how could the merciless, deadly Crimson Prince of the Seas have a weakness as pitiful as his own?

A pathetic infatuation with the son of the man who took away everything he held dear.

The simple thought of Riku VanSinclair had been able to bring his mind into a haze when he first started his pirating career as a member of Highwind, but with the constant kills and torture he'd been pulled through, the name thankfully lost a majority of the effect it held into his brain.

He tried not to focus on the name of the Prince of Radiant Garden anymore. Every time he thought about him, he tried not to take notice that his heart beat turned up a bit faster than he'd liked.

After so many times of trying, he gave up on attempting to change his childish admiration into hatred.

It couldn't be done. So he simply settled on ignoring the fact the oblivious male even existed. It wasn't as though their paths would cross.

Ironically enough, that was the exact opposite of what he would have thought back a few years in time…

Whenever Sora thought back on it, to be fair, he couldn't blame himself for being the kind of child with nothing more big dreams. When you had nothing but dreams, you learn to live your life through them to give yourself a purpose.

From the time the last Messian VanSinclair ruler had been declared on the brink of death and the whole kingdom had been buzzing over the fact a Messian King would step forward, Sora remembered the first time he caught a look at the soon-to-be royal's picture.

The Prince appeared his age and had the most gorgeous smile Sora had ever seen. He had heard more about the new royals—the prince in particular— from the other village children who all had crushes on the silver haired lad as well.

Sora could remember he was never jealous whenever those neighborhood girls went on and on about how Riku would grow up to be their Prince Charming… The only reason he hadn't been jealous was because he had been so firm in believing that he and Prince Riku were soul mates.

He had been so sure that those girls were nothing and that when he and the Prince first saw each other, they'd be in love.

Puppy-love and childish ignorance apparently blinded his eyes.

Ever so slowly, his rights had been stripped from him and his family, along with the others in the Radiant Garden.

They were discriminated against and it came to a point where they didn't even have permission to run their Bakery business.

At that point, Sora was still too young to understand why it was all happening.

He remembered his mother crying a lot more often, Leon had been more irritated that usual, and the kids in the village didn't play outside as much…

Food was scarce but Sora didn't complain because he was more concerned about his mother who seemed more stressed as the days went on. Leon on hir own hardly even ate what little bread he was given, instead insisting that Sora and their mom take his share.

Sora had gotten mad because Leon was acting like a grown up when he wasn't even that much older than him.

The two had ignored one another for less than a day before they reconciled with Leon finally breaking down and crying because he was scared for their future.

Back then, Sora pretended that he understood why. He truly didn't though, at the time.

He only wanted the two people he loved to stop being so sad.

His mother reassured the two that everything would be alright and Sora found himself growing more confused.

Why would they think otherwise? Sure, things were a little tough but what was the worst that could happen? They weren't bad people at all. Nothing terrible would have happened to them, right?

The Great Massacre was a bloody event that took place over a period of four days throughout the entire Massacre.

News traveled slowly in their little village and when the riots ended up right in their front yard…

Sora wish he could go back in time and convince his mother not to go outside of the safety of their little bedroom from the safety of the closet where he and Leon had stayed quivering fearfully while outside, the sound of screams and gunshots filled the air.

He tried not to remember the exact moment he knew his mother had been shot.

Through the thin walls and doors of their small cottage simultaneous sound of his mother's defensive shout followed by the sound of three gunshots and a loud 'thump' against the ground immediately told Leon and Sora that they were both parentless.

Sora remembered Leon hugging over him tightly, whispering reassuring words to him while her back faced the closet's opening. Hisr last words longer than their mom's simple but effective 'I love you both' instead an 'I'm sorry I won't be here to protect you anymore. I'm sorry. I love your happiness, Sora so please turn it into strength when I'm not here.'

Sora had been too busy trembling in terror to even respond before the door to the closet was opened and Leon had been shot in the back repeatedly. If Sora recalled, he counted a total of thirteen times.

His body then collapsed on top of his and Sora had only laid there on the small closet ground, too afraid to speak because if he did, the man who just murdered his brother and his mother would be back, realizing Sora was still alive.

He laid there hearing the sounds of cries and gunshots continue on outside.

The kids he played with, their parents, their family, they were all dying from what his ears could hear.

A part of him thought of it all as a nightmare, one where he'd wake up in bed in between his mom and brother on their bed and then his mom would hug him while reassuring everything was alright, and then Leon would call his a baby for still having nightmares.

When Leon's blood from his back had started to drip on him, Sora had been reminded everything was happening.

His sobs came out silently. His tears fell silently. His body quaked beneath his brother silently.

Sora couldn't remember how long he stayed like that, but eventually he left the house when it night time.

He took one last look at his mom, and went over and picked up the scarf that was lying on top of her. He quickly placed on and headed outside. Outside in the stillness of night, large flames covered the houses of the village as several men began burning them down.

Within his head, he knew eventually they'd get to his home.

When one of them noticed him, he ran straight into the surrounding forest by the cottage, avoiding the gunshots fired his way by the angry adults that eventually gave up, voicing out their wishes of death on him.

Sora just kept running. He was already a frail child after so many months of hardly getting enough to eat, but the situation of everything burned in his head.

Leon's death. His mom's death.

Everything just remained there.

His feet grew tired but he kept going ahead as the weight of everything suddenly began to rest on him.

The more he ran forward, the heavier everything suddenly became.

He was without a family. He was without a home.

Sora was truly alone.

Minutes shifted into hours. Hours shifted into days. Days became months. Months transformed into years.

Sora could remember nothing but rain.

It seemed like every day was filled with gray clouds and precipitation that continuously beat down on his skin. His feet, so blistered and sore from his constant wandering when he found himself traveling from city to city. Town to town.

What exactly did he do to survive during these Empty Years?

It would forever remain a mystery because he had no one to tell him.

The main thing was, at this point in time, Sora could recall a majority of his thoughts revolved around the fact that nothing had a purpose anymore.

He missed his mom and he missed his rbother.

He missed everything he had before they were taken from him.

He cried so much until his body began to ache.

Everything he had was gone and he was alone. The fact plagued him at the most random times, it was unbearable on him and it led him to more crying where he just held himself and sobbed. Leon wasn't there to protect him and his mum wasn't there to love him.

So how does one go on in life, when you have nothing left?

Getting offered to be on the notorious ship, Highwind had been something that was entirely a spur of the moment thing.

How was he, a simple street rat orphan, even given an opportunity to ride the seas with the most infamous pirate ship at the time?

He didn't know.

When Sora later asked Captain Highwind what made him so special that he was blessed with a chance to actually get somewhere farther than where he was in life… The Captain said he saw potential.

To this day, Sora didn't know what potential could possibly be seen in a blank faced, skinny to the bone, dirtied kid from the gutters of the town.

His first year as a pirate brightened his eyes in a way Sora couldn't have ever imagined.

He was taught how to fight, he was taught how to be strong, and most importantly, he was taught how to survive.

He became a warrior of the sea. His skills kept up to point.

And after that first year as a pirate, Sora knew this was his calling.

He wanted to be the best pirate out there. Settling for second best wasn't even an option. He wanted to be the strongest and there was no doubt in his mind that he would be.

Aging into a teen, the true causes of his family's ends finally began making sense to him and it did nothing short but make his hatred for the royal's that were already his ships' heads grow infinitely stronger.

But…

Not for Riku.

Against his slowly freezing heart, there was still that spot, warm and emotional, that was reserved for the Prince that Sora still had burned in mind. The many pictures he'd seen from his childhood remained intact, and with the newer pictures he saw of the Prince while on the Highwind made him feel more than he wanted.

Prince Riku was the exception to his complete and utter loathing to the Crown, especially as his knowledge grew of the other people of Radiant Garden who suffered at the King's hands.

Some cases were bad, or even worse than what Sora had to experience.

The fact disgusted him to no end and he found his feelings beginning to solidify entirely into ice right after Captain Highwind announced his retirement.

He'd given Sora a large sum of money for him to continue on, because he knew Sora would make it big.

Sora remembered the first time he got the Kingdom Heart and his own name began to go around.

With every kill he made, he cared less and less.

His goal to be the best was practically a reality when he was dubbed The Crimson Prince of the Seas.

When he discovered his name had been passed along to every monarchy in Luminis and he was practically the most wanted man in all of the land, Sora would be lying if he said he wasn't entirely smug.

The pure satisfaction in knowing his very existence made the King of the Radiant Garden that angry was delightful.

Even so, even The Crimson Prince still had one part of him that remained open.

The part was small, nearly nonexistent…

But it was still there and Sora was reminded of it every time he found himself back in Vale, Radiant Garden once a year.

He walked past the dark and rusted metal gates, his feet carrying him along the cobblestone path.

It was cloudy, nothing much different than what he was used to in this country and the air around him was silent for about a mile around.

"Hey," Sora said lowly, his eyes glancing ahead sadly, despite the small smile on his face. He continued walking forward, the flowers in his hands ruffled along the sudden breeze that executed over him, "It's been a year already since I last visited." He noted the moment his footsteps halted.

In the distance, he could hear the familiar sound of crows screeching. Overhead, their wings flapped viciously as though they were angry with the curly haired pirate's presence.

He ignored it and grabbed his hat off the top of his head as he stared down at the dark gravestone.

A single blue gem stone shimmered in the center of the tombstone and it looked entirely identical to the two gemstones that decorated the right and left end of his scarf. Sora gave a bittersweet sigh, "I still have your gems. I'm happy no one's come to take mine from you."

His feet moved him to be positioned directly in front of the gravestone piece before Sora promptly took a seat, Indian-style to gaze at it noiselessly, already having placed the bouquet of white roses to his anterior end.

Sora stayed like that for the next few minutes, his eyes watching over the names.

In memory of Aeirith and Leon Caeleum

He remembered his mum's smiles, his brother's laughs, their hugs, their tears, he remembered when his mother kissed him good-night, and he remembered when his brother played whatever game he wanted over hers.

Sora remembered how his brother's eyes always lit up in joy whenever he began a story about how Prince Riku would think he was pretty and he and the Prince would buy her as many boats as he wanted so he could travel the world like he always wanted.

Sora remembered how his mother would always ruffle his hair and give him a hug whenever he started talking about giving her the biggest room in the palace after he married Prince Riku and they let her move in.

Most of all, Sora could remember their love.

Their love had been so warm, pure, and innocent.

A sinless and unconditional love free of fear, lies, evil, and murder.

It was a love that Sora missed so badly, he'd give everything he had just to experience it one last time.

Even after all he accomplished, even after he made a name for himself, even after all of this he was still a child that was pushed into a coffin that was slowly filling up with the sins of his actions.

He had become a Prince in his own right, but it wasn't the kind his mother and brother would have wanted.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry, Leon. You wouldn't want this for me, I know, and I'm sorry." He muttered out, his hand grazed over the memorial stone longingly, and even though he could feel his heart begging to let down tears, they wouldn't fall.

So many years of crying dried the well, it would appear.

It hurt his heart.

He couldn't even cry over his own mother and brother.

The two most important people in the world to him that had both practically died before him and his own eyes couldn't formulate any shape of emotion to grieve for them as his heart did.

He was the living definition of a monster.

Sora bit his bottom lip as hard as he could while he fell to his knees on the soft grass beneath him, because he knew that if his mother and Leon were still alive, they would condemn him to hell for all that he's done.

They'd hate him for every single selfish action he'd committed.

But he was already too far in to turn back.

Not even all the water in the seas could wash away the blood that tainted his hands. He knew it because his fate was written and stained with the same blood that marked his hands.

_Sorry for the delay guys. More of the story should be coming soon :) Also Luminis is basically the continent that Radiant Garden, the Twilight Republic and Traverse Port Island is on, you guys should be able to guess what those three places are base off of right? Don't forget to favorite and review it. Thanks guys! Oh and sorry for any confusion due to the grammar, the stupid autocorrect on my computer is really stupid and it's replacing words left and right._


	15. Land

"Okay, I'm ready." Riku remarked as he stepped out of Sora's study to the open air of the ship. Sora had came back in after their round to give him a new set of clothes that Riku was pretty sure belonged to Sora himself.

If the dried stain of blood on one of the sleeves and familiarly odd smell of animal fur was any clue anyhow.

He felt out of place in the clothing. He couldn't see what he really looked like due to the absence of a mirror within Sora's room, he was confident that he looked a bit ridiculous in pirate clothes though. Kairi herself when she had worn Aqua's own outfit the night before had a bit of a funny look going about her, not just because she was wearing men's clothes, but just in general.

They weren't meant to wear pirate clothes.

It didn't fit them at all.

His mind wavered back to Ventus, once standing amongst the top of the world, at the top of his country with the elite, was now lowered to a status where he wore nothing but tattered rags on a cramped ship with criminals.

How did he make that shift in life so easily?

He'd been so blessed into the world as a noble and he just threw it all away for Axel and Roxas because of 'love at first sight' or whatever?

Riku knew that wasn't him and it never would be.

Sora watched over him with analyzing eyes and Riku pulled at the bottom of his trousers where tightened boots were giving him too much friction.

"You look good." Sora complimented simply with a curt nod.

The prince scowled lightly pulled at the cuffed sleeve, "Why do I have to wear this?"

"Because I said so."

The reply was instant and Riku's scowl grew fiercer as he glared at Sora challengingly, "I don't want to catch a rash or some other kind of disease or even STDS from these because I don't even know who they belong to. How long do I have to keep this on?"

Sora shook his head, his arms folding over his chest before he began walking in the direction of the ship's boarding bridge. Riku immediately rushed forward to keep up with him, his gaze marveling around as they began moving down the ramped stairs,

"If you catch a disease feel free to appeal to Miss Carlotti about it. She isn't onboard to be a pretty face, you know." He glanced over at the prince who halted his awing at the numerous amounts of ships in favor of watching Sora who smirked and winked, "You on the other hand, are."

Feeling his cheeks flush, Riku snorted as he turned his face away, "Well, considering how many assfaces are on that ship, someone has to be the pretty face." He quickly countered.

Even without Sora chuckling at the teasing remark, Riku knew he was kidding.

He knew what Sora really wanted him onboard for. Eventual control over the Crown. Riku tried to not think of it that way, especially coupled with the fact that Sora could be an insanely ruthless bastard with not a single care for who he shot down.

The moment they made it to the dock, Riku could honestly say his heart was beating out of control.

So close to the city. So close…

"Here, put this on." Riku sputtered when Sora's scarf hit him in the face, and his hands were instantly up to catch the accessory piece. Riku's little daydream fantasy was thoroughly crushed into oblivious as he stared down at the pirate's scarf fell within his hand.

It was the same one that Sora always wore while on the Kingdom Heart. It was a red scarf, it felt really soft and seemed to be made from silk and at the end two aqua colored gems decorated the corners, the thing seemed like it was actually worth a good amount of money.

Instinctively, Riku glanced at Sora in questioning to why he had to put the scarf on, and in response, Sora simply scoffed before cupping his hands around Riku's and guiding his hands upward to rest the hat on top of his head.

Riku blinked his eyes blankly as he cautiously lowered his hands while Sora removed his own, "There. Now you look like a real prince."

The royal's eyebrows furrowed and he prepared to retort, but Sora's hands clasped over one of his once more and the spikey haired captain flashed him a grin unlike Riku had ever seen before, "I take it you've never been to the Twilight Republic, let alone Twilight Town before."

Taken back by the sudden question and Sora's expression, Riku couldn't formulate his words steadily enough, "I… Uh… Well… No."

He'd hardly been out of Radiant Garden, only traveling into Gran and Rabanastre about twice in his lifetime. How Sora knew that was a bit unsettling and surprising to say the least.

Sora nodded knowingly, "We're gunna have a lot of fun today then!"

"Excuse me!?" Riku's voice trailed off into a bit of a shout as he found himself being yanked forward when Sora broke out into a sprint down the port's wooden bridge. Each step he took forward forced Riku to make an effort to keep up, which was alarmingly difficult and reminded him that either Sora was capable of running at superhuman speeds or he needed to get in shape.

Even in the midst of the run, Riku couldn't help but find his eyes gleaming as he looked ahead.

He was actually on dry land and on his way toward freedom.

When Sora finally stopped, it was just on the outskirts of the entrance into the city centre. Passing them by the whole time had been curious people that Riku occasionally lost sight of whenever Sora's hat slid over his eyes and he struggled to adjust it over his head without having it slide back downward or fly off of his head all together.

Panting, Riku found his hands moving to his knees as he hunched over to catch his breath that was slipping from his lips at such a rapid pace along with the sensation of lungs that felt just about ready to collapse in his rib cage from exhaustion.

Sora on the other hand, simply let out a breezy laugh as he wiped his forehead, "That was a fun jog. Got my heart pumped up for some excitement." He glanced downward at the brunet that was still doubled over and he smirked slightly, "Don't you agree, Princess—"

"Fuck off." Riku hissed, however the moment the words came out his mouth he inwardly scolded himself.

He was in public now.

The distant chatter of the civilians within the crowded center, coupled along with the clattering of horse hooves that hit against the rundown cobblestone and occasional shouts of advertisement from city venders reminded Riku that now, he was in civilization once again.

His eyes scanned over his surroundings in wonder,

Many men seemed to occupy the population around as well as a few women and children who all appeared too caught up in their daily routine to even pay notice to Riku who was glancing all about him, taking in the sights of the venders and stores along with the occasional galloping horse drawn carriages that transported either people or cargo.

"You've never been to a city center before?" Sora arched a brow as Riku snapped his attention back toward him.

Riku prepared to retort back wittily, but one look at Sora's expression and the prince knew he was honestly curious.

Suddenly feeling a bit ashamed, Riku glanced away, "Back in Radiant Garden when I made visits into the town in my carriage if that counts?" He couldn't help but finish it as a question because in actuality, he didn't even truly make visits. The only time he made 'visits' was to pass through the town to get to another. He hardly even looked out the window to take a peek at how everyone was fairing outside the walls.

Sora simply nodded his head in understanding.

Riku once again moved his eyes from Sora in favor of watching the scenery around him.

"Well, we can take a look around since you seem so curious." Sora stated airily and Riku found himself blinking when the pirate captain's hand grabbed his wrist. Sora began walking forward and Riku followed after without much of a choice.

Pushing past a majority of the people ahead, Sora paved a way for both him and Riku toward the venders that were negotiating prices with several men.

Items ranged from food like potatoes to trinkets like voodoo necklaces as far down the line as Riku could see with the wooden stands built up down the road.

When Sora stopped moving and released his wrist, Riku snorted before muttering out a quick, 'I'm not a child' and going about to examine the pieces of jewelry set up on the table for display. According to the signs these pieces of jewelry were called "magicite." Strange name.

As far as real jewels were concerned, it was far too easy to distinguish every single one of the items' gems as fake that Riku gave a dry laugh while he played with one of the necklaces in his hands.

Sora leaned forward to look at the gleaming ruby, "If you want my opinion, I'm sure you'd look real pretty with that on."

"Oh, shut up." Riku intervened with a roll of his eyes, "I'm just laughing at how pitifully fake and tacky these things are. Only a fool with horrible fashion taste would actually buy one of these." He carelessly dropped the necklace back on the table before he moved his irises around for another piece to examine.

Sora whistled, "Sassy."

"What was that?"

"I said you look really pretty."

With the charming smile that was flashed his way when Riku gave him a glare, the royal couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Well, tell me something I don't know." Riku's eyes flashed over to his right side in search of an opening he could possibly use to just break away and run.

If he ran, he was more than positive that Sora would successfully catch him.

He was dealing with a criminal, not only that, one of the best damn criminals in the whole fucking world. If he wanted to get away, he couldn't rely on his physical side which was far disadvantaged in comparison to Sora. He'd have to outsmart him and he knew for a fact that his own strategic mind was more than capable of rivaling Sora's more sneaky set.

Once he got away, the first place he'd have to go would be St. Patrick's Cathedral. The Bishop would be able to help him.

"If you plan on buying anything, just tell me." Sora insisted as he shifted along with Riku whenever the brunet moved down the vending line to look at whatever else he could.

Riku gave an incomprehensible mumble to give the idea that he was still warped in looking at commoner's goods.

He had to admit, the people of Twilight Town certainly had a lot of potatoes and fish… Which he supposed made sense because Twilight Town was right by the sea and potatoes were all they could breathe.

"Now why would anyone want to play with these things?" Riku found himself asking aloud as he glanced over a wide array of kites.

The patterns on all of them were creative, he had to admit, but kite flying seemed so dull.

You stand on the ground holding a piece of rope while the thing flew in the air. What was so fun about that?

"My brother used to love kites." Sora softly remarked while he picked up one of the more box-shaped kites that had been splash painted. Not prepared for the rather serious topic, Riku found himself freezing up as Sora examined the kite more closely; "I never understood why," Sora glanced over at Riku with a small smile, "I mean, what's so great about standing and holding rope?"

Weakly, Riku nodded, "Maybe he just liked watching the scenery?"

He didn't like talking about this.

It made him feel too uncomfortable as though the air around him was too thick to properly breathe. Sora speaking to him about his deceased sister, who was only deceased because of Riku's father, was strange and left a large sensation of foreboding over Riku's heart.

Sora tilted his head slightly, a rather uncharacteristic frown coming to his lips, "Maybe. Or maybe because kites were one of the only play things we had."

"Oh." Was all Riku could say. Because what else can you say when in a situation like this?

With Sora's continuous stare on the kite within his hands, Riku could easily say this had to be his first time seeing Sora like this.

He looked so distant; his eyes didn't appear to be with him.

It was strange.

Seeing Sora so sad was strange.

"Sora, I have brothers too, you know." Riku stated, his arms moved to intertwine with the spikey haired male's own limb and he maneuvered his hand to cover one of Sora's that clutched the kite, "They're troublesome at times. Since I'm the eldest boy, it gets a bit frustrating too." He offered him a minuscule smile.

Sora sighed as he shook his head. He lowered the kite and turned to face Riku simply, "Ironically enough, that's one of the reasons I wanted to marry you when I was younger." Sora untangled their arms and Riku found himself growing a bit embarrassed as Sora watched him seriously, "All the females around me were lovely, but far too strange for my liking." He chuckled while fitting his hands into his pockets,

"Then I looked at a picture of you and suddenly I had the perfect lover in mind." His eyes moved upward, "If only I could go back in time. I'd tell myself not to worry, because the prince does end up being mine. Technicalities aside."

"Can I just begin to say how I thought you were being sweet but then you just had to ruin it with that last bit? Asshole." Riku growled while leering offensively at the leisurely standing pirate that shrugged uncaringly.

Riku would have gone off with a thousand insults that flashed into his mind that attacked practically everything about the captain, but before he could, Sora was looking at one of his golden pocket watches skeptically.

"We should get going." Sora mused to himself quietly.

Riku arched a brow, "Get going where?"

Without an answer to his question, Sora turned to begin walking, and he only held up a single hand that beckoned Riku to follow after him.

Now, the prince began weighing his options.

He could run now. Sora wasn't paying attention. If he just turned and ran, he could probably get far enough away from Sora and get his way to the Cathedral for the clergy's assistance.

Sora's back was going further into the crowd and just as Riku took a step backward, Sora glanced over his shoulder, his eyes impatient as though to say 'Hurry up'.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Riku took a shaky step forward to catch up with the brunet.

He'd have to have another opportunity…

"So where exactly are we going?" Riku breathlessly inquired as he made it in step beside the strutting captain.

Sora flipped his hair casually, not stopping to give the prince a glance, "To visit an old friend of mine."

Speaking of old friends…

"Do you know where Roxas, Axel, Aqua, and Kairi are? Also, why do you guys keep Ventus locked up on the ship alone?"

"I know that my entire crew is within the town. Knowing Axel and Aqua they probably tried going into a whore house and knowing Roxas and Kairi they stopped those two from going into the whore houses. Ventus is locked up on the ship, not alone I mind you, Terra and him are probably _getting _along real fine back there.

"Alright… So how far away is this place? Because I'm not feeling all too comfortable…" Riku honestly muttered, they had been walking for about ten minutes in pure silence aside from Riku's grunts and pants from when he nearly toppled over the uneven ground that was roughly put together and Sora's warning growls toward the homeless beggars that all intently watched both the boys as they kept their descent down the road.

Riku noted that the farther they walked the more rundown the area became.

The center hadn't been nearly this bad with the amount of poor people in the streets and the buildings looked inhabitable. Here, everyone was skinnier than Riku ever thought possible and had the dirtiest rags to cover their bodies.

He couldn't help but wonder where they'd go when winter set in. Those thin clothes they had on and the small blankets would hardly help them from the stormy rain that would eventually come.

It was sad to think about and watch, especially when he saw the children without a guardian all alone.

"It's disgusting, isn't it?" Sora humorlessly laughed as he shook his head, his steps not faltering, "How they're all suffering out here?"

Riku didn't know how to respond, his mind going back pace to Ventus who had lightly told him of The Twilight Republic's struggle due to the Crown and Radiant Garden nobility.

Once again, he found guilt squirming its way into his stomach.

Ventus said it was bad… But this was terrible.

Exactly how many places were there in Twilight Town like here? How many places in the Twilight Republic? He knew the number had to be higher than his teachings had ever told him. He knew there were poor people and he knew they were hurting. But this was just sad.

He watched a mother try to pacify her sobbing infant to no avail. The woman glanced upward and made brief eye contact with Riku. Frowning, the prince quickly looked away and turned to Sora who sighed, "The place is right in here." Sora hummed as he came to a stop at a door down one of the narrow alleyways.

Riku unsurely looked around the area as Sora gave a double knock to the wooden entrance.

A sliding peep hole was opened toward the top middle of the door, and a set of eyes glared down at both brunets.

"Identification, Sora." Sora simply droned out. The eyes seemingly nodded in confirmation at him before moving to look at Riku right as Sora's hat went over his face. "He's with me." Sora stated easily.

As Riku pushed the hat back up, he came to see the door opening ever so slowly.

The inside was dark and only a few dim oil lamps lit up the area that appeared to be just like a bar-esque set up.

"Welcome back, Captain Sora." The rather burly man who had opened the door for them greeted, his voice a low octave that made Riku cringe as he followed after Sora who began walking coolly down the aisles of the place all too familiarly.

"Excuse me," Sora said in regards to the woman working behind the counter of the bar, she wore men's clothes but her hair still flowed long and her face was too feminine for her to pass as a male. "Do you know when Captain Highwing is coming in this afternoon, love?" He smiled charmingly at the female and Riku found irritation entering the pit of his stomach at that moment.

Sora sounded so fake.

Did he really just have to turn on the 'charm' for this woman? Why couldn't he just put in the terror that came with his title of the infamous Captain Sora?

Honestly, he was smiling and being all cutesy when he was normally scowling and glaring for this girl. She wasn't even special.

The girl giggled and leaned over the counter, her boobs practically pushing against the surface of the countertop toward Sora as she batted her eyelashes, "Sorry, I can't say I do. However, you're free to stay in here as long as possible until he does come in." The girl said with an accent.

With her rich pink curls and bright green eyes, she reminded Riku a lot of Aqua but with the little booby show going on; it was insulting to place Aqua in the same league as her.

"Hm… But I may grow bored. Perhaps, you can provide me with some company while I wait, young miss?"

Why was Sora even flirting with her? He was always supposed to be tough, wasn't he?

He could remember practically everyone on the ship telling him that he had always been the one to receive Sora's good side. Only him.

So why was this bitch getting the smiles that was only supposed to be going towards Riku?

He couldn't help but glare at her in annoyance.

"Oh? But what about your friend?" She didn't even glance in Riku's direction.

"What about him?" Sora smirked as the female let out an irritating laugh, "He's nobody. I only brought him along because I felt a little heartless if I made him stay back."

Riku grunted and shot a leer in Sora's direction, "I—"

"Okay, Captain Sora, I see you still got the password in mind." The bartender now seriously stated, her playful tone evaporating from her speech in such way that it sounded like a completely different person.

The prince's eyes grew wide as he turned to look at the female who was now playing with her pigtails before she expertly put her legs over the counter and jumped off the edge, "Captain Highwind will see you now." Her eyes scanned over Sora judgingly,

Confused, Riku glanced at Sora for some sort of answer to the female's sudden change, but he didn't appear to notice Riku's bewilderment,

Sora's smile didn't disappear as he returned the evaluating look on her body, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Stop staring at my tits like you're straight. We both know you're about as straight as my curls." The female snorted as she turned on her heel to begin leading them down the back of the bar. This was a change. Two seconds ago she had this bubbly personality like a dumb blonde and now she's off making remarks at Sora. Strange girl she was.

Sora let out a snort, "Does this mean we won't play after I'm done with my meeting?"

"You can suck my dick if that's what you want, you pretty boy. Or better yet, suck your friend's. His dick is probably big enough for your huge mouth."

"Excuse me?" Riku sputtered out in disbelief,

The captain chuckled as he gave Riku a reassuring wink, "Don't mind her. She's just an old acquaintance of mine from the Highwind."

"Along with this Captain Highwind person?" Riku questioned with furrowed eyebrows,

When Sora didn't respond and instead began walking ahead to a seat within the back where a single man sat, almost away from all the lights, Riku halted his steps, unsure on if he should follow behind or…

His head looked backward at the free opportunity to just leave.

_If you guys could get the references in this chapter, than kudos to you! Also internet cookie to you if you could guess who that girl was that was talking to Sora. Hint: A girl with pink curly hair that were put into pig tails, has a bubbly personality and has an accent? Remind you of anyone? _


	16. Captain of the Highwind

Riku took a step backward; his eyes remained glued to the back of Sora's head as he slowly moved himself rearward.

This was it.

Gradually, he turned his whole body around, his heart beating faster at this.

He was finally getting away from Sora. At last, he'd be on the road to running away.

As Riku prepared to extend his foot forward, he found himself freezing in place as Sora's voice seemingly echoed throughout his being,

"Princess?"

Riku tried to mask all signs of guilt from his face right before he glanced over his shoulder to look at Sora who was watching him in what appeared to be annoyance,

"What the hell are you doing? Come on." The pirate captain grumbled with a wave toward him.

Smiling as innocently as possible, Riku nodded, "Yeah, I just really need to use the toilet… Do you know where it is?"

Sora groaned with a roll to his eyes and Riku resisted the urge to take off his thick boot and just chuck it at the over confident twat's head. Was he really getting annoyed because Riku had to use the restroom? Inconsiderate little shit.

It reminded Riku why he needed to get away.

Sora didn't value him as a person at all. He saw him as an object.

Everything else be damned… He had to just get away.

"Go ask the nice young lady over there to show you the way. I can't keep putting Captain Highwind off." Sora distractedly mumbled as he pointed down the hall before turning back around, his eyes fleeting further down the bar

Riku scowled with a nod, "Okay." He expected that to be the end of it, and when he released a single breath while turning away to retreat back in the direction where he had came from, he didn't let Sora's lasting words mess up his stride,

"Meet back up with me when you finish, I'll be through the door down the very end of this aisle."

"Okay." Riku repeated out a bit more stressed than before.

He tried to stay casual, not show any signs of escaping on his face as he made his way toward the bar set up where the woman from before was still wiping the counter while humming tunelessly.

As Riku approached, his eyes shot at the door, which was still being guarded by the heavily built man.

Knowing that the scene that would occur would be loud if he even attempted to escape through the front door, Riku found himself clearing his throat to the dark haired that was cleaning.

"Excuse me, but can you point me in the direction of the restroom?" He politely asked the

While glancing upward, the woman pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Down this hall," Her thumb jerked to Riku's right, "Straight ahead, second door on your right." Riku could tell this girl and the other girl before aren't from here from their thick accents.

"Thank you very much; I love your tattoo by the way." He complimented with a smile before she returned the beam proudly while she moved out to touch the gleaming diamonds.

The moment his back was turned, Riku rolled his eyes with a grimace.

He just needed to get a plan together…

Maybe there was another way out… Like a back door?

If this place was some sort of underground-meeting place for criminals, surely they had an alternative exit in case the authorities tried to bust in or something.

When he reached the hall as he had been directed to earlier, he tried to remain cautious as he came upon the lavatory door. Taking the knob in hand, he slowly pushed himself in. The place was nothing fancy. Just a single toilet as the room wasn't too large on its own. The walls were so closely compacted that if Riku extended both of his arms, they'd both touch the walls.

He prepared to turn back with a disappointed grunt; however, his eyes glanced a bit more upward.

An opened window was high up, near the ceiling…

Not discouraged, Riku began thinking of a way to reach it. If he stood on the toilet, he wouldn't be high enough, but the walls were close… He bit his bottom lip while closing the door behind him. A hand came to his chin before he locked the doorknob.

This was it.

Sora tried to keep his posture straight and face held high as he sat across from his old mentor, Cid Highwind, former Captain of the notorious ship Highwind.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Cid?" Sora breathed out with a smile that was hardly returned, not that the expected any differently.

His old Captain had never been one to openly display affection, something Sora had grown all too accustomed to back in his days on the ship that was now hundreds of feet beneath water in the Atlantic.

Cid folded his arms and leaned back in his seat, "We both know you didn't go through hell and back to find me and schedule this meeting just to talk over old times, Sora. Let's get straight down to business."

Sora's smile dropped and Cid groaned, "I'm actually more curious than annoyed that you managed to find me. I thought for sure I was undetectable to anyone." The elder man reached over the table for the bottle of liquor before pouring some into his glass. He picked up the cup and slushed it around leisurely, "How did you do it?"

"A pirate captain has his ways of finding things out. I was taught by the best after all." Sora acknowledged with a shrug that Cid instantly rolled his eyes at, before he leaned backward, "But anyways, I was wondering if you could tell me what you know about the Dark Meridian."

All at once, Cid's bored expression turned into that of slight interest as his eyes watched Sora expectantly for him to continue,

"I just need to know because for the past few months, I've been aimlessly searching around northern Luminis for it. I have several leads and hints, but nothing has given me a solid finding for it. But you're youso I figured you'd have some sort of idea, if not, the exact coordinates to its location." He had to be blunt about it.

"The Dark Meridian? You're going after treasure again?" Cid snorted, his mouth moving to take a brief sip of his drink before he shook his head pitifully, "Treasure chests and gold hunts are child's play, Sora. I thought you grew out of that phase when you became the royal of the seas."

Sora scowled, "I just want to know if you know where it is. I don't need your opinion on the subject, Captain."

"I'm not a Captain anymore, Caeleaum." Cid firmly stated, "I gave up that life for a reason, so you can stop referring to me as that. That aside, yes, I do know where the Dark Meridian is, though I am surprised that you resorted to finding me out just for the thing."

The pirate captain couldn't help but raise up to defend himself, "It wasn't my decision… My First Mate convinced me that we were wasting provisions since we had no clue where to start and that getting a direct answer was best."

Cid chuckled unsmilingly, "What a world we live in where the captain doesn't make the decisions… The First Mate does. In any event, I'll get you the coordinates to the island the Meridian's on, even if I still don't understand why you'd want the thing. Just your average chest of treasure."

Sora nodded his head, "I appreciate it, sir."

"Now, I actually am quite curious…" Cid now more seriously piped and for that, the curly haired male blinked his eyes while watching back at him intently, "You've made a name for yourself, and I'm proud of you for that. You went from cabin boy to captain in so little time and within a few years, you have every single monarch in land knowing your name with blood chilling fear, something even I wasn't capable of doing. Hell you even got the people over in Spira quivering in fear when the hear your name. So tell me, at the prime of your career, how does it feel to be at the top of the Wanted list?"

Unable to stop the smirk from growing on his face, Sora leaned his face on his hand casually, "Feels as good as it sounds. Everything so far has been going my way and I feel at the top of my game, almost as though nothing can go wrong for me."

Cid frowned now, his expression solemn, "You're still young. Especially for all that you've accomplished in the past couple years… Therefore it's easy for you to make one mistake that will mess you up permanently—"

"I don't make mistakes, sir." Sora intervened confidently, "Everything I do is carefully calculated and planned out. I don't allow myself to ever lose. It's just not possible."

"Sora, it has come to my attention that you are in possession of the Prince of the Radiant Garden."

The response was quick and not one that Sora even expected. He was swift to cover his surprise and he watched at Cid stilly, "How did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is the simple fact that you're still in territory owned by Radiant Garden with that royal on your hands." Cid's face cringed as he the term 'royal' almost as though the word was a pain to speak.

Sora remained stoic, "I understand that, but I already made sure he'd stay within my sight as long as we're here for the time being. So far on our way here, no one noticed anything suspicious and if anyone notices on our way back, I'll put an end to them before they can do a thing." He informed simply with a curt nod.

His words made Cid arch a brow, "Where is he now?"

"In the lavatory." Sora automatically answered, his voice secure.

"He's been in there since you came to sit?" Cid further investigated, he sounded on the brink of scoffing,

However, that made Sora stop for a moment to rethink everything for a second.

Riku had been in the toilet before Sora even got to sit down with Cid.

It had been a bit of a while…

"I'll be back, excuse me." Sora muttered quickly as he stood up from his seat. Cid watched up at him dully as he slid a piece of paper onto the table toward Sora before his arms were folding over his chest once more, "No, you won't be."

Sora picked up the piece of paper and shoved it into his pocket before he began stalking toward the front of the bar.

As he reached the door, he heard Cid call from behind, "Good-bye, Sora. Give the royal my greetings when you see him."

"Thanks. I will." Sora threw back while he kept his power walk ahead.

Already knowing the way to the bathroom, Sora mumbled a quick greeting to the tattooed girl who was shining one of the glasses with an intrigued look to her face, "Did your friend drink any cleansing medicines before he came here? He's been in the restroom for a while."

Sora couldn't even formulate a response, his feet forcing him forward a little faster with each step ahead as he made it into the hallway that the restroom was located at. When he stopped at the door, he immediately cleared his throat, "Princess, you still in there?"

Silence.

Pressing his ear against the door for any muffled noises that Riku may have been making, Sora pulled away with a grimace,

"Princess?" He questioningly inquired with a knock on the door.

Silence was his sole response.

Sora gave another powerful knock to the door, "Princess, I'm serious. Answer me."

His hands halted from the rapping to give the prince a chance to be heard properly, however when he received no response, he found himself growing slightly annoyed, "Princess." He continued sternly, and when he folded his arms over his chest for a few seconds to see if the prince inside would stop being stubborn and fucking answer him, Sora found his teeth gritting.

"Riku," Sora icily growled out lowly,

Sora felt his eyebrows crease in growing frustration when no sign of the royal turned up once more.

"Riku, open the fucking door or I'm coming in."

The foreboding feeling in his chest was growing rapidly and Sora clutched the doorknob tightly before giving it a sharp twist to the side. Realizing it was locked, the pirate captain wasted no time in reaching to his side to grab out his pistol and he directed it at the door's hinges before he pulled the trigger.

Kicking down the wooden frame, Sora rushed himself inside, nothing but irritation lining his facial features as he prepared to unleash a load of disciplinary snarls at the royal, but he stopped.

Riku wasn't there.

He left…

Riku left him.

Quick to hold back his initial distress, Sora immediately went to work at solving the little mystery.

It was impossible for him to have gone out the front door because the bouncer wouldn't have let him out without Sora there with him… His eyes shot upward to the single window…

At first glance, a person could say it was impossible to jump out because of its height, however if angled right a person could slide themselves up from the closely compact walls and reach the window without fail. The size of the window along with the fact it was opened was enough to send Sora's eyes narrowing into slits.

Whirling on his heel with a snarl coming to his lips, the brunet began stalking out the bathroom and hallway,

A game of cat and mouse wasn't something he was in the mood for at all.

But if Riku was idiotic enough to try and escape in a country he'd never even been in before but Sora knew like the back of his hand, so be it.

"The things I'll do to that intractable, disgraceful piece of shit when I find him…"

_You guys are so smart! Yes the girl in the last chapter is Vanille. And kudos to you for getting the references. So this chapter, can you guess who this girl is? She has dark hair, a tattoo and an accent. Anyone come to mind? _


	17. Salvation At Last

When Riku thought of home, many things came to mind.

The halls of the massive palace, always kept sparkling and bright, the large windows down the corridors bringing in a numerous amount of natural light as well as a beautiful view of the rose garden outside to the side of the building.

His lessons for education that he had somewhat dreaded attending with his strict instructor, where he learned more than he felt would be necessary for his ascent to the throne.

Late night escapades with Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj when the four basically ran around lawlessly in the middle of the night, evading the guards and going on many adventures.

Those special afternoons with Kairi out in the rose garden when he was able to completely be himself with her over the political mess and pressure his instructor would constantly remind him of.

He remembered at one point he wished that he could still be royalty without the political bullshit that came with it but Kairi told him not to think so irresponsibly because he was blessed.

Riku panted as he continued his run down the uneven street,

"Watch it!" A blonde haired man snapped at him angrily after Riku had bumped past him, his run not slowing.

The royal held onto his left arm painfully, his head stuck to the ground, his heart thudding powerfully.

Riku could remember the family dinners he shared with his sisters and parents. He always made jokes that was deemed inappropriate by his father and often got him scolded, but it was all light-hearted unless he took it too far. His siblings laughed as well as his mother a majority of the time.

He could hardly remember the sound of his family's laugh anymore.

When was the last time he'd seen them? Surely it wasn't that long, but with everything that had happened to him thus far, it felt like an eternity.

Riku made a sharp turn down around a building and he found himself crashing into a group of women who all shrieked in surprise as he stumbled through them with a grunt. His steps nearly went over and he almost tripped, but he found his balance and continued going.

Riku recalled how upset he had been when he discovered he was being sent to Traverse Port Island to study abroad.

His instructor was tough, but the man was one of the best teacher's a person could have. His parents played good cop bad cop and the moment his father angrily lashed out at him; Riku could only storm off and away, angrily accepting his fate.

His father's word was law after all.

Being a prince left him grounded to that as well.

All of his brothers and his sister had visited his room that night to comfort him on the news. Riku hadn't been very open to it; he was still moody on the concept of leaving home for Traverse.

Riku tried to halt his steps as a chocobo rider galloped down the other parallel street, the man on top oblivious to the increasingly tired young man less than a few feet away.

Now that he stopped his run for the first time since he'd left the bar, Riku could feel the power his adrenaline had first given him seeping out of him at last. His lungs were burning but he knew he had to keep going on even if it killed him.

Just as he finished trying to catch his breath, a cold water droplet hit his nose from above, and Riku inwardly cursed at his terrible luck.

His head glanced upward, and then he was reminded of Sora's scarf that had miraculously stayed on his neck from his long drafted run.

Another drop of rain fell from the sky and another, the number increasingly swiftly and Riku glanced all about in an effort to find a proper place for shelter from the precipitation that was now on the verge of slamming down much harder.

Riku slid his back against one of the stone buildings on the streets, his hand taking the hat from on top of his head off to hold so his own skull could hit the hard structure behind him. The place of where he had taken the brunt of the fall from the window gave a throb of pain, and Riku winced as his right hand held onto his left arm tightly.

Shutting his aquamarine eyes, he tried to remain positive with everything that had happened thus far.

He was positive he had enough distance between him and Sora… But the more logical side of him condemned him.

He had acted stupidly.

Jumping out the window to escape when he had not the slightest clue on where anything was in the city.

Even if he and Sora were far apart, Sora had the advantage of knowing the city's layout, not to mention he knew that Riku didn't know anything about the Twilight Republic, let alone Twilight Town.

When he had been climbing to the window in the restroom, the only thing that had been in his mind was getting away from Sora. Because that was quite possibly the only time he'd actually be separated from the captain who was distracted.

It had been the perfect opportunity, but in the end. The opportunity didn't even matter because in the end he was still nothing more but a chess piece on Sora's game board.

This was all getting too hard.

Riku bit his bottom lip as he slowly glided his back down from the building behind him.

A lightning flash struck overhead and the clap of thunder rumbled not too long after and Riku gave the clouds above a blank look as it appeared like the sky was crying, which he found painfully ironic… If anyone should be crying, it should be him. All the bullshit he'd been forced to put up with for so long was taking its toll on him.

Sora was going to kill him if he got him. That was a known fact.

Riku could only imagine the captain's rage when he figured out Riku had escaped, because the pirate was smart enough to know a break out… He was a criminal after all.

If Sora got to him, all thoughts of freedom would be gone.

If Riku wanted to get home, right now it was do or die.

Exhaling hugely, the silverette pushed himself up to his feet. The rain above continued falling heavily and Riku glanced down at the hat in his hand thoughtfully. It'd be foolish to leave it where he once was because if Sora somehow passed by later and saw it, he'd have some sort of clue to the direction Riku was moving in.

St. Patrick's Cathedral.

That's where he had to go.

If only he knew the way.

People continued walking down the cobble stoned streets, their umbrellas pulled out as they went on with their day, ignorant to Riku's plight.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Please, a moment of your time." Riku's voice croaked out, his throat was dry from all his running and he hoped he didn't look like too much of a mess when he stepped out in the street to approach a woman with bright light pink hair with a pigtail on the left half of her hair.

She blinked, her umbrella shifting in her hand as she watched Riku cautiously.

"Can you point me in the direction of St. Patrick's Cathedral, please?" He asked tiredly.

The directions given to him were enough to tell Riku that the trip wouldn't be far as he had feared. He praised whatever force appeared to be on his side as of now.

Earlier, the rain had begun to ease up and halfway through his excursion to the Cathedral it had stopped all together. His only complaint would be the fact that his arm was still aching from his fall. He didn't think it was too high up to have broken any bones, or at least he hoped it wasn't…

When he got back to Radiant Garden, he was sure it'd all be fixed up and when he sees the large church building in the distance from his position down the street, he can easily say that the pain in his arm was forgotten.

He started running down the thick mucked roadway, he could feel the thing threatening to fall over his eyes once more. He pushed it up, the grin on his face growing as he dawned upon the building.

It was getting closer and closer and with each step he took, he could feel his heart racing upward and excitement nearly reaching its peak.

As he began walking past the dark rusted gates toward the entrance, he felt the joy radiating out of his pores right before he reached the large entry gate. Blinded with glee, the royal reached for the latch to open and enter the church's property.

His smile disappeared the moment he lifted his head.

"Hey, Riku."

Riku's world dimmed to the point of near blackness and he could feel his heart rate beating faster not for the same positive effects as before, but from panic.

"Why?" He questioned out in frustration, his head throwing backward to look into the sky, "Why?"

Roxas scowled lightly, his brown eyes plain, "I think that's my line. I know what happened with you and Sora. I—"

Unable to help himself, Riku grunted, "I don't care what you have to say, alright? Just don't even. I've had more than enough with you fucking crooks for one lifetime." He held his right hand up to silence the pirate that cringed.

Riku hadn't expected this to happen, because how could it happen?

Had Sora really been able to contact Roxas so quickly? How had Roxas even known he was going to be here? Was it that obvious?

When he thought about it, it probably was considering the circumstances… But why hadn't Sora himself come here rather than Roxas?

Something wasn't adding up.

But he still had one obstacle in his way to freedom now and lucky enough for him, it was one of the weakest links of the Kingdom Heart.

Sora was a fool if he thought someone as nice as Roxas would be able to stop him from getting home now.

"I'm so close and I won't let you ruin this for me, Roxas. I know what I did to get away from Sora was bad, but you know how I've been treated. I swear, if you just don't interfere, I won't tell them it was you all that had me. I'll make up some false story about some other kidnappers and all of Radiant Garden will leave you all well enough alone. I swear, just don't…" He attempted to reason, if Roxas didn't let him through then there'd be problems to come.

"I'm not going to try and stop you, Riku." Roxas strongly spoke and at that moment, Riku's eyes grew wide as he watched the First Mate of the Kingdom Heart sigh, his hands moving into his pockets,

It couldn't be that easy.

"It's not that easy." Riku immediately replied causing Roxas to shake his head before speaking, "I understand that you have a huge desire to go home… But I want you to stop and think for a minute."

Riku licked his chapping lips right before Roxas continued, his eyes turning more serious than they had been previously, "Sora is the most deadly pirate to ever sail the seas. He's called the Prince of the Crimson Sea for a reason that's more morbid than I'd like to say. He's killed many and for each life he's taken, I'm more than positive that he hasn't felt a pinch of remorse… But with you, Riku, when I say that you actually mean something to him—"

Against the better of him, Riku scoffed, "I mean something to him?" His hand reached beneath his shirt to pull out his collar's leash, he waved the rope in the air with a dim glare in Roxas's direction, "You mean the same way a rag doll means to a dog? Because that's the only thing I'm getting at."

"I thought you two were getting along better."

"We shouldn't have been getting along at all." Riku countered hotly, "I shouldn't have been on that ship. I shouldn't have been kidnapped. I don't mean anything to Sora except just being another person to play with, and that's something I refuse to fit the role of. I'm no one's play thing, Roxas."

"You say that because of your life from before and because you don't know Sora. Riku, just hear me out. Sora treats you unlike anyone he has before, okay? He talks about you in a way that prompts our teasing at you. If he didn't have some sort of fondness for you, don't you think he would have killed you already?" Roxas defended loosely, though Riku's eyebrows only furrowed.

He didn't want to stand here and be placed in a debate about why he shouldn't want to go back to being a prisoner.

It was stupid.

"I'm done with this conversation." Riku breathed with a shake to his head, he began walking forward, and Roxas stood still as the two nearly brushed shoulders. In all honesty, Riku somewhat expected Roxas to just grab him while he passed him, but he never did to his relief.

When Riku was about to reach the steps to enter the church he heard Roxas regard him politely,

"You have Sora's scarf."

Riku halted his movements to look back at the pirate who hadn't turned around from his spot below. Frowning, Riku reached down to his neck at the scarf, "Yeah… He gave it to me earlier." He debated on if he should offer it to Roxas to give to Sora, but when too much time passed in between the sentence, he knew it'd be too awkward for him to say.

Roxas glanced over his shoulder with a small nod, his face stoic, "I see."

The royal nodded back before he turned to continue up the steps and right as he dawned upon the door, Roxas spoke out once more, his tone exasperated, "Riku, you can't say I didn't try to help."

Confused, Riku arched an eyebrow upward, "Well, good bye to you too." Shrugging it off, he ran a quick hand through his hair with his eyes turning back to the stain glassed décor that the large door held to enter the cathedral.

He hoped he didn't look too messed up especially now when he'd be seeing the bishop.

Letting out a calming breath, Riku took a hold of the door handle before he pushed it open.

The door creaked loudly in comparison to the dead silence the place of worship held and Riku's eyes trailed down the great cathedral in awe. The art work that lined the walls and ceiling were beautiful and he was reminded of the numerous amounts of times he had visited his own church back in Radiant Garden.

Walking further in, he kept his neck craned upward at the remarkable paintings; however his expression turned into that of dread the moment his gaze ended up on the stage.

Sora sat on the stage, his legs hanging off of the platform casually as he watched ahead at Riku darkly, "Very coincidental to meet up with you here, Riku."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Everything on Riku's mind was literally about to spiral out of control.

Why was Sora here!? Roxas had already been outside! Why was Sora here!? Why!?

The question throbbed inside of his skull, bouncing off of the walls of his brain too many times for Riku to register and he could feel himself quaking a bit in panic.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"H-how did you…?" He couldn't help the slight stutter that entered his speech as he took a step backward,

Sora tilted his head to the side, unlike usual, there was no smirk of arrogance on his face as he looked at Riku, nothing but a firm and tight line of neutrality.

"I would say I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not." His arms folded over his chest and his lips pulled back into a bit of a snarl, "This is my game, not yours. In this game, let me tell you; you aren't even a player. Riku, you are a game piece." His words came out calmly right as he stood up from his seat.

Sora turned to walk more into the stage, and as he did, Riku found his heart beginning to quiver a bit in fear as he now actually came to terms with seeing a man tied with chain links to the large cross center-piece of the church.

The man had a white gag placed over his mouth, but even so he made no audible mumbles or protests. Instead, his eyes followed Sora's movements in distinguishable terror.

The pirate captain leaned forward toward the captive male's ear to whisper something and with Sora's back turned to him, contemplated turning around and running.

He couldn't find the feelings in his legs to do so, because now it was like he was dealing with a different Sora.

The same Sora that he had seen on The Rose that night… Except now, Riku was on the receiving end of his fury.

If he stayed, he had a feeling Sora was going to kill him because everything he had done was now falling back into his face. He had escaped and done exactly what Sora hadn't wanted him to do and now he was getting the backlash.

And as Sora pulled away from speaking to the bishop to turn his attention back to the royal, Riku suddenly found Kairi's feelings toward Sora relatable.  
_  
__So here's the next chapter you guys. You guys are so smart, yes the lady in the last is Fang. I've been playing a little too much of XIII recently so I decided to add them into this story as little cameos. So can you guess who the girl in this chapter is? No hints this time_


	18. Sora's Point of View on Chapter 17

"The things I'll do to that intractable, disgraceful piece of shit when I find him…" Sora muttered, storming out of the building ignoring the looks from Vanillle and Fang. Once he got into the street he stopped and paused. He let the pain sink in, wondering what the hell he did to deserve all of the bullshit that happened in his life.

He wished he could remember the good – that his memories of home were more than fragments of his sister's favorite toy and the way his mom smiled when she woke him up in the morning. It seems as though the only thing he was able to hold on to from his past was all the bad and his stupid infatuation with that stupid son of a bitch who can't seem to see past his own importance.

Of course, the Princess had to be the one thing that managed to weaken him in any shape or form. It's true, he had held on to Riku like he was his life. The dreams of being with him and sharing his life never completely leaving his mind – even though with every kill he made, that dream became less and less possible. Hell, to think it was possible at all showed him how that naïve little boy was still deep down inside; even though he was 18 and a Captain of his own ship.

The worse part about all of this was that he wasn't mad at him because he was disrespectful and a complete and total twat; it wasn't the treason. He was mad that he wanted to leave. Sora was mad that the Prince didn't want to be with him as badly as he wanted to be with him.

Most pirates crave the sea, salt water running through their veins, connecting them to their ship and to their crew, but Sora wasn't like that. He had a siren and it wasn't the seas, it was the Prince, it was Riku. He filled with longing whenever he saw him, determined to make him love him. He even had shared a memory with Riku, desperate for that connection, loving how he responded with information about himself. Sora wanted to believe that they were opening up.

Yet, even after letting him come, even after fighting against his gut instinct just to make him happy, he still ran away. Now, now, he was going to know what it is like to really piss Sora off. He had tried not to focus on that dire need to make Riku happy that filled him. He tried to cover it up with quick fucks and demeaning nicknames. He had even called him Princess when he was about to share with Riku how…perfect… he had wanted coupling with him to be. Riku had managed to kiss the words out of his mouth. Now he's grateful, at least the little shit hadn't gotten to hear the sentiment.

Sora had Roxas posted outside, not because he wanted to, but because the poor lad was a sap and wanted the change to talk Riku out of running in here. There's a part of Sora that hopes he does, because he doesn't want to really go through with this plan he's concocted in his head for when he storms through those doors. It's bullshit that there is no way to hurt Riku without hurting himself.

No matter what, he's making a sacrifice.

Sora hears talking outside and leans his head against the window, hoping the stained glass keeps him covered and allows him enough time to get back to his position if, when, Riku comes marching in. Roxas starts to give his little speech and Sora can already tell that he's just going to have to put the Princess back in his place. Sora turned and walked away, but not before he heard the words that would play over in his head for the next four days

"I mean something to him? You mean the same way a rag doll means to a dog? Because that's the only thing I'm getting at."

"I don't mean anything to Sora except just being another person to play with, and that's something I refuse to fit the role of. I'm no one's play thing, Roxas."

Sora reels, thinking about how he's been treating him better than he's ever treated someone before. Sora steels, taking his place, ready to get it over with.

Sora closed his pants; leaving Riku there blinded and bound on the bed. He wanted to ask why. Why offering him freedom, even with him present, wasn't enough for the Prince. Was he really naïve to think that this was what being held captive was like? He might not have fancy clothes, but he got a bed every night, he got fed, and he got fucked. Which he had enjoyed, Sora could tell from the way he had responded the last two times; he kissed back and was more vocal.

Sora left the room to go stand on the deck, praying that none of his crew bothered him. He rested his elbows on the ledge allowing himself to go into thought again. Maybe this is harsh, but it hurts Sora more than it hurts Riku. He might be alone, he might be hungry and hurt, but Sora's pain all went straight to the chest. Right to the heart, the child in him was getting knocked down again, over a dream that is so obviously not going to happen. He wanted Riku to want him. He wanted Riku to stroll back into that room where he was talking and take his place. He wanted to show Riku off. He wanted Riku to hear about that treasure and ask him about it—not that he would ever tell him that he wanted it for him. To get money, and to get power, so it would make more sense for them to be together, but just to show that he had interest, however little, in the life Sora wanted to plan for them.

Sora didn't know how long he had been out on deck stuck in his thoughts, but by the look of the moon he'd be out for a while. He had an internal struggle, but against his better judgment went down to his office. He stared at some papers, being as silent as possible. He knew Riku' hearing wasn't as keen as a pirate's. Sora also had the talent of being able to sneak up on anyone, so once he heard Riku' breathing even out, he slowly trotted into the room, towering awkwardly over his body.

Riku' face was tense with pain, the look made Sora's heart flutter, but he had to make him hurt, he had to make him see. He couldn't tell him; he's a man of power now. Sora couldn't just casually mention to him how much he wanted him. Unable to stop his hand he brushes some of the hair off of his face, sneering at his own weakness he pulls his hand back as though he had just been burned.

Finally, he knows that he won't be able to get through these days if he doesn't get it off his chest, even if it's falling on ears that aren't listening.

"You were my everything growing up. I wanted so much to be with you. I didn't want to be you, because that would mean I couldn't love you and have you. I admired you and loved you before I understood completely the tragedies that your family has committed against the people. I wanted to think that you weren't as selfish, that you would come save me and the people. I know having you here that you didn't even know of the distress of the people around you. How royalty runs the entire island and makes people suffer as a whole." Sora could hear the bitterness coming into his voice, tasting that all so familiar flavor of metal filling his mouth as his heart filled with scorn. "Yet you sit here and fight me while I keep you alive. Abandoning me while I save you and hundreds, thousands, die due to the ignorance of your ruling family. I want you to be different. I want you to see what you have done and want to undo it. Most importantly, I want you to do all that, while wanting me by your side. I don't understand how someone so ungrateful and ignorant has found their way into my heart, but you're there. Whether or not I fucking want you to be."

Sora got up and stalked away as quietly as he could, trying to ignore the burning behind his eyes and the fire in his heart.

One thing that is going to happen out of all of this is Riku is either going to come out in love, or dead.

_Sorry about the short chapter again but this is just Sora's point of view on things that happened when Riku ran away. Yeah...enjoy you guys :)_


	19. Drunk Kisses and Punishment

Ventus found his ears perking up the moment he heard a knock on the door to his room—well Roxas's room in this case, but it was still his in a way.

Everything was always dull without Roxas with him. Roxas was his younger brother and the two are extremely close. Roxas knew all of Ven's secrets and vice versa. The two were almost inseparable, well not in this case. After Sora had kicked him out of the room, he'd gone to his own room to see if he could nap the day away and with some hope, when he woke up Roxas would be back and they'd finally be leaving this side of Twilight Town.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case as he had awoken from a nap a while ago. Ventus knew they weren't back because Roxas uwould have burst through the door and embraced him after so long of being separated and everything would have been fine.

He hated thinking about it because it made him more antsy for them to come back.

The young had kept his gaze up to the ceiling, his boredom peaking up to such heights that he found nearly frustrating but that's how it always was. He couldn't risk going into the Twilight Republic and having someone recognize him because then problems would arise and he couldn't have that.

He couldn't be separated from Roxas.

While Ventus was staring at the ceiling, a knock came from the door. "Come in." He gestured.

It was Terra.

Terra and Ven got really close quickly after Terra was deemed a crew member by Sora. During one of their drinking nights when Ventus got heavily wasted Terra and him got a little shall we say personal. After that night there was a new found chemistry between the two of them.

"Hey Ven." Terra greeted politely.

"Hey Terra. Shouldn't you be in town?" He asked.

"I would, but I remembered you didn't want to go. I couldn't leave you on this ship by yourself."

Ventus gave a weak smile as Terra approached him. When Terra was only a few inches away from him, Ven pushed forward. He tiptoed up and their lips connected. Ven always had to do this whenever they kissed, seeing as the blonde was the shorter of the two. Terra then pushed Ven onto the bed and continued kissing.

A couple hours passed and the heavy making out continued.

When he heard the rap on the door, he actually grew a bit confused.

It was Roxas's room and even he wasn't polite enough to knock on the door to his own room…

The two of them stopped and sat upward and moved a few inches from each other, "Come in." Ven instructed, he heard a thud happen right outside the walls as the door opened slightly.

"Axel, please… The room is right in here." Kairi scolded tiredly, her elbow pushing the door open to hit the wall behind it.

"I'll just be going then." Terra said as he got off from the bed and left the room.

Ventus could only look on in puzzlement as Kairi with an incredibly hunched back carried Aqua and reached out frantically to grab Axel's hand as the firey redhead leaned on the wall opposite to the room's entrance.

Kairi sighed heavily when it became apparent that Axel wasn't moving from his spot any time soon and instead moved her head to gaze back at Ventus. Her smile was shy as her legs visibly shook, "I-I'm so sorry for bothering you Ventus, but they drank a lot at the bar and I need help, please." She begged out lowly.

Instantly Ventus was at his feet to assist the brunette that was clearly about to topple over with Aqua's weight on her back. "No problem!" He reassured as he reached out to help Aqua down.

"Ventus, I'll fucking kick your ass," Aqua slurred out, she made a notion to move her hand from the blonde's grip as he guided her to Roxas's bed to sit down however her efforts were weak against the male that could only snicker when the curly haired female had trouble sitting upward.

"Kairi! Kairi! Where are you?" The female pirate cried, her hands frantically moving around the bed sheets in search of the auburnette that rubbed her shoulder with an appreciative smile Ventus's way before he moved to walk outside toward Axel who was slowly sliding down the wall with a groan.

Axel moaned, his eyes fluttering open in a daze, "Roxas?" He questioned out sluggishly as Ventus started leading him inside of Roxas's room with a degree of difficulty considering how much dead weight the dark haired pirate held.

"Ven." Ventus answered back right before he tossed the heavy male on the bed beside Aqua.

On the other side of the bed, Axel was starting to shakily get up to his feet once more. Ventus watched him in slightly amusement as Axel made eye contact with him and gave a huge grin, his arms out stretching as he began to stumble towards him, "Roxas!" He lovingly called, his balance going right as Ventus reached forward to catch him.

Axel's arms constricted around him snuggly and before Ventus could say anything; his mouth was filled with the intoxicating scent of heavy alcohol. Axel pressed his lips onto Ventus's firmly and in a way that immediately signaled to the blonde that Axel wasn't too wasted.

His drunk kisses tasted disgusting.

Ventus tried to push him off but the red head was the stronger of the two and continued. Finally after Axel broke the kiss Ventus was able to push him off.

Ventus couldn't help himself as he shook his head, "They're drunk." He stated as a matter of fact. However when Axel huffed in annoyance and buried his face into the crook of the blonde's neck, Ventus snorted, "Okay, Aqua's drunk. Axel's tipsy."

"I am not." Axel drawled out defensively, his tone serious before a smile came to his lips, "But you smell so good, Roxas."

Shifting at the sudden feeling of Axel's tongue against his neck, Ventus winced away from him, "Stop," Ventus reasoned his hand moving to pick up Axel's head from his neck.

Axel scowled at him while Ventus sighed, "I'm not Roxas! You're drunk off your ass and you can't even tell the difference between me and Roxas. Stop it Axel!" Ven snapped

"Where's Roxas?" He questioned with furrowed brows in Kairi's direction.

"Huh? Oh, when we were in the bar Sora had come in for him and they left together. That's when these two started drinking like crazy because Roxas wasn't there to stop them." Kairi truthfully remarked with a sigh,

Ventus blinked his eyes, "Do you know if he already came back on the ship?"

Nodding her head, Kairi watched at Ventus curiously, "I think so, because they were pulling up the bridge after we came on since we were the last ones."

Flashing her a quick thumbs up in gratitude for her help, Ventus took a firmer grip on Axel before maneuvering for the taller male to get on his back. Axel complied, now mumbling incoherent sentences about how he needed Ventus now.

The blonde chose to ignore him, and instead began making his way out of the lower decks to the top.

He reached a certain degree of complication when he made it to the stairs and during his struggle upward with Axel on his back, he found himself trying hard to ignore the rambling that Axel was now putting right into his ear.

"Roxas, you are so cute. Roxy, you love me just as much as you love Ventus right? Do you love me back? I love you a lot Roxas."

Sighing as he kicked open the door for them to finally get outside on deck, Ventus glanced back at the drowsy male, "For the last time Axel. I' .Roxas!." Ventus screamed out but it was no use.

"What's the matter Roxas?" He asked only to annoy Ventus even more.

With a shake to his head, he found himself grinning the moment he saw Roxas speaking to one of the crew leisurely.

Moving one of his hands from supporting Axel's leg, Ventus cupped it over his mouth, "Roxas!" The blonde shouted over to the brunet that immediately paused from his conversation to look up in the way he had been called from.

The moment he saw Ventus, Roxas returned the beam with a nod before he turned back to the male in front of him. Seemingly excusing himself from the talk, he bid the other good bye prior to walking toward both Ventus and Axel.

Ventus greeted the brunet with an instant peck on the lips, a motion that made Axel grumble.

Snickering, Ventus watched Roxas's eyes narrow in on the dark haired pirate on his back, "Is he drunk?"

"Here have your boyfriend back Roxas.." The elder twin said as he shoved Axel towards his twin, Roxas groaned with a roll to his eyes, "I told him not to drink so much. No kiss for you now."

"I'm not tipsy. So I think I deserve a kiss too."

"You can hardly walk without toppling over. And you kissed me!" Ventus countered and Axel only plopped his head back down onto the blonde's shoulder with a moan,

"You what?" Roxas asked in shock.

"When Kairi brought him back he thought I was you and started kissing me."

"That's it. No more kisses for you till next week."

"But..."

"No buts. That's your punishment for kissing Ventus."

Ventus smiled at Roxas expectantly, "How was Twilight Town?"

The question didn't appear to surprise Roxas in the slightest as the brunet fitted his hands into his pockets with a blow of his breath. His brown eyes gazed off while he opened his mouth to reply, "Well, I guess you can say it wasn't what I expected with Riku's attempted escape and all."

"What!?" Axel snarled out, his head rising up from Ventus's shoulder furiously.

Instantly Ventus's jaw dropped.

He remembered Sora telling him that he was taking Riku off of the ship with him after he had been kicked out the room when Sora assaulted the prince.

"You're shitting me." Ventus remarked in disbelief.

That had to be Roxas's idea of a joke because Riku couldn't possibly have enough balls in him to try and escape when Sora himself was there guiding him throughout Ireland.

"No, I am not." The First Mate of the Kingdom Heart confirmed with a heavy sigh, "Apparently, when Sora was speaking to Captain Highwind, Riku made a run for it from the restroom. When Sora found out, he came to me to help."

"That's fucking crazy! Oh my God, Riku, that was a dumbass move!" Ventus hissed out with a smack to his forehead. Axel's grip on the younger twin's shoulders tightened as he glared at Roxas angrily, "Did Sora kill the little shit for trying to get away or what?"

Roxas scowled at Axel disapprovingly, "Well, I think Sora would have done something he would have regretted if he had faced Riku alone… I think he himself knew that, and that's why he came to me to help out. I told him to give Riku a chance for a lighter punishment if I could make him see reason. And even after I tried talking to him, Riku brushed me off and now he's Sora's to deal with I guess." He held his hands up in defense, "I wanted to help."

Awkwardly, Ventus bit his bottom lip, "So… What's going to happen to Riku now?"

When Roxas shrugged his shoulders Ventus found himself wincing. He didn't even want to imagine…

"Why do you two only care about Riku?" Axel stubbornly inquired, "What about Sora? Have either of you even thought about him over Riku for once?"

Ventus rolled his eyes as he looked back at the scowling pirate on his back, "I'd worry about Sora if his life was in danger."

"Which is never." Roxas nodded his head in agreement, however that only made Axel's facial expression darken,

"Forget about how this affects any of them physically. Neither of you have considered how this must be hurting Sora emotionally, have you?"

His words were greeted with silence from both Roxas and Ventus who could only move their gazes from Axel to one another shamefully.

After a few moments, Roxas cleared his throat, "Axel, you're going to have one hell of a headache when you wake up tomorrow, I think you need to start getting some rest now."

"I'm not drunk."

"We know. You're tipsy." Ventus instantly corrected as the three began walking back downstairs.

Riku found his mind slowly stirring into consciousness from the still and black sleep he'd been placed in.

Before he even had a chance to fully rise and get his brain functioning properly, a sharp pain executed down below at his groin area that made his eyes snap open in pain, but to his shock, his sight was met with darkness.

Feeling an apparent fabric over his way of sight, Riku prepared to move his hands to take off whatever blindfold was stopping him from seeing, but as he did so, he found his alarm growing even more. His wrists were bound by what he assumed to be rope and they were pulled in a way that left him unable to use either of his hands. It was obvious by the material beneath him that he laying on a bed and Riku couldn't help but squirm as he pulled at the ropes in hopes his hands would become free.

It was a fruitless effort and he wasn't too discouraged when he received no results.

Already knowing he'd have to think everything through properly before he started having a panic attack of this rather unusual situation, Riku immediately tried to steady his breathing, in the process he found that another thick cloth-like material was pulled over his mouth and tied behind his head.

He had to think back—

His train of thought was abruptly put to a halt as his hardened cock was grabbed firmly along with a creak to the mattress where his feet were.

"Rise and shine, Princess."

All at once, Riku found his brain reeling in all the events that had taken place before he had awoken.

His escape. His brief encounter with Roxas. Then his meeting with Sora inside of the church.

Sora had hopped off the stage and he had said things, but Riku could hardly remember because as the captain approached him he could only recall the idea of impending death looming on him once again.

He'd tried to escape and now he was getting the aftermath.

Riku couldn't even remember when Sora knocked him out… But it made sense because at the time before the only thing on his mind had been the fact he was going to die.

"I hope you had a good rest." Sora's voice hissed out, and despite how calm he sounded, Riku could hear the malice undertones all too clearly. Sora's thumb gave Riku's shaft a deep rub that made the prince wince. That one motion was enough to bring to Riku's attention that he was completely naked.

His heart began to speed up as he came to terms with his current situation.

Right now, he was strapped down to a bed naked, his eyes blindfolded, legs and hands restrained, and mouth gagged with Sora practically hanging over him. Sora, who was more than likely, still pissed at him for trying to get away.

Riku wasn't sure how he was supposed to coop with this.

"Why are you making that face?" Sora's hand gripped Riku's erect penis tighter, and Riku found his teeth clenching painfully, "The nervous look doesn't suit you." His voice was mocking, not in the usual way that Sora tended to mock him.

As much as it pained Riku to think of it, it was more morbid.

He tried to push pass the sinking feeling making its way to his stomach as he attempted to squirm out of Sora's grip, his exposed and held penis still being held solidly by the pirate captain that Riku could feel was now beginning to fully get onto the bed.

Before Riku had any chance to prepare himself, Sora's body was on top of his like a lion pouncing on its prey. He tried to flinch away, but it was useless as Sora's lips were aggressively at work at his bare collarbone.

His mouth sucked at it hard and Riku found a lightning wave of pleasure shooting up his spine the instant both of Sora's hands were at his cock once more, however this time his hold wasn't uncomfortable, instead it was firm.

Sora moved his head closer to Riku's ear and the prince shivered at the feeling of the male's heated breath over his cold skin, "Listen if you don't want to make this harder on yourself." At this point, Riku could feel Sora's own erection bulging out of the male's own pants and pressing onto his own body, because from the feeling of it Sora was still fully clothed.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Riku VanSinclair I'm going to take you without any mercy no matter how much it hurts you." Sora gruffly whispered, "But the thing is, you aren't allowed to come. If you do, I can tell you now that this won't end well."

Riku's fists clenched as he felt Sora maneuver himself more properly over him before he was speaking up once more, "I'm going to fuck you so senseless, Riku."

Sora's member slammed into him with so much force that Riku's head gave a heavy bounce on the mattress. The action was so sudden and strong that the brunet struggled to recover from the violent thrust.

Within the cloth, he bit down hard, his throat holding back the moan that wouldn't have been able to leave his lips anyways from the aggressive and painfully pleasuring motions of Sora's cock.

One of Sora's hands came to touch Riku's face as he continued his quick and powerful pulls in and out of Riku. Still unable to see, Riku could only helplessly look up, his body beginning to get warped up in strange mix of ecstasy and agony from the repeated slams that Sora inflicted on him.

Riku's hands clenched into fists so tightly overhead that he could feel his nails digging into his palms, no doubt close to breaking his roughening skin.

Sora's motions remained in a set motion, one that made Riku's body threaten to collapse.

A cold metal piece from Sora's jacket grazed over his heated chest, and Riku gave a shudder, his mouth muffling back his moans due to the gag placed on his face.

His limit was nearly peaking and he withered into the mattress while Sora continuously pounded into him.

"Don't you dare even think about it." Sora snapped out angrily, instantly reminding the prince that he couldn't come.

Not if he wanted to be reminded of Sora's anger on him.

At this point, for a split second he wished the gag was gone. He would have been able to talk some sort of sense into Sora to inform him of how ridiculous this was. But Riku's mind was already off from that just as quickly as it came to it.

Sora's rhythmic thrusts were getting Riku close to the edge now.

Helpless, Riku squirmed into the mattress, unable to tell the pirate captain that he needed to let all go. Sora apparently noticed his body movements and spoke, "You can't come yet." Sora gruffly ordered, "No." With his final word he gave an extra hard push into Riku that made the prince's toes curl and his eyes to shut with a moan into his gag.

He wished he could let Sora see his eyes to know how much this was hurting him. He couldn't keep it in any longer—

"You're pathetic." Sora hissed lowly, his thrusts were losing intensity and Riku found his body beginning to quake, his penis begging him for release. "You want to come? Okay, tell me."

Riku found himself squinting at the sudden vision he was given as Sora reached to pull up the blindfold from his eyes.

True to what he had felt before, Sora had his clothes from earlier still on, his pirate hat included. He watched down at Riku with narrowed eyes before he moved to lower the cloth that was within his mouth, "Who do you belong to, Riku?"

Riku's body shook painfully, his eyes darting away from Sora's face that was lowering down closer to his and the only thing that was on his mind was letting go of the load that was still in his body.

"Y-you." He managed to say coarsely after Sora gave a quick thrust within him once more.

"Who am I?" Sora immediately questioned, his voice loud after he slammed into Riku's body once more, causing the royal to moan out properly for the first time, "F-fucking christ, Sora, I can't—"

With darkening eyes, Sora pounded his dick inside of Riku again, his tone more forceful than before as though he were controlling his growing temper, "Who am I?"

"S-Sora!" Riku strained out. He didn't know if he could keep it in any longer.

"Say it all together now." The pirate captain of the Kingdom Heart commanded, his voice nearly purring as he moved down to Riku's ear, "Say it all together and you can come. Say it loud."

"I belong to Sora Caeleaum!" Riku exclaimed as loudly as his lungs could allow him, and at that moment, Sora pulled out of him and Riku instantly took this as permission to finally release what he'd been denied.

His body trembled, eyes shut and fists clenched tightly as a quick stream of white erupted out of him and onto Sora's own attire.

Panting, Riku found his body relaxing on the bed breathlessly.

However, before he could even make a full recovery from the experience, his eyesight was cut off once more as Sora slipped the blindfold over his eyes again.

"Hey!" Riku tried to protest, his tone winded.

He almost expected Sora to replace the gag into his mouth, but instead he found himself wincing as Sora gave an unexpected thrust into him as before. This time, the thrusts in and out were faster in a way that Riku was barely able to keep up with, and just as quickly as Sora started Riku could feel his body being filled warmly with the male's own liquid.

The sensation instantly bringing about a second tingle in Riku's groin that he prayed went unnoticed by Sora as he pulled out of Riku again, panting softly.

Riku stayed there on his back, still trying to catch his breath as he listened and waited for Sora's next move.

A part of him expected one of Sora's cheeky comments. Another expected him to go on with a possessive comment aimed at how 'Riku belonged to him' and if he ran away again, the consequences would be worse…

But he got nothing.

Just Sora's huffs for a steady breath that eventually became silence.

Several moments into the silence, Riku debated on if he should speak up, but before he could, Sora was raising up from the bed.

Again, Riku expected him to regard him in some way, say something to him like he normally would, but Sora's footsteps only echoed in his ears toward the door where Riku heard it open before closing as though Sora had never even been in the room.

Confused, Riku prepared to get up, but then it dawned upon him that he was still restrained to the bed. Eyebrows furrowing behind the blindfold, he pulled at the ropes with a grunt.

He had a feeling Sora wasn't coming back any time soon.

_New chapter guys. Thought I include a little Ven/Terra action in this chapter. Yes, the girl in the last chapter is Serah. Oh Sora and his morbidly perverted ways. Sorry for any grammatical errors in this story by the way. Oh and guys, can you guys go and read my other story "179 Days Without You" I finished it and it hasn't has that many views and I some more on it. Also you might need some tissue while you're reading the story because it's kinda sad. Yeah. Please do that. Love ya!_


	20. He's Back

Confirming Riku's suspicions, Sora never did come back inside of the room within a reasonable time limit.

He had somewhat expected it and when he turned out right, it didn't really effect him hard. Knowing Sora, before Riku went to bed, he'd probably come back in and taunt him and get the binds off of his limbs, and everything would be back to the way it was.

Part of him predicted Sora to be back in a little bit after the ship left the docks of the Twilight Republic, which he assumed would be not too long later.

For some reason, when the ship actually started moving, Riku could say he felt a piece of himself die away. Perhaps because that had been his one shot at freedom and it had been completely obliterated by Sora's persistence?

The boat gave never ending rocks that normally would go unnoticed, but with his eyes still covered and his senses going upward in response, Riku could feel himself getting seasick. But at that point, he wasn't sure if it was seasickness or just the pain of the fact that now he never going home again.

At that point, Sora still hadn't come in.

Riku had started pushing back in panic that told him Sora was actually going to leave him stuck like the way he was for the night.

Sora was crazy, but he already got his revenge, didn't he?

He wasn't going to leave Riku like that.

With darkness as the only thing he could see, Riku relied on his own instinct to determine what time it was and how much time had passed on earlier. Even with that, when he started to grow lightheaded with fatigue, he knew it was late outside.

The rational part of him spoke.

Sora wasn't going to come back.

The royal accepted the fact with bitterness… But one thing he couldn't seem to get entirely was how he was supposed to sleep the way he was.

He was still naked and dirty. His own skin felt disgusting and his arm had seemingly decided it was a good time to remind Riku that it was still sore and it began aching him for the whole night.

Riku pushed it all back.

He was strong and this was probably Sora's way of making him suffer. He could endure it for one night.

After a completely restless night, when Riku woke up it felt as though he hardly got any sleep. It got worse when he realized the blindfold was still there, he was still restrained, and his arm still throbbed in light pain.

Sora didn't come back at all and Riku spent the whole day just lying in bed, helpless to do anything.

He was hungry and combined with the sensitivity to the nausea-inducing boat rocks; his stomach was beginning to bother him.

When his body began to signal it was growing sleepy for the night once more, Riku found a part of him hoping that Sora would be back to let him go in the morning.

His hope was firmly crushed by daybreak when he woke up again to the same familiar darkness and frightening silence of the room. He knew he couldn't possibly be dead because of the consistent movements of the Kingdom Heart he felt. Riku's stomach growled continuously and he tried to forget his hungry by drifting his attention to something else…

Riku thought of home. He thought of how it would be back in the palace once again. The light daydreams kept his sanity firm even if it was bittersweet when he managed to come back in touch with reality.

A part of him had a feeling that Sora would have been back by the next morning…

That fraction of him couldn't have been any more wrong. Riku had woken up with no significant difference in him except now the grumbles in his stomach was more like a deprived pain and his throat was now beginning to go to a rather irritating dryness.

When it felt like the day was taking forever to roll by and there was no sign of life entering the room, Riku found himself beginning to panic. Sora wasn't honestly thinking of keeping him in here for so long was he?

Three days without human contact and being in such an uncomfortable position would drive him mad. Not to mention, he could feel this throat literally about to crack from the lack of water. This was crazy.

He contemplated screaming for help, because it was obvious Sora wasn't going to come in for him, but if he was lucky someone like Roxas or Ventus would. But when he thought that over, it was foolish to think that. Roxas wouldn't help him. Not only that, Roxas more than likely already told Ventus about the situation, and Ventus probably pitied Riku for his decision.

He was alone with this.

Sora was really putting him through this…

And sad part would have been that Riku could imagine Sora literally just leaving him to rot.

This was a part of Sora's punishment, obviously.

Was it death or an effort to break him was what had Riku a bit on the frantic side.

How humiliating. Of all the ends, he'd die tied to the bed of a criminal's bed, naked, and dirty. It was pathetic.

After he attempted to calm his breathing and just relax, Riku tried to focus on keeping his thoughts strong because if he was going to die there like that, he'd make sure Sora knew he wouldn't be broken so easily.

He refused to be degraded by this no matter the outcome.

That night he went to bed feeling sorer than he ever had, not that it had surprised him.

Waking up the next morning was bleak. Nothing changed. He was still cold and alone. Even his thoughts of reuniting with his family left a bitter taste in his mouth, which was incredibly depressing considering the fact that this was going to be his fourth night without water.

His teacher once told him a human can only go so many days without water before the long winded death by dehydration took over… And from what Riku remembered, the process wasn't pretty.

This was all he was getting for trying to escape.

If he had waited, maybe another opportunity would have arisen… If he hadn't gone straight to the Cathedral, maybe if he had gone the next day when Sora would have left Twilight Town he wouldn't be here.

So many what ifs…

And now, Riku suddenly found himself fit into a déjà vu situation with his first time being on the ship when he was almost positive he was going to die. Back then, he had prayed that the pirate captain not come to his room any time soon so he could live.

Ironically, now all he wanted was for the pirate to come to his room so he could live.

Fate had a morbid sense of humor.

The sound of the door opening literally made Riku jump in surprise from his spot within the bed. Creaking loudly to his ears, the royal felt his eyes widen beneath his blindfold as his breathing instantly hitched.

Riku's heart and eyes dulled considerably with relief the moment he heard the familiar noise of those brown pirate boots stepping along the wooden boards of the room away from the door and toward the bed. Silently, Riku licked his dry lips, his mouth practically cracking itself, a fact he found rather sad.

At least now with Sora back, everything could just get better.

"Tell me," Sora's voice solemnly broke the four-day long silence that had plagued the room and for once, Riku found a part of him entirely grateful to hear the pirate captain's voice especially after so long. He knew he wanted to do nothing but curse and scream at Sora for really leaving him in that situation, but he had to be smart about this.

Sora's steps stopped by where Riku assumed to be right in front of the bed. "How does it feel to be abandoned?"

His tone wasn't mocking in the least… In fact it was quite serious to the point where Riku's eyebrows nearly furrowed in confusion, but he brushed it off… Sora had four days to cool off. He couldn't possibly still be mad—

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Riku sarcastically retorted, his own voice almost seeming like a stranger to him with how hoarse it came out.

He needed water and fast.

Sora appeared to disregard that, "I'll tell you a fun fact," Riku nearly jolted at the feeling of Sora's hand reaching downward to touch his right foot. The male's hands were rough but he worked quickly to untie the knot that kept that foot bound to the bed.

Riku found instant relief as Sora moved to the other foot, "You managed to run away from me for four hours." At the end of his words, Riku's left foot was free.

While Sora began walking closer to his head, Riku shivered when he felt the captain lean over him to reach for his right hand, "I don't tolerate treason."

With his right hand free, Riku immediately lowered it with a breath of liberation. He turned back into Sora's words curiously after the captain managed to undo his left hand's binds.

"I gave you what over double what you wanted. You wanted four hours away from me, that's fine with me. I just gave you four days away from me. I'm sure you're satisfied now."

As the pirate captain's words began to register in his head, Riku found himself speechless.

Sora hands made their way behind Riku's head where he began to untie the blindfold.

Déjà vu struck him once more as he stared ahead at Sora's young face; all those imperfections he had seen that one morning were practically nonexistent within the dimly lit room as he was dully watched back.

Neither broke eye contact before Sora tsked, his cold green eyes emotionlessly staring into Riku's own blue irises, "You have no answer for me? I assume you aren't satisfied. Perhaps you'd like another four days away?"

"No! No! I just…" After his sudden jerk upward, Riku found his lungs contracting. Painfully, he doubled over, his hand flying to his mouth as he began to cough.

Sora made no remark on that as he rose off of the bed, "Put some clothes on and then come to dinner." He commanded simply, not too sooner had he done so did Riku hear the door opening and closing once again.

His coughing fit finishing shortly after, Riku groggily held his head which he could feel beginning to ache slightly. His body trembled as he attempted to move toward the edge of the bed where he saw his old pirate clothes that Sora had let him borrow to enter Ireland.

Slowly, he leaned down to pick it up, his body feeling weaker than he ever experienced.

He dressed himself, attempting to be as steady as he could seeing as his body was frailer than he thought it would be once he got free.

After stumbling on his feet for the first several steps toward the door, Riku finally found balance in himself. His whole walk on deck had to have been incredibly freeing because he got to smell fresh air for the first time in days.

The ship was still moving and it was dark out, the sky above was actually clear and the moon overhead served its purpose for a small source of light.

Riku entered the dining room with as much poise as he could muster though he could only imagine how much he looked like shit.

Everyone seemingly turned to him and gave him regarding nods before going back to their own conversations.

Near the end of the table in their usual seats, Sora was speaking to Roxas about something whereas everyone else was filed out next to him. Sora halted his talk to glance over at Riku when he came in stonily along with Axel, Aqua, Terra, Namine, Kairi, Roxas, and Ventus.

Kairi's expression immediately brightened up a great deal as she offered him a huge smile from under her hair.

Riku felt his lips tug into a smile in return, though the silence from the normally loud bunch unsettled him a bit. He attempted to ignore the stares as he walked toward the rather serious looking pirate crew.

"Riku!"

It seemed as though Ventus was the only one who wasn't affected by the awkward atmosphere.

The blonde disregarded the grave faces of those around him and waved excitedly at Riku, a grin plastered on his face before Axel grabbed his hand and slowly lowered it with a shake to his head. When Ventus pouted, Axel moved over to whisper something in his ear that immediately made the male laugh and push the red haired pirate in the shoulder playfully.

Riku ran a hand through his hair, his eyes scanning over the area swiftly.

To his surprise, there were no empty seats beside Sora. Which was strange… Riku always sat next to him. It was like Sora always kept an extra seat reserved for him or something. But now… The only empty seat was next to Kairi.

That was perfect since Riku had to ask her for some bandages for his arm and get something for the cough he had.

He could feel Sora's eyes following him as he walked down the aisle toward the end of the table. Not giving the pirate captain a glance, he pulled out the seat next to Kairi with a smile the brunette's way as she turned away from Aqua with a happy beam.

Aqua gave Riku a half-smile to his surprise while she and Kairi held hands gently.

"I'm glad you're okay." Kairi mumbled lowly to him, her body moving towards his gradually.

Riku weakly nodded, "Yeah, I am too. But hey, do you—"

"I advise you to get up right now."

Sora's strong voice wavered over the entire dinner table and all conversations came to a stop as silence fell over the room abruptly.

Already knowing who it was directed to, Riku bit his bottom lip, his head raising up to watch ahead at Sora who was watching him boredly,

The Sora that he had grown accustomed to was still gone and Captain Sora that he absolutely loathed but had a rather strange interest in… Was still here.

"Excuse me?" Riku questioned with a hand gesture toward his chest with an arched brow,

Sora's arms folded over his chest, "Get up. You're not sitting there."

Riku could feel the mass of eyes within the room turn toward him in order to see him rise. But even if Riku literally just came out from a punishment from Sora's fury that he was still feeling the effects of, he couldn't help but feel a large amount of irritation enter him.

This man just put him through hell. Why the hell was he still bothering him now!?

It was annoying!

Gritting his teeth, Riku glowered at him, "I don't see that the problem is. There are no more seats and…" Riku slowed his words as from the corner of his eye he saw Roxas shaking his head, his expression clearly telling the royal to just stop.

Kairi's hand touched his, and Riku gave her a quick glance.

"Drop it, Riku… It's not worth it. Just go along." She whispered out with a frown.

Riku's lips pursed in disbelief as he turned his eyes back to Sora who sat with his eyes darkly watching Riku for his next move.

Sighing heavily, Riku picked up the glass from the table as he stood up. Gulping down the water as quickly as he could, he put the cup down before turning to Sora expectantly, "There are no more seats so I don't know where you want me to go."

"I'll give you a choice." Sora stated out simply, his index and middle finger rising upward amid the quiet within the room. "One, you can either pick to sit on my lap,"

Riku's face cringed into that of disgust almost instantly and he had to catch himself from shouting out, 'No!'

"Or two, you can sit on the floor. Either option is open for you." Sora shrugged as he lowered his hands plainly.

Unable to help himself, Riku grunted, "May I ask why this seat isn't an option?"

Sora tilted his head to the side, "You can ask, but I won't answer you. Now hurry up and take your pick for a seat or else I'll just assume you aren't hungry. Which I would find weird, I mean going so many nights without proper food would really take its toll on someone."

Clenching his fists, Riku knew he was already treading in dangerous water especially with what just happened, but he had enough.

"You know what!? Fuck this! I'm not hungry! I can't deal with your shitty pompous, inconsiderate attitude and I'd rather starve to death than put up with it anymore! Okay, yeah, I tried to escape but can you fucking blame me?! Look at how you're treating me! I don't give a flying fucking fuck if you're the Crimson Prince of the Sea and if I'm a 'game piece' to you! If this is the way I'll be treated as long as I'm on here, I'll just go jump overboard and end my suffering now!"

Whirling on his heel with an exasperated breath, Riku proceeded to stomp out of the dining room.

Hearing his words instantly sent a shock up Kairi's spine as she found herself rising to her feet at the same time as Sora.

Eyes wide, she turned to look at the pirate captain who had his eyes staring off in the direction Riku had just exited.

"Riku!" Sora shouted after him, preparing to walk out, but before he could Roxas's hand was grabbing his arm.

"Ventus, go make sure he doesn't do something crazy." Roxas quickly instructed to the blonde that hopped out of his seat and was rushing to the door. Kairi bit her bottom lip as she gave Roxas an urgent look, "Don't worry; he won't!" She nodded.

"Let go of me right now, Roxas." The pirate captain commanded sternly, his eyes still on the door as Kairi and Aqua found themselves rushing out. Before they left, they could hear Roxas calling over Axel to help sit Sora down to cool off first.

Kairi glanced over at Aqua as they walked out onto the open air of the deck.

The blue haired female gave her a concerned look, "He won't really try to jump—"

"No," Kairi instantly answered, her eyes scanning around in the dark in search of the royal, "He was being overly dramatic. Riku's too proud to commit like that…" She wisely informed before she smiled triumphantly at spotting both Ventus and Riku at the edge of the boat, farther down the ship's deck near the mass.

"Ventus, no!" Riku snapped to the blonde right as both Kairi and Aqua walked up to them. Riku's eyebrows furrowed and he glanced in the direction they had come from in hopes Sora wasn't coming. When he saw no sign of the taller male, he let out a tired sigh.

Ventus frowned heavily, "Riku—"

"I said, no!"

"What's the princess whining about now?" Aqua dryly inquired toward him with a judging glance over his body.

Riku scowled, "Mind your own damn business, Aqua."

"Feisty."

"Can you fuck off?" Riku groaned, his head falling into his hands after he leaned his elbows on the ledge to overlook the dark sea, "I'm fucking sick and tired of this! I'm sick and tired of all you damn pirates! I'm sick and tired of this damn ship! I'm sick and tired of everything! It isn't fucking fair!"

Kairi folded her arms over her chest as she moved to stand beside the brunet, "Talk to me, Ri…"

The prince's head hung, "I don't even want to do that. I feel so sick right now. My throat burns, my stomach feels like an elephant's been sitting on it for days, my arm hurts, and now I'm getting a headache. I really fucking hate everything right now."

"Sora's punishment must have been harsh on you then…" Ventus remarked, coming up to Riku's other side.

Riku scowled as he turned to glare at the blonde, "Don't even bring up that little shit's name in front of me, okay!? I can't fucking stand him! It's his fucking fault that I'm here and—" Riku halted his words, a thought striking him in the middle of his rant.

The tiny fact that it wasn't Sora's fault he was here struck.

It was his family's fault.

"And… I just want to go home, alright? I don't want this. Any of this…" He longingly breathed out, his eyes lowering sullenly.

He felt like a caged bird. Nowhere to go but around the small confiding walls around him.

Ventus gave him a comforting pat on the back, and Riku couldn't even find it in him to give the male any positive sign of recognition. Even if Ventus was only trying to help, it didn't ease any of the pain of troubles that were finally toppling over him.

Even Kairi couldn't seem to find any sort of words for him.

"Um, no offense, but you sound really pathetic right now." Aqua boldly spoke up, causing Riku, Kairi, and Ventus to turn and face her.

The female had her arms crossed over her chest with a challenging brow upward, "You think you have it hard? I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Princess but no." She held up a finger and shook her head, "First of all, I know you want to go home but I hope you're willing to go without Kairi."

Riku's eyebrows furrowed in questioning to that, but before he could remark, Kairi pitched in with a nervous laugh, "Yeah, I'm sorry Riku but after spending this much time with Aqua and Namine, I felt so connected with them. They're my new family now..."

Riku smacked his forehead, "Kairi, I—"

"Get real, Riku" Aqua interrupted, "You aren't getting off of this ship. Get the idea of it out of your head now to make things easier on you later. I'm not trying to be mean and I'm sure as hell not trying to be nice, but if you kept your eyes opened like Kairi has and Ventus had when he was new to all the crazy shit that happens that you have no control over, I'm positive you'd be fitting into the Kingdom Hearts as easy as Terra's dick fits into Ventus's ass."

"Hey!"

"Okay, so maybe Terra's dick doesn't fit that easy in there, but you get my point." Aqua shrugged, her tongue sticking out at Ventus briefly as the blonde pursed his lips in disapproval, "Anyways, my word of advice to you, stop being upset at everything. Be happy you're alive. And just go with the flow even if the current is a little rough. If you keep up with your mentality of 'Oh my god, I miss my wondrous castle with my pony horses and fancy designer dresses and make up!' you're going to be killed by Sora one day. He's literally been on the fucking edge for the last few days and for you to just speak up like that, if Roxas didn't hold him back I don't know what would have happened to you honestly."

Aqua slipped her hands into her pockets while tilting on her heels.

Ventus watched her in amazement, "Okay, that's a way better pep-talk than what I was going to tell him."

Curiously, Kairi watched him, "What were you going to say?"

"Eat and you'll feel better."

"Ventus."

"What!? It works for me!" He held his hands up in defensive prior to Riku letting out a massive breath; his eyes glancing off ward awkwardly, "Okay, so at this point I'm guessing my life as a captive is permanent…"

Ventus shook the royal's shoulder, "Which is good! More time for you to spend having fun with Axel, Roxas, and I!"

The sole female pirate's face grimaced, "I can't be the only one thinking that in a dirty way."

Ignoring her, Riku sighed, "Alright. I'll try to take your advice, Aqua… Thanks."

The auburnette flashed a thumbs up as Kairi smiled hugely before giving the female a quick hug, "Aqua's a genius! I'm glad you're feeling better Ri! Just keep your chin up! Also, come to my room any time and I'll work on something for your pain, okay?"

"So now… Only one thing is left." Ventus remarked, his hand slipping over Riku's shoulder before he began walking back in the direction of the dining room with a grin. "You and Sora need to kiss and make up!"

Riku found his face cringing slightly, "I don't think I want to go back in there right now…"

Ventus snickered, "It'll be fine. I'm sure Axel and Roxas calmed him down."

"Ventus?"

"Yeah?"

"Aqua said he was going to kill me."

"Nah, I'm sure he won't." Ventus reassured simply, his steps not faltering as Riku allowed himself to be led in the direction of the dining room once more.

When they entered, Riku couldn't say he was surprised to see the room basically empty aside from Sora, Roxas, and Axel, all three near Sora's seat where the pirate captain sat with his arms crossed over his chest, a huge child-like pout over his face as Axel and Roxas stood at both of his sides like what appeared to be scolding parents.

The sight was nearly laughable to be honest.

The facial expression that Sora wore reminded Riku of the old Sora he was used to.

Hearing the door open, the three turned to look upward and the moment Riku made eye contact with Sora he found himself grunting when the male's eyes flashed with a rather undetectable emotion.

"Riku is here! Roxas, Axel, come on! Let them kiss and make up!" Ventus exclaimed after pushing Riku forward into the room, he grabbed both Roxas and Axel's hands before nodding at Riku confidently.

"Slow down, Ventus!" Axel hissed out, he didn't spare Riku a single glance as Ventus pulled him out, however Roxas did gaze over at him and shot him a reassuring smile that somewhat gave the impending sense of doom in Riku's stomach some wash away.

Taking a breath, Riku turned his attention toward Sora as self-assured as he could.

He tried not to think that this man was on the brink of killing him earlier.

He tried not to think that Aqua may have been right in saying Sora would have done something regrettable to him.

He tried to remember him as the Sora from before.

The annoying, asshole one…

The one he actually missed right now.

Because now, it actually struck Riku that he was stuck in a room with a ruthless killer.

"Don't even bother saying anything." Sora stoically stated as he stood to his feet, all traces of that child-like demeanor gone from his facial expression while his more serious and matured look came into place. He began walking toward the door where Riku stood,

"Not even an 'I'm sorry'?" Riku dryly tried out, his hand extending outward to stop Sora's movements toward the exit.

His feet stopped and his eyes glazed over Riku before he snorted, "You'd be wasting your breath and wasting my time. We both know you're not sorry."

"Sora—"

"If I remember right, we had this conversation before. About lies and how I don't want you to do it to me?" Sora inquired, "I don't feel like having it again. So move your arm."

Firmly, Riku shook his head, "Just hear me out first."

"No. I'm fucking tired of you thinking you can just wink your eyelashes at me and suddenly everything's okay. Now move your arm." He hissed out impatiently and without warning, Sora grabbed Riku's arm and aggressively shoved it out of his way. All at once, Riku found a splitting pain erupting in his limb.

Hissing in pain, he instantly brought the arm to his chest and clenched his fist over the one area in particular that seemed to be burning excessively,

"Ugh! Ah, fuck! What's wrong!?" Sora questioned, his tone urgent as he brought Riku closer.

"My arm! Ow! Don't touch it!"

Sora clicked his tongue as he pulled out one of the chairs from the table and maneuvered for the royal to take a seat, "I didn't hit you that hard… So how the hell is it hurting that bad?" He muttered out with furrowed eyebrows as he steadfastly held Riku by his forearm.

"Yeah, I know you didn't." Riku remarked blandly, "It was hurt from earlier…" He admitted lowly, not willing to bring up the topic of his escape.

"Take off your shirt."

Riku felt his eyes widen as he backed up in his seat, "I'd prefer if you just got Kairi for the job."

Rolling his eyes, Sora grunted, "Take it off so I can properly see your arm. You're wearing sleeves. But if you're so uncomfortable about this, whatever. I'll just get Miss Carlotti in here to fix you up… Like you said, I didn't do it so it's not my problem."

As the pirate captain pulled away, Riku found himself squinting, "Wait, Sora, I—"

"I don't want to hear it." Sora repeated right before he exited out the room, leaving Riku to sigh into his free hand heavily.

_Here's Chapter 19 ya'll! So how do you guys like the story so far? Oh Aqua and her jokes. And thank you guys for reading this story and taking the time to see past the horrible errors I have made haha :)_


	21. He Cares

"Okay, so just drink some of this first." Kairi insisted as she motioned over the cup of purple liquid Riku's way, she pushed some of her hair over her shoulder while she continued searching through the large trunk of medical supplies that lay on the floor between her feet.

Riku accepted the cup with a purse to his lips. His eyes glanced down at the fluid in disgust. Unable to stop himself, he watched down at his friend, "What exactly is 'this'?" He questioned with a cringe to his face.

After he managed to leave the dining room, he'd gone straight to Kairi's room to see if she could help him with the pain he was obviously experiencing with his arm, not to mention the queasiness in his stomach had yet to vanish.

Aqua leaned on the wall watching on with clear amusement at Riku's distress and the royal couldn't even verbally attack because of the fact Kairi would stop him.

"You're coming down with something and it should not only help ease the pain on your arm, but also try to fight back whatever virus is coming on you." She informed simply, her hands still rummaging in the large trunk.

With a cheeky grin, Aqua watched Riku inspect the drink, "I won't get over the fact that you landed on your arm from your fall though. Haha. I guess fate has a funny way of working?"

Snapping his attention from the cup to the brunette, Riku glowered at her in irritation, "Can you go away?"

Smirking deviously, she shook her head, "Afraid not."

"Come on guys." Kairi sighed while she began rising up, within her grasp was a large roll of surgical bandages, "Alright, Ri just drink that and I'll wrap this on your arm."

Riku pouted childishly to see if he could get an alternative to drinking the medicine, but Kairi shook her head firmly causing him to groan Ridly before putting the cup to his lips and gulping it down.

As the rather bitter fluid rushed down his throat, Riku came to realize exactly how dry his throat was. He had been feeling fatigue the whole time he'd been walking down to the lower deck to the room and he still hadn't eaten anything. His body was notably weaker and he damned the fact that he hadn't eaten anything.

After he finished the drink, he carelessly tossed the cup to ground and stumbled his feet to take a seat on the bed beside Kairi.

Apparently not taking notice to his strange steps, Kairi held her hands out for Riku to extend out his left arm before she pulled out a long length of the bandages.

Riku watched silently as she sighing softly and began to wrap it from the curve of his shoulder,

"This may seem random, but do either of you have a clue how I can get back on Sora's good graces?" He muttered out with furrowed eyebrows.

Kairi's hands visibly paused in apparent surprise and when Riku raised his head to meet with her eyes, she frowned sadly, "I'm the last person you should ask about that."

Immediately, both of them turned to Aqua who held a hand to her chin thoughtfully, "I take it that Ventus's little 'Kiss and make up' plan didn't succeed then."

"No, it really didn't." Riku blandly remarked with a sigh.

The blue haired pirate tilted her head to the side, her eyes thoughtful, "I'm not the closest person to Captain Sora on the ship, but I can tell you that getting on his good graces when you were on there to be begin with should be easy." Her gaze moved to Riku, "You should try apologizing. If you take the blame, even if it isn't all yours, he should be all over you like how Axel and Roxas during drinking night."

Kairi instantly perked up, a smile coming to her face at the proposal, "Yeah! That seems good!" She averted her attention to Riku, "Ri, I'm sure if you just act nice and polite Captain Sora will just forget all about your escape attempt and everything will be okay for you."

Riku groaned, "I tried apologizing and it didn't work. So that's out of the window."

"Whoa, really?" Aqua questioned in disbelief, causing Riku to scowl and nod his head in confirmation. Aqua blinked her eyes in surprise, "Well damn! If you apologized and acted all sweet to him and he didn't forgive you, I dare to say our dear captain is finally coming back."

"What do you mean?" The royal asked in confusion.

The female pirate shrugged, "The little pussy that you've been dealing with and has been putting up with your incompetent bullshit is leaving and the real Crimson Prince of the Seas is coming back. Not to discourage you or anything, but you've talked back to Captain Sora so much within your time here and he's never done anything aside from tease you. Before you were on board, if any of us talked out of line he'd tie us to the ship's mass for a whole day." Her lips pursed at the thought,

"Your escape must have triggered something in that man's head. For those four days you were gone in punishment, he was pretty unstable and on the brink of snapping. He even went as far as threatening to kill the crew. But with you back now, I'd say he's just back to being good 'ole Captain Sora… Which can be considered good and bad, I guess?"

Riku ran a hand through his hair, his eyes moving back to Kairi as he urged her to continue wrapping his arm. Kairi caught the look and she went on, though she regarded Aqua curiously, "Alright, so if he's back to how he was before, is there any other way for Riku and him to at least be on good terms?"

Once more, the female's hand went to her chin, "Well, you can always try seducing him."

Kairi's eyes grew wide and Riku watched Aqua as though she were mad.

"What." It didn't even come out as a question.

Aqua swung one of her legs, her hands coming up while she shrugged her shoulders, "If I were in his shoes, honestly, if you came up to me all offering your body and stuff, I'd give in. I mean, if you fucked me right then all would be forgiven."

"Aqua."

"It's not just me!" She quickly stressed as she threw Riku a defensive look. "Axel, Roxas and Terra and Ventus do it all the time whenever they get mad at each other! I'm sure Sora is just the same!"

That was ridiculous.

Riku could only imagine the scene in his head with utmost failure.

It was one thing for him to suck up his pride and admit himself as wrong for things that weren't even entirely his fault… It was another thing for him to go shoving himself onto Sora naked and fucking him for forgiveness.

Not only that, if Sora took it the wrong way, Riku could end up deepening the growing hole he was already in.

As Kairi finished the bandages and now started tying a knot to it, she shook her head before speaking, "If you ask me, the seducing thing is really something you should do if you're super desperate because when I think of it, it doesn't end too well on your part Riku."

She glanced upward and the two locked eyes. Smiling, she inclined her head to the side a bit, "Just be sweet. Treat him like you'd treat me. Everyone says he liked you before and I think he did too. It's impossible for 'like' to just disappear so soon and if anything, he's not mad at you exactly. He's probably just hurt and this is his way of showing it."

Bewildered at her words, Riku leaned closer, "Hurt? How would he be hurt?"

"I don't know. I heard from Roxas that he made you promise not to leave him but you left anyways? He probably trusted you."

Riku let this new found perspective sink in.

He forgot that he had promised Sora he wouldn't leave.

It was groggy and if he even remembered right, Sora had made him promise it in such a quick moment. Riku had been too busy recovering from the sex too fully think of it and afterwards, he'd been too excited on the idea of heading into the city.

Couple that in with the fact Sora already told him from before he hated liars and suddenly Riku had a vague idea of what was rolling inside of the pirate captain's brain.

Groaning, Riku smacked his forehead with his right hand, "Now that I know what's bothering him the most, I need to somehow miraculously solve it—"

With a powerful and loud 'thud' the door to the room was suddenly swung open with amazing force as it slammed against the wall behind it.

All three occupants within the room turned to the entrance in surprise as Axel stood at the doorway, his dark eyes livid as they instantly zeroed in on Riku.

Before the royal had a chance to react, Axel was upon him. The pirate grabbed a fistful of the royal's shirt front and yanked him upward to his feet. Not prepared for the sudden and violent movements, Riku was powerless to stop the dark haired male as he slammed Riku's back against the wall seemingly effortlessly.

Kairi let out a scream and Riku finally found a grip on reality as he struggled to remove Axel's offending hand while he was pinned to the wall.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Riku snarled out angrily, his irises glaring into Axel's as the offensive pirate sneered at him just as furiously,

"I'm tired of your fucking bullshit!" Axel replied back just as Ridly.

Riku grunted, "I—"

"You're fucking disgusting, okay!? I'm tired of you and your shitty ass existence! You're just like your fucking father and all the fucking royals that have taken to the throne for the past several generations! You only care about yourself! You're such a son of a bitch!"

Wordlessly, Riku could only watch as Axel continued his rant,

"Sora's breaking from the inside out and he refuses to let any of us— no, he refuses to let me near him! It's all your fucking fault! But you don't care." Axel seethed out darkly, "You don't care about anyone but yourself." His grip on Riku's shirt clearly tightened and Riku found himself tensing as Axel lowered his head, "I fucking warned you to not mess with my mate's heart."

Riku scowled as he watched it calmly, "Axel, you need calm down and hear me out."

"Why the fuck should I do that when you never did it for Sora?"

"Okay, now I know I clearly did something to throw Sora off, but—"

Axel rose his head upward, his brown eyes regarding Riku menacingly, "You royals are good at making excuses to cover your own asses. It may have worked on Sora, but it's not working on me, Princess."

"Axel, that's enough!" Kairi exclaimed louddly, from behind Axel's head Riku was able to see her standing to her feet now, panic now on her features as she watched the scene in pure concern.

The pirate grunted, he hardly turned to acknowledge her with a scoff, "The fact you have Kairi brainwashed is another thing that makes me mad. She's defending you in a battle she has no business in this whatsoever."

Riku's eyes dulled as he leered at Axel plainly, "So defending Sora in a battle that doesn't concern you is suddenly better!? Think over what you say before it comes out your damn mouth! If you'd just shut the hell up and let me fucking talk, you'd know that I actually have something to input that would make you take your fucking hands off of me!" His right hand moved to touch over Axel's hand that still clutched his shirt front roughly.

"When it has to do with my captain then the battle does concern me." With his words, Riku found himself tensing up as Axel's fist raised upward overhead.

He hadn't really thought of this rising into a physical fight, but now it was imminent.

But then, without warning, Axel was suddenly yanked backward by his right shoulder violently.

Clearly not expecting the attack, the male was sent two steps backward, his grip on Riku released immediately and Riku blinked a few times as he watched Aqua standing behind the male pirate, her eyes entirely annoyed.

"Alright, you got your two seconds of 'masculinity' now will you please drop your caveman mentality and get back to planet Earth?" She irritably questioned.

Axel leered at her in annoyance, "Mind your own damn business, Aqua."

"I probably would have if you didn't do two things." She held up two fingers with a glare returned his way, "One, try to punch him in the face when you don't even let him talk for at least one fucking second, and two, bring Kairi's name into your filthy mouth."

She took a step back and extended her arms outward, "If you're fighting anyone here, it'll be me. But I'm letting you know now, if you would have shut up for a good minute or so, you'd know that His Highness is sorry for what he did and he planned on making it up to our captain before you stormed in here all crazy."

Axel paused, his facial expression contorting up in obvious confliction as he turned his head away from Aqua to look at Riku questioningly.

The prince was fixing the front of his shirt with a scowl on his face while his eyes watched over Axel in irritation, "Yeah, she's kinda right."

"And now, I'm the asshole." Axel sighed heavily with a loud groan.

Aqua snorted, her back leaning against the wall once more, "You were always the asshole. Nothing's changed."

He shot her a warning glower that she returned.

Sighing heavily, Axel folded his arms over his chest and awkwardly gazed at Riku, "Sorry 'bout that… I just…" He rubbed the back of his neck with his eyes shamefully glancing away, "I get real protective when someone's messing with my mates, alright?"

Riku nodded slowly, "Yeah, I can see that. No harm no foul, I guess. I don't feel like having two people on this ship out to get me so we'll just go on with life and pretend you never went avenging angel on me over Sora's feelings." He ran a tired hand through his hair.

Attempting to break the tense atmosphere, Kairi said, "Before you came in we were talking about ways for Captain Sora and Riku to get back to how they were before, because apparently, the Captain isn't exactly the friendliest right now toward Ri." She briefly explained with a nod the male's way.

Axel took in the information with an understanding expression, "It's kind of hard to not notice his change in attitude." He blew out a huff of air, "That explains part of my aggression, which I apologize for again, Riku."

"I accept your apology again, Axel. But on another note, with his change in attitude, you're close to the guy… What's there to do that will make his attitude change back?" Riku inquired seriously, his tone visibly taking Axel by slight surprise.

Taking a few seconds, Axel's arms folded over his chest once more as his expression went off into that of thought.

The other three within the room all watched him expectantly. Axel's eyes trailed over to Riku where the royal found himself stiffening as the pirate's eyes evaluated over his body skeptically before it appeared as though an idea sprung over his head like a flash of lightning.

Axel turned toward Riku expectantly before he beckoned him over while approaching the door, "Come on, Princess. I have an idea."

"Let's hope it's a good one." Riku snorted as he began walking toward the dark haired male; he glanced back at Kairi and Aqua prior to giving them both a quick wave and following Axel out into the halls.

His steps were still slow and the moment he tried to jog ahead, he felt his lungs clench on him painfully. Pushing back the feel he came into step with Axel as the two began going up the stairs to exit out on deck.

When Axel opened the door and the two were now out on the open deck.

Silently, Riku kept behind the pirate, waiting for him to stop and explain what the plan was.

Axel halted his steps near one of the ship's masses and Riku curiously watched as the male turned to face him with a grin, "Now we begin the plan."

"Right. So what is it?" Riku asked brightly.

Without a word, Axel's hand was out to Riku's bandaged arm. A bit puzzled, Riku allowed him to hold up the sensitive limb and he could only gaze on in growing confusion as the pirate began to unravel the bandages.

"Axel—"

"Trust me."

"Can you just tell me what I'm trusting you on?"

The pirate blinked, his posture straightening up, "You're really honest about this? Apologizing? You aren't playing with him again, are you?" He seriously questioned, ignoring Riku's earlier words.

Riku's eyebrows creased and he gazed back into Axel's eyes solemnly,

He gave a single nod, "I'm honest."

"Good. I'm sorry about the pain now, but you can thank me later."

"Wait, what do you mean—"

Axel's arm came crashing down at the center point in his left arm with a surprising amount of force that instantly sent an extreme row of pain shooting out Riku's body.

A shout of agony rippled out of his mouth as he pulled his left arm closer to his chest, the motion created another wave of pain from his arm to the rest of him and he couldn't help but let out another hiss of pain from his lips.

Then, without any degree of warning, Axel suddenly had his shoulders beneath his hands and was shoving Riku down to the floor. The royal couldn't properly keep his balance in between the pain he was experiencing from his throbbing arm and the fatigue from earlier so he toppled to the floor easily.

Unable to think straight from the pain, Riku couldn't question why the hell Axel would do something so crazy, but he was able to hear the pirate scream out,

"Sora! Sora! Someone!"

His tone sounded entirely distressed and the prince could only groan in pain as he held his arm, glaring up at Axel through his hair, "Axel, you—"

"What the fuck happened!?"

Riku found his speech coming to an immediate halt the moment he heard Ventus's voice within such close proximity.

He watched Axel wave over before he kneeled down beside him on the floor, "Guys! It's Riku! I came out here after I heard his scream! I think something's wrong with his arm!"

It was way faster than Riku ever thought possible, faster than he thought could ever be possible, but Sora was suddenly kneeling at his side.

That was fucking fast.

The pirate captain grabbed at his left arm firmly, and Riku winced in pain from the male's hold. "What happened?" Sora glanced over at Axel seriously.

Axel ran a hand through his hair breathlessly, "I don't know, mate. I was coming out from the dining room and then I hear him scream so I ran over and saw him on the floor."

Riku could only watched Axel in pure disbelief.

He seriously just lied to Sora's face.

Sora grunted as he moved his attention down to Riku with a scowl, "What the hell are you even doing up here? I told you to go to Kairi, you little idiot." He muttered out while seemingly inspecting Riku's left arm.

"You're not a doctor. Stop looking at my arm like you'll magically know what's wrong with it." Riku weakly remarked, causing Sora's eyes to narrow.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Roxas questioned as both he and Ventus finally rounded over to the scene.

Axel coughed into his hand, "Riku had a fall out and his arm is hurting real bad."

Both pirates' faces instantly cringed in concern and worry as he leaned down beside him, "Whoa! Riku, didn't Kairi say to go to her for help with that?" Ventus quickly inquired as he reached out to comfort the royal, but before he could, Sora slapped his arm away with dark eyes.

"Get Kairi here now to help him."

Ventus held up his hands defensively, "Sorry and I'll be right on it, Captain!"

As Ventus got up and began sprinting to the staircase to the lower deck, Axel coughed once more, "Kairi can't diagnose him out here. You should take him into your room, Sora."

Sora silently watched the dark haired male and Riku suddenly found Axel's plan clicking into his head.

Sneaky bastard.

"Can you stand?" Sora questioned while bringing his arm beneath Riku's head to help him sit upward. Riku tried to fit the role of a sickly person as best as he could as he shakily allowed Sora's hands to guide him to his feet.

When Roxas prepared to follow after the two to Sora's quarters, Axel stuck out his hand that held Riku's bandages with a smirk, "Roxas and I will help get Ventus get Kairi there faster!"

"Wait, what?" Roxas inquired in confusion as he watched Axel's face mischievously grin in triumphant.

Knowing something clearly happened he groaned, "Axel… What did you just do?"

Axel folded his arms over his chest, "The best thing this ship ever could have wanted. But hey, you know, no biggie."

With Sora supporting Riku's right arm over his shoulder, Riku tried to put off as much deadweight as he possibly could to keep the idea of him being weakened up.

When they entered the study room, Riku felt the urge to say something to the pirate captain, but he decided against it with the gut feeling he had, because if he screwed this up he'd be probably be fucked for a long time.

Opening the door to his bedroom, the curly haired male began moving the two of them toward the bed and as he did so, Riku found his eyes widening in surprise at the several plates of food and large bottle of water near the bedside.

Sora positioned him to sit and gave a sigh as he dropped off his coat to the floor,

"You're so troublesome, I swear." He muttered out with furrowed brows, he took his shirt off and Riku watched with uncertainty as Sora began to wrap the top around his left arm quickly and neatly.

Riku nodded, "Yeah… Thank you…"

"It's nothing. I'm kind of curious as to what the hell happened to your arm to make it such a problem in the first place." Sora truthfully stated while he bent down to pick up his fallen overcoat.

Knowing it was better left unsaid; Riku coughed into his hand, his lungs feeling a bit worn out, "Why do you have so much food in here?" He questioned out in a light effort to change the subject.

Sora's mouth opened slightly before he cringed and looked away, "It was for you when you were coming to bed later tonight."

Riku froze in shock as Sora awkwardly moved to take a seat on the other side of the bed.

"Oh. Well, thanks, I guess." He lowly stated.

Sora actually went out of his way to do that for him? Even when he was supposedly still angry at him?

Suddenly the air in the room was much thicker and Riku found himself speechless.

But he needed to apologize to Sora… Even if he didn't want to and it appeared Sora wasn't upset with him anymore, he had to.

He'd be damned if he spent the last bit of his life worrying over crossing paths with the captain of the ship that seemed to love walking along the same path with him.

"I'm sorry."

Riku's ears perked up the instant the words broke through the delicate silence held within the area between the two. He didn't dare look up and over at Sora as the unbelievable words floating throughout his ears.

Wait.

He didn't just say—

"I'm sorry for everything, Riku. I really am."

His tone was flat and serious, but for some reason, even if Riku couldn't see his face, he had the biggest feeling in his heart that Sora's expression was of the utmost sullen.

Perhaps he was wrong and Sora looked as neutral and stoic as he normally did. Perhaps… But the expression of the male's heartbroken face remained etched into his mind.

The two sat there in silence as Riku sat there, prepared to hear more, but when it became apparent that Sora wouldn't continue, Riku spoke up,

"It's alright. I'm sorry too… For trying to escape."

The words came out his mouth with mixed emotions. Part of him knew it was okay, Sora Caeleaum was apologizing to him . The ruthless pirate that mercilessly killed thousands with no remorse, he knew that wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence. But the other part of him knew that it was lie.

It wasn't exactly alright. After everything… It wasn't.

But the part of him that knew it was okay was louder than the other for some strange reason.

Why?

Sora had done nothing to him to deserve the benefit over the doubt.

He was an over controlling, egotistical bastard that… That was created by his family's name.

It was hard to remember that Sora was only 18.

He was still young. He was young and had so much blood split on his hands. He was young and had so much happen in a few years than Riku could ever experience in a lifetime.

Riku kept his eyes down silently,

He wondered, how many people had ever been with the Prince of the Seven Seas in his most vulnerable time?

"I think it'd be best if we just started all over." Riku sighed as he now turned to face Sora's direction on the bed.

Sora had apparently already been facing his way and was watching him plainly, "I don't know what you do in your fancy palace, but here in the real world, you don't just 'start all over'. It's never that easy. Once something's done, you can't undo it."

His morbid way of speaking made Riku grimace, "Then what exactly is going to happen between the two of us?"

"We move on." Sora answered simply with a tilt to his head.

Riku blinked his eyes as Sora began crawling on the bed toward on him, on his fours and shirtless, Riku found a bit of anxiety enter him as Sora's eyes locked with his,

The two stared into one another's eyes for a brief moment before Sora let out a huge breath, his green eyes closing tiredly,

"I fucking hate what you do to me."

"I… What?" Riku questioned in confusion as Sora shook his head and began moving to get off of the bed,

The pirate captain exhaled loudly, "Just eat and drink and don't die on me tonight. Good night." He quickly commanded before exiting.

As the door closed, Riku found himself thinking everything.

Everyone said that he meant something to Sora…

Maybe they were right.

_Two chapters for the price of one. Yup Sora actually cares for Riku, he cares about him alot. And again, Aqua and her crude jokes. I mean someone has to add comedy into this story right? :) Feedback would be lovely_


	22. Feelings

"Argh! Sora!"

The words echoed throughout the dead silent room as Riku's eyes snapped opened with a loud groan while he felt his tense body begin to relax on top of the mattress.

Panting heavily, Riku took only two seconds to realize what just happened to him.

With his heart still racing unbelievably fast, he brought his right hand out from the covers beneath him to run over his face that was sweating out bullets at a speed swifter than what he'd like. Grunting as he sat up, he tried to adjust his legs that were beginning to drip with the sticky liquid.

"Fuck…" He mumbled out, but just as he did he found his lungs squeezing within his chest painfully. His hand moved to his mouth before he proceeded to cough repeatedly.

He was just glad he was alone in the room. If anyone had heard that, they'd know—

Riku found his whole body going rigid the moment he turned his gaze toward the wall near the door.

Kairi and Ven stood with their backs facing him, their hands over their ears as they just stood there.

They heard him.

"What the hell are you two doing in here!?" He managed to wheeze out, his body shook from his jerk to pull up the sheet to cover his noticeably bare chest.

He didn't even remember taking off his shirt last night. But that was the last thing on his mind.

Both Ven and Kairi were in the room when he woke up from his dream after he screamed that. They both knew what happened, especially if they were so far away.

This was incredibly fucked up.

Ven slowly moved his hands from over his ears to face Riku, his face had a nervous smile as he regarded the royal awkwardly, "Nice to see you're awake, Your Highness…"

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. In. Here?" Riku deadpanned, his eyes narrowing, "And exactly how much did you hear!?" His teeth gritted and his right hand clenched the sheets in his grasps tightly. The feeling in his left arm was better than it had been before, and only a dull sore was on it, but Riku didn't dare suddenly use it and cause the intense pain to come upon it again.

"Well—"

"I'm so sorry, Ri!" Kairi intervened; she turned around with her hands covering over her eyes, her cheeks indefinitely flushed into a deep red while she anxiously gave a small noise of embarrassment, "This is really embarrassing, I know! But I really hope you aren't mad! It's not our fault we're in here! You have a fever so Sora told me to come in here while he was out to make sure I keep it down! When I came in, I didn't think you'd be… You know…"

Ven fitted his hands into his pockets with a whistle, "I came in some time after Kairi if that helps at all?"

Riku's rage and embarrassment heightened, and it wasn't even because of the fact that Kairi and Ven knew he literally just had a wet dream about Sora, but it was probably from the fact that from Kairi's words, it was safe to assume that Sora had been in here from the start of his dream.

His body was hot and Riku found his mind lapsing back to the dream he had just awoken from.

It was hard to remember the details by now which was a good thing.

He couldn't believe this.

If Sora heard him, he'd have to jump overboard.

With his head rested downward, Riku grunted with a glare down at the sheets. His pants were still wet from his release and he found himself growing more flustered when the fact that these were actually Sora's pants came to mind.

"Before I woke up… Please tell me it wasn't obvious…" He breathed out weakly.

The two other occupants in the room stopped for a second,

Kairi's hands were still over her eyes and she didn't see when Ven turned to her with a hand to his chin while he thoughtfully evaluated Riku's words.

Finally, he shrugged, "Well, when you say obvious, does you moaning out 'Sora, ughh Sora, oh fuck, Sora!' count?"

Riku could kill himself.

The two of them were in here while he was going through that. Sora may have been in here when he was going through that.

Someone please shoot him now.

"I know this may be a bad time to ask, but were you on top in that dream?" Ven innocently inquired with a smile that Riku immediately glared at, "Why the hell would you want to know that, you little pervert!?"

"Oh my god. Can we just please, and when I say please, I mean please drop this topic!? We can act like this never happened, okay!? Because this is really embarrassing and I kind of want to die right now!" Kairi piped in nervously, her face still hadn't calmed down from her apparent discomfort.

Riku blandly stared at her, "You want to die? You're not the one that just had a wet dream about Sora and had two people stand to hear the end of it." At the end of his words, he gave a groan as his throat began to grow irritated. With his hand balled into a fist, he doubled over to start coughing once more, this time more powerful that before.

Hearing his distress, Kairi instantly dropped her hands from her face to rush toward him. She dropped to the side of the bed and picked up a cup of water that she immediately offered to him. Riku attempted to calm his coughs to no avail and he simply took the water in hand until his lungs gave way.

Taking a quick drink from the cup, Riku held his throat lightly while glaring over at Ven, "You two will never take what you heard outside of this room. Do you hear me?"

Blinking in confusion, Ven glanced around, "Wait. Why are you staring at me!? What about Kairi!?"

"I can trust Kairi not to go running her mouth to Aqua, but knowing you, you'd probably go running off to Roxas or Axel. Knowing them, they'd tell Sora and then my life would officially be over." Riku briefly explained with a moan.

He couldn't handle the thought of Sora have the satisfaction in knowing Riku had a wet dream about him.

That was a huge no.

He was a prince for fuck's sake! He couldn't even believe his mind was concocting something as disturbing as that!

Reasonably, Riku had a feeling it had to do with the smidge detail that Sora had been known to harass him sexually.

He also had a fever.

That was the only explanation.

"Why would it be over?" Ven's eyebrows furrowed as he took a seat on the bed with a confused expression, "Sora wouldn't be mad. I think he'd be happy you're dreaming of him like that!"

Riku shook his head rapidly, "No. No. No. No."

"But… Last night you and Sora made up. Don't you like him?" The blonde sounded genuinely bewildered and when Riku made eye contact with him, he almost felt bad for crushing whatever strange hope Ven had in regards to that little thought.

"Yeah, we made up." Riku muttered,

He found himself at a loss on how to answer the blonde's question though.

Riku wasn't even sure if he liked Sora as a friend.

The main reason he wanted to apologize to Sora in the first place was just so he wouldn't die, right?

Did he like Sora? Everyone always told him that Sora liked him… Riku felt sympathetic to the male's tragedy; that was a fact. Though enough for them to even be considered friends that was probably going overboard?

He had been given an apology, twice from Sora. A gift that Riku could certainly bet his life wasn't given to more people than he could count on his hand.

That Sora he had been able to witness all vulnerable was easily comparable to the one he had seen back in the shopping centre in Twilight Town where he had been all reminiscent over his deceased sister, which showed Riku that Sora was more than capable of displaying love for someone.

"I guess I like him..." The royal truthfully voiced, "I'm not sure..."

Ven brightened up with a grin and Kairi smiled gently.

"I mean, can I really like a man after he's imprisoned me and held me captive?" Riku reasonably questioned with a humorless smile to his face.

The elder twim pouted, "But you're not a captive! You get to walk around and have fun! You're not chained to a wall or anything!"

Riku tried not to relapse back into Sora's punishment, and when he nearly did, he found himself wondering with confusion, "I haven't been asleep for days, have I?" He cringed, the thought as his stomach began growling in hungry, "Everything I remember happened last night, right?"

Nodding, Ven said, "You mean in between your huge fall out on deck and everything? Yeah. You've only been asleep for one night, but it's pretty late into the day already so your fever kept you sleeping." He briefly informed.

Riku let out a breath of relief, "Great… Well, not the fever part because I feel like shit. Where is Sora by the way?" He curiously asked, and immediately after, the door began to open.

All three turned to the entrance and Riku half expected to see Sora pop in because the pirate captain always seemed to have such excellent timing when it came to things like that, but instead it was Roxas. The younger blonde looked around the room in what appeared to be absolute wonder before he allowed his eyes to gaze toward the bed where the three were gathered.

He held an accusing finger Ven's way and the blonde gave a small noise of surprise while burying his face into his shirt's collar.

"Ven, don't think I'm not still mad at you for earlier."

"I said I was sorry!" The blonde boy whined out into his clothes,

Roxas scoffed and he turned to look at Kairi politely, "Aqua wants you for something."

Eyes wide, Kairi blinked, "We already passed the rogue ship? So soon?" She asked in disbelief while moving toward the door.

That caught Riku by surprise as he watched around, "Wait, we were passing a rogue ship!?" His words came out a bit more powerful than he would have liked, and he was reminded of his sicker condition when his throat became hoarse toward the end.

He remembered the last time they did.

When Sora shot down that pirate before his eyes after he foolishly ran out when he really shouldn't have.

"Yeah. It was real quick. Sora's familiar with the captain of The Lindworm. So business was dealt with pretty quickly and I think they were just catching up on other stuff." Roxas shrugged, "We're trusted, so I didn't have to guard the bridge for as long. But Axel's there as a precaution."

The brief explanation made Riku nod slowly.

So that was why Sora sent Kairi to be with him while he slept, the pirate captain had to attend to the matters outside of the ship—

That also meant that Sora had to have been in here with him before then.

"Kairi, did you take my shirt off?" Riku questioned before the female completely exited the room.

Kairi glanced backward with furrowed brows, "Uh, no. It was like that when I came in. I thought you took it off because your fever had you hot and all."

Ven smiled into his hand, "I'm assuming you didn't take your shirt off."

"No."

"I'm also assuming Sora did it."

"More than likely."

"So maybe when he was doing your dream started—"

"STOP!" Riku silenced with a leer the snickering boy's way.

Groaning at the male's immaturity, Riku tried to rest his back against the wall behind him with a stubborn glare down at his lap.

He actually wouldn't put it past his body to do something as unbelievably betraying as that. In his dream, he could barely remember it exactly, but when he and Sora were touching it felt good. That's how it felt in reality too. So maybe Sora's touches while he slept triggered the hormonal part of his brain while he slept.

That must have been it.

And the fever.

"On the topic of Sora," Roxas began with a smile as he took a seat beside Ven on the bed. He ruffled his elder brother's hair and moved his head to the side in an effort to gaze at Riku properly, "Whatever you two did in here last night must have really been something."

"Eh, what do you mean?" The brunet unsurely inquired making Roxas shake his head, "He got no sleep last night but he was so… So…"

Ven raised a finger upward with an eyebrow arched, "Sora?"

Roxas snapped his fingers, "Yes. He was so Sora!" He grinned Riku's way, "It was a good thing. When you were getting your um, punishment, Sora was more detached from the rest of us. He seemed ready to snap and just explode on anyone when they brought him out of his thoughts. Now, he's back to being calculated and composed. When you look at him, it's hard to read his emotions, which is how it used to be. I think things are looking up now actually."

Not entirely sure on what say, Riku blinked, "He got no sleep last night? How do you know?" He blandly inquired, and it came to his attention once more that the bed he slept in was Sora's. He didn't give much thought to where Sora normally slept because as long as he had somewhere to sleep, it was all okay.

Now, he was a bit curious.

"I've known Sora for a while. I know when he gets no sleep." Roxas answered with a nod.

As an afterthought he sighed, "Also, I want to say sorry on Axel's behalf for his completely insane plan last night."

Riku scoffed at the mention of it with a shake to his head, "Its fine." He wobbled his left arm from under the covers. Sora's shirt was still wrapped around it, "It doesn't hurt as much."

"Axel's plan may have been crazy, but it worked!" Ven threw in,

Before Riku could retort to how that didn't exactly make it any better, the door to the bedroom opened once more.

All of the males moved their attention to the entrance curiously to the newcomer and the moment that Riku saw the familiar figure he dropped his gaze to his bed sheets painfully.

"Hey, Sora."

"Whoa. The ship's already moving again?"

Ven held his arms outward in amazement, "I didn't even notice!"

Riku could hear Sora sigh lowly, "Not good, Ven. You always need to know about your surroundings and what's going on with your environment." His words were like a teacher lecturing a student, and judging from Ven's soft whine, it was normal for him to be scolded into the pirate-like ways.

Groaning, Roxas noticeably moved closer to the Irishman, "I was just yelling at him about that earlier."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Saying sorry doesn't change the fact that you need to carry something to protect yourself at all times! I don't care if it's uncomfortable! If you'd wear it more often, you'd get used to it! Axel and I won't always be there to protect you!"

"I know, but I don't need you both to protect me! I'm capable on my own!"

"Ven, you can hardly fight one person without getting hurt all over."

"Just because I'm not a master assassin like you and Axel, doesn't mean I'm not good at fighting! I'm still learning!"

"You just proved my point! If you're still learning, why wouldn't you have a weapon on you at all times?"

"You know, as much as I want to see how this lovers' quarrel will end, I don't." Sora harshly intervened, "Continue it outside of my room, you two."

Both Ven and Roxas scowled at one another as both stomped toward the exit,

"You're too protective!"

"You're too arrogant!"

The door closed behind him and in the distance, Riku swore he heard something crash in Sora's study, but that was placed behind him as Sora was suddenly sitting right beside him on the mattress. Feeling the curly haired captain's gaze over him, the prince instinctively raised the sheet to cover more of his exposed chest silently.

After a couple moments of silence, Riku cleared his throat, "If you get too close you may catch this fever."

"I won't. So how are you feeling?" Sora questioned back instantly, his hand went over Riku's and forcibly pushed it down in an effort to get a look at his chest.

Riku prepared to protest, but Sora's cool hand was brushing against his front lightly and he found himself biting his bottom lip tightly.

His dream.

He tried to push those thoughts away.

"A-alright." Riku weakly muttered, he could feel himself growing hard and he damned his body to hell as he found his eyes looking over at Sora.

The pirate captain managed to keep away all traces of emotion from his face while he continued touching Riku's chest firmly.

Sora was truly attractive.

But it was as though he were a devil trapped in an angel's body.

A gorgeous face that hid nothing but cruelty.

When one of Sora's fingers brushed over one of his nipples, Riku found himself grunting while pulling backward.

He glared over at Sora in annoyance, "Why do you even care?"

Sora quirked a brow upward and Riku struggled to find his words, "I mean, why are you even bothering with me? I'm a game piece to you in your game, remember? I don't matter. You're the creator of the game and I'm only an accessory. So why do you care?"

His words were winded, and he had to put his hand to his mouth to catch his coughs.

Visibly, Riku watched Sora's neutral tight facial expression move downward ever so slightly, an action that made Riku grimace into his hand.

"As a pirate captain, you learn that when you're on the brink of tearing someone down, you hit them right where it hurts them the most. It makes them more open and easier to put under your control."

The explanation was simple and to the point.

Riku found himself understanding instantly, but if Sora only said that to get Riku easier to handle… Then that meant that he meant something to him?

"Do I really mean something to you?" Riku asked the younger male that exhaled heavily, his eyes glancing away, "You're not a game piece to me, Riku."

Riku kind of expected his words to go ignored in the form of that more cryptic answer, but he couldn't deny the strange feeling entering his stomach with Sora's own statement.

If Riku wasn't a game piece… What was he?

He wanted to ask, get the words out of his mouth to get an answer upfront, but for some odd reason he couldn't do it.

Sora pulled back now, his arms folding over his chest as he watched Riku simply, "That aside, I must say I'm curious, Princess. Were you killing me in your sleep earlier?"

_Ohemgee Riku has feels for Sora? No way! I totally did not expect that. Dirty Riku ;) Gotta wonder what was happening there haha _


	23. I Challenge You

Riku tried to catch himself as he stared ahead at the blank faced pirate captain.

He could feel a rapid heat rising to his face as the realization that Sora was questioning him over his dream came to mind.

How fucking embarrassing.

The words that passed his brain moved faster than he would have liked and he had difficulty even opening his mouth. Knowing he had to stall, he brought his hand to his mouth in an effort to pretend to cough as convincing as possible.

Sora didn't appear smug, and in fact look incredibly patient.

Did he really think Riku was killing him? With the way Ventus had mimicked him, he sure as hell wouldn't have thought that he was murdering anyone… But Sora wouldn't react this way if he suspected Riku had a wet dream about him, would he? Riku would think he'd milk it for all he had.

"I'm sorry, but what gave you that idea?" Riku questioned, he tried to make himself appear as confused as possible.

Sora shrugged his shoulders, "When I was in here when you were sleeping, you were talking in your sleep. Said some things that seemed like murder and you looked like you were bothered. Unless I was the one killing you and you're too anxious to talk about it?" His tone seemed incredibly serious.

But…

Sora couldn't possibly be that naïve.

But he wouldn't act so concerned if he knew Riku had that kind of dream.

This couldn't be any more awkward.

"I don't remember my dream all too clearly to be honest." Riku cleared his throat, his eyes fleeting away from Sora's intense gaze, "So who knows what could have happened? I doubt it had to do with murder though."

"Are you sure? You were grunting out my name a lot."

Why was he doing this to him?

The royal's face flushed more warmly than the fever ever could have and Riku just wanted to die. The fact that Sora had no clue what he was doing was making this worse.

Riku scowled lightly the moment Sora's hand extended out to touch his left one gently from over the covers, "I'm confronting you about this because I don't ever want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

This probably would have been really sweet if it wasn't for the fact Riku was keener on keeping himself from growing hard at the feeling of Sora's hands grazing over his so lightly. The male's hands were rough and callused, but he was being gentle.

It felt so strange.

"Uh…"

Sora continued, "If you ever have a dream about me that makes you feel uncomfortable in any way, shape, or form, come to me about it. I'll talk it out with you."

"No, no. I'm telling you." Riku quickly remarked. He rushed to move his hand from beneath Sora's, he turned his eyes back to the pirate captain in search of any emotion that would indicate that Sora was toying with him because he knew the truth, but he had his face completely serious. "So you can just get off of me and everything will be alright."

He tried moving himself backward against the wall with a charming smile toward the curly haired captain's way,

Sora's eyebrows furrowed, "You seem off. Are you positive you don't want to talk over your dream?"

"Why are you so damned concerned about it?" Riku groaned out, a hand ran throughout his hair with a frown to his lips. "I'm fine."

"You know a dream can tell you a lot about your feelings. Or at least that's what I always thought." Sora airily remarked, he moved his seat closer to Riku and watched him solemnly, "Maybe you're too embarrassed to say—"

"I. Am. Fine." Riku stressed out hotly now, his eyes glared at the younger male that held his hands up in defense with a shrug,

Sora flipped his hair with a small breath before he inclined his head toward Riku, "Well, I suppose that's a good way to appreciate my concern for you, Princess."

Unable to resist, Riku rolled his eyes, "I'd probably show it more appreciation if you didn't call me 'Princess'. It's demeaning to me. How would you like it if I called you Princess?"

Clearly looking as though he didn't care all too much, Sora shrugged his shoulders, "I wouldn't mind so long as I'm the only one you're calling Princess."

Oh.

Riku felt his eye twitch ever so slightly while he glared down at his lap with a scowl, "If you want me to call you that, it sort of defeats the purpose of calling you it. Though I'm not too sure what your crew would think if the big and bad deadly Captain Sora was being called Princess by a captive. Hah." Riku dryly snorted as he attempted to shift the topic.

Sora's lips moved downward a bit and his eyebrows scrunched in a way that showed Riku he struck a nerve.

"I'd advise you to not do that."

"Oh? Why not? I thought you didn't mind."

Cocking a brow upward, Sora watched Riku as though he were completely stupid, a notion that kind of annoyed Riku more than he would admit, "Are you questioning an order from your captain?"

Riku narrowed his eyes, "That wasn't an order. You 'advised' me. Lucky for you, I don't think I'll take your advice, Princess."

Sora was silent for a moment, and for a moment Riku thought he honestly got the man upset, but when he gazed back at Riku, a small and amused smile to his lips, Riku felt kind of proud of himself.

With a shake to his head, Sora stood to his feet, "You're cute, Princess." He stuck his hands in his pockets, a smirk slowly growing on his face, "Tonight we're having another campfire. I don't want you out of bed and stressing yourself out if your fever is still bad, but if it gets better you're free to join us."

The campfire?

But didn't they just leave Twilight Town a few days ago?

Riku chose not to question it and instead nodded his head, his blue eyes looking on as Sora began approaching the door. When the pirate captain appeared to be exiting, he paused before turning back to the bedridden royal, "Oh, and if you call me 'Princess' outside of these walls when there's someone other than just the two of us, I will not hesitate to tell the whole crew about your little dream with me." Sora smiled sweetly and Riku found his mouth opening into an 'o'.

"I'm glad you see things my way. But it's not an order. Just advice."

As the door closed, it now came to Riku that he'd either need to get some embarrassing information on Sora or be sheltered in the blackmail of that threat because God knew Sora would leave that over his head for while.

He knew his suspicions were right.

There was just no way in the world Sora would mistake groans for murder over sex.

Just no way.

After that, Kairi had come back in the room multiple times with different medicines that she claimed would help lower Riku's fever and to help him get cleaned up from his dirty clothes. Although he appreciated the new set of clothes from Roxas, in all honesty, he felt the medicine part of Kairi's help was unnecessary. He had already broke his fever after the second taste of the bitter fluids she forced him to take down when she forced him out of his nap, but she insisted that he'd have to keep drinking more.

It was disgusting and he tried to mock cry to evade drinking it, though it only made Kairi frustrated and Riku tried to stop her frustration before she got the lovely idea of blackmailing him with the same information as Sora in her head.

He fell asleep once more during one point before he even realized, and when he woke up once more it was dark outside.

When he remembered what Sora said about the bonfire to occur, he found himself releasing a single breath while pulling himself upward on the bed.

Getting outside after being stuck inside all day in bed seemed pretty inviting.

Sora's sheets were still dirtied from Riku's dream earlier and Riku could resist the urge to rip the covers off of the bed. He balled them all of up in his hands and deposited them in the farther corner of the room.

He was sure Sora had spare sheets somewhere.

Sighing, Riku moved back to the bed to place his boots back on and while he did so, he gave his stiff left arm a single look.

The arm felt only a light sting of pain when Riku gave a test push on it through the fabric of Sora's shirt. Not wanting to slow himself down and knowing he could tolerate the pain, Riku began to unknot the tight bond.

After he finished, and he was just about sure he didn't look like a complete mess, he pushed himself out of Sora's bedroom door and then out of the study room to the open deck where he was instantly greeted with the bright sight of the burning orange flame of the mock-campfire.

Like before, everyone was set up around the bright and flickering blaze on crates and the floor, laughing and chattering on excessively.

His eyes were quick to catch the only two females on the ship, with their long hair and backs facing him, Riku evaluated the available seats as seen from the amount of space present between the usual group.

He knew he couldn't cut in-between both Aqua and Kairi and he'd feel terribly awkward if he went between Axel, Roxas, or Ventus since the three were all sitting together. Aqua sat next to Ventus, and he had a feeling with the extreme closeness the two had on the crate, Aqua wouldn't separate without a fight. Kairi was at the edge of the crate with no spot beside her unless Riku wanted to sit on the floor.

When he looked over at the far end, beside Axel, Sora sat. His face only partially visible from the angle Riku as the pirate captain watched the other six with a rather bored face, almost as though he didn't want to be there.

There was a large amount of space on Sora's other side and Riku knew not only did he have no other real choice and it probably wouldn't that bad to sit next to Sora anyways so it was only option.

Not wanting to be completely cut off from everyone else as Sora had done the last time they had the fire, Riku found his legs carrying him toward the open area between the curly haired captain and Axel.

Extending his leg outward to hop over the crate, Riku placed both his hands on Axel and Sora's shoulders with a hum, "Hello, everyone." He greeted lightly as in a single instant, everyone's attention was turned toward him.

"Hey, Riku!" Ventus's voice was heard much louder over the chorus of greetings Riku found himself receiving.

Riku turned to his right while he sat down to give them all a curt wave,

"Glad to see you made it." Axel nodded at him while leaning back on his hands,

"Eh, I didn't want you all to have campfire fun without me, I guess." He truthfully answered with a shrug to his shoulders; his eyes looked off into the fire silently.

Roxas put a hand to his chin with an arched brow, "Aren't you still feeling sick though?"

The blonde in-between Roxas and Axel hunched forward to get a better look at the royal, his eyes curious, "You shouldn't stress yourself when you're sick. If you don't feel well, go back to bed."

"I'm fine." Riku shortly replied with pursed lips.

In all honesty, the fever wasn't even that bad to begin with… Or maybe it was because of Kairi's treatments that helped? Either way, it wasn't that bad. He could get through it without stressing himself so it didn't matter.

Looking for a quick subject change, Riku then added in, "So what were you all talking about?"

Kairi leaned forward to catch a glimpse at Riku with her hand raised slightly, "My 'back story' I guess you can say." She pushed a piece of her hair behind her ears with a smile, "It's not interesting, but Aqua and Roxas were curious enough."

Aqua snorted while wrapping her arm over Kairi's shoulders, "Not interesting? Kai, don't kid yourself! It is! It's cool to hear about stuff from the perspective of someone who's been working for royalty their whole life!"

"No, it isn't." Riku heard Sora mutter from behind him.

Blinking, Riku glanced over his shoulder to watch the brunet staring off into the fire, his expression entirely dull to match his rather morbid way of speaking.

He was pretty sure Sora knew that his words caught the royal's attention, and knowing it'd be too strange to just turn away from him without any remarks, Riku flipped his hair and tapped his fingers on the crate, "Not too invested in Kairi's background?" He attempted to stimulate conversation lowly.

Sora visibly paused for a moment, his eyes still watching into the blaze ahead emotionlessly, "Not really. It's a shame that for a commoner her life's been sheltered so severely. I can only assume that's how she turned out so reserved."

Riku scowled lightly, "She's reserved because that's how she is. Not because she was sheltered."

Bright blue eyes flashed toward him, and Riku stared back at the male silently before Sora shrugged without a care, "If you say so. You should know her better than anyone considering how she's been clinging to your shirt since her birth."

Riku prepared to retort because a part of him found slight offense, but when he reviewed the male's words in his head, he had to admit that they had a degree of truth to them.

But still. The way he said it made Kairi seem like a slave or something.

"I don't understand why you don't like her. She's a really sweet girl and she hasn't done anything wrong to you like I have." Riku admitted with a slight grumble to his tone.

Sora's head tilted a bit, his mouth fixed into a straight line before he spoke, "She supports the monarchy. I have every reason to not like her."

"I am the monarchy but you don't treat her half as well as you do to me." Riku countered out instantly. It came out a bit more forceful and heated than he'd like, but once the words left his mouth there was no turning back.

The pirate captain frowned now, his expression souring into irritation and Riku himself found his arms folding over his chest while he turned away from the brunette stubbornly to listen to the rest of Kairi's story.

Laughing, Kairi shook her head at Ventus, "First off i'm adopted. Mother and father said that they found me wrapped up in a blanket during one of their trips into the towns. They couldn't just leave me there so they took me and raised me as their own." She explained.

Everyone gave a shocked expression.

"Well, I've been to the parties, but I was never really interested in them because all the men that approached me to dance were too stuck up and they seemed very fake. The moment they found out I wasn't a noble; they suddenly went running with their tail between their legs." She rolled her eyes with a smile.

Aqua snorted, "Typical boys. And they call girls gold diggers? Oh, please."

Kairi flashed the pirate a beam, "Yup. So that's the end of my story. I'm nothing special. Just Kairi Carlotti, former royal nurse-in-training, current pirate doctor." She gave a slight boy with a giggle as Ventus, Roxas, and Axel began clapping.

"Encore!" Roxas called out before grinning the now blushing girl's way, "Kairi, your life is special. Just because you weren't faced with death or had bad run ins with your family that forced you into piracy doesn't make it any less amazing. I actually thought it was pretty interesting to see things from the eyes of someone inside the palace."

Axel nodded his head in agreement, "Think of yourself more highly. You're a part of the Kingdom Heart now and we only take the best of the best."

"And Ventus." Aqua finished with a hand gesture to the blonde.

"Hey!"

"But anyways," Roxas stressed with a quick kiss to the blonde's cheek to settle him down, "Sounds like palace life was pretty relaxing."

Axel snorted as he turned to look at Riku with a grin, "Why don't we ask His Highness if the high life is a relaxing one? He's here right now in the flesh so why not?" He nudged Riku in the side with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

With a jump, Riku restrained himself from letting out a squeak from the feeling of Axel's elbow at his side. While he composed himself, Ventus watched over at him excitedly, "I actually want to hear about the life of a royal too. I'm sure it's different from a noble lifestyle. So go on, Riku!"

Riku blinked his eyes, "Uh…"

"Yeah, I'm super curious to see how the Prince of Radiant Garden went through his years while I've been out on the street, busting my ass to survive." Aqua egged on while shifting her position to face the brunet more.

Roxas nodded his head, "I'm interested too. I mean, you've heard practically everyone's story, we'd love to hear yours."

Now, everyone's attention was rotated on him and Riku tried to wrack his brain for some way to start.

He had a feeling they'd end up laughing at him for the most part, because when he put himself into perspective with the rest of them…

His hardships included not wanting to get out of bed before 10 am to study whereas Aqua, Roxas, and Axel probably had to get out of bed before 10 am to make sure they were still alive. But considering how they didn't laugh at Kairi and Ventus—or at least he hoped they didn't— he could assume they wouldn't do the same for him. On the other hand, they always seemed to treat Riku differently because he was royalty.

It was probably true that his sheltered life was entirely different from both Kairi and Ventus's. Both of them had gotten out of their home's walls and gone into the city on their own.

Riku had never even done that.

"I—"

"He doesn't have to say anything to you all if he doesn't want to." Sora interrupted sternly from behind him.

Riku felt his eyes widen a bit as he turned around to face the captain that watched on at the others in annoyance, "His life is his own and if he doesn't feel like sharing, leave him alone." Sora stated, his eyes briefly made contact with Riku's and the prince scowled while he brushed his hand over Sora's.

"No, no." Riku swiftly said after, "Sora, it's fine." He reassured before turning back to the others, "Honestly, I think if I told you all about my life you'd either laugh hysterically at it or get annoyed with me." He gave Aqua a knowing look that she instantly snorted at.

Riku resisted the urge to roll his eyes before he sighed, "I'll keep it short without going into detail."

Everyone grew quiet as Riku moved his gaze toward the fire ahead, "From what I heard with all of you and from what I experienced these past couple weeks… I can easily say that my life has actually been one of the most protected things on this planet."

"Which is understandable." Sora helpfully inputted causing Riku to nod his head slowly, "Yeah… But I don't think it's a good thing."

He thought back on how everything had been in Ireland…

How there had been so many people had been out in the streets, poor and starving without a home. Some kids without parents or guardians or even siblings.

"My whole life was completely and totally blinded to the poverty and tragedies that have plagued Radiant Garden's people. It bothers me. It really bothers me how so many more people than I've been told have been suffering and no one's doing anything about it. I knew some people were homeless in the Twilight Republic, but I had no idea that there were so many." He scowled, "I don't know if it's just me and my father knows—""

"Of course your father knows." Sora briefly intervened, "The Twilight Republic's being struck the hardest amongst the the land to be stripped of all its resources because it's predominantly agnostics. He hates us and thinks the Messians are in general better than us."

"There's no proof of that and I don't care about your opinion on the matter either." Riku snapped out almost instantly as he turned to glare at Sora, "I know my father's done wrong, I've seen the results of it firsthand…" His gaze on the spikey hair captain softened considerably while Sora's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Turning away, Riku sighed heavily with a grimace, "You want me to see my father as a monster, which I hope you know will be impossible to do. There aren't bad people. Just good people who make bad decisions."

Sora gave a snort, his arms crossing over his coated chest, "Oh, really? So I suppose I'm just a good person who's made all the bad decisions tossed at me then?"

Seriously, Riku moved his attention back to him, "No. You're a person who's just been thrust into a bad situation. I mean," He glanced over his shoulder at Roxas and Aqua, "If you weren't where you are now, Roxas and Aqua would both be dead. Wouldn't they?"

The two blinked in surprise at this and Sora's eyes narrowed on Riku to continue.

"If my father hadn't done what he did, you wouldn't be a pirate. If you were never a pirate, you would have never been able to save Roxas from dying and if Roxas died, he wouldn't have been able to save Aqua from dying later on. Aren't I right?"

"And if that's the case, I wouldn't have met either Axel or Roxas…" Ventus lowly added in.

Riku shrugged towards him, to prove his point even further, "If I asked anyone on this ship if you were a bad person, they'd all tell me otherwise like they've been doing since my first day onboard."

Sora sat more upright, his eyes critical, "So if I asked you if I'm a bad person, what would you say?"

"That you're not."

And suddenly everything turned awkward for Riku as he came to terms with the shit that was coming out of his mouth.

The words already left without him even thinking and he inwardly braced himself for Sora's reaction.

The male was clearly surprised by Riku's remark and his expression left him staring back at Riku with disbelieving eyes.

Silence plagued over the group as Riku slowly broke his gaze with Sora in favor of watching down at his lap.

How stupid was he getting?

"So," Axel whistled out after a few more moments of heavy tenseness, "I have an idea on what we can do. Let's all share one thing we like and dislike about everyone here. That sounds like fun."

"I agree!" Ventus instantly bounced up, "I'll start! Alright, Axel… I love your smile," The blonde moved"I dislike your annoying little phrase that you keep saying every single day . Roxas, I love how you're quick to forgive me when we have an argument and how you care about me, "I dislike your over protectiveness. I'm your older brother I should be over protective of you."

"Aqua, I love your dancing talent but I dislike yours and Axel's relationship. Kairi, I love your personality and I dislike how you prefer talking to Aqua over me. I mean, I'm prettier aren't I? Oh, Sora! I love your smile and I dislike your scary as shit demeanor you tend to give off when you don't even mean to. Uh… Riku! Riku, I love—"

Aqua held up a silencing hand, "Alright! I think there's too many of us to go over. Please stick to just likes for now, please and thank you."

Ventus pouted, "Riku… I love your chivalry." He settled on with a firm nod.

Instantly, Riku's face contorted in confusion, "Uh… Thank you?" He never recalled telling Ventus anything about chivalry and that was a tad bit random considering.

Then again, Ventus knew of noble life and that was possibly it. But it was still random to call him out on it since Riku wasn't the most gentlemanly person onboard the Kingdom Heart.

Beside him, Sora let out a muffled chuckle and Riku found himself turning to face the pirate once again in bewilderment,

"What's your problem?" He now bluntly questioned, because a huge part of him just knew the reason for his laughter was because of Riku.

He watched the silverette straighten himself up, an amused smirk on his face while he stared back at the royal, "Chivalry. Haha. What century do you think we live in? That code of honor is useless and so old fashioned. I also doubt you even know how to properly hold a sword."

"Excuse me. But I do know how to hold a sword and I damn well sure know how to use one." Riku hissed out in offense as he leered at the clearly unmoved captain of the ship.

"Is that so? You wouldn't be too scared of scratching your poor, delicate hands would you, Princess?" The smug smile resting on his face was beginning to get a rise out of him, and Riku didn't know if Sora was testing him or seriously thought he couldn't hold a sword.

Riku's glower intensified before he stood to his feet.

Sora watched him, the smirk not moving from his lips while Riku's fists clenched and he kept his hostile stare on him, "You want to try me? Alright then, Sora Caeleaum. Toss me a sword. I challenge you to a duel. Right here, right now."

_Plot twist: Kairi's adopted. Yup yup. This is going to play into later chapters. So basically this chapter was just an excuse to weave that in. And oh snap Riku challenges Sora to a duel. Who's going to win? _


	24. Clashing Swords

Sora's gaze on Riku remained steady in a way that Riku could say made him feel a bit more irritated than before.

His green eyes, illuminated by the burning flames behind him were shimmering in a light that clearly stated that Sora found Riku's words amusing.

That alone made Riku's scowl deepen while he increased the animosity of his glare.

Sora wasn't taking him seriously.

"Riku, I think you should just sit back down and—"

Not bothering to even break his gaze with Sora, Riku held back one of his hands toward Axel with a silencing gesture with it to intervene his words,

Eyes still filled with mirth, Sora watched upward at the fuming royal, "You're challenging me?"

The words seemed to leave the pirate captain's lips in such a soft way, it was almost as though Sora were singing it rather than saying it. With his speech so light and practically weightless, it furthered Riku's annoyance.

Strongly, Riku nodded, "Glad to know you aren't completely deaf."

Sora didn't appear moved; instead he leaned back on his hands, his head reeling back on his neck to stare up at Riku with a broadening sly smile that made Riku's blood start to heat up. From his spot practically looming over the normally taller male, Riku managed to blockade the light emitting from the flames behind him from Sora, his shadow casting over the captain largely.

"Wait, what?" Ventus's voice questioned in heavy confusion, instantly breaking the tense eye-lock Riku and Sora shared.

Both of them turned to look at the blonde who gazed on at them with his eyebrows furrowed, "I don't know if I just zoned out or something, but wait, what? Why are you challenging him, Riku?" From the looks on their faces, it appeared that Roxas, Aqua, and Axel shared the elder blonde's puzzlement. Kairi on the other hand appeared rather curious, her head tilted to the side with eyes wonderingly speculating the situation.

"I just want to show him that I'm not afraid of scratching my 'delicate' hands, as he so nicely put it." Riku answered with a scoff.

Sora cocked an eyebrow upward, the self-righteous smirk on his lips lazing on his face ever so slightly before he turned his attention back to the royal ahead of him, "Oh, so you're serious?"

Riku's eyes strayed back, his expression leveling out in irritation, "Damn straight I am." Without another word, his hand shot downward to the inner side of Sora's overcoat.

Not flinching, Sora simply stared as Riku pulled out the male's cutlass from its sheath smoothly.

Breathing out with confidence, Riku positioned the sharpened weapon in front of Sora's face, right at his nose, "Unless of course, you're afraid." He stressed the taunting word out with a smirk of superiority. Sora's smirk vanished almost the instant the word was said.

Taking a step backward, the cutlass not lowering, Riku held his arms out expectantly, "It'll be a quick challenge, I'm positive of that."

Riku's actions clearly startled or at least surprised the other crew members that watched on the spectacle quietly.

After a few more seconds of silence, Sora finally seemed to exhale with a roll to his eyes. He moved to stand upward with a bit of a grimace, "If you really want to go through with this, Princess, I suppose a quick match wouldn't hurt."

"Oh, boy…" Roxas groaned out with a shake to his head as Sora began asking Axel for his own cutlass, "Riku, may I please ask what you think you're doing?"

Riku smirked as he began leading Sora off more to the edge of the ship, away from the fire and gathering of the pirates. The royal turned to Roxas happily, "About to have a sword fight with Captain Sora. Where have you been the past two minutes?"

"Is it bad that I'm feeling kind of scared right now?" Ventus questioned with a frown to his lips while he watched the scene with squinted eyes.

Aqua lowly shook her head, "No, I'm a little anxious too… What does the Princess think he's doing? Captain's going to murder him…" Her hand slid over to Kairi's as a way to comfort the the blue haired pirate whom she assumed would be on the verge of panicking, but to Aqua's astonishment, the girl was calmer than she was.

Turning back to the medic, Aqua frowned, "You aren't nervous?"

Blinking a few times, Kairi focused in on the female regarding her before she shook her head with a smile, "Why would I be nervous?"

The other three boys apparently keened in on the conversation, and Axel leaned forward to watch Kairi with confused eyes, "Were you sleeping the whole time Riku basically called Sora out or…?"

"Wait, so because Lou is about to duel Captain Sora, I should be nervous?"

"Why wouldn't you be nervous? He's your friend!" Ventus proclaimed with exaggerated hand gestures, one of which accidently clocked Roxas in the back of the head. Roxas tried to ignore it, though annoyance was evident in his eyes while he turned back to Kairi, "You're taking this pretty well. Would it be safe for me to assume Riku is probably going to take off all his clothes to stop Sora from attacking him?"

Kairi let out a giggle with a shake to her head once more, "Ri isn't confident for nothing. Why would he challenge Captain Sora if he has nothing to back himself up?"

Aqua crossed her arms with a look off into the fire, "I could think of a few reasons."

"Because he's kind of mad." Ventus offered out with a slightly raised hand.

"Because he knows Sora wouldn't hurt him to the point of no recovery." Roxas tried.

"Because he's mad, he knows Sora wouldn't seriously hurt him, and he's secretly a masochist." Axel decided on with a nod, "I mean, he keeps doing stuff to Sora that just keeps adding on to his humiliation and pain… Do you guys think he likes that?" He curiously inquired to his companions that all watched back at him plainly.

Blowing out a breath of air, Roxas straightened himself up, "Well, I prefer not to think about people in that sort of light—"

"Except in your bedroom." Aqua cut in innocently, even though her eyes sparkled mischievously.

Roxas's face instantaneously flushed red as he glared at her, however, she simply snickered into her hand, "The walls seem so much thinner whenever you and Axel are together in your room at night… Hm…" The sly expression masked over her features in a way that clearly made Roxas appear a bit flustered, along with Axel who awkwardly glanced away.

Riku glared over at the chattering bunch.

He contemplated on shouting at them for their attention, but he was stopped as Sora cleared his throat.

The royal glanced over to his opponent that stood several feet across from him, his body language and posture obviously showing that he was relaxed and not prepared to spar.

"That's not the proper way to hold a sword, Princess." Sora informed leisurely, the corners of his lips quirked into an arrogant smirk.

Riku's eyes narrowed into slits before he sneered, "That's not the proper way to stand for a duel, Princess."

"How exactly do you want to do this then?" Sora questioned, taking no counter to the 'Princess' calling.

Stopping to consider that for a moment, Riku ran over the different scenarios this could work out.

Sora wasn't taking him seriously in the slightest and if that was any clue, that'd mean when they actually clashed swords, he wouldn't give it his all and a win would be far too easy.

Riku didn't want that.

He wanted to be able to show Sora that he was more than capable of taking him down with his own skills that shouldn't be questioned. He was trained in sword play since he'd been able to walk. Sora had only been a pirate for a few years, so the skill levels shouldn't even be put into a conversation. He obviously outranked him.

Riku wanted Sora to see that if he had a sword, he'd be able to cut him down faster than he could blink because he could, not because Sora went easy on him.

With a scowl, Riku folded his arms over his chest, "We can do three rounds."

What would be better than seeing Sora flat on his ass, helpless and vulnerable because Riku got the better of him three times?

"Each round ends when you are no longer able to defend yourself, whether it be my sword to your neck or the fact your sword is halfway across the ship deck." Riku firmly chose, his head giving a single nod to the spikey haired captain that chuckled lowly,

"You seem pretty confident there, Princess."

"Oh, I am." Riku scoffed before raising his weapon upward, "Now get serious or I swear you'll regret it."

Snorting, Sora held out his hands, the handle of Axel's cutlass hanging on his fingers, "I am serious. Don't you know this is my serious face?" The smirk still remained pasted to his features to Riku's aggravation.

Riku rolled his blue irises and muttered out a low, 'Fine' before his feet were taking him ahead.

With each step forward that he took, Sora didn't appear the least bit on the defensive and when Riku was finally upon him to swing his sword down, he wasn't surprised when Sora was able to swiftly get a proper hold of his cutlass to block his attack.

The force of his swing obviously hadn't been what Sora was suspecting and Riku felt the pirate's stance push back slightly.

Not waiting for Sora to go on offensive, Riku retracted his hand and instead went to aim for Sora's side. As expected, Sora moved to block him once more, this time his pressure on his sword was a bit stronger to counteract Riku.

Sora pushed against him and Riku simply took a deep breath before ram his hands downward harder.

The spikey haired captain's grip was weakened and his hand was sent sailing down. Riku turned over the cutlass to the handle prior to giving a thrust onto the top of Sora's hand that clutched his weapon.

Not prepared for the rather rough and sudden move, Sora grunted as his hand flexed, forcing Axel's sword out of his grip and onto the floor.

Riku's foot instantly extended out to it before he kicked the blade and allowed it to go sailing over toward the crates.

Knowing he had to leave a lasting impression on Sora, not just disarming him, Riku allowed his cutlass to twirl in his hands before he slipped his left leg in-between Sora's two legs and pulled himself closer, his hand was raised to where his sword was at Sora's throat threateningly. Quickly, to prevent him from pulling away, Riku's free hand made its way to the back of the pirate's neck to keep him steady.

The sharpened end barely touched the male's skin as he grunted lowly.

Riku couldn't help the smile of satisfaction when his eyes trailed upward to get a view of Sora's face.

"That's a cute serious face you have, Princess." Riku mocked with a slight flip to his hair, his smiling moving to become a full out grin the moment Sora's gaze slowly moved from the blade at his neck to watch at Riku.

His face was entirely laughable.

Aqua blue eyes easily distinguishable with a mix of alarm and surprise, his eyebrows were quirked upward, and his cocky smirk had evaporated into that of a frown.

Riku got the better of him.

This was too good.

"Hey!" He shouted, not moving his cutlass,

If he got the better of Sora Caeleaum, he wasn't letting this moment go by in just his and Sora's memories. He needed the whole crew to see. "Can you guys keep score? Round one out of three is over, just so you know. Also, in case you can't tell, I won." He exclaimed with a smirk growing on his lips.

Sora's expression now appeared to catch itself and he growled lowly before he pulled back from Riku's grasp roughly.

Riku didn't put up a fight as he released the spikey haired male and lowered the cutlass to his side,

Sora ignored the eyes of his crew as he walked toward the crates where Axel's own cutlass had been kicked.

Axel watched with his own green eyes widen with nothing but disclosure that was rapidly spreading to all of his facial features.

"Uh…" Roxas unsurely voiced, his boy tensing over to the scene with uncertainty.

"Whoa." Ventus whistled, his eyes blinking several times in shock.

"What the hell just happened!?" Aqua choked out with disbelieving eyes,

Kairi let out a nervous laugh, her hands humbly placed on her lap, "Go, Riku…" She quietly cheered on with a small shake left and right.

Pleased with himself, Riku turned to the where the crew was watching, and it was apparent now that it wasn't only the little friend circle, but the pirates from all sides of the bonfire were watching on the situation in disbelief.

In all honesty, their faces were something that Riku had to resist the urge to laugh at because it was almost as hilarious as Sora's, though he didn't think anyone's expression could measure up to the fallen captain's.

A snicker escaped his lips while he tried to compose himself. He turned back to Sora as the pirate captain was now beginning to pick his blade up from the floor.

His once surprised face was now composed into that of annoyance.

Sora took a moment to dust off his coat while Riku tapped his foot, "Ready for Round two? We have an audience this time." He stated before gesturing to the blaze where all of the members of the Kingdom Heart watched silently.

"Chin up. We aren't finished yet." Riku teased, and at that instant he found a cough threatening to peak out from within his chest.

He cursed at whatever would make the sensation arise at that moment of all times and he pushed back the feeling as composed as he could manage.

Sora now picked up his head in favor of watching ahead at Riku silently.

The way he was staring signaled to the brunet that now, Sora was going to be serious so he had to be on the top of his game.

It made sense. Blatantly Sora hadn't expected him to have any skills with a sword and as Riku predicted, he didn't keep up much of a defense much less put up an offense. Now that he knew Riku wasn't exactly an inexperienced fighter… He'd put a bit more effort, if not all of his effort into it now and for the next three rounds.

Riku tried to take a breath to calm his now rapidly thudding heart before he ran forward to take off for the offense once more.

From Roxas's perspective, all that just happened was still difficult to full grasp.

How did Riku have Sora's cutlass to his neck like that? Since when could Riku hold a sword? What just happened!?

He watched the scene with his eyes unable to turn away.

Riku knew how to use a sword and he could actually fight back.

Sora wasn't fighting with his all, but regardless, the fact he could do something was kind of a shock.

"Kairi! You knew that was going to happen!"

Roxas turned to his right to watch as Aqua gripped Kairi's shoulders and began to rock her violently.

The auburnette laughed, "I wasn't too sure! Hahaha! I'm sorry?" She unsurely ended when the female pirate stopped shaking her, "But I told you all, Riku doesn't talk big if he can't measure up. He's actually really good with a sword."

"Okay, being good with a sword is one thing! Being able to have your sword at Captain Sora' neck is completely different thing! I can't believe this! There has to be a mistake because… Uh…" Aqua murmured as she turned to look at Riku and Sora with pursed lips, her shoulders slumped slightly while she gazed on.

"I didn't see that coming." Ventus truthfully admitted as he leaned ahead to watch the medic that sheepishly stuck her tongue out, it was obvious that she had her suspicions that Riku would win, but what she said from before should have signaled to Roxas that Riku was capable.

"You and I both, Ven. He actually was able to fight off Sora. That's incredible." Roxas praised, his head rotating back to the sword fight that was still under way.

Roxas's eyes observed both Sora's and Riku's movements while the two boys continued their face off.

This time, it appeared it was going to be filing out longer than the last one.

Riku was striking at Sora and the two every so often would clash swords and be at odds with one another, but before the stalemate could be truly broken, Sora would pull away and go into the offensive. Right after Sora's play to attack, Riku seemingly overpowered him while the two began to move about on the ship from their first station, their hands swinging back and forth at one another's cutlasses.

The fact alone that Riku was holding his own against Sora was beyond impressive.

But…

As Roxas watched Sora's movements, he knew Sora wasn't putting his all into the match.

The way his steps were formulated into an amateur stance for defense and the fact that Riku literally had so many openings left vulnerable for attack that the First Mate was more than positive that Sora saw but didn't act on, signaled he was holding back.

Which was undeniably peculiar.

Sora was humiliated by Riku from being defeated so quickly before… His pride would have made Roxas assume that he'd take off his coat and pounce on Riku as he would anyone else.

Perhaps he was planning something?

But what…?

Roxas pondered on it before he found his eyes evaluating Riku as the royal and his captain exchanged blows, the metal from their blades leaving a lasting impression into the air along with their grunts and groans of concentration.

His fighting style was similar to Ventus's whenever he and Axel were sparing. He kept his movements more powerful and blunt. The way he moved his sword was moreover to the front, head on as opposed to Roxas and Axel's way where they were more fluid and flexible in order to attack at the most unexpected regions of their opponent.

Riku's hand made a move to slam his cutlass over Sora's head, but it was deflected by the scowling captain who easily pushed him off before the separated royal huffed tiredly.

Curiously, Roxas watched as Riku's hand flew to his mouth and released a dry cough.

Just as he thought, with a small smile, Roxas watched Sora patiently stand at attention, his sword not lowering as he awaited the brunet to cease his coughing and get back to the sparring.

"Oh my god, our Captain is so whipped." Ventus laughed out into his hands,

Roxas gave him a push in the rib, "Axel does the same for you whenever you and him practice so don't even start."

The blonde stuck his tongue out before a finger came to his lip, "Ssshh. He's sleeping. I wouldn't want you giving him nightmares about me beating him at practice."

Roxas's eyebrows quirked upward and he moved to glance over at Axel, and despite the male's posture as he sat with his arms folded over his chest, his body slumped toward Ventus's and his head was practically rolling on the blonde's shoulder.

He literally could sleep anywhere at any time.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Must be getting late if he's dropping like that now."

"Probably is. I'm getting sleepy, but I refuse to sleep! I need to see the end of this match!" Aqua chirped from beside him.

Ventus chuckled, "Same! I won't sleep!"

"When you fall asleep don't complain when I move in between you and Axel so you two can sleep on me, alright?" Roxas disregarded the blonde's earlier words, causing him to scowl and protest though Roxas's attention was back on duel.

He expected it to end soon… Sora didn't like wasting time, after all…

The match continued on and on and Roxas found himself literally losing track of time.

Neither of the two were letting the other get the upper hand.

Sora had several times to dominate, but he was choosing not to.

The bonfire had been shrinking with the lack of fuel being added to it and people were now beginning to go to bed sleepily.

Confirming Roxas's suspicions, Ventus soon found himself slumping into sleep and at that point, Roxas was entirely confused on how neither of the two who were fighting were done yet as he pressed himself in between both Ventus and Axel so the two could rest their heads on his shoulder and lap. Aqua herself had fell asleep on Kairi, and the auburnette's eyes flickered as she struggled to remain awake along with Roxas.

Numerous times, Riku had to be stopped to catch his breath, his cough apparently growing worse, and each time Sora paused himself and waited for the royal to come back to the duel.

"Not to be a bother to either of you two, but can we just call this round a draw?" Roxas called over to them the moment Riku was off into another coughing fit.

Sora didn't tear his eyes from Riku and instead after a few moments, Riku glanced over at Roxas, his eyes blinking as though he forgot that anyone had been watching the two.

"Uh… How much time has passed?" He questioned in a pant. His hand wiped over a film of sweat that had been making its way over his forehead.

Roxas scowled as he tried to shrug his shoulders without disturbing Axel, "I'd assume a lot since everyone's basically gone now. You were supposed to have three rounds right? Well, just consider this one a draw and start a new one. You'll both pass out from exhaustion pretty soon."

Beside him, Kairi gave a yawn, "I have medicine for your cough later, Riku."

The royal's face contorted up in disgust at the mention of the medicine and he turned to watch ahead at Sora with a huff, "Fine. But it's so damn hot…"

Sora didn't make any noise of agreement and instead cracked his neck to the side,

Without a word, the pirate captain shrugged off his overcoat, the material hitting the floorboards with a slight thud. Sora began pulling his shirt off his head with a low breath as he wiped away some of the sweat from his face and watched at Riku expectantly with a wave to his sword.

It took the prince a few seconds to catch himself from staring at Sora's chest before he shook his head, all the lustful thoughts of his heads going out of his brain.

"I'm not taking off my shirt." Riku instantly proclaimed, his hands stubbornly patting down his shirt over his front.

The pirate captain gave no sign of care as he stood erectly, his posture almost similar to the one he had from the beginning of their first round of fighting.

Riku found himself growing slightly confused at this.

"Oh!" Roxas exclaimed, his tone excited, "Guys! I'll count down!"

Sora visibly rolled his eyes and Riku stretched his arms in preparation.

"Alright, one… Two… Three… Go!"

At the signal to start, Riku got ready to dash ahead as he had the previous rounds in order to be the first one on the offensive between him and Sora, but as he did so, he found himself grunting in surprise as Sora's sword was suddenly swinging down in front of his face without warning.

Feeling tired and a bit dazed combined with the fact that he had no real opportunity to brace for the attack; Riku found his grip against Sora's sword shaking as the male pressed down harder.

He willed himself to stay strong as he turned on his heel away from the male and brought his sword back up, right in time to block another aggressive, and more rough thrust from Sora.

Quicker than ever before, Sora's sword left Riku's own cutlass and instead was moving to take a hit at Riku's side.

Against the better of himself, Riku found himself flinching in a brace for the expected pain, but instead, Sora's hand maneuvered itself to take a cut downward at his hands. Out of instinct, the royal pulled back, his heart growing alarmed at the fact Sora now seemed to be aiming to really hurt him.

However, as the time previous, Sora's move was fake and he stopped the cutlass right before it could make contact with Riku's body.

With squinted eyes, Riku found himself attempting to take several steps backward as it became apparent that Sora's movements were increasing in speed in an effort to play with his mind and make him block attacks that weren't even going to happen.

Sora's face remained stoic the whole time as he continuously followed Riku at the same pace.

The moment Riku felt his back reach a solid wall; he felt his eyes grow wide as he turned around in alarm.

He was at the ship's edge and the wooden wall stopped him from retreating anymore.

Riku attempted to avert his attention back to Sora to defend himself but he found himself hissing in pain as his hand was roughly hit by the handle of Sora's cutlass and his own weapon was sent to the floor. Before he could even reach for it, Sora's foot had the blade sliding across the deck.

Riku gave a grunt as he now found himself looking ahead at Sora's green eyes that watched him blankly.

"I—"

A stinging sensation arose at the bottom of his chin and it now came to his mind that Sora had his cutlass upward on him, close to digging into his skin.

"Your serious face is cuter, Princess." Sora remarked simply, his lips pulling into a smirk as Riku watched ahead at him speechlessly.

He lost.

Riku scowled deeply, his eyes cutting away from Sora's to gaze down at the blade that was still positioned on him.

"As impressed as I am with you, I'm sorry but I'm still the winner."

The cutlass was dropped on the floor and Sora instead used his hands to blockade Riku against the edge of the ship. With narrowed eyes, Riku gave an uncaring glance behind at the dark and open water below the ship that they sailed on, before he turned back to the pirate captain upon him.

"Oh? I don't recall you winning the first match. But no, I'm sorry; your serious face was the cutest. You honestly didn't expect me to know how to hold a sword. You should know better than to underestimate your opponents." Riku replied, his arms folding over his chest as he stared into Sora's amused irises.

"If I didn't lose the first match, then I wouldn't have been able to properly read over your fighting style the second one. Your swordsmanship is impressive, I'll admit, but you have so much more work to do on it. You're too blunt with your attacks. You need to be more evasive and stealthy." Sora informed while moving his face closer to Riku's.

So that's what Sora had been doing the second match… When his eyes were watching over Riku every time they clashed and he had that calculating gaze over his face, he had been observing his way of fighting.

Nodding, Riku leaned more backward, "I think my style is perfect, thank you."

"I'm only giving you advice, Princess."

At the moment, Riku was suddenly reminded of Sora's fading scars.

The last time anyone with a sword came close to marking his face had to have been a while ago. He was one of the best of sword fighting in the pirate world as evident of that, and the fact he was being praised and offered advice from him was actually pretty useful if Riku ever had another encounter with a rouge pirate like last time—

Suddenly, he found himself growing a bit surprised at his thoughts.

Riku was seriously getting accustomed to thinking this was his new life… He was even thinking about future encounters with other pirates because his mind seriously had it adjusted that he wasn't leaving any time soon.

As Riku gazed up at Sora's face, the spikey haired captain's expression was still entirely good-natured.

His smirk at this point wasn't of superiority, and instead appeared of light teasing.

"So, how many times has the Crimson Prince been bested in sword fighting by a frail and delicate royal?" Riku tried to stray the topic away from the thoughts beginning to cloud his head.

Sora flipped his hair, a grin beginning to rise to his face as he moved his face closer to Riku, "Only once." The words came out as mere whisper as Sora's lips pressed against his firmly.

Riku kept himself still as Sora dipped his head down toward him more powerfully, but the male paused the moment they heard Roxas's voice from behind,

"Don't mind me guys, I'm just trying to move these four sleeping pirates to bed! Just carry on like I'm not here! I'm not even looking!"

Visibly, Sora rolled his eyes before he returned his attention to kissing Riku.

_See Riku isn't just some weak prince that can't take care of himself. But yeah, how do you guys like the story so far? I have some bad news though...what is this bad news? Well you guys have to find out next chapter because I'm an asshole like that :)_


	25. Learning More About You

"Okay, I think that's enough!" Riku gasped out as he pulled his head backward. Sora's lips persisted after him and just as Riku found himself with no way to escape the brunet's advances, he squirmed one of his hands up to separate both of their faces.

His palm was put in the direction of Sora's face while Riku huffed, his eyes fleeting down below behind him at the pitch black ocean water where he could hear the water churning from the steadily moving ship.

He hadn't been the one to initiate the kiss but he damn well sure would be the one to end it before his head got lost in the stupid moment.

Sora's lips on his felt like some sort of strange sensation going through his body. It felt heart pumping whenever it happened and Riku found his body clenching to just extend his arms over the male's back to pull him closer and further go into the kiss. The urge was strong and nearly overwhelming.

It vaguely reminded Riku of his own dream from earlier. His body wanted to just grab and take from Sora because of the impressions it left on him. That was evident and clear to Riku now because even now, his lips were still tingling and he heard a part of his brain begging him to throw himself back at Sora for another kiss.

But Riku had self control.

He wasn't so ignorant to not know when his body's hormones were going out of line.

For that, he had to make sure he stopped before something happened that he wouldn't want later.

Sora's smile from earlier dropped as he watched at Riku blankly, no emotion written on his expression to signal to the royal what he was thinking.

Slowly, Riku scowled lightly his back relaxing from its arch by the ship's ledge while he flicked his wrist in a gesture to make Sora back away, "You're still sweating." He informed in mild disgust, his eyes bouncing up from the younger male's bare chest.

Sora cringed at him, "Oh, like you're any better, Princess." He remarked before pulling himself away.

The pirate captain began moving toward his pile of fallen of clothes several feet away and Riku took that time to run a hand through his hair, which was as sweaty as Sora commented on.

Both of them were out here for a while if Roxas's earlier words were any clue.

Now really looking over the bonfire area, everything was still set up, except for the fire that had once burned so brightly was now dimming down into a small light.

Riku moved to pick up Sora's cutlass that had been taken from his grasp in favor of sliding toward the farther end of the ship, near the stairs that he knew led to the upper deck where the wheel to navigate the ship was.

He bent down to retrieve the item and his eyes gazed over it without much care. The feel of it was generally more light weight than the sword he'd typically use in his practice, but it was sturdier than he originally anticipated it to be.

His mind wondered exactly how many lives had been ended with the weapon.

Its steel was clean aside from countless scratch marks but Riku knew better. Sora had murdered more people than Riku would like to admit with the blade, he was after all, the Crimson Prince of the Sea, a namesake that was given to him because of the amount of blood he could make appear in the ocean from his defeated enemies.

Riku's eyes glanced upward toward the other end of the ship where Sora had already put back on his shirt and was now placing his overcoat back on his body.

When he thought about it, it was probably strange to the others on the crew for Sora to have really let Riku just take his weapon from him like that.

The thoughts of him being something different in the captain's eyes came to him once more, but he tried to brush it off.

It set off a weird feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about Sora in that kind of light.

It was odd.

Sora had more than one face.

There was Captain Sora, the man every sailor who traveled came to know as the most ruthless and deadly pirate to dominate the seas. The man who Riku could easily say was responsible for his four day torture session that he rather not remember.

There was Sora Caeleaum, the young man that was constantly smirking and going about with the arrogant face on that most of his older friends and ship mates had come to know and mysteriously enough, admire. The young man, Riku had the displeasure of spending a majority of his time on the Kingdom Heart with.

And then there was just plain ole Sora… A boy, vulnerable and protected by the veils that were Captain Caeleaum and Sora Caeleaum. Sora was shown to Riku more than once and each instance hadn't been very long, though he was willing to bet that less people than he could count on his hands had seen him.

"What's your problem?" Sora questioned with furrowed brows as he approached the still standing royal that eyed him silently.

Riku caught himself in his staring and bit his bottom lip anxiously, his blue eyes glancing away instantly before he shook his head, "Nothing. Here's your sword." He curly stated while he extended his hand out to give the captain the cutlass.

Sora blinked, his hand still grasping hold of Axel's before he shrugged his shoulders, "Hold it for me." He commanded airily.

The prince found his confusion heightening at this, but prior to him questioning why, Sora was brushing past him to walk up the stairs to the upper deck.

Eyebrows knitting down in further bewilderment, Riku watched up at the curly haired male as he got to the top and glanced down at Riku impatiently, "Going to stand there looking cute all night or are you going to follow?"

Instantly rolling his eyes, Riku gave a loud groan of annoyance before he began walking upward to the upper floor of the ship.

The area ahead was vast and got a bit more wind than the general deck.

Running a hand through his hair, the brunet had to appreciate the cool breeze on his still heated skin from earlier. His eyes watched all around in the dark, it was still practically pitch black up there given the fact the small light from the fire below didn't reach there.

Sora started to the two men at the wheel that were talking animatedly and after a few seconds both of them both nodded off at him before they turned and began approaching the stairs.

Riku side stepped out of their way while he watched Sora take control of the wheel with puzzlement still within him.

"What are you doing?" He found himself asking as he got to the captain's side.

The pirate captain snorted, "Tell me, what does it look like?"

Irritation threatening to surface on him, Riku scoffed, "Enjoying a nice lobster dinner." He sarcastically pitched making Sora chuckle.

"I'm making them pack up the bonfire stuff. Obviously I don't want us going off course so I'm taking over the wheel." Sora answered simply causing Riku to nod in understanding, his eyes glancing out into the darkness ahead.

"How do you even know you're going the right way? A compass, right?"

Sora nodded in confirmation while the prince casually folded his arms over his chest,

The two fell into a silence right after.

With a sigh, Riku found his gaze lasting outward.

If this was the future of his life and he wasn't going to leave the ship, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

He and Sora were getting along better, he made a couple new friends on top of being with Kairi, and he didn't have to truly worry about dying.

Of course, the thoughts of home probably wouldn't leave him any time soon, it was still better than being placed in a completely horrid situation… It could be a lot worse.

When the two men arrived back up and resumed their position at the wheel, Riku found himself blinking in curiosity as Sora beckoned him over to the edge of the ship.

The captain took position on the ledge, his arms resting on top of the wood with a blank look out over into the dark. Riku followed in suit, his eyes gazing at the black almost expectantly for something to just appear.

"I haven't actually told you about myself, have I?" Sora's voice broke the silence amongst them.

It now came to Riku's attention that Sora didn't know that he knew about his past. Back when he had been at the bonfire and they finished Sora's story and the pirate captain showed up, they all lied and said they had been saying Aqua's.

"No, not really." Riku lowly answered, his eyes inching away from the other's face.

He supposed it'd be interesting to hear about Sora's story from the captain's own mouth, even if he knew it'd probably be sadder that way.

"Alright, ask me anything and I'll answer it as truthfully as I can." He remarked with an exhale, his body leaning on the ledge more comfortably.

Not ready for the sudden conversation starter, Riku turned to look at Sora in surprise. The male shrugged his shoulders when he noticed Riku's gaze before he cleared his throat, "Afterwards, I can do the same with you."

Riku nodded his head slowly, his hand clutching the slippery wood beneath his fingers in apprehension.

He couldn't exactly think of anything to ask him without it getting too personal or awkward between them…

Apparently, his hesitation made Sora impatient and the captain groaned loudly, "I'll start then. At what age did you lose your virginity, and don't lie because we both know you weren't a virgin when you stepped on this ship." Sora's eyes twinkled deviously as Riku found a hand slapping to his mouth in astonishment.

"Where the hell did that question come from!?" He demanded in disbelief,

Sora hummed tunelessly, "Not a proper answer, Princess."

Rolling his eyes and attempting to fight back the embarrassment threatening to overtake his senses, Riku gave a deep breath before he mumbled, "I was 17…" He reluctantly settled on answering, he tried to wipe away the thoughts of the rather awkward night from his mind as Sora snorted.

"The girl must have really been something, huh? Was she your fiancée? Does royalty always wait so long before letting you get set up with someone?"

The questions came out forcefully and were mixed with a hint of hostility, though Riku wasn't sure if he was just hearing things or not.

Riku hung his head shamefully, "First of all, it wasn't a girl. I didn't have a fiancée and it depends on the ruling parents. My parents were waiting I guess, before letting me into an arranged marriage. I don't know why." He honestly replied.

"Wasn't a girl? Who was this guy?" Sora's eyebrow shot up as he fully turned to Riku in curiosity, "I know the Crown would not allow you to be set up with another male."

When Riku awkwardly glanced away, Sora apparently put two and two together before he let out a dry humored chuckle, "The Princess was being a naughty royal."

"It just happened. I won't go into details, it's a long story and I admit I'm ashamed about it… But at the same time it helped me realize my true sexuality, so please just drop it." He firmly said with a shake to his head.

Sora gave a crooked smile, "I doubt anyone knows about this."

"Only me, him, Kairi, and now you."

"I'll take the secret to my grave, Princess. I wouldn't want your reputation going downhill or anything horrible like that."

"Not funny." Riku blankly retorted, his eyes moving to glare at the pirate captain who appeared entirely amused.

Sora shook his head, "Next question. What made you so agile with a sword?" He gestured to the cutlass still in the male's grip.

Riku licked his lips with a glance at the sword, "Oh, I've been practicing with fencing and swordsmanship since I was old enough to walk. Since I was of royal blood even though my dad wasn't even power then, I was still trained to be the perfect man." He shrugged his shoulders.

The spikey haired brunette nodded slowly, his eyes evaluating Riku with a more predatory emotion that caused the royal to go rigid beneath his gaze, "It worked. Aside from your sassy mouth that is."

With a roll to his eyes, Riku shook his head, "I wonder when standing up for myself suddenly made me sassy. But it hardly worked out. It stressed me to no end. Having to stay on top of my studies and knowing all this etiquette stuff put a strain on me."

"Oh, did you ever get a break?"

"Hah. I wish. Whenever I gave myself a break, I got the discipline rod to my face, back, and ass. If I wasn't perfect with what I did, my instructor would sometimes make me stay up all night until what I did was perfected. I admit, I got time off, but it was only when I got what I had to done earlier than expected. When I got that time off, it used to be pure heaven because I had freedom. I usually went out to sit with Kairi in rose gardens or played pranks on my brothers with one another. Haha, this one time I got Kairi to play with me against them and it was so much fun when we completely destroyed their room even if the maids got angry with us and," He paused himself in the middle of his rant to give Sora a look to gauge his reaction,

Unlike what he expected, Sora didn't appear annoyed or bored in the slightest. The male's face watched at Riku with an emotion of pure interest and wonder, his eyes watching Riku in anticipation for him to continue.

Suddenly finding himself flustered under the pirate's gaze, Riku smiled tensely, "I'm rambling. Sorry, I have a habit of that."

"No, no. It's fine. It's interesting. The maids got angry and then what happened?" Sora urged simply.

Riku smiled diminutively, his hands falling to his sides, "Nothing too serious. My mom heard about it and she banned my brothers and I from visiting the kitchen unsupervised indefinitely. We still did though because we were friends with the staff and we just promised to never use their flour or eggs for evil again."

"That sounds like you had fun times even with the bad." Sora acknowledged with a look up to the night sky.

Unable to deny it, Riku nodded, "Yeah, I did… But now that I'm out here with everyone else, outside of the bubble, I guess living in the palace wasn't all it was cracked up to be."

Visibly, Sora stiffened and Riku found himself continuing before the other could speak, "It's harder to live a shielded life and then have all of these truths of reality shoved in your face than to always live with reality on your shoulders. I know, it's been hard for you from the beginning, Sora but since I've been out here, it's more than a single slap in the face to see everything I've been seeing. It's almost not real, but I know it is…"

"It gets better." Sora muttered out, "Trust me. God has a funny way of working out with these things. In the end, everything will work out."

Without any other words to say, Riku sighed, "With that aside, it's my turn to ask questions."

Sora's lips cracked into a grin and Riku gave a small smirk.

"When did you lose your virginity and with who?"

The pirate ran his hands through his hair with a small chuckle, "I saw that coming."

"Good. Answer." Riku shortly countered.

"I was 15 and it was with a member of Highwind." He simply answered with a shrug to his shoulders, "Fortunately, when you're a pirate you have no dirty secrets, unlike you. Naughty Princess." He added in with a smirk that made Riku give an exasperated moan.

"Okay, what's one thing you absolutely cannot leave the ship without and why?" The question wasn't very personal, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

Sora seemed to pause and ponder on it before he shrugged, "I usually go with my scarf because it has my family's gemstones on them or at least, it has the one's that belonged to my mother and brother. Mine is on their memorial stone." He stated easily.

Riku gave a bit of a halt at the sudden answer and it came back to mind how Sora had given him the scarf when they were back out in Twilight Town…

When Roxas had questioned him on wearing Sora's hat, he had made it seem like the hat had more significance than he originally thought. So that was why…

But why had Sora let him wear it if it had meaning?

"And you let me wear it?" Riku softly inquired; he didn't even know why he was pursuing into this topic.

Sora gave a deep breath his hands moving over his face tiredly, "Yeah… I did. I thought it'd mean something, but we both remember what happened and I know it didn't mean anything. So just don't even worry about it."

The royal bit his bottom lip.

He didn't want to bring that back up.

A bit of silence fell over the two of them and Riku became a bit more aware of how cold it was suddenly becoming. The wind blew over them, creating a slight whistle in Riku's ear as he gave Sora a glance from the corner of his eye.

Wanting to take away the awkwardness place in the current situation, he slowly allowed his hand to move out to cautiously touch the curly haired captain's hand.

Sora's hand froze instantly, but Riku firmly took hold of it in his own. The hand holding was quite possibly one of the most uncomfortable things ever, but he tried to blow past that as he spoke.

"What's your favorite animal?"

Sora cocked his head to the side, clearly not ready for such a random question.

He turned to look at Riku his lips pressed into a firm line, "I really have a fondness for dogs." He stated, and Riku could feel the pirate's fingers slowly beginning to settle in his grasp.

The two glanced down at their intertwined hands before Riku released him, "Dogs? Wow. Why?" He quickly questioned, his feet inching away from the younger male that shrugged, slight aggravation on his features,

Sora moved closer, filling in the gap Riku was trying to create, "What's not to like?"

"I guess." Riku muttered with a yawn.

He could now begin to feel the fatigue in his body starting to catch up on him. After all of that fighting he'd done and the fact his lung still weren't at the top of their game, he could feel himself giving into his brain's signals.

Sora leaned over to watch him curiously, "You're sleepy?"

"Yeah—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Riku roared out in alarm as he found his whole perspective of the world over turning, his feet were swept from the floor as Sora hefted him over to place over his shoulder so incredibly fast and strongly that he could have thrown up in surprise and nausea.

"Carrying you to bed, Princess. No need to shout. You'll wake everyone up." Sora smoothly answered as he started walking toward the stairs.

Riku immediately began to struggle from his humiliating place on the younger male's body. He hadn't expected Sora to actually be strong enough to lift up his body weight like that, much less toss him over his shoulder.

His shock ran away into fury as he squirmed while Sora stepped downward. Each step feeling as though Riku would go tumbling towards the floor, "Put me the hell down now!" He demanded harshly, "This isn't funny!"

"Well, I know that. Neither of us are laughing after all."

"Sora—"

"You had a wet dream about me."

"I..."

"Admit it Riku, you had a naughty dream about me. And you liked it" The chocolate haired pirate teased.

"Tha..."

Even when his life seemed to be growing easier, Sora always made everything so difficult.

_Sora likes dogs. This is going to come into play later. So feedback would be lovely. And before I forget, the bad news...  
This story is ending soon... Don't worry though, it's not going to end that fast so you'll have a couple more chapters to read. _


	26. Where He Sleeps

Riku woke up rather slowly that morning.

For some reason, the bed he slept in felt more comfortable than it had when he had first been tossed on it the night previous by Sora.

Thankfully enough, the pirate captain had gone and fitted on the new, cleaner sheets without anymore teasing on the subject of why the sheets were dirty in the first place. It was already obvious he knew why the sheets had been bundled in the corner, but Riku felt a bit more secure in the fact that Sora didn't bring it up again.

The ordeal was embarrassing enough to remember.

He and Sora still talked while Sora worked on making up the bed for him. Riku had stood off to the wall and found himself conversing back with the brunet that nearly appeared like a different person with the talk they shared.

Riku found himself learning more and more about the pirate captain that he had a feeling more than half the crew onboard had no clue about.

The uncomfortable and awkward atmosphere he shared with Sora had slowly began to ease up with that and for once when Riku went to bed, he had a dream he could actually remember that wasn't completely bittersweet.

Perhaps he was going mad? Perhaps the salt water was getting to him?

Either way, he knew that the moment he had a dream where he and Sora were sitting together and smiling and laughing like they were best friends meant that he needed to reevaluate how he saw the younger male.

It was still early, or at least with the way the light angled into the porthole within the room showed Riku that it couldn't have been too late into the morning.

With his fever from the night previous practically gone and the pain in his arm nonexistent, it was easy to say he felt way better than he had yesterday.

Maybe that was the reason the mattress seemed at the softest it had ever been at since his time onboard?

His thoughts broke at the sound of the door opening.

Immediately, he tried to brush the stray pieces of hair from his face as he sat up with an expectant look at the entrance to the room.

The moment Sora walked in, Riku found himself breathing out a sigh lowly.

"Well, good morning to you too." Sora narrowed his eyes to the royal while walking across the room toward the rack on the wall that held his hat up. He didn't have on neither his boots nor overcoat as per usual and Riku was able to deduce that the captain had just woken up and was coming into the room for the first time in the morning.

Riku shook his head, "Yeah, good morning." He muttered beneath his breath before he removed the sheets from over his body to move his feet over the side of the bed.

He reached to grab his boots and he felt the edge of the mattress sink as Sora took a seat.

Weakly, Riku attempted to speak in order to break any potential tension that could arise between them, "So another day at sea…" It was pathetically worded and he knew Sora would mock him for trying to start a conversation in that fashion.

"Hm?" Sora hummed out in his distracted tone, though Riku knew better.

That didn't mean that the strange air around them wasn't settling over.

Riku was by no means socially awkward; in fact back at the palace he prided himself in being able to charm and communicate with virtually anyone that appeared shy or closed, Kairi was a shining example of that. But it seemed that whenever it came to Sora, everything was put into a different outlook.

Especially with how their current relationship was.

How could you even be friends with someone who technically kidnapped you?

Riku was definitely going mad.

"I said, so another day at sea. I mean, I know it's typical of pirating life and all, but I'm just saying." His words were forced and halfway through he wondered why he was even talking, "Forget it, I'm just talking without thinking."

"Yeah, you have a habit of that." Sora remarked with a shake to his head as he got up from the bed. He began fitting his coat on and Riku scowled, but before he could counter Sora flashed him a crooked grin, "It's charming in a way."

Whatever words he had prepared to shoot out were suddenly lost.

It took him a couple seconds to realize he was still staring at Sora, and he hoped to God his expression hadn't been too laughable while he gawked at the pirate captain. Riku turned away, his focus returning to his shoes that were already properly adjusted.

"Interesting." He half-heartedly replied, repeating the singular phrase that the pirate captain had a tendency to state in reply to some of Riku's own statements. His face had a feeling of a burn to them as he felt Sora's gaze remain zeroed in on him.

Sora snorted, his feet moving him over to the other side of the bed in order to take a seat beside the royal, "Not really." Sora honestly said, within his hands was his hat while he kicked his feet at the floorboards absentmindedly, "How did you sleep last night?"

The question was random and the simple fact it was on his wellbeing made a strange feeling churn in Riku's stomach.

He tried to stay casual.

"I slept alright." He settled on firmly, his eyes dancing over to watch the hat in Sora's grasp.

Sora smirked widely, "Did you dream of me—"

"You ask me a lot of questions, Sora. What about you? How did you sleep?" Riku quickly intervened, his arms folding over his chest as he turned in the direction of the younger male.

The forcefulness of his words clearly had some sort of impact on Sora as his eyebrow cocked upward in what appeared to be a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

In actuality, Riku had to keep in mind that he had no clue where Sora even slept. So hearing about how the captain went through his nights had a bit of stir in the royal's curiosity. Sora had to have been sleeping somewhere that wasn't in his own room after all.

Riku shrugged his shoulders uncaringly in response to Sora's doubt before the pirate captain mirrored the action; his hat was set to rest on his lap while he leaned back on his hands leisurely.

"Slept pretty well. The Captain honestly breathed.

"Where do you even sleep?" Riku inquired almost immediately after the short answer.

This appeared to take Sora by surprise as his eyes widened ever so slightly before they settled down, masking any form of emotion in them while Riku continued staring at him, "Well?" He impatiently said when it appeared that Sora was just stuck on staring at him.

Blinking, Sora gaze didn't cease, "You care?" His tone was flat and nearly disinterested, but as always, Riku knew better.

"Well, obviously if I'm asking." He truthfully replied, "I've been sleeping in your bed from the beginning. I'm just a bit curious as to where you've been sleeping. On the floor or something?"

When put into thought, he knew Sora had way too much pride to put himself to sleep on the floor in favor of giving Riku his own bed. Sora had to have been going to sleep in a secret bed or something similar.

If Riku remembered right, there weren't any extra rooms, which was why Kairi had been put to share a room with Aqua in the beginning.

Sora seemed entirely hesitant to answer the question and that made Riku a bit suspicious.

Bluntly, the royal put a hand to his chin, "It can't possibly be that serious. Unless you're part demon and spend your nights in hell, I don't think telling me should be a problem."

The pirate captain snorted instantly, "I'm not part demon. I'm full-blooded demon. But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Stop changing the subject. Where do you sleep?"

"Princess, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you just don't care… I'd say you're concerned. What brought this on?" Sora taunted with a growing grin to his face.

Riku's lips pursed in indignation, "You're getting ridiculous over a simple question."

"Am I?"

"I don't see what's so difficult about answering."

The spikey haired captain looked just about ready to say something in retort, but Riku intensified his warning glare on the brunet to show that he wasn't joking around. Sora paused at this before sighing heavily and shrugging his shoulders, an uncaring expression flashing over his features while he gazed away, "If you must know, I actually sleep in Hell. Right next to my man Satan. But I must admit it does get quite hot there at night."

The words came out ever so easily and for a moment, Riku had trouble deciphering if he heard right.

He blinked his eyes and leaned forward, "Excuse me?"

"With Axel."

That right there made no sense whatsoever.

Ventus had told him that he, Axel, and Roxas all alternated between sleeping with one another every night to keep things because Roxas doesn't trust Ventus alone with Terra and Ventus doesn't trust him alone with Axel.

If Sora was sleeping with Axel, then that meant that Ventus had been lying? And Ventus wouldn't do that.

"I best be going out to help outside. We should be docking not too long from now." Sora simply remarked, not giving Riku any attention as he rose off of the bed.

Riku's eyebrows scrunched downward in confusion as he stood up along with the younger male who began his way to the door, "No, Sora. How can you be sleeping with Axel? That doesn't make sense."

As Sora made it past the door and into his study room, he slipped his hat on his head and didn't give the following prince a second glance.

From his position trailing beside him, Riku could see that there was truly no sign of a smirk or a grin on the pirate's face but that didn't say anything considering that Sora was known to kid around with the most serious expression ever. Riku had no clue if this was a joke or not.

But it had to be considering his information on Ventus and all.

Not only that, Axel was with both Roxas and Ventus so why would he share a bed with Sora anyways?

"Fine then, you little shit. Keep ignoring me then." Riku hissed out after the two made it out on deck. It was apparent that Sora didn't plan on stopping and clearing up anything with Riku when he began going about his daily captain routine of ensuring everything was running smoothly for the morning.

Riku simply stopped his steps and turned his attention to the waters they were surrounded by. His steps moved toward the edge of the ship where he glanced out to the sea wistfully.

Sora had said something about docking soon… If he looked out forward hard enough, past the light fog up ahead maybe he'd catch sight of something.

"Hey, Princess!"

The dreaded nickname that appeared to have grown as a normal for a majority of the crew aside from namely Roxas, Ventus, and Kairi probably wouldn't ever leave the mouths of the rest of the crew much to Riku's aggravation.

He turned over his shoulder to see Aqua bounding over to him, within her hands were two boxes and on her face was a bright smile, one that made the royal's eyebrows furrow in bemusement.

The female pirate grinned up at him as she stopped her steps, "You look like you're in a good mood." She acknowledged teasingly.

Riku shrugged, "Shockingly, I was in a better one until the Captain completely took it down."

Aqua gave a chuckle that made Riku shake his head before she dropped her boxes to her feet to gaze out into the ocean with him, "I fell asleep before the end of your match with Captain Sora… But would it be completely dumb of me to assume you actually won?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Riku leaned forward on the ledge, "Assume whatever you want. I don't care. You saw that I can hold my own against him already and that'll be enough until I challenge him to a rematch…"

"A rematch? Ohh. So maybe I should apologize for underestimating you earlier." The blue haired pirate offered a slightly sheepish, but overall good-natured smile his way and Riku found himself able to return the beam with a nod,

"It's alright. I guess I can see why you'd think I didn't know how to use a sword." He admitted simply before Aqua sighed heavily, "Yeah, but as a pirate I should know better than to underestimate anyone. I mean, I'm a girl already and I already get that enough."

Curiously, Riku turned to face the female as she glanced out into the water more intently, "There aren't exactly a large number of female pirates out there. I mean, we're not totally rare, but there's so little of us already out there to the point where it's not uncommon for some other male pirates to sneer at us and all."

Riku cocked a brow, "You're discriminated against even as a pirate?"

"Not discriminated," She held up a knowledgeable finger with a twirl to her locks, "More like, underestimated to the extreme. They think because I'm a girl I'm afraid of getting some blood on my trousers even though I've probably taken down more men in a single raid than they could ever hope to take down in their lives." Aqua folded her arms over her chest with a huff.

It was understandable that that was the case, but Aqua was a part of Sora's crew, that alone should tell offenders that she wasn't someone to take lightly…

"Some pirates are such idiots." Riku snorted out making Aqua nod before her fist was suddenly hitting Riku in the shoulder.

Unprepared for the attack, the royal's hand shot to where he had been hit as the pirate grinned at him, "So, I'm properly apologizing for being so hypocritical before! Just because you're royalty and all, I guess I shouldn't automatically assume stuff about you."

Rubbing his shoulder with squinted eyes, Riku nodded his head, "That's your way of apologizing?"

Aqua laughed, "Toughen up, Princess! My way of apologizing to the people I have to show tough love to!"

Riku prepared to retort something at her, when he paused.

Obviously, Aqua was warming up to him and she was pretty close enough to Axel as it was, so maybe he could ask…

"Aqua, out of curiosity, do you know if Axel shares his room with anyone aside from Roxas and Ventus?" He tried to vaguely question.

Aqua took in the sudden question with a blink to her eyes before she slowly shook her head, "Eh, not that I know of… I mean, from what Roxas tells me, Axel is a shitty sleeper and takes up so much of the bed it's hard to have more than one other person on a bed with him. That's why those three always rotate who sleeps with whom… Why do you ask?"

So he had back-up on his theory that Sora and Axel didn't share a bed.

"What's the extent to Axel and Sora's relationship, if you don't mind me asking you?" Riku ignored her countered question and Aqua didn't appear to take much notice to the fact before she shrugged her shoulders.

"That, I'd probably never be able to tell you. They're extremely close; I can tell you that but Axel and Sora are the two most closed up people onboard so I can't necessarily describe their relationship to you or anything."

Her words made Riku a bit crestfallen but before he could fully think of an alternative to this defeat, Aqua was speaking once more.

"I mean, it's no secret that the two fucked once upon a time, so calling them good friends may be putting it light…"

…

Riku found himself about to choke on his spit at the sudden words given to his ears as he turned to Aqua completely wide eyed. The blue haired pirate appeared oblivious to the shock that her speech brought to the royal as she thoughtfully kept her hand to her chin.

"They did what—"

"Aqua! Get the fuck over here, you lazy ass! We're not done moving the boxes!"

Aqua cringed at the calling to her name while whipping her head over her shoulder, "Who the fuck are you calling lazy ass!? I do way more work than you, fucking fucker!" Grunting, she moved downward to pick up the two boxes on the ground into her arms before giving Riku a sigh, "Sorry, duty calls."

"No, wait! Before you go, did Axel and Sora really, erm, I…" Riku found himself trailing off rather pathetically as Aqua's back disappeared down to one of the lower decks, her figure bouncing while she shouted at the crew member who ranted off at her.

Now, apparently he learned something new about both Axel and Sora.

Aqua wouldn't just lie to him like that, would she? There was absolutely no reason for her to anyhow…

Axel and Sora shared a bed and the two of them were having sex.

It strangely made sense but at the same time it didn't.

Axel was with Roxas. Axel had gotten upset at Riku for 'messing' with Sora's heart.

The two of them were always so close though, the more Riku thought about it.

Why was this topic even circulating throughout his head? He shouldn't even care… But he knew a part of him no matter how insignificant did care for some odd reason.

Knowing he'd have to clear his head, he began his way down to the lower deck.

He could go talk to Kairi to get his mind off of this rather peculiar topic.

When he reached Aqua and Kairi's room, he was a bit surprised to see Kairi in there with a few other crew members, all of them sat on the floor in a circle with cards all spread out amongst them.

Confused, Riku halted at the door, "Uhm…" He unsurely voiced out with furrowed eyebrows.

Kairi glanced over her shoulder to view Riku and when she spotted him, she smiled with an excited wave, "Hey, Ri!" She greeted happily causing the royal to cautiously leave the door a bit more open while he walked in slowly,

"Good morning, Kai…"

As she turned back to the game, Riku cleared his throat, "So… What exactly are you doing…?"

"We're teaching her how to play a card game, Princess."

"It was bloody fucking ridiculous how the poor gal had no clue how to even shuffle a deck of cards!"

"Well, at least now she knows! I'm such a good teacher, right Kai?"

Kairi giggled wildly, "Right! Don't even think I'm going to lose this round either, Terra. I think I finally got the hang of this~" She sang out confidently before pushing out one of her cards to the center of the circle.

All the men gave a chorus of 'Ooohs' from her play before Riku unsurely took a seat on the bed to watch.

How is it that shy, sweet, and innocent little Kairi was seriously in a room alone with all these men? As far as Riku could remember, Aqua was always attached to the girl's hip every time they were on the ship, but now she was seriously willing to be locked up in a single area with them?

Wasn't she scared?

One look at his friend's amused expression as she slipped down another card signaled to Riku that it was exactly the opposite… She looked genuinely happy.

His gaze softened down at her considerably. He was happy for her. Having Kairi constantly in fear and anxiety wasn't something he wanted. If she found herself comfortable on the ship and even making new friends, he had to give it to her.

"Okay, so I didn't win this round. Can we play again, please?" She questioned with a pout when their game finally came to an end.

The men laughed and Josh shrugged his shoulders with a grin, "Why not?" He then turned his attention up to Riku, "You wanna join?" He offered out.

Riku found his eyes widening in surprise as everyone's notice flashed up to him expectantly.

The royal's eyes flickered to Kairi who smiled at him warmly as though showing she'd support his answer no matter what it'd be.

Shrugging, Riku glanced away, "No, thanks."

"Pft. He's too good to play a card game with us."

A few chimes of agreement filed after this statement and Riku didn't even stop himself from rolling his eyes.

It wasn't that he didn't want to play exactly… He didn't want to look like an idiot because the only card game he knew to play was the one that Ventus had taught him a while back when Riku had been evading Sora.

"Don't say that." Kairi defended with a scolding glare at the one who spoke up, "If he doesn't want to play, he doesn't want to. Don't be rude!"

"She's right, mate. Don't be such a jackass about it." Terra leisurely added in, he glanced at Riku and gave the male a supportive nod before turning his attention back to the game, "So what should we play now—"

A rap came to the side of the room entrance and immediately everyone was glancing up to see who was there.

Roxas stood pointedly, "We're scheduled to be docked up at the port within the next five minutes, lads. Start packing it up and get ready to head off if you want to. Captain says we're not staying here for more than a few hours."

Instantly, everyone was up and gathering themselves out the room until it was only Kairi and Riku left.

Roxas fully entered the room with a smile Riku's way, "You were getting along with the other crew members. That's real good!"

Slipping his hands in his pockets, Riku shrugged, "I think Kairi had more luck with that than me actually." He gave his friend a grin, "She's a social butterfly now."

Blushing, Kairi shook her head with her eyes suddenly pasted to her feet, "Not really. I was hanging out and helping Aqua and Ventus earlier this morning and I met up with Terra and then he offered to show me how to play cards. The other guys aren't scary at all! They're all actually kind of nice! Loud… But nice." She smiled sweetly at Roxas, who chuckled,

"That's our crew for you. We're like a big family! Nice to see you adjusting better too, Kairi. Do you plan on coming out to the town with Aqua, Axel, Ventus, and I? Aqua told me to ask you so the moment we dock we can go off together since Sora's only stopping here fast."

Kairi hummed while glancing down at her clothing, "Well, I guess this is acceptable to go out in? Sure! I just hope with Ventus here with us, Axel and our little bluejay Aqua won't try going into those places again…"

The First Mate of Kingdom Heart cringed, "Let's hope." He paused before giving Riku an apologetic look, "I… Uhm… If you want, I think Sora may let—"

"Let's not kid ourselves, Roxas." Riku sighed out with his arms folding over his chest, "We both know Sora isn't letting me off this ship, so I won't even bother."

"You never know. We thought he wouldn't let you off the first time, but he still did. Even if he doesn't show it, he really likes it when you're happy, you know." Roxas stated to the royal that scowled though he said nothing else on the subject.

Kairi gave Riku a smile, "If you want, we can get you something from the city if you want?"

As they began walking out, Riku tried to think, "Well, if you got me some new clothes that'd be great." He settled on simply.

The three made it out on deck from below, and seeing the surrounding land around gave Riku a slight chill to his spine…

The ship was slowing to a near crawl as the crew members onboard appeared to all be at work at stopping the ship in place properly.

"Ventus!" Roxas called out to the blonde that was now exiting Sora's quarters.

Ventus glanced upward and grinned the moment he saw the three with a wave. He made his way toward them excitedly, "Sor said we'll have about three hours out in the city! It'll be so much fun! Feels like forever since I've been on dry land!"

"Sor?" Riku repeated in amusement, "I think before you called him SorSor?" Riku questioned.

Roxas snickered, "Yeah, Ventus, Axel, and I call him that. It gets him really annoyed. But we think it's cute and it sort of fits him in a way."

Nodding slowly, Riku replayed the words in his mind, storing them for future reference.

"By the way, where is Axel?" Roxas curiously inquired to Ventus who blinked, "Oh, he's with the Captain in his study! They were talking about something private so they asked me to step out." He shrugged his shoulders and at that moment, Riku was abruptly reminded of the earlier scenario with both Axel and Sora.

His lips formulated into a frown and he gazed over at both Ventus and Roxas.

"Yeah, about Axel and Sora…" He began out gradually, earning the attention of the two male pirates, and even Kairi. Riku gave a small breath before starting again, "They're just close friends, right?"

"Yup!" Ventus's answer was instant, however Roxas observantly eyed Riku, "Just? What are you suggesting? You think there's more or something?"

"No, no." Riku quickly denied, "I mean, Axel is really protective of Sora for some odd reason and I was just wondering, really."

His answer didn't seem to entirely appease Roxas who watched him with analyzing eyes whereas Ventus added in, "The two of them have a pretty good friendship. They're like literally best friends, not to mention Axel has a lot of respect for Sora. Probably more than Roxas and I."

But best friends don't fuck each each other.

Riku wasn't so sure if it'd be best to bring that fact up around both Ventus and Roxas because if he slipped something out that he shouldn't, things could go downhill very fast.

"Oh. That's interesting…" Riku mumbled, his eyes moving toward Sora's quarters' door.

Maybe the reason Sora hadn't explained himself about sleeping with Axel was because of this reason. He didn't want Riku saying it to either Ventus or Roxas and Riku himself couldn't say anything since he didn't know the whole story.

"I'm just going to go now." The royal stated before he began walking across the deck toward Sora's room door.

If Axel and Sora were both in there, he could just ask the two of them up front about it…

His hand touched the doorknob and he didn't hesitate to open it.

Stepping inside the study, Riku kept his face straight as he came to the imagine of Axel sitting on the side of Sora's desk, his arms folded over his chest while he gaze down at the seat captain that watched up at the red haired haired pirate.

Riku's entrance to the room caused both males to turn their attention to the door.

Axel's face cracked into a grin while he nodded over at Riku in greeting and Sora shook his head slightly before moving his attention back toward Axel.

The spikey haired captain beckoned him closer and Axel easily complied by bending himself lower so his ear was near Sora's mouth. Two seconds later Sora pulled away from a rather bemused looking Axel.

"Well, I suppose this is my signal to leave." Sora snorted before standing to his feet. Within his grasp were several sheets of paper that he shoved into a portfolio on his desk before grabbing it up toward his coat.

He started walking to the entrance and the moment he was upon Riku he gave the royal a smirk, "Plan on moving for me, Princess?"

"Now you want to talk to me?" Riku sneered with a glare into the other's eyes.

"Oh, you wanted me to talk to you before?" Sora arched a brow of amusement,

Scoffing, Riku tried to fight back a smile from his face as he allowed the pirate captain to brush past him, however before Sora could fully exit, he glanced back at Riku dully, "My clothes are big on you, right?"

"Well, not really. Only a little." Riku truthfully responded with his eyes gazing down at the sleeves.

Sora said nothing more and the door closed behind him.

"Here's to hoping my presence in here won't be awkward." Axel stated with a hand up,

Riku didn't question that, instead he folded his arms and began to approach the still seated pirate, "Alright, so this may be incredibly blunt to bring up but I have to know the answer."

The red haired male watched him curiously to continue and Riku sighed heavily…

The more he thought about it, the more he came to realize none of this was even any of his business.

If Axel and Sora had sex, it had nothing to do with him. If Axel and Sora shared a bed, it had nothing to do with him. Even if it put Axel's relationship in jeopardy, it didn't affect him in the slightest so he shouldn't care.

But the more progression he put into this, he had to consider. There were a lot of things that didn't affect him that he had the power to change for the better. If he needed to get something straightened out, it was best it just do so.

"You and Sora, you two share a bed, right?"

He started out with the softer accusation, not wanting to jump straight into the sex topic.

Axel shook his head, "Nope. I only share a bed with my lovely Roxas and rotate with Ven. So I sleep with Roxas and Ventus you can say." His expression of honestly brought out all traces of doubt within Riku's mind and he found himself able to give an inward breath of relief.

Okay, so obviously if they didn't share a bed, they didn't have sex.

"Haha, I figured. It's funny, I actually heard that you and him had sex before, you know." Riku chuckled as his hands trailed over the papers on Sora's desk.

"Uhm, not so sure how it's funny, but we did." Axel said and Riku found himself freezing before he slowly turned his head toward the seated pirate that watched him in mirth, "Now, now. Before you go into a gigantic royal fit and strangle me and everything, just know that we had sex way back before I even found Roxy. The sex meant nothing and I am not in love with Sora. I'm very much in love with that blonde beauty that is probably on his way to the city without me right now."

The words came out moderately but it still took a moment for Riku to digest all of it down and when he did, he scowled in disdain, "Does Roxas know that you two went through that?" He couldn't help the irritation rising onto him from this situation.

Axel nodded, "I told him about the first night we had our own encounter. He said he was okay with it since I didn't cheat on him or anything."

"So… You two just had sex and that was it? You're friends and you just decided one night to have sex?" Riku asked in disbelief.

The pirate snorted, "Well, we've had sex multiple times in the past, actually."

Riku couldn't help the souring to his face with that but he listened on.

"I just understood him the most and aside from Roxas, he understood me the most. We knew it wouldn't affect our relationship because we were good friends and all so we just did it. It helps that he used to be willing to experiment with me." Axel shrugged his shoulders almost thoughtlessly, "Our relationship is nice like that."

Their relationship was closed off and mysterious in accordance to most people onboard, and Riku could say he agreed.

But it was Axel after all. Sora wasn't the most secretive man but when he didn't want to speak, it was obvious he wouldn't. Riku wasn't even sure if he knew anything about Axel aside from his name.

Nodding in somewhat understanding, Riku watched Axel in wonder, "How'd it get to be like that?"

Axel gave a crooked smile, "So long of the two of us being together. We're best friends because of that naturally."

He clearly avoided the in depth meaning to the question and Riku realized he'd have to be straight to the point if he wanted a proper answer. Running a hand through his hair he gave Axel a half-lidded stare to move away any traces of interest that would otherwise make Axel not willing to share,

"I've heard Roxas, Aqua, Ventus, and even Sora's back story. I have yet to hear yours… So what's your past all about?"

Axel blinked, "My past?"

The prince nodded his head, watching Axel vigilantly.

"Well… My past is all about me, but I guess that's pretty obvious, huh?"

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Riku dryly asked earning a wink from the dark haired pirate that hopped off the desk, "Maybe one day. Just stick around for a bit and we'll see."

"Fair enough." The royal replied easily before gave Axel a skeptical look, "Where does Sora sleep? He doesn't sleep with you, something he lied about and I'll have to tell him about, but he doesn't sleep in his room, so where?"

The question came as simple to the pirate that tilted his head to the side, "He sleeps right on this chair," His hand reached over to the spinning chair in front of the desk, "I'm not so sure if it's the comfiest, but he doesn't complain so I suppose it's alright."

Riku silently allowed his irises to trail over the desk's chair… It was so plain and the cushion on it didn't look half as decent as a mattress could be.

Sora had been sleeping on that since Riku had been onboard. Riku grimaced and tried to take his mind off of that fact as he moved his eyes back to Axel, "On another note, why are you even in here? Shouldn't you be heading out into town with the others?"

His words made Axel laugh lightly, "Isn't it obvious?"

When Riku found himself unable to retort with a proper answer, Axel snorted, "Sora didn't want you to stay locked up in here alone. Ventus hasn't been on land in a while and we both didn't want to deny him that, so I'm here to stay with you."

That was a bit of a surprise.

Sora didn't want him alone as ironic as it was…

"Thanks for volunteering and all but I think I can last three hours alone." Riku flashed a thumbs up toward the male that shook his head, "At least take some degree of notice to recognize the thought behind this. I don't know if you see it or not, Riku, but Sora cares about you a lot more than you think."

Riku stiffened at the sudden bring up of the topic, however Axel persisted,

"His scarf is really special to him. He doesn't let anyone else touch it, yet I heard he let you wear it and even then, you-know-what happened and… I think that was partially the reason he was so detached from us during those four days. When he talked to me it was like he wasn't even here with me, you know? Not to make you feel bad or anything, but what you did may have hit him just as much as it hit you. Not physically, but emotionally. And emotional wounds are always harder to heal than physical ones." Axel considerately voiced.

The hat's significance had already been briefed to him and hearing it again by another mouth certainly didn't make things better.

Riku released a heavy exhale, "You seem to know him better than I do… Would you say he's still hurt by it?"

Unhelpfully, Axel shrugged his shoulders, "He doesn't show it but I have a feeling it might. Why?"

"I don't know… I was just… I don't exactly have anything of value that I can give him in exchange to help him or anything." Riku tiredly mumbled. If he had his old bracelet that his mother had given him, back when he had it on the royal ship before the raid happened and he got stripped of all his values, he probably would have given that to Sora to show the pirate's sentiments weren't going to waste… But he didn't have it.

"We're by a town now. I'm sure there's valuable stuff out there. But, Sora would kill me if I let you go out…"

Almost instantly with Axel's words, Riku found himself brightening up.

That was actually a perfect idea.

His change in mood apparently didn't go unnoticed by Axel who cringed his way.

Riku slowly began edging to the door as Axel watched him stiffly, "Riku…"

"Yeah?"

Axel tensed as he followed the royal's movements, "Okay, so let's just stop being hasty for a second."

"I'm not being hasty, thank you very much. I'm just moving toward the door, Axel."

"Okay, so stop moving toward the door, because we both know if you do what I think you're going to do, it won't end well and—"

Riku didn't wait for him to finish, he turned and bolted straight for the exit.

_Oh hellllllllllllllllllllllllll l to the no Axel is not trying to steal Riku's man! Dramaaaaaaa...not really. But yes that is the extent of Sora and Axel's relationship. And see even though Sora has that heartless bastard motif on, he still has emotions like normal people. Feedback would be great. I'm positive you guys will like the next chapter :) No there isn't going to sex...well maybe ;)_


	27. Misunderstandings And Gifts

"Let me go, Axel!" Riku hissed as he found himself being pulled back into the room the moment he managed to step outside of it.

He should have known better.

Even if Axel wasn't Sora, he was still a pirate and one of Sora's best men.

Axel's arms that were wrapped around his waist continued tugging him inside until he swung the royal 180 degrees to stand opposite from the door. He released Riku and scowled, "There, I let you go. Happy now, Your Highness?"

The dryness of his tone made Riku's eyes narrow, "I'm not trying to do anything bad." His arms folded over his chest after he attempted to adjust his shirt that had been twisted when Axel practically tackled him into an embrace when he made the break to the door.

"Which I'm respecting you for. Really, I am." Axel replied, "But I'd like if you respected me by not rushing off the ship like that." His stance in front of the door appeared unwavering and Riku arched a brow challengingly.

He could understand why Axel wouldn't want this because obviously, if Sora somehow found out not only would Riku be getting it, but so would Axel…

Clicking his tongue, Riku shrugged, "Then how should I rush off that would be 'respectful' to you?"

"By not leaving the ship at all."

"Axel."

The red haired pirate shook his head, his heels turning in order for him to approach the door and close gently. Axel glanced back over his shoulder to the brunet, "It's nothing personal or anything, Riku. I mean, I know you don't want to do anything bad and your reason for wanting to go is really admiring, but Sora would murder me."

"But he doesn't have to know."

"He'll find out somehow."

"How do you know he will?"

"Sora's has a way of finding stuff out."

Riku's scowl deepened and he impatiently tapped his foot, "So you're really that afraid of Sora? Whatever happened to 'being best mates'? It's not like he'll kill you or anything if he found out, which he wouldn't."

Visibly, Axel rolled his eyes with a huff of breath before he leaned his back on the door, "I wouldn't say I'm afraid of him exactly. I know he wouldn't kill me, but he still is my captain and if I disobey his orders it wouldn't be a horrifying thing if he punished me." As an afterthought, he cringed while glancing over Riku's form, "You're pretty confident that you won't get caught."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Think about it. If we're stopping here quickly, he clearly has something to do and what he's doing is going to take up practically the time we're here. So me going into town real quick shouldn't be a problem." Riku paused for a moment with a growing hopeful smile, "Or should I say, us going into town won't be a problem? Come on, Axel."

Riku attempted to put on his most persuasive face while he slowly edged to the pirate that firmly shook his head in rejection.

That didn't discourage the royal; he was used to convincing people into his whim since he'd been younger. Whether it be trying to get a shy, young Kairi to actually be mischievous or getting his brothers to not tell on him when he took a prank a bit too far, Riku could do it if he set his mind to it.

It was obvious that he'd have to exploit Axel's weaker morals to get what he wanted.

As far as he knew, Sora was one of those morals along with Roxas and Ventus.

"You said it yourself; emotional wounds are the hardest to heal. Maybe if I actually got something for Sora the process would be faster." His hand made its way to the younger male's shoulder and he watched into the other's dark eyes considerately, "If I mean so much to him, if I gave him anything, it should mean a lot, right? That's why I think I, no; we should both go out and get it. Imagine you were in my shoes and you want something for Roxas, but you couldn't go because I was stopping you."

Axel seemingly stiffened, his irises staring into Riku's own skeptically, however along with his own reflection, Riku was able to detect Axel's emotions swaying in his favor.

"Alright. Fine. We'll go, but it will be real fast and I don't to hear you complain if we get caught and Sora's tying us both onto an anchor and dropping us into the water, yeah?" Axel sighed out in defeat after a moment of silence, his eyes broke contact with the prince's, and Riku bit back the smile of triumphant that threatened to pierce its way onto his lips.

Instead, he nodded politely, "Fantastic."

The male held up a hand to silence his words and with a bemused expression Riku watched at him as Axel got up from his position on the door. The pirate dug into his pocket before his hand erupted out from it with what looked like a dark red rag.

Riku's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement while he was offered the small bundle, "What is that?"

"It's a bandana. I know Sora would probably make you wear something like this before we go, so just put it on."

Accepting the light weight bandana, Riku could only watch at it in mild confusion. He placed it on his head, tucking in all his visible hair before knotting it tightly in the back.

When he finished, Axel gave an approving nod with a grin, "Now, I do believe it'd be best for us to go… But like I said, this will be real fast."

Riku smirked, his body sauntering beside Axel to grab hold of the doorknob. He gave him an amused look, "Whatever you say. Though you should have some kind of money on you because I am a captive and therefore lack all forms of currency."

Axel audibly made a noise of exasperation as Riku exited out of Sora's study to go on deck.

The bridge had been lowered and when the two began approaching it, Riku felt himself give a thought breath as he attempted to think of what would be suitable to give Sora as a gift. Last night, even if they talked Riku didn't know much of his personal preferences aside from when he lost his virginity and his favorite animal.

His thoughts were shattered the moment he found a rather strong grip at his shoulder blade.

Confused, he stopped his steps and glanced over behind him where Axel stood, his brown eyes watching at Riku firmly, "Okay, I'm not so sure if you're thinking of trying an escape routine with me but I'm warning you now Riku… If you're really that stupid to try running away, I hope you know that I will find you and when I find you, you'll wish that Sora got to you first, understand?"

Shrugging off the threat, Riku brushed Axel's hand off with a roll to his eyes, "Your warning means nothing to me because I'm not going to run away. You have my word. You see, the thing about me is that when I want to do something, I'm pretty stubborn until I get it my way. I want to get Sora something, and nothing is going to stop me from doing it. Do you understand?" He retorted lightly with a half-lidded stare to the younger male that appeared at a loss of what to reply with.

Snorting, the royal averted his attention forward before he began walking down the bridge to the pier with Axel following up beside him.

"Alright, you just gained a lot of my respect with that honorable heart of yours. Now if we can just get whatever it is you want from this place as soon as possible and get back on the ship, that'd be even better, but I'm just saying." Axel remarked when the two finally made it off the dock and at the edge of the market.

All of the venders at this point from Riku's perspective appeared to be selling sea food or marine supplies which by geographical stand point made a lot of sense.

However, that brought up another factor in the royal's mind as he began following behind Axel amongst the busy crowd of chattering people.

Every so often, the people who locked gazes with him would scrunch up their eyebrows in confusion before shaking their heads and turning away to go back to their earlier conversation. At first it was a bit unsettling but it suddenly made Riku think…

They weren't in Twilight Town , which was obvious. They weren't at Traverse Town yet since that was still ways farther from Twilight Town.

The possibility that they were in Radiant Garden was too unbelievable. It was always possible that they were in the Radiant Garden… But Axel wouldn't risk bringing him out in Radiant Garden after all.

"Where are we?" Riku questioned right as it appeared Axel was slowing his steps down.

The red pirate looked back at him curiously, "Uhm, the Bailey."

"The Bailey?" His steps stopped entirely while he choked the words out in astonishment. His arms fell to the side and he gaped at Axel before he caught him with a large smile, "Whoa. I'm surprised you have so much faith in me right now, Axel."

One of Axel's eyebrows quirked upward and Riku chuckled, "Nothing, it's just that we're in Radiant Garden and all and you're honestly trusting me enough to not run away when all I have to do is shout out 'I'm the Prince of Radiant Garden!' and then I'll be whisked off to my palace while you watch helplessly and eventually be faced with explaining to Sora how you basically let me free. It's funny how you have so much faith in me."

That explained why those people were giving him those bemused stares.

They recognized him, yet they didn't recognize him.

It was a bit farfetched to think that the missing Prince who had been last seen on the water on the other side of the country was in such a location, looking like a pirate and seeming completely calm with his surroundings.

Their common sense was clearly brushing it off and putting him off as a look-a-like or something similar.

Axel's expression didn't appear altered. Instead, the male rolled his eyes lightly, "I think my trust is more stupid than it is funny to be honest."

"Hah." Riku gave the male a small pat on the back while he began walking forward, "No worries, Axel-kins. I won't run away and leave the big bad Captain Sora angry that you let his precious prince escape."

Legitimately, this was the perfect way to get away and go home.

If he ripped off his bandana and made a scene by pinning Axel as the bad guy who kidnapped him, he was sure that he'd gain support even if his clothes kind of signaled he wasn't who he really was.

But…

He knew it wouldn't right if he did it that way.

Axel would die and Sora's reaction wouldn't exactly be the best thing ever. His worst case scenario could just see Sora slaughtering everyone and eventually getting to him and it wouldn't be pretty at all. Especially when all Riku wanted to do was get the guy a gift so his soul could rest in peace.

He'd get another chance to get away, but this wasn't the way to do it because ultimately Axel's blood would be on his hands and none of this was even Axel's fault to begin with.

"Which I love you for, babe." Axel snickered, his hands slipping into his pockets with a grin, "Now, what shall we get for the big bad Captain Sora? I brought enough money for you to go as fancy and extravagant as you want, Your Highness."

As great as that was, Riku found his lips pursing in disapproval as he shook his head, "If I want this to have emotional meaning or whatever, the value won't lie in the amount it costs you know. But knowing my reaches are lengthened is nice too."

His eyes trailed around to the different stands to see if he could spot something worth checking out.

He didn't know much of Sora's tastes despite spending so much time around him…

"Looks like you're having an existential crisis, babe. What's wrong?" Axel questioned in mild amusement as he glanced over in Riku's line of sight.

"I don't know what I should get him…" Riku truthfully admitted with a heavy sigh, "You're his best friend, aren't you? What should I get?" He turned to Axel, who blinked his eyes before awkwardly shifting his eyes toward the ground.

"Wow. That is a good question."

"You should be ashamed of yourself because you don't know what your own best friend likes."

Axel held his hands up in defense, "Hey! Don't pin the blame on me! In case you haven't noticed, Sora isn't exactly the most readable and open person in the world!"

"But that still isn't an excuse to not know what he likes. Just saying." Riku shrugged, earning a glare from Axel, "Oh? So you must know everything about Kairi, then huh? Mr. Perfect Best Friend."

Narrowing his eyes, Riku folded his arms over his chest indignantly, "Enough to know what would be a suitable and meaningful gift for her! Geez, do you at least know about something Sora's wanted for a while but couldn't have?" He impatiently inquired.

The male groaned, "Yeah, but it's so obvious what it is, even you know by now."

"What are you talking about—"

Riku stopped speaking because it dawned on him exactly what Axel meant.

He could feel his cheeks warming up and he knew he had to change the subject.

Huffing, he averted his face from the pirate's view, "I'm not whoring myself out."

"You don't have to." Axel shrugged thoughtfully, "We both know he's had you physically already, don't even lie." He sent him a smirk before adding, "But he's never had your good graces like Roxas, and I have? So maybe you can just show him your good side. I'm pretty sure he'd want that."

"But that defeats the purpose of me getting him something of value in compromise for his hat." Riku bit his bottom lip.

If even Axel didn't know what he could get, he was pretty much in a tight spot.

Necklaces, jewels, and clothes would all be worthless to a pirate who practically had all of riches he needed on his ship.

God, shopping should not be this difficult for anyone.

Suddenly, Riku found himself jumping a bit in surprise at the strange feeling of something crawling over his feet.

His eyes shot downward to see what was touching his boot, and the moment his eyes cast down on the small white puppy he found himself unable to hold back an 'Aww'.

Not even caring what Axel thought, Riku was already bending down to pick up the feeble animal that stiffened in his hold the second he rose it up from the ground.

"It's cute." The royal laughed as he rubbed the soft puppy. "Wonder where its mother is?" He absentmindedly muttered with a swift glance along the cobblestone floor, his eyes darting between the vast amounts of moving legs in the marketplace.

"It's a stray; its mom is probably dead." Axel easily answered, "Stray dogs and puppies aren't that uncommon in the marketplace. But normally someone would have stepped on it when it wanders into this busy part of town… It got lucky that it's still alive."

With further inspection, it now came to Riku's attention that there was a strange mark on the puppy's back that looked like a strange tattoo, strange indeed.

At the most, in the palace Riku had only been exposed to sterile animals that were pure-breed. But it didn't mean that this stray was any less worth than one of those fancy dogs that he could have had in his home.

A life was a life all the same.

"We're keeping it." Riku announced with a glance upward to Axel who watched him with widened eyes, "What—"

"We're keeping it and that's final." The royal repeated, this time with a bared teeth smile pointed at the pirate.

Axel's eyes narrowed, "Riku, you do realize you just can't bring a dog onboard that ship right?"

"I don't care. I'm keeping it and his name can be… Hm… What can you name a white dog? Something like Snow, maybe? What do you think?"

"We can't keep it."

"We're keeping it."

"Riku," Axel tried to reason, "Be reasonable. What do you think Sora would do if he saw it? He'd probably toss the poor thing overboard! It'll be a lot of work to take care of!"

Instinctively, Riku shrugged as a way to show he didn't care, but then a thought turned in his head.

Sora wouldn't do anything to the dog, not just because Riku would defend the thing with his life and threaten to jump overboard if Sora tried anything, but also because Sora's favorite animal happened to be the puppy's species.

Besides… The thing was way too cute to hurt, anyhow. Even Sora wouldn't be able to deny that.

"No, he won't." Riku grinned cheekily, "If I give him this little guy as a gift, I dare him to throw him overboard."

Axel watched him, eyes clearly not impressed, but Riku simply adjusted the puppy into one hand and waved him off, "We should go shopping for stuff for him. Like a dog bed, some toys, and food to last for a while. Come on, Axel." Riku commanded as he turned on his heel to begin walking away.

He heard Axel grumble beneath his breath, but he chose to ignore it as he paid more mind to the still lightly shaking animal in his grasp.

Riku reassuringly gave the white coated puppy a few rubs on the head to ease its fears while he continued walking amongst the steady crowds of people in the marketplace.

With the huge flow of people that seemed to be touching him on all sides at one point, Riku had a feeling that it must have been around noon and a majority of people were stopping by to buy food for lunch or something similar.

At one point, when he was finally able to properly move without touching someone.

Breathing out in relief, he loosened his hold on the puppy considerably before he began moving over to one of the stands that appeared to be selling ribbons and other hair accessories.

He wanted something to tie around its neck…

A green would probably look good, but all the dyed greens he saw were all light and pastel and he just knew it'd look gross when put in comparison with the dog's fur. He clicked his tongue as he moved along the line in search for another color that could complement the puppy's color.

"Excuse me."

Riku felt his blood instantly chill at the call from the painfully familiar and deep voice.

His body went rigid from his spot over the table of ribbons threads and the dog in his grasp began to squirm a bit more than it had before when it noticed Riku's tighter hold on it.

The voice sounded so close, like it owner was right behind him and at this point he felt a lump grow in the pit of his throat.

Riku couldn't turn around because a small part of him prayed that even if Sora was right behind him, he wasn't speaking to him.

Slowly, he began inching away, down the aisle of the table, his head turned to the right with a deep scowl.

"I said, excuse me."

A hand to his left shoulder and Riku inwardly hissed at his misfortune.

At this moment in time it came to his attention that Axel was nowhere in sight and if he was, he was probably watching this unfold with as much fear as Riku was.

How in the holy mother of fuck did Sora happen to appear at the same place as Riku and at the same exact time!?

It wasn't humanly possible!

"Uh…" Riku gruffly responded, he continued shuffling uneasily. Sora still followed his steps persistently and Riku contemplated on just stopping and turning to explain himself, but he knew this probably wouldn't end well if it was looked at from Sora's perspective.

Then, Sora's grip tightened heavily to the point that the royal winced in pain from the short sting that shot through his shoulder, "Riku, you can stop now."

Riku's movements came to a halt instantly and he slowly turned his head over to where Sora stood.

Unlike what he expected, Sora didn't wear the same expression that he'd been wearing back in Twilight Town when Riku had discovered in him the Cathedral… The harshly cold and emotionless facial feature had given Riku chills and practically screamed that Riku had dark times ahead in Sora's hands…

But this time… Sora looked more exasperated.

Like a mother that just found her child doing something she'd specifically told him not to do.

Riku didn't know if he should be offended with that or not.

"Sora—"

"What can I do, Riku?"

And then all of sudden, it was as though the only people that existed in the world was both Sora and himself.

Riku found his skin heating up as he stared back into Sora's vivid green eyes that seemed to be overflowing with a cocktail of emotions. The emotionless, icy shield that he had built over himself was melting away before his eyes and he was speechless to say anything as Sora's other hand came to grip his other shoulder and the pirate continued gazing at him.

"Tell me, what can I do to make you want to stay with me?" His voice was strong and his irises wavered in hurt that instantly felt like a punch in the stomach, "I realized scaring you and hurting you wasn't what I had to do, but now that I'm trying to be gentle and nice, it isn't working either. So tell me, please,"

The vocal plead at the end was deliver with a desperate frown from the pirate captain as he continued watching the royal stilly and at this point, Riku didn't exactly have any words.

Sora was showing his vulnerable side once again and this time it pained Riku just by looking at him. His expression was so helpless and appeared to entirely dependent on whatever response Riku's own response. The realization of this also made Riku's eyes sympathetically watch at the face of the younger boy that looked entirely hurt.

Sora was hurt because he thought Riku was trying to get away from him. It was hurting him that Riku wanted to be away. And Riku knew better than to think he was showing this weakness because Riku was worth money or for revenge against his father.

Sora was literally exposing his true emotions because of whatever feelings he held for him.

It was a little scary to consider, also a tad bit strange to think about… But what Axel, Roxas, and Ventus and everyone else had been telling him on the ship had to be true.

Sora cared about him.

And the thought of Riku trying to escape hurt him more than he let on.

The emotional hurt that Axel had talked about over Riku's first escape and Sora's hat came to mind once more and as he returned Sora's intense stare, the full damage of it all was practically smacking him the face in the form of Sora's own rare display of true feelings from his entire face.

Taking a deep breath, Riku shook his head gently before he tried to brush off Sora's hands from his shoulders. Surprisingly, Sora complied and dropped his hands before Riku offered him a weak smile, "I got you a puppy." Riku informed while he slowly brought up his hands to show the white dog in his grasp between the small space his and Sora's bodies shared.

"I also have an explanation so stop looking like that because you're going to make me feel like crying or something, Sor" Riku attempted to tease lightly, his smile twitching mischievously at the pirate captain that childishly folded his arms over his chest with a small glare toward the floor.

"Do you guys really think Sora will end up leaving without us!?" Kairi worriedly questioned as she sprinted forward along with the rest of the group.

Ventus was laid on Roxas's back, too drunk to properly see straight let alone walk, but despite that, Roxas was still able to run faster than the pirate nurse, a fact that she was admittedly slightly ashamed of. Aqua led the run, her arms holding up the several bags of clothes and items they'd picked up earlier while she huffed, "Sora pushed me overboard before! I don't think he'll have a problem pulling up the anchor when we're not there!"

"I told you both to watch the time! Now we're going to be late and Sora's going to angry! All because you two don't know a single thing about timeliness!" Roxas scolded out right as they reached the docks.

To Kairi's relief, the Kingdom Heart was still there, the bridge was still pulled down, and Sora wasn't out there waiting for them or anything similar.

However, that didn't slow down Aqua or Roxas and the pair continued racing down the pier. Kairi struggled to keep up, her weaker lungs threatening to give out while she trailed behind.

She hadn't meant to take so much time…

All she wanted to do was do was a quick shopping for Riku, and she had taken Aqua with her to so the two could have some bonding time while looking for clothes. Aqua had a nice sense in what she thought Riku would like, however when it came to Kairi picking out dresses for her, she seemed weary due to the whole 'pirate' situation, which Kairi found understandable.

But that didn't mean Aqua couldn't dress like normal young lady every now and then on the ship!

So it turned into a bit of field day for the two and their three hours slipped out their hands like sand and when they met up with Roxas he informed them that their three hours had turned into five hours.

Aqua promised she'd take the blame at first then Roxas said he'd take the fall instead, something Kairi felt entirely terrible for and she already promised herself when they were confronting Sora, she'd intervene and tell the truth.

"Please don't tell me we're the last ones onboard." Roxas called up to Axel as they began sprinting up the bridge.

Axel stood by the entrance onto the ship, his arm rest on the ledge with a lazy smile and the moment Roxas walked on, he greeted the blonde with a sweet kiss on the lips, "Sorry, babe. You are. But don't be too worried about it." Axel softly reassured before turning his attention to Ventus who was nuzzle his face into the crook of Roxas's neck obliviously.

"Poor kid had too much to drink?" He tsked out with a shake to his head when Roxas nodded his head, "Nothing different than when we normally go out."

"Ventus, one day when we land, it'd be real nice if you came back on this ship sober, you know." Axel stated with a ruffle to the blonde's hair.

Ventus mumbled incoherent phrases that Axel had to roll his eyes at.

"Where's Captain Sora?" Kairi meekly interrupted, her breathing still not evened out from her run earlier.

Almost instantly, Axel's eyebrows gave a small wiggle and he wore a sly smile on his face, "Talking with the Princess who basically saved your asses from being shot for being late."

The blue haired female gave a snort, a hand going to her heart and another up in the air, "I'd like to thank God for bringing Riku onboard and saving me and the people I love from a bullet in the ass. Amen."

"Anyways," Axel pointedly remarked with a smile, "Let's get Ventus to bed, yeah?" He questioned to Roxas who returned the expression, "Haha, yeah. How was your time onboard with Riku? And sorry for being away so long."

"Its fine and our time was pretty short. I missed you a lot though."

"They're so going to bed to fuck." Aqua chimed with a shake to her head while she watched the three walk toward the door to get to the lower decks.

Kairi giggled, too familiar with Aqua's banter toward the trio. It was embarrassing at first, hearing her talk about the three's sex lives so freely, but eventually she came to see the humor in the situation and she laughed whenever she heard the jokes on it.

"So the Princess is talking with the Captain and apparently that stopped him from being pissy at the fact we were late. Haha, Riku is made of magic." Aqua shook her head as she picked up the bags of clothing that she had dropped on the floor.

Kairi instantly moved to assist her with a smile, "Captain Sora must really like him. I think Riku may like him back." She thoughtfully stated.

"Oh? Really?" The blue haired pirate questioned, "Do you mean… Like as in like or like like?" Aqua stressed curiously.

The auburnette hummed, "Well… I'll need to ask. But I'm more than positive he just 'likes' like a friend? He spends so much with Captain Sora, it'd be impossible for them to not have some of bond there by now not to mention whenever he and I are talking, Riku always brings up Captain Sora at least twice if not more… When he doesn't like someone, he never talks about them…" Kairi wistfully informed while the two began making their way to the stairs to the lower decks as Axel, Roxas, and Ventus had.

As they did so, Kairi glanced over her shoulder at the upper deck toward the front of the ship where she saw both Sora and Riku at the ship's edge speaking with one another.

"Yeah, we can give the Princess his clothes later." Aqua chuckled, her eyes moving from where she had seen Kairi gazing off.

Kairi gave a giggle and nodded in agreement before following after the other female.

"Who names a chocobo Kevin?"

"You can not compare the name Kevin for a chocobo to the name Dog for a puppy. That's just a terrible comparison all together." Riku countered with a shake to his head, his eyes gazing down at the yellow tinged water below.

The Sun wasn't set up as high as it had been earlier and was slowly falling in favor of the horizon.

He and Sora came over their misunderstanding earlier and Sora had been completely compliant in favor of Riku's puppy gift. How touching it was, would probably remain a mystery because just as quickly as Sora's emotionless shield had been fitted down, it shot back up right after and Riku lacked the skill of seeing Sora's true emotions past his Captain façade as Axel, Roxas, Ventus, and even Aqua all acquired.

When he thought about it like a challenge, he was sure in due time he'd be able to read Sora over like a book so he wasn't too concerned about for the time being.

After that, Sora took him to his meeting place with some man. Riku hadn't been allowed in the meeting room and he promised Sora he wouldn't leave after the captain appeared distressed when he learned that Riku couldn't follow him in. He kept his promise and occupied himself with playing with the nameless puppy until Sora came out and to his surprise; Sora had greeted him out with a quick hug that Riku had been returned entirely out of instinct.

The two spent time shopping for clothes but Riku realized that Sora's sense in clothing was pathetic and he had to take over for the both of them.

He honestly felt bad for spending too much and only settled on three outfits despite Sora's teasing.

They made it back on the ship and after Riku changed his clothes into the cleaner more suiting wardrobe, he and Sora were just by the ship's wheel as they had been the night previous, talking.

It was relaxing in a way.

Sora snorted, "I didn't even think people named their chocobos."

"I named my birds and his name was Kevin and don't you forget it." Riku snapped out earning a brief chuckle from Sora, "Okay, okay. So its name won't be Dog… Then what?"

Riku blinked his eyes, his thoughts remembering the puppy that no doubt was still sleeping on Sora's bed where they had left it, "Why are you asking me? It's your dog."

"Because I care about what you have to say." Sora honestly replied causing Riku to halt his movements.

It was as though he could feel Sora's eyes on him, analyzing every bit of his actions and it unsettled him a bit whenever Sora did this.

Say something that meant he cared and then stared at him with that intense gaze.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but I got it for you. So you should name it." Riku ran a hand through his brown hair while turning to the brunet confidently.

Sora nodded his head, "But when I suggest a name, you criticize me."

"Because the names you pick are ridiculous."

"So why don't you pick a name then?"

"Because it's your dog."

"You're very difficult."

Riku smiled sweetly, "Glad you know how being around you normally is."

"Touché." Sora shrugged off, "But in all honestly can I just give the thing a name without you complaining about it?"

His tone sounded tired and Riku had to chuckle at the fact he'd managed to basically exhaust him out with his constant nitpicks at the attempts to name the cat, even though his own style of naming his pets back home had been ridiculed.

"Haha, yeah, name it whatever you want." Riku commanded with a wave of his hand that made Sora roll his eyes, "Thank you, Your Highness. What would I ever have done without your royal blessings?" He sarcastically stated before Riku narrowed his eyes at him.

"Okay, so I think I'll name the dog… Snow. It has pure white fur just like snow so let's call him that.." Sora settled on with a firm nod.

Riku snorted, "Just like how it looked like a 'Dog' two minutes ago?"

A warning finger was raised in his direction as Sora glared at him threateningly, "You gave me permission to name it without your complaining."

With a hand to his mouth, Riku raised his hands up, "Oops. Just ignore me."

"I can never do that." Sora truthfully responded, his eyes watching at Riku plainly.

Riku felt his face warm up while he glanced away.

He hated that effect that Sora had.

To say something so simple and to get him feeling flustered and embarrassed with himself when he shouldn't…

He attempted to think of a way to turn the conversation around and as he did so he turned to face Sora with narrowed eyes, "Alright, if you can't ignore me then explain why you lied to me earlier about where you slept."

Sora's eyebrows shot up in a way that showed he hadn't been prepared for the question, but just as quickly as his surprise shined, it disappeared into calmness while he watched Riku continue,

"What the hell was the point in lying? I really don't understand you. If you slept in your chair, you slept in your chair. Don't go making up pointless lies." Riku shot out to the pirate captain that scowled, his green eyes fleeting out to the town beyond the dock,

"I lied for my own reasons. Don't worry about it."

"'Your own reasons'? What a load of bullshit." Riku groaned, "You know what, I pretty much made up my mind. Tonight, I'm sleeping with Axel. You can have your bed back. I don't care." Riku managed to grumble out as he brushed past Sora and began walking down the steps to go in the direction of the entrance to the lower deck.

Just as he did so, he nearly found himself toppling over as the bridge was pulled in with a sudden Bam to the floorboards as the crew members worked to putting the large plank of wood away.

Riku found a around them and moved his way closer to the ledge at the side of the ship.

He paused to overlook the dock with a thoughtful expression on his face… He was right when he told himself earlier in the morning that he needed to reevaluate his relationship with Sora.

The barrier for the two of them to be called friends had to have been crossed already. The two of them were talking more openly with one another and it seemed as though there was no animosity between them…

Not to mention, Sora's face when he thought Riku was leaving trying to him was oddly depressing to think about.

Maybe because he felt guilty about hurting someone emotionally when he had no control over it?

Maybe…

He'd have to talk to Kairi about this, because keeping it to himself made him want to go crazy. Hearing another person's take on this would be beneficial because he didn't know where he was going at all with it in his mind.

It felt like he was constantly moving in a circle.

He missed his family a lot but he knew Sora had no family left and the closest thing he had to the remains of his family was literally Riku himself.

If Riku were placed in Sora's shoes, he knew that as selfish as it was, he wouldn't want himself go away either.

"Prince Riku?!"

The unfamiliar and strangely deep voice calling of his name instantly made the brunet perk up, his eyebrows instantly knitted in confusion after he turned over his shoulder to see if it had been any of the crew members calling him.

He turned his attention back to the dock, and the moment he did, he found his eyes widening in surprise at the sudden appearance of several sailors that stood towards the bottom of the ship on the pier,

"It's His Highness!"

"Alert the town now that the Prince has been found!"

"The news needs to reach the Castle!"

Riku blanched, the color practically leaving his face as he watched down at the men who frantically waved for him to come down.

He'd been recognized somehow.

It now came to his attention that he had changed out of his pirate clothes and the bandana was gone.

He actually looked like royalty again.

The ship then suddenly gave a violent jerk and Riku held onto the ledge to keep himself from tipping over to the floor.

Even if he wanted to get down, the bridge was pulled up so he couldn't… Unless he jumped and even then that'd mean suicide.

Anxiously he bit his bottom lip and contemplating going to the other side of the ship jumping into the water. He'd be able to swim to the dock and from there he'd be home free but he'd have to do it now before they got too far away and into open water.

He glanced over his shoulder and came to realize he was the only one on deck.

If he jumped…

No one would notice.

_CLIFF HANGERS! Hahahaha don't you guys just love them? Awwwwwwwwww he got him a puppy! Isn't that just the cutest thing ever? Oh and let's not forget more Final Fantasy 13 references for the win! Weird that the two thought of the same exact name for the dog. Then again it isn't hard to think of a name like Snow for a pure white puppy. _


	28. The REAL Chapter 27

_Here it is the REAL chapter 27. :) Enjoy_

Riku turned his attention back down at the dark and slowly churning water below anxiously.

This was a decision he had to think about before he just dived in.

His hands clenched themselves into fists at his sides.

There were so many pros and cons and possible outcomes that could come back and hit him if he just went on without thinking like he had done back in Ireland.

All noises and sounds around him were now drowned out by the sound of his own inner thoughts.

Steadily, he turned on his heel and began walking toward the other side of the ship.

He could feel the ship gradually moving away from the port, but he kept his stride consistent. With each foot forward, his mind overplayed imagines of his home that he'd missed for such a long time.

His mom, his brothers, his sister, his dad, and his friends…

It'd been so long since he'd been in their presence.

He could feel a lump going to his throat as he reached half-way across the deck.

The palace and all of its comforts ranging from his old bed to all of the food he'd been able to eat.

Riku's steps came to a halt as he reached the other side of the still moving ship. His hand grazed over the ledge and he briefly thought of the way he'd be able to toss himself over… He'd just have to grip it and pull his body over the edge… It wouldn't be difficult.

His blue eyes glanced down at the water observantly.

It was a near-black hue and contrasted with the white foam the Kingdom Heart managed to stir up from its movements forward.

The dreams and feelings of the palace, his family, and everything were closer this time than ever before.

Now, he could finally go back home.

Tightening his hands over the ledge, Riku took a deep breath with a small smile stretching to his lips at the euphoric thoughts that were beginning to cloud his head and he allowed his eyes to close to completely allow the imagines of everything he'd missed since being on the Kingdom Heart overtake him.

He hefted himself upward until his feet no longer were stationed on the wooden floorboards when suddenly he imagined how good it'd be to return to those wonderful rose gardens out in the back. How great it'd feel to actually sit down under one of the shady trees with Kairi and just talk over how crazy the past few weeks had been…

Kairi.

That couldn't happen when he got back because Kairi wouldn't be there.

He was about to leave Kairi.

The thought thundered down on him harder than he ever would have figured possible and his arms shook slightly, threatening to drop his suspended feet back to the floor.

Immediately, the prospect of going to get her so they could both make a getaway flashed into his head, but just as quickly as it did his knowledge of his best friend's comfort and stability on the ship hit him.

Even if he got Kairi, she wouldn't want to go.

But he could not just leave her here.

Kairi was practically family to him. They'd grown up together. They shared their secrets with one another. She knew more about him than anyone in his blood-family actually did.

Maybe if he let her bring Aqua along… But Aqua wouldn't move without Ventus… And Ventus wouldn't move without Roxas and he wouldn't move without Axel… And Axel wouldn't move without Sora.

Sora.

With a grunt, Riku allowed his hands to drop to his sides and his feet hit the floor with a light thump.

He watched down at the moving water dully as the ship continued to move forward, away from the dock; each second that ticked was a chance away from his home and from freedom.

It now dawned upon him that he had almost went overboard, and if he had he would have had second thoughts about abandoning Kairi later and the guilt would have consumed him alive.

He loved Kairi so much and the fact that she hadn't been the first thing on his mind was giving his stomach churning thoughts.

Yes, he wanted to go home more than anything but he'd rather stay onboard for eternity to make sure Kairi remained safe than to get home and forever live in the dark on his best friend's wellbeing.

Sora already didn't like her much and with Riku out of the way, she'd probably get shot without a thought.

Thinking of the captain instantly made Riku give a huge groan while he allowed his head to rest into his hands in frustration.

If he left, he knew Sora's reaction wouldn't have been pretty.

It burned to think of the captain's vulnerable expression when he thought Riku had been escaping when he hadn't been in the first place.

Had Riku actually jumped and gone away forever, Sora probably wouldn't have taken too well to it.

Riku didn't want to think about it.

He didn't know what he wanted to think about.

He could tell himself he could convince Kairi to actually leave with him, but then he knew they'd both have to wait for the opportunity and it all seemed like too much…

And then Sora…

Sora…

The name kept floating throughout his head in a rather head throbbing manner.

He didn't jump and he was stuck on Sora's ship.

This time it was no one's fault but his…

His chances for home were just thrown away for the umpteenth time and the chances of ever going home were becoming slimmer and slimmer with each day that seemed to pass.

But this time, the feeling this time for some reason when he took in the reality of things wasn't as crushing as it had been before when his escape attempt failed.

"Why aren't you jumping anymore?"

The voice managed to startle him in a way where he winced away from the source that was practically at his ear.

Riku bit his bottom lip, a low noise escaping his throat while he turned to face the pirate captain whose body was at an extremely close proximity to his back approaching the side.

Sora's face was entirely expressionless, but unlike the normal frigid and detached masks he used to cover his emotions that gave off a sense of animosity, this time it was as though Sora was entirely void of any feelings.

No hidden annoyance, no hidden rage, no hidden hurt… No nothing.

It now came to his attention that Sora had been watching him at the edge, if not the whole time he was down on deck.

He prepared to open his mouth and defend himself, to say he didn't jump because of Sora but for Kairi's sake, but as he did so and his eyes locked with Sora's own plain and seemingly lifeless green irises, he paused.

If Sora had seen him…

"Why didn't you try to stop me when you thought I was?" Riku voiced his thoughts out, slightly mystified.

Sora always seemed to have constant surveillance on him as unsettling as it was, like the Captain would go to far lengths to make sure Riku would stay onboard with him because of reasons Riku didn't want to pursue in as he wasn't too sure at this point, so the fact that he had the suspicion Riku was going to jump but didn't intervene was surprising.

The younger male was silent for a moment and the only sound audible to Riku's ears as he and Sora continued staring into one another's eyes was the rush of water splashing beneath the ship's movements forward.

"Are you going to answer me?" The silverette questioned in mild irritation when it seemed as though the situation was growing more uncomfortable that Riku could have registered earlier.

Sora's light blue eyes gave a single blink that Riku swallowed at, a small bulged in his throat went down along with it while he watched as the pirate's gaze slowly began to move from Riku's own eyes, and down trailing his face until it rest at his neck.

Riku found his body stiffening as Sora's hands moved toward his neck. He awkwardly watched the captain's entirely neutral facial features that remained intent on his neck and tried not to cringe away from his touch the moment that the cold feel of his hands grazed his own warm skin.

Confused on Sora's actions, Riku opened his mouth to question his motives, but just as he did so he found himself gasping on air when Sora gave a quick and strong tug toward him from his neck and a small snapping noise went off.

All at once, Riku found his eyes widening in surprise as Sora openly watched down at the floor as the collar that had once been locked over Riku's neck dropped down unceremoniously. The rope that it had been attached to that laid within the inside of Riku's clothing draped downward from the fact the heavy weight supporting the leash was on the ground.

Sora took notice to the leash and reached out to pull the rest out from the royal's clothes simply.

Breathless at the sudden action, Riku looked over at Sora in astonishment, "I—"

Before he could finish, he found himself being pushed backward as Sora's face dove in towards his and their lips roughly collided. The kiss was short lived as Sora pulled back slightly to the point where their lips brushed against the others like a light feather.

A bit surprised by the attack, Riku gazed upward at Sora before the captain gave a deep exhale, "You're not going to regret your decision." The low octave words sent a chill down the royal's spine as he found both his and Sora's eyes locking once more.

Sora felt something for him that was more than what Riku originally thought… But it wasn't until recently that Sora was actually showing it.

The two of them were warming up to each other and even if that were true, Riku knew that his first instinct was to jump when he had been given the opportunity.

Shaking his head, Riku attempted to pull away, however the moment he did Sora's arms were snaking their way around his waist to keep him from retreating.

"Sora," He warningly mumbled, his eyes meeting with the Captain that instantly lowered his own gaze to the floor.

"Sleep on my bed." Sora replied, and at that moment, Riku found his breathing hitching at the rather childish emotion being put on the Captain's face.

Sora's lips were pushed out into a rather stubborn pout and he refused to get his eyes up to meet with Riku. It reminded Riku of his sisters when they were annoyed and wanted Riku to go their own way…

The expression on Sora was actually kind of cute.

Apparently impatient with Riku's silence, Sora gave a noise that sounded like a huff before he flickered his green irises to the prince; the light in his eyes was almost laughable, "Axel sleeps horrible. You'd be either setting yourself up or Ventus and Roxas."

"I can always go with Kairi and Aqua. I don't want to take over your bed and make you sleep on the chair again." Riku insisted simply, he could feel his lips threatening to crack into a smile the moment Sora's eyes visibly widened at his response before they narrowed at him.

He was acting like a child.

"My bed is better." He retorted out firmly.

Rolling his eyes, Riku shook his head right after Sora added in, "And I don't mind sleeping on the chair, you know."

Not up for an argument, the prince shook his head with a sigh, "Alright."

Sora's arms released themselves from around Riku's waist and without another word he turned and began walking back in the direction of his quarters.

As Sora continued stalking away, Riku could only watch his back with some degree of mirth to his system, the probing and persistent thoughts of his chance to get away flashed over his head once more and found himself gazing out over his shoulder.

The dock was shrinking away and even if he jumped now, it'd be a lot of swimming if he wanted to make it back…

If he took a jump now, he could probably make it.

"Aren't you coming, Princess?"

Sora's voice snapped him out of his daze and he found himself turning back to the Captain that watched back at him with his signature smirk plastered on his lips. All forms of his former child-like demeanor were wiped clean from his face.

Riku released a sigh before he folded his arms over his chest and began approaching the younger male, "I'm coming, Princess Sor."

The nickname evidently made Sora's smirk twitch into a frown, but instead the pirate snorted, "Stick to only calling me one of those in sentence. Hearing both at the same time makes you sound really unintelligent."

A grin immediately broke out on the royal's face as he fell into step beside Sora, "Oh? Are you telling me calling you Princess Sor bothers you?"

"Don't."

"Would you prefer Princess SorSor?" Riku inquired, suddenly feeling much more entertained at the fact he found some way to irritate the spikey haired male.

It was truly a rare opportunity and he'd have to thank Ventus and Roxas for bringing up the nickname to him at some point.

Sora scowled, his steps pausing the instant he was at the door and his hand was on the knob. He turned to Riku and gave his head a slight tilt, "Is that what you called me during your wet dream of me?"

Riku hadn't thought it was possible to choke on air until that point.

He felt his face begin to heat up and his eyebrows furrowed at the pirate that gave a chuckle while entering the room and leaving Riku to follow in after him.

Riku could easily tell that the topic would never die with the captain for a very long time.

"If you call me that in front of anyone, I'll make sure they know that's where you got the name from." He seemed to taunt out as he crossed over his study to the second door that would ultimately lead to his bedroom.

"You're never going to let it go, will you?" Riku distastefully inquired with a cringe to his face while Sora began placing his hat on its rack, "No."

Groaning, Riku started his way toward the bed where Snow still laid on near the center, sleeping.

He sat on the edge of the mattress and gave the slumbering animal a gentle stroke on the back before he glanced over at Sora who was now beginning to strip off his coat.

Knowing he only ever did that when he was going in for bed, Riku found himself watching the other in bemusement.

Sora immediately glanced over at him plainly, "Is there a problem?"

"I should be asking you that." The silverette gave him a judgmental scan with a toss to his hair, "You're going to sleep now?"

Shrugging his shoulders Sora took a seat at the end of the bed to take off his boots, "Long day. I also want to wake up earlier than usual tomorrow so I'll head in now. It's practically sundown anyways."

"You can't just lay in bed and try to sleep. Your sleeping pattern won't let you."

"Sleeping patterns never stop Axel so I won't let it stop me." Sora nonchalantly retorted after he finished rising up from the mattress.

Riku scowled as he watched the brunet begin his way toward the door.

It was sad to think Sora was going to try to actually get himself to sleep on the chair out there for the night, for another night.

Though it was true that it was his own fault because he'd persisted in getting Riku back as owner of the bed… But Riku didn't know if that was reason enough to just let the Captain walk out like that.

"You know," He voiced up and the moment he did he found himself inwardly questioning why he was even talking. However, he knew that there was no turning back from his words as Sora had already halted his walking and looked back at him to hear what he had to say, "You don't have to sleep on the chair, right?"

The prince felt his face threatening to heat up and he found the more rational part of his brain repeatedly reassuring him that the only reason he was doing this was because he and Sora were friends.

For that, Riku tried to put on as a friendly a smile as he could muster against the blush that he could feel his ears and cheeks experiencing and he prayed to God that Sora didn't notice. With Sora's nonresponsive face, it was hard to tell if Sora even took note to his shame, but knowing him he more than likely did,

"Take the bed." Riku tried to play off with a nod.

Sora cocked a single eyebrow upward, "You're offering me the bed?"

"I didn't stutter."

He took the retort with a small chuckle and a shake to his head, "Princess, I gave you the bed for a reason. I don't—"

"We can share it."

Sora's words stopped in the pit of his mouth and the Captain blinked twice to gaze at the royal as though to see if he heard right.

Sighing heavily, Riku found himself nodding in confirmation; he could feel his bolder side standing stronger on this decision while he sized Sora confidently, "Should I take your staring as a yes or a no?" He asked.

The spikey haired pirate's eyebrows furrowed, "Are you catching back that fever you had before?"

Rolling his eyes, Riku folded his arms over his chest, "That isn't a proper answer, Sor."

Sora's mouth twisted into somewhat of a scowl before he began walking toward the bed, "If you insist."

As he started to the other side of the bed, Riku found himself struck with a fleeting thought…

He stood to his feet and began walking in the direction of the door.

"Where are you going?" Sora questioned, and Riku didn't have to see his face to know that the Captain was watching his back intensely.

Not bothering to turn around, Riku waved him off, "To speak to Kairi, don't worry, I'll be back. Go to sleep."

He half expected Sora to follow him on his way out but by the time he made his way out on deck, it was obvious the Captain wasn't leaving the room.

While he began his way down to the lower decks for Kairi and Aqua's room, Riku began to think about how awkward it would have been had he really jumped earlier…

Kairi's fate would have torn him apart and he himself knew that he wouldn't have been able to search for her because if he did, he would have had to reveal it was the Kingdom Heart that took him and the last thing he wanted was all of their blood on his hands.

Sora kidnapped him, threatened his life, and killed more people than Riku could probably assume, but Riku was not a murderer.

If Sora died because of him, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

The same thing followed through with Roxas, Ventus, Axel, and Aqua.

The thought of them dying left a chilling feeling in his body.

"Hey, Ri!" Kairi greeted sweetly the moment Riku stepped inside of the room.

Aqua glanced up from the clothing trunk to give Riku a half smile and small wave before she went back to sorting.

Riku gave his friend a weak beam in return, "Yeah, hey—"

A loud thud instantly drowned out Riku's words and he found himself watching the wall to his side with wide eyes as another impact soon followed and a shout from Roxas vocally rose into the air, "Axel, stop it!"

The words were somewhat muffled through the walls and Riku glanced back to Aqua and Kairi.

His best friend blushed and moved her eyes to the floor whereas Aqua groaned before walking to the wall and slamming her fist on it violently, "Keep it down!"

"Shut up, Aqua, we're trying!" Axel's voice hissed from the other side of the wooden barrier. Lowly, Riku heard Ventus whinning and Roxas frantically hushing Axel urging both of them to just get into the bed.

When all became silent again, Riku took a breath and glanced back at the two brunettes, "Does that happen often?"

"Only when all three of them are in Terra's room." Aqua easily answered.

Confused, Riku questioned, "Why are they in Terra's room?"

The blue haired haired female sighed before giving the wall another heavy pound, "Because they like disturbing me whenever Ventus is drunk with their sexual antics!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Sorry, Aqua!"

"Fuck off!"

"Fuck off to your boyfriend, flamer!" Aqua countered hotly, "All of you just shut the fuck up you flaming homosexuals! Everytime Ventus get's drunk this shit always fucking happens. How about all of you shut the fuck up and start fucking your boyfriends. And when your bored with that just have fucking orgy! If I hear anymore noise I will personally go over there and chop off all of your dicks and make tomorrow's four course meal out of them and force feed them down all of your motherfucking god damn throats! Do you all fucking hear me!?"

"Y...yes ma'm!" All four of the stammered out.

Nodding slowly, Riku began moving toward the bed for a seat beside Kairi who gave him a curious look, "So what brings you to our mystical girl zone?" She questioned.

"Speaking of which, we have your clothes in the bag near the door on your way out." Aqua casually remarked, not tearing her attention from her work.

"Well…" The silverette mumbled out, "You're my best friend so I can share stuff with you so this is one of those times where I'd love to hear your thoughts…"

Understandingly, she nodded her head, "Right, right. Not like this is new or anything, Riku."

Laughing a bit, Riku watched her brightly, "Yeah, so I wanted to know what your thoughts would be if…" He slowly trailed off as he watched into Kairi's curious brown eyes.

Kairi had already stated that she was Kingdom Heart's official nurse. She had played card games with the crew that she considered her friends.

At the palace, her parents' were both dead and she lived in the halls with a modest and timid shell aside from when she was with Riku whereas onboard she was open and less shy with the crew than she had been with her own friends back in Radiant Garden.

Kairi actually liked being a part of the crew.

She liked being on the Kingdom Heart.

The full realization of this was now hitting Riku more than ever before.

It was absolutely stupid for Riku to think that he could ever convince her to leave the ship with him when she had so much going for her here…

It was a criminal life but he knew his words would do nothing but make her feel bad about her choices.

He couldn't bear to tell her now.

"Hm?" She tilted her head to the side in bemusement.

Riku instantly plastered on a fake smile to his lips, "I wanted to know your thoughts about my new outfit." He gestured to his torso, "Sora and I bought it out today."

Kairi blinked once before surveying him, then smiling brightly and flashing him a thumbs up, "Your style is as good as always, Ri!"

"I know, I know." He ran a hand through his hair, "Just wanted to make sure you saw it." He grinned in a joking manner causing her to roll her eyes with a laugh, "Of course. You're always looking great."

"You and the Captain bought it together? Wow." Aqua stated in wonder.

The royal gave her a confused look that she folded her arms over her chest at before fully sitting on the ground and allowing her back to lean against the bed post.

"Ventus, no!"

"Axel, I think you're holding him a bit too hard!"

Ignoring the voices, Aqua nodded, "Be honest with me if you can, Princess, but are you and the Captain lovers?"

Riku could contain the snort that escaped him despite the fact he could feel his face beginning to rise up in temperature from the question.

Kairi disapprovingly gazed at the blue haired haired pirate that shrugged despite her openness on the subject.

"No, we aren't—"

"You guys should be lovers." Aqua pressed with a wave to her hand, "If he looks at you like you're a God but doesn't openly touch your ass in public, its true love waiting to be unleashed."

"Excuse me?"

"Aqua!" Kairi scolded the female that raised her hands up in defense, "I'm just saying! I mean, Sora looks at him the same way Roxas looks at Axel and Terra looks at Ven. If he touched the Princess's ass on deck, we'd all know that Sora only wanted a good fuck. But he doesn't do that so he surprisingly wants more than that… Not that I didn't see that coming. I mean, he treated him so much better than his own crew. He never got tied to the mast for disrespect despite his hissy fits during his time here and Sora is always brighter with him around! If that isn't love of the Sora Styles-edition, I sincerely don't know what is." The pirate defended,

She blew up a stray curl from her face, "But if you don't like him then I suppose my words won't affect you at all." She shrugged her shoulders, "I will now go back to sorting our clothes now. Ignore me." Aqua whistled tunelessly as she began folding clothes with Namine.

Kairi gave a groan before turning back to Riku apologetically, "She's right, ignore her. I know you don't like Captain Sora like that Ri, don't worry."

"Riku, now that I listened to your story will you listen to mines?" Kairi asked politely.

"Uh yeah. What do you need help with Kai?"

"I know this may seem crazy but..."

"But what?"

"I think me, Namine and Aqua are sisters." She said out.

"What? How?"

"Ok where do I start. When I first came onto this ship and met these two I instantly felt a connection with them. I felt like I knew these two for all of my life from how we connected. One day while I was showering, I took my pendant off and left it on the dresser over there. Aqua came in and saw it and showed it to Namine has the same exact pendant. After I finished showering the two of them explained to me that they had a sister who has this same exact same pendant." She explained.

Riku at this point was completely shocked.

"I think Aqua told you about her back story about how me and her lost our sister when we were little. When the war happened and our family was trying to escape our parents gave me to Aqua and told her to run and they kept our other sister with them. They gave me this pendent as a keep sake. The pendant actually comes in a pair and I got one half while they gave the other half to my sister." Namine explained.

"My adoptive parents told me that when they found me in the ruins of a town I had this pendant with me. It all fits Riku."

"I can't believe it Kairi! You have a real family! Congratulations!"

Kairi went over and gave the silverette a hug. The other two joined in as well.

"That's why I didn't want to leave them Riku."

"Why didn't you tell me before Kai?" Riku asked as he held tighter to Kairi.

"I couldn't find time too. Sorry. Please forgive me." Kairi apologized.

"No Kairi don't apologize. Be happy. You finally got a real family now."

Kairi at this point was on the verge of tears. "I-i k-know. I-i-i'm real-ly happy now." She stuttered out.

"Shush Kairi. It's okay." Riku soothed as he wiped the tears away from her eyes. "You're much prettier when you're smiling Kairi."

"T-thanks Riku."

"I hate to leave now but I think Sora's getting impatient back there and I would hate it if he has another temper flare."

"It's okay Riku."

He leaned down and placed a kiss to her cheek before heading back to his room. His steps leading out from the lowers decks and up on the main deck were quicker than he imagined.

He thought back on Aqua's words. It was quite possible that Aqua's words didn't leave an impression on him.

Sora didn't look at him like that.

Sora looked at him like he was a type of meat.

Riku was more than positive that he'd notice if Sora watched at him with an emotion other than superiority or arrogance…

His eyes fleeted to the fallen collar that still remained in its same spot from when Sora had popped it off of his neck.

Sora's eyes didn't always look at him like he was a type of meat though when he thought about it…

Back at the marketplace and when they were on the upper deck near the wheel talking, Sora stared at him in a way that made Riku feel more awkward than he was willing to admit.

But he wouldn't believe anything anyone told him unless he heard the words leave Sora's mouth on personally.

It'd save him from the bother.

His hand easily opened the doorknob to Sora's quarters where he walked across the study room to the bedroom door that he then slowly and carefully turned to open.

Riku's eyes trailed over to the bed where Sora laid, his eyes shut and the sheets draped over his body while he remained rather stiffly to one side of the mattress.

The royal's thoughts went over to Snow, but before he could grow frantic at the thought of Sora crushing the puppy in his sleep, he found himself able to breathe with relief when he saw the puppy on the floor, but atop one of the bed's pillows at the front of the post.

When it came to his attention that Sora had sacrificed his own pillow and left the one of Riku's supposed side of the bed for the royal when he chose to go to bed, the prince could easily say he felt a bit exasperated at that.

Sora didn't really have to do that for him.

Approaching the bed as quietly as he could to not wake up the captain, Riku found himself picking up the sole pillow on the empty side of the bed.

Sora's arm was already propped under his head to act as a pillow, so it'd be a bit difficult to slip the cushion under without waking him.

"What do you think you're doing, Princess?" Sora questioned, his eyes still closed and voice free of fatigue.

Obviously he wasn't sleeping… Riku hadn't been gone for exactly a long time.

Biting his bottom lip, Riku tried to appear casual, "I was giving you the pillow." He honestly answered before hitting the pirate in the face with it lightly.

Sora audibly groaned prior to swatting away the cushion from his face, his green eyes boredly watching up at Riku in composure, "It's for you when you want to sleep."

"Well, I'm not sleeping for a while so keep the pillow, Sor."

"You'll end up sleeping eventually so I won't, Princess."

"I'll take it when I'm going to bed, now just shut up and take the pillow." Riku commanded with an aggravated huff while he reached down to shove the pillow in his face.

Then, without warning, Riku gave a grunt as Sora's hand grabbed his wrist before he was pulled down onto the bed.

He moved his eyes to meet with Sora's own narrowed irises, "You're ordering me?" His tone was challenging, however Riku rolled his eyes,

"Yes, I am." Riku countered, almost daring him to speak back.

Sora scowled heavily and after a pause spoke, "Alright. I'll follow your order, Your Highness… But," Riku found his eyes widening as Sora further dragged him onto the bed, "You should probably stick around to make sure I keep using the pillow, right?"

The expression he wore was entirely blank and his eyes were void of any visible emotion much to Riku's chagrin.

However, he gave a snort to show that he didn't care before shaking his wrist from Sora's grip, "So I can't trust you?"

"Not with following orders."

"A bit hypocritical considering your morals."

"I can't say much aside from the fact I've never been good under authority, so call it what you want."

Riku shook his head and moved back to begin taking off his boots. Once he finished he turned back to the captain that partially had his head laid on the pillow, about a good half of it still stuck out on the empty side of the bed.

"You know the other side of the pillow is just as good as the other, right?" The royal sarcastically questioned as he pulled himself under the sheets.

Sora cracked an eye open, his arms folding over his chest, "I know. That's why I left it for you."

A bit taken by surprise by the smooth response, Riku caught his words as quickly as he could, "How charming of you, Sora." Riku hummed as he found himself laying his head on the pillow, right beside Sora.

He shook his head lightly while he moved his body to face the same direction as the pirate captain, thus avoiding their bodies facing one another. Their bodies were already incredibly close and if Riku felt right, Sora wasn't wearing a shirt, but had no idea of his trousers and pants.

Sora didn't reply and Riku found himself just watching ahead at the wall from where he was situated.

If he had been asked where he saw himself a year ago, this was the last situation he would have imagined himself in all honesty.

It was all real that it was nearly unbelievable…

He found himself freezing in surprise the moment that he felt Sora's arms begin to wrap themselves around his torso, the male's body moved closer to his until there was no more space set between them and the moment Sora's face moved into Riku's hair mumbling a familiar phrase that somewhat made Riku's perspective a bit brighter, the royal could only release a single sigh before reassuringly patting at the younger male's hands.

"I'm sure I won't."

_So sorry guys. I was just trolling. Sorry. I promise it won't happen again. Sorry if the whole mini Kairi plot is kinda out of the blue. I just had to find a way to include it into this story. So yes Kairi, Namine and Aqua are sisters. Oh and you gotta love Aqua's threats they always crack me up when I re-read it every time. Awww isn't it cute, Sora has feelings for Riku. But the question is...does Riku feel the same?_


	29. Fallings and Dancing

Truth be told, Riku had always thought he was the one that set his own course in life.

He had always been loud, spontaneous, and generally a walking time bomb waiting to combust at any given moment. At the palace his tutor greatly disliked him for the mischievous and I-do-what-I-want-because-I-can attitude, not that Riku cared.

Riku was constantly warped in his own little world, where he was the one in control.

Thinking about it now, it was all bullshit.

Even back at Radiant Garden, everything he'd done had been scheduled and controlled by those behind the scenes.

They worked him like a puppet.

He didn't have a choice in the foods he ate or what he could do aside from when he wasn't being taught something or attending a party. His vacations weren't planned on his own accord and even which town he could go to where restricted beyond his decision.

He hadn't been too thoughtful on all of that back when he was there…

But even so, he supposed it didn't matter anyways. It hadn't been prominent enough to bother him then, so it shouldn't worry him at this point in time.

Though he had to admit, that was a bit of a reminder that sometimes, it just felt better to lay back and let things be.

Going with the flow and letting everything unravel on its own would be in his best interests instead of constantly fretting, because he was Riku VanSinclair. He never fretted.

Life was supposed to be fun.

He allowed the sentence to replay in his mind as he felt Sora's arms tighten around his torso and the pirate captain seemed to move even closer to his front.

Within the course of the night it appeared at one point in his sleep Riku had rolled over and his body had been put in a position to face Sora. Sora's arms remained wrapped around him as though to stop from him from straying too far away while they slept, and all though it was a bit uncomfortable and annoying, Riku had to admit that the perseverance Sora's subconscious had when it came to making as minimal personal space between the two as possible was really high.

Yawning, Riku moved his head down to lean against Sora's exposed collar tiredly.

Sora responded to this by resting his face into the top of his hair where Riku felt him give a heavy exhale.

"Shouldn't you be up? I thought you wanted to be up early." Riku muttered lowly, already aware that the captain was awake.

Admittedly the fact that as long as Riku had been up, Sora's even breathing and lax movements made it appear as though he were still sleeping but since their last experience in bed together, Riku knew better. That was just the pirate's biggest give away.

"Good morning, Princess." Sora greeted. He pushed up the hair from the royal's temple to give him a kiss on the forehead that Riku cringed at, "So you're just going to lay in bed holding me all day?" Truth be told, the position they were both in was incredibly comfortable.

Riku gazed up at the captain that appeared bored, however the instant his and Riku's eyes met, a sparkle lit up in his irises and he smiled diminutively, "I want to."

Rolling his eyes, Riku tried to pull away, though when he tried he was stopped by Sora's arms that kept him held steady against the other.

Resisting the urge to make an off-hand comment on it, Riku sighed, "That wouldn't be very Captain-like of you."

"I can't find it in me to care too much." Sora retorted with a crooked smile fixing its way onto his lips slyly. Riku snorted before he found himself freezing the instant Sora's lips pressed against his jaw. The feel was gentle but firm and he didn't have time to comment on it as Sora continued his fleeting kisses down to his neck, sending a rather pleasuring sensation throughout the prince's body.

"I just want to stay here with you." The captain lowly informed in-between his kisses. Riku found his hands straying to the brunet's spikey hair loosely with a slight moan. The one specific area that the collar had once been at was now free and more sensitive than the rest of his neck, and the delicate feeling of Sora's lips on it made him feel a bit weak.

With a sigh, Sora ceased his kisses before collapsing his face into the crook of Riku's neck, his arms tightening around him stubbornly, "I want to stay here with you as long as I can." He admitted simply, "I want to forget all the bad things that happened between us. I'd make every mistake I've done in the past disappear if I could, Princess. But I know I can't."

"We've been over this." Riku firmly groaned, his stomach clenching at the mere thought of his earlier days on board, "Just… Forget it, okay? I accepted your apology from before."

He didn't want his mind straying back into those darker times that almost seemed miles away.

Everything had changed so suddenly and literally overnight since then, but it had been for the better.

"Honestly, I don't know if I should say you're stupid or that just adds to your charm." Sora mumbled out, his arms finally loosening from around Riku.

The royal snorted, "Add it to my charm. I'm anything but stupid."

His eyes gazed down at Captain that shook his head, "It makes you more likable." He gradually brought his head up to watch into the older male's eyes more directly from beneath the front curls of his hair, "Not that it's even possible to like you more."

Riku's face evidently grew warmer and he glanced away awkwardly, "Thanks."

"Haha, your blush is cute."

"Fuck off."

"Maybe if you ask nicely."

Snorting, Riku retorted, "Kindly, fuck off, Princess Sor."

Almost instantly, Sora's eyes narrowed into slits threateningly, "Stop." His voice was low and nearly resembled a growl. Despite this, Riku couldn't help the challenging grin from appear on his lips in response to that.

It was too good to know he was getting a reaction like this from him.

"Oh? I'm sorry. Do you prefer Princess Sora? How about Princess SorSor" He sweetly asked while his grin slowly but surely turning into an all out smirk.

"I'm serious." Sora stated sternly, his eyes darkening.

Riku found no intimidation in his words, instead he rolled his eyes with a scoff, "Or else what?"

Sora's lips pressed into a scowl, "You'll regret it." He raised himself up on the bed and Riku looked up at him plainly.

Still not finding anything to fear, Riku's shoulders shrugged, "Whatever you say, Princess Sor—" Riku's words came to an instant halt the instant that Sora's hands were at his side and beneath his armpits.

The tickling sensation that greeted his body came so suddenly, and Riku couldn't help himself as his mouth opened and he let out a loud stream of laughter as Sora now loomed over him and began to increase his fingers' speed.

"Stop it!" Riku demanded in between his breathless laughs while he felt Sora's hands slowly begin to trail down to his sides, which arguably made him laugh even harder.

Sora smirked, his attacks not easing, "I warned you, Princess." His tone was still so solemn despite the fact he was allowing Riku to undergo torture.

His feet gave several kicks while the laughter kept streaming out of his mouth excessively, "Stop! I'll kick you in the face!" He managed to warn, though with his forced tone and corrupted laughter, he doubted he sounded like a force to challenge, especially to Sora.

The pirate captain snorted, "Say you'll stop calling me those terrible nicknames and I'll stop."

"N-never!"

"Fine. I won't stop." Sora decided on simply before his hands were once again beneath Riku's arms and now more rapidly moving his fingers to stimulate a reaction out of the brunet that was now stiffly trying to push the offender away with his weak arms.

Sora scoffed, easily evading Riku's poor attempts at defense, "Princess, if this keeps going I have a feeling that this will be the second time I got you wet and made you dirty the sheets, eh?" The smirk the rose to his face was one that brought dread to Riku's conscious despite the large grin that was plastered on his face.

Why did he have to bring that up?

He was entirely grateful for the fact his face was already hot and red from the fact Sora wouldn't ease on the tickling.

"You're such a fucking asshole! Get off of me!" Riku sneered after he finally gathered enough strength to push Sora's hands off of him.

Sora clearly didn't make an effort to dive back down and continue, instead he blankly watched Riku rise up from his back panting heavily.

"I didn't know you were so ticklish."

"Oh, come off it, you spikey haired fucker."

Riku ran a hand through his hair as threw his feet over the bed and sat up straighter. One of his hands moved to wipe his eyes that had begun filling with tears from the massive amount of laughter he'd been prompted with and just as it did, Sora was moving off of the mattress as well.

The royal couldn't help but allow his eyes to remain on the pirate captain's back side as he walked toward the trunk toward the end of the room.

"You like sleeping naked, don't you?" Riku decided to inquire with a shake to his head.

Sora didn't turn around, "I just like being naked in general, really…" He paused while opening the trunk before he averted his attention back to the seated prince, "I think you would too if you gave it a chance, Princess."

"I'll pass on that offer." Riku snorted as he reached for his boots.

"Your loss, not mine."

"Ugh, so everyone on the ship appears to be shining with a morning sex glow." Aqua plainly grumbled, her arms folded over her chest while both she and Kairi leaned against the side of the ship. The two watched as Axel, Roxas, Terra and Ventus all appeared from the lower decks.

The fact that they were all holding hands, Terra and Axel's hair were so messy, Ventus had what looked like a red sore on his exposed neck, and Roxas wore that goofy 'nothing-happened' smile instantly signaled to the female that those three had done more than changing their clothes since they woke up.

It would have been hell to hear them in the morning.

The simple radiance that seemed to bounce off the four was overwhelming despite the distance Aqua stood from them.

Axel had his hands warmly clasped around Roxas and Terra had his hand on Ventus's hand as the four walked.

Shaking her head, Aqua willed herself to not notice the slight limp that Ventus clearly had in his walk.

"Poor little Ven." She sighed lowly, "I feel sorry for his ass sometimes."

Kairi giggled, her cheeks a light rosy shade while she placed a hand on Aqua's shoulder to catch her attention,

"Fuck off Aqua!" Terra retorted.

"The question I have is, how big is it?"

She held both her hands together and said "Tell to stop when it's there okay?" She said as she slowly inched both her palms apart. She stopped when there was about a foot of empty space between her hands.

"Are you fucking kidding? It's that big? Bigger?" She asked in shocked.

The four boys couldn't help but burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah Ven, now I really feel sorry for ass."

"Stop it Aqua they may get mad, won't they?" She timidly inquired with furrowed eyebrows and a small frown on her face while she said so.

The expression the brunet wore made Aqua feel torn between laughing and hugging her due to the fact it showed Kairi was genuinely concerned with the others' opinions and feelings… Something Aqua was straightforwardly unworried about the effects her taunts held on the four pirates.

Settling on grabbing Kairi's free hand with a grin, Aqua intertwined their fingers gently with a reassuring smile moving to her lips, "You worry too much about them. Haha, really there's no reason to watch your words, especially when it comes to their love lives. Yeah, they get annoyed, but it's just them and I'm the one teasing. I mean…" She trailed off, her eyes moving to the four young men that had all apparently stopped in the middle of the deck.

Curiously, Kairi and Aqua could only look on as Axel laughed and grinned before kissing Roxas on both his cheeks. The First Mate's face lit up as he smiled and pulled the two closer to him.

"Roxas!" Aqua shouted out, unable to stop the smirk from spreading to her face the moment all three boys simultaneously raised their heads up and turned to her direction.

Without another word, she used her freehand to beckon him over.

Kairi unsurely rocked on her feet once, "What are you doing, Aqua?" She questioned quietly, confusion and a hint of anxiety in her words.

Aqua laughed, "What I do best."

Going along with the female pirate's call, Roxas tried to get himself from between Axel's arms and after a bit of struggling away from Axel's more possessive and reluctant grip, the First Mate found himself dawning upon his pseudo-sister with a shy beam.

"Good morning, Aqua…"

"Yeah, good morning indeed." She snickered, "I imagine Axel made it real good for you anyways."

Roxas's eyebrows shot up and he awkwardly gazed away with a grunt, "I'm so sorry if we woke you up."

"No, you didn't. You kept me up last night though." She honestly countered before his head fell into his hands with a groan, "I told Axel. I told him. But he didn't listen and we kept you up longer than we thought. Oh god, I'm so sorry, Aqua." He hurriedly muttered out, clearly fidgeting in embarrassment.

Reaching her hand out to pinch one of his cheeks, Aqua snorted, "You're always sorry and yet I don't think you are judging from how you don't exactly try to contain your scream when—"

"Roxas, is everything okay?" Axel interrupted with a scowl on his face. He slid himself beside Roxas, his arm wrapping easily around his lover's waist. He gave Aqua an irritated look, "Or are you just wasting his time more so than usual, Aqua?"

"Oh, so now if I'm not giving him a blowjob I'm wasting his time?" She arched a challenging brow in his direction.

Roxas grunted, "Both of you can settle down. Aqua, watch your language. Axel, its fine."

"Roxas, I don't know why you constantly forget I'm actually older than you. My language doesn't need to be watched! I'm just saying because Axel always seems to get a little clingy whenever I want to privately talk to you—"

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it. Privately talk to him? Please. You do it to get a fucking rise out of me and it isn't cute or funny so you need to stop."

"Excuse you, but I think I have the right to talk to whoever I want, regardless if he's your boyfriend or not! I don't see you ever getting this defensive when I talk to Ventus or Terra!"

"Only because you never pull them aside to talk to them! You saw us all together and then you decide to call Roxas out and rip him from us! Stop acting like you don't know what you're doing!"

"Acting? I'm flattered you think of me as a performer, unfortunately that's not the type that I am. I called Roxas out because I had something to say, not to rip apart your precious mating triangle."

"Can you both just calm down? It's not that serious!"

"Stay out of this, Roxas."

"Yeah, Aqua needs to be reminded of her boundaries again. Since she can't seem to ever remember."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here, twat!"

"Are you going to do something about it?"

"Maybe I will if you keep running your mouth!"

"Guys! Seriously, take it easy! No fighting!"

"Aha. It's great seeing them get along so nicely." Kairi kindly added in with her brown eyes looking off past the quarreling three. Roxas stood in between both Aqua and Axel in the midst of their argument.

Ventus rocked on his heel, a grin growing on his face as his eyes followed the same path as Kairi, "I know right?" He rhetorically questioned while he and the auburnette watched over at both Riku and Sora after they emerged from Sora's quarters, both easily distinguishable as being within a conversation.

"Basically, I really wanted to try drama. Seeing actors doing what they do just seemed so fun and lively. My tutor was a total pain in the ass and only ever went off on me when I asked about fitting that somewhere into my studies because apparently, drama and acting are the subjects of failures." Riku continued on as both he and Sora exited out the pirate's study.

Sora listened on, his eyes watching Riku's face to gauge his speech.

Ever since that night after their sword duel, Sora always had this particular look in his eyes whenever he was listening to Riku say something about himself. It was different from Sora's normal bored and disinterested gaze that he normally carried. It was entirely the opposite in fact.

Whenever Sora looked at him like that it was obvious to Riku that Sora was not only listening, but it was as though he were clinging to every single word that came out of Riku's mouth like they were a gift from God.

It showed Riku that as crazy as it was, Sora cared about what he had to say.

"I get that drama wouldn't help me later on, but there's no harm in having a hobby that doesn't involve paperwork or firing arrows, right?" He sighed out at the thought.

Sora nodded, "I haven't even met your tutor and I don't like him. Not because he's a royalist but because he sounds really horrible."

"He is horrible. He could have been an anti-royalist or a royalist and I'm sure anyone could dislike him!" Riku honestly remarked, "God, at times when I got the discipline rod for the stupidest things ever I wanted to just guillotine him but I couldn't."

The spikey haired male's eyes squinted, "Well… That's interesting. But I have to go about the ship now."

Understanding, Riku nodded, "Yeah. You probably would have been finished by now if you would have started from when you woke up."

"Don't nag me." Sora insipidly waved off, causing Riku to cross his arms over his chest, "You're such a child."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sora gazed his eyes toward the door that led to the lower decks before turning his attention back to Riku. Quickly, he leaned over to whisper into the prince's ear, his hand gripping the shorter male's shoulder firmly, "When I'm finished we can talk at the upper deck again."

Riku blinked his eyes as he attempted to fight the smile that nearly made it to his lips.

As Sora pulled away, he gave the silverette a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off without another note to Riku's being.

Running his hand through his hair plainly, Riku continued his battle against the beam that was beginning to take over his face while he began moving over to the side of ship.

He liked talking with Sora about himself in all honesty.

It was much like talking to Kairi, except it was different.

Sora's opinions seemed to clash in a more unpredictable way than the reserved brunette.

He didn't always agree with Riku and when he didn't he was very upfront about it as a opposed to Kairi who still got qualms about getting into an argument with Riku when she didn't agree with him.

Speaking to him felt good.

"Riku! Riku Michael VanSinclair!"

Turning over his shoulder, Riku found himself grinning as he made eye contact with Ventus while the blonde began walking toward him from the other side of the deck. Behind him, Riku could see Kairi and Roxas actively trying to split up Aqua and Axel from a verbal argument that appeared to be growing more heated.

"Ventus! Ventus James Hikarian!" Riku mocked out in a similar way to the blonde who laughed easily.

"So… How are you this fine morning?" The blonde questioned after he slung an arm over the royal's shoulder.

Riku let out a breath, "Good, good. Woke up on the right side of the bed, it'd seem. You?"

For some reason, Ventus's cheeks notably flared a red and he averted his blue eyes from Riku's own with a short whistle, "It was okay, I guess."

"Ah. I see." Riku slowly nodded while he allowed himself to be led back over to where Terra, Roxas, Kairi, Axel, and Aqua stood.

"Oh! I forgot to ask! Axel told Roxas and I about the dog you got for Sora! Where is he now!? Is he cute!? What's his name!?" Ventus excitedly asked, his eyes eager.

The older male couldn't help but chuckle, "He's sleeping in Sora's room, he's the cutest thing ever, and his name is Snow." The answers came out a sing-song manner and Ventus blissfully released a breath, "If Axel is really her God Father, would it be too much for me to be the God Papa?"

"What?"

"It's only fair. Terra can be the God Uncle, Roxas can be the God Daddy, Aqua the God Mother, and Kairi the God Mommy. We're all like a family." The pirate pointed out with a nod.

Riku squinted his eyes, "Axel called himself the God Father after I yelled at him for calling me Snow's 'Mom' while Sora was apparently the 'Dad'. They're both idiots of course so don't take the God Father thing too serious."

"Aww… Okay, then if you're so sure."

"But aside from that, what are you guys arguing about this time?" Riku inquired in slight amusement as he and Ventus came upon the still bickering quartet.

For the most part it appeared as the intensity of their fight had toned down since Riku had seen it from afar.

At this point, Aqua's finger waving had come to a stop and Axel looked more apathetic at best to the situation.

Kairi and Roxas remained in between them, the two of them facing their specific other and were calmly attempting to pacify them.

Hearing Riku's voice, all four turned toward him in unison.

All of them instantly wore smiles and grins that Riku returned whole-heartedly, "Isn't it a little too early for a Aqua-Axel fall out anyways?" He sarcastically mocked with a knowing look pointed at Axel's way.

"See, Riku understands." Roxas proclaimed as he pushed Axel in his forehead, "It's too early for you two to dislike each other's existence."

Aqua scoffed while her arms folded over her chest, "I don't see anyone telling that to Captain in regards to all of us."

Instantly, everyone began laughing at the sarcastic jab, all seeming to deem it as true. Ventus's own laughter appeared to be the most prominent as he released his arms from over Riku's shoulder in favor of going about to Axel and rest his head on the taller male's shoulder, "That's funny because it's true!"

Axel shook his head with his whole arms folding. He gave Riku a slight smirk, "Well, I don't think you should say all of us."

The instant Riku took note of the stare he had to roll his eyes, "Yes, I think you should say all of us. Sora shares his dislike of me whenever I start saying things he isn't appreciative of."

"You mean something like 'No, I'm too tired, use your hand tonight' Or 'Sorry but last night was too crazy my ass needs a rest'?" Aqua's eyebrows gave a suggestive wiggle easily causing both Ventus and Axel to erupt into a large fit of laugher, Kairi to put a hand to her mouth in surprise, though it was clear from her eyes that she found mirth in her girlfriend's words, and Roxas to scrunch his eyebrows in mild confusion.

Riku shook his head at the teasing as he moved to the edge of the ship. "Haha. Funny." He blandly stated while he watched his eyes out to the water below.

"Come on, babe." Axel snickered, "It's a joke not Sora's dick, don't take it so hard."

Ventus and Aqua gave snorts before they began cackling madly. Roxas gripped Axel's shoulder more tightly before he began to laugh into the crook of Axel's neck, "Maybe that's why he woke up in such a good mood this morning."

Not taking in to their taunts, Riku shrugged his shoulders before he began hefting himself up on the edge of the ship.

The reactions he was greeted with surprised him in such a way that it was nearly laughable.

It was silent for a single moment, with the chuckles put down to a sudden hush along with Roxas's failed attempts to sound scolding and not-entertained by the innuendos aimed the royal's way coming to an abrupt end.

Bemused, Riku propped himself to take a seat on the ledge and turn back to the crew members of the ship that were all watching him with wide eyes.

"Are you guys okay?" He slowly questioned right as Aqua put a hand to her heart and Roxas gave a huge sigh of relief,

"Oh God, you scared me for you a second." Roxas breathed out.

"I nearly started freaking out! Holy shit, you're fucking crazy Riku! I thought you were going to jump overboard!" Ventus exclaimed loudly with a flail to his arms. Axel winced as one of the blonde's hands hit him in the face before he turned his attention back to Riku who was now beginning to snicker.

The fact that they all honestly thought he was going to jump off because of their stupid jokes was funny.

Even Kairi looked shaken, her face clearly showing her apprehension that hadn't entirely disappeared from his actions earlier.

Unable to stop him, Riku put a hand to his mouth and tried to contain his slowly growing laughter.

Axel exhaled, "We all thought you were about to jump. I thought the teasing made you think you were done or something. I seriously felt my heart drop."

"All of your faces though!" Riku laughed out, "Like one moment I look at you all, you're all laughing and having fun then I turn my back and then all of you are watching me like I suddenly grew breasts or something. Too hilarious!"

Aqua sniffed indignantly, her expression displaying the irritation she held in regards to Riku's amusement over the situation. Ventus and Axel appeared to share the same emotions and were both shaking their heads.

"Can you blame us when we thought you were about to commit? You even scared me, Ri." Kairi admitted with a fond smile on her face.

Riku swung his feet leisurely, "But what would you guys have done if I jumped? None of you would have jumped in after me, huh?" He cheekily asked while sticking his foot in Roxas's direction.

The First Mate swatted the prince's foot playfully, "I would have."

Mockingly, Riku made a kissy face the blonde's way, "My knight in shining armor."

He meant it was every bit of sarcasm he had in him and he hadn't entirely expected for Axel to be at Roxas's side with that not-so cleverly hidden degree of possessiveness on his face while watching Riku skeptically.

Confused, the silverette could only give them a look that vaguely questioned their intelligence.

They couldn't possibly think he was flirting with Roxas.

Aqua gave a chuckle, "Don't let the Captain hear that. He may not be happy."

"He'll be alright." Riku shot back quickly, not wanting the topic to stray toward Sora.

"Oh! Speaking of Sora, I'm sure he already started his rounds on the ship! If he sees I'm not doing anything he'll be upset!" Roxas immediately recalled before he began snaking his arms out of Axel and Ventus's clasps.

The spikey haired female pursed her lips, "He's right. Don't want the Captain catching a fit… Was he in a good mood before he went to sleep, Princess?" She inquired after she made it a few steps toward the lower decks.

Riku shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I guess?"

Waving him off dismissively, Aqua turned back around and ran back to the edge of the ship to give Kairi a quick hug goodbye before scurrying off once more.

"Awww." Axel, Ventus, and Riku immediately teased the blushing brunette that turned and hid her face in a flustered daze.

Riku averted his attention to Ventus and Axel with a cocked eyebrow, "Aren't you two going to do work before Sora sees you and goes off?"

"I really should. Sora'll be all snappy if he catches me." Ventus stated, "But I'm lazy and I'm kind of hungry too… So I'll just sneak into the kitchen and get something to eat and then try to pretend to work." He deviously laughed making Axel roll his eyes, "Perfect plan, Roxy."

Ventus proudly nodded, "I know right? But I'll see you around, Axel." He turned to hug the red haired pirate briefly before running off. Making Terra chase after him.

Laughing, he shook his head off at the three, "Later, Kai, Ri!" He waved prior to turning and retreating.

Axel lowly chuckled, his arms folding over his chest while he moved his body back toward Riku and Kairi,

Arching a brow, Riku gave Axel a look that questioned why he wasn't leaving as well causing him to smirk, "I am not going to do work because even though on a normal occasion our dear Captain would probably toss me off the ship for being lazy, the fact that I am with you will be enough for his bad mood to be pushed back far sufficiently to stop any physical punishments he'd have for me."

"Basically since I'm here all he'll do is scream at you?"

"Exactly."

"I'm not so sure if I like that fact I'm being used as a nullifier."

"Well, there isn't much you can do about it unless you can somehow suck your existence from Sora's memories." The red haired male shrugged off, "On the plus side, I can't help but notice how much brighter you seem today. Haha, did Sora make you feel good this morning or something?"

Riku narrowed his eyes, "Judging from your hair, I'm sure Roxas make you feel pretty good earlier this morning."

"He did and I'm not ashamed to admit it honestly."

Curiously, Riku leaned forward, "You know, I haven't said anything about it before, but your relationship with him is actually really fascinating."

Blinking once, Axel gazed back into Riku's wonder-filled cerulean irises in questioning for him to continue.

With a chuckle and a shuffle in his seat, the prince tilted his head to the side a bit, "You guys are polar opposites. He's quiet and calm and your loud and crazy. I guess the term 'opposites attract' is true."

Seemingly understanding now, Axel smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah. He's a really sweet guy, i'm guessing you know what already. He always thinks that he's older than everybody and tries to calm down every situation. I like that about him. I like a man who can take charge."

Riku gave out a small chuckle of amusement.

"He really must make you feel happy doesn't he?"

"Yeah. I'm so glad I met him. He's like my world." Axel gave a blissful beam as he turned his eyes from the ground to watch back into Riku's gaze once more.

Riku smiled back diminutively, "He looks back at you like you're his whole world too."

"I know… The look he gives me and the look I give him is actually pretty similar to the one that Terra gives Ven," Axel airily remarked, "And the one that Sora gives you." The pirate admitted simply, returning his eyes to Riku.

Not prepared for the topic change to Sora once more, Riku gave a breath; his hand ran through his hair distractedly while he glanced away from Axel, his face growing visibly warmer with each second that passed by.

Axel sighed heavily, "If you can't see it by now, I'd hope you'd at least try to see it for yourself, mate. No harm in it, yeah?"

The member of the Kingdom Heart resisted the urge to sigh while Riku awkwardly began to adjust himself in his seat; his eyes gazed off as though he were in absent thought.

"Riku, be careful if you move back anymore you're going to—"

Kairi's words went mute in Axel's ears as the pirate could only watch on as Riku's body went sliding off the edge of the ship and falling backward off of ship.

The auburnette's arms were in front of him as though to grab hold of something that wasn't there to cease his plummet down below with a barely audible gasp that hardly made it into Axel's ears as he was rushing forward to grab hold of him.

His attempt was unsuccessful along with Kairi who had apparently ran over to where Riku had been sitting less than a second ago with a horrified shout for him.

Axel felt his panic rise the moment he clenched the edge of the ship and watched down at the water below where a single space of water beside the ship churned in a way unlike the rest of the sea that was moved by the ship.

"Riku!" He hollered down below the ship as loud as he could in search of the royal who had yet to surface from beneath the ocean.

Fear panged into his system before he turned to Kairi who was repeatedly shouting the prince's name, her tone of voice sounding on the verge of tears.

"Does he know how to swim!?" Axel hissed out to the auburnette that shakily turned to him before she rapidly shook her head, her brown eyes evidently beginning to well up with water, "H-He does, b-but—"

"But what!? Kairi!"

The female trembled as she fearfully watched at Axel, "He knows but he's a weak swimmer! He can't last long! Axel, please! I can't swim! Please, jump for him before he…" She didn't finish, the word too morbid for her to utter.

Everything was so sudden, but Axel was able to piece everything together and without another second fleeing by Axel took off running toward the lower decks as fast as he could.

He didn't dare turn around as he sprinted, "Kairi, go get Ventus! Tell him to tell Dan to drop the anchor! We need to stop the ship now!" He commanded without turning around, he knew she was scared but he also knew she was smart enough to know that standing around and crying wasn't going to help.

When Axel reached the door to the lower decks, he ripped it open as hard as he could before he proceeded to jump down the steps three at a time.

If he was going by the logic of Sora's normal routine that meant that the captain had to be somewhere around the treasury…

Axel willed himself to run faster down the halls, already knowing that every second that moved by was another second that could be pushing Riku's last breath out of his lungs. The thought was stomach clenching.

"Sora!" Axel exclaimed as he turned down the corridor that the treasury room happened to be down.

Sora, who had been speaking with another crew member glanced over his shoulder back at Axel with the blank face he always carried, however when he caught sight of Axel's expression he arched a brow, "What is it, Axel?" He plainly inquired.

Panting for a breath, Axel kept his eyes leveled with his Captain's, "Riku fell overboard," The moment his words were uttered, Sora's once empty face instantly seemed to fill up with emotion as his aqua eyes visibly widened, "And he's a horrible swimmer."

His last sentence nearly finished in a straggle because before he even fully ended his speech, Sora was dashing toward him and past him.

The spikey haired captain was already gone by the time Axel managed to catch his breath and turn back to go along.

He immediately began going over his actions with a more rational mind at this point.

He'd gotten Sora first because there was no point in anything if Riku died before anyone could reach him, and with Sora successfully reaching him, if Kairi got to Ventus in time then the ship should be stopping long enough for them to send out some sort of rope for Sora and Riku to make it back onboard.

When he reviewed how fool-proof he'd been with it he felt a sense of relief wash over him.

"Axel?"

Hearing his name caused him to stop his steps after he'd turned down the hall to now face Roxas, who stood by the doorway to the steps that led to the upper decks with a look of disorientation, "Sora seems upset about something, he practically bulldozed me over! Did you see him? Is he okay?" He worriedly asked.

Axel shook his head as he reached out to grab the brunet's hand before he began leading him up the stairs quickly, "Well, long story short, Riku fell overboard."

"Oh, no. Can he swim!?"

"According to Kairi he can swim but not for too long so I ran to tell the Captain and I'm assuming right about now he's swimming out to him. So we're not in a red zone right now." Axel briefed simply right as they both made it out on deck.

From their spot, they were able to see Aqua, Kairi, and Ventus rushing down the stairs from the upper part of the ship where the wheel was located.

All of them the moment they touched the floor were rushing off to the side of the ship that Riku had previously been sitting.

Seeing this, Axel felt himself nearly struggling to keep up as Roxas's steps passed him and he became the one being dragged along forward.

The two stopped where the other three had, and Axel found himself anxiously biting his lip as he looked out into the water but saw no signs of either Sora or Riku.

"Where are they!?" Roxas asked, right when the dark haired pirate came to notice with intense relief that the Kingdom Heart had stopped its advancing movements on the sea.

Just after Roxas's call, several feet backward where the ship had once been, presumably when Riku had fell, Axel felt himself grow incredibly at ease at the sight of Sora in the water with Riku at his side as they approached the ship at a steady pace.

"Ventus, you have the rope, right?"

The blonde nodded in confirmation while holding up part of the thick and long lengthened rope before he tossed one end of it over the side of the ship for the two within the water to grab when they neared.

"You're okay, right Princess?" Sora breathlessly asked the male that still clung a single arm around his neck. Their body heat was entirely nonexistence in contrast to the freezing cold water that surrounded them.

Riku weakly nodded his head as an answer, his teeth uncontrollably clacking against one another from the frigidness they paddled through.

That was enough to make Sora silence himself. He just wanted an answer.

Right after, Riku turned his face away from beside Sora and began releasing more dry coughs that made the Captain's heart clench up pathetically. Both their hair was matted over their eyes but Sora still focused his attention on seeing if Riku displayed any sign of pain from his struggle in swimming earlier.

His eyes caught a glimpse of the rope that the crew had left to hang for them to get pulled back up onboard and knowing they were going to make it up safely made him return his eyes to the royal attached to him.

He didn't say anything… Only taking in the elder male's movements that appeared stiff aside from when he was hacking up water from the pit of his throat with several coughs.

Once he grabbed hold of the rope that hung near the ship's base, Sora gave it a single tug without glancing away from Riku's face.

"Princess, if you want to make it up there without fail, I'm going to need you to wrap your arms around my neck." Sora informed plainly. His ears could hear the others of the crew above talking about them, though he opted to ignore them in favor of Riku who now watched at the Captain incredulously.

It was nearly laughable.

"What? Why?"

"Is there water in your ear or do you just like being difficult? Do it so we can get up there when they pull the rope."

Riku pushed back some of his hair from his face to watch at Sora with narrowed eyes and Sora couldn't help himself from chuckling despite their situation.

Even when they were stuck in the chilling ocean Riku still found his ways to be defiant and bossy.

"I doubt you want to stay in here all day. The salt water will make your perfect skin pruney. That enough should make you eager to get out." He chided out lightly causing Riku to groan with a roll of his eyes before he threw both of his arms around Sora's neck.

The prince pulled himself close to pirate captain within the water and Sora found a smile forming on his lips as his head went over Riku's shoulder. After he gave the rope another pull to signal them to start bringing them up, he allowed his free hand to wrap itself around Riku's waist to bring them closer to one another.

Riku was still trembling violently and Sora could only scowl at the fact he was shaken.

When he had jumped, the royal had been swimming fine for the most part, but it was obvious that he would have ran out of energy fast due to the ocean's temperature stealing his heat and slowing him down.

His swimming style was weird on its own too.

It made a part of him wonder if this was Riku's first time ever being in the ocean.

As they were hefted upward, Sora felt Riku mold closer into him, presumably from fear of falling back down.

"You could have died you know." Sora informed plainly when they were halfway to the top.

Riku gave a cough, "Really, Sora? I had no clue that I could have died out in the fucking freezing cold ocean. That is news to me. I had no idea that could have happened. Wow my whole outlook on life has changed now. My eyes are opened. I'm now scarred of the sea forever. It nearly took my life and I didn't even know. This is crazy."

Expecting that sort of response, Sora snorted, "Or saying a simple 'Thank you' would have been nice. You know, one of my favorite things about you is your wondrous display of manners, Princess."

Honestly, he didn't know why he expected any form of gratitude from Riku in the first place.

He was too proud, much like Sora himself.

The pirate knew had the situation been flipped, he wouldn't have had the modesty to thank his savior. He would have kept quiet. So for that, he didn't entirely blame the male in his arms and instead he settled on enjoying the close proximity they shared with one another as their feet dangled and upper bodies hugged close.

"Fine, thank you. My knight in shining armor." Riku stated out in such a vague way that even Sora had no clue if it was sarcasm or not, but before he could question it he found his eyes widening as Riku pulled his head back from his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the lips that lasted about two seconds before he pulled away and rested his head back on Sora's shoulder.

Sora could only stare ahead in a bit of a daze as they finally reached the edged of the ship where the others were all crowded and worriedly calling out their frets on Riku's wellbeing.

Riku detached himself from Sora's body and climbed over the ledge back onto the ship, completely disregarding Sora as he was immediately enveloped in a group hug composed of Ventus, Kairi, Aqua, Roxas, and Axel.

"Guys, I'm fine, I promise!" Riku laughed out as he tried to shake them off to no avail.

The sight made Sora feel a bit of irritation come onto him as he gave his hair a shake from the water that still dripped off of it when he managed to get over the ledge and back onboard.

His gaze was apparently caught on one by one from the group embrace and gave a scoff while walking back toward where he'd tossed his hat and overcoat prior to jumping overboard for Riku earlier. "Don't you all have work to do? Stop standing around doing nothing." He commanded as he reached down for his coat.

However, just as he did so he found himself gasping in surprise as the wind was practically knocked out of him when Riku's body slammed into his for a strong hug, "Second group hug on Sora, Red Princess of the Seas!" He hollered out loudly and just like that Sora found himself in the center of a large and laughing group hug.

Under a normal circumstance, he would have applauded his crew to actually have the courage to hug him so openly even if it was all at once since they knew he'd more than likely hurt them physically, but his mind was too busy watching at Riku.

Riku, wet hair and soaked clothes, was hugging him tight with the same bright smile that greatly mirrored the one that Sora had first seen in the first portrait he'd seen of the prince that made him first fall head over heels for him.

Riku was finally smiling that wonderful and beautiful smile that Sora loved.

It made Sora forget about everything else in the world because at that moment, only Riku mattered. Sora wished there was some way for him to always make the prince smile like that… It made him feel unbelievably good to see him so happy.

It just felt right.

"Okay, we should get off of them; they need to change their clothes before they catch a cold." Roxas thoughtfully advised as the hug slowly began to dissolve, and with it, Riku's shining smile disappeared as well.

The process made Sora want to reach out to the brunet and make him happy once more just for the expression to be seen again, but instead he stood firm, his own expression falling back into its form neutral state, however he couldn't take his eyes off of the royal.

"Hey, Princess! You didn't take your clothes from our room! Come on you can change into that!"

"Don't call me that! And oh yeah… Yeah, I think I'll wear it. Hopefully your fashion sense doesn't have bad taste, Aqua."

"Haha, don't worry, Ri, Her fashion sense is brilliant! Also, if your throat is dry or anything I'll see if I have some medicine for you?"

"Sounds great, Kai!"

"You're letting your eyes talk for you, Sor." Axel laughed out, snapping Sora from his daze and directing his attention back to the three males that remained with him.

Rolling his eyes, Sora shook his head, "Get back to work."

"If his eyes could talk they'd be saying nothing but 'Hearts' 'Love' and 'Riku' over and over." Ventus agreed with a slight snicker that earned him a leer from the Captain.

Roxas folded his arms over his chest as Sora picked up his hat from the floor.

Smiling, the First Mate reassuringly watched the younger male, "The way that you look at him is nothing to be ashamed of Sora. He makes you happy and that's great."

Shrugging him off, Sora said nothing more as he began walking back to his quarters, his mind fleeting back to the smile Riku wore once more.

It looked a million times better in person.

"Okay Terra, start the beat!" Aqua urged the pirate who nodded before his hands began to hit against the hollow boxes in front of him rhythmically.

Riku had to admit, Terra had a lot of musical talent.

That afternoon after his fall into the sea, he'd spent a majority of his time downstairs with both Aqua and Kairi where the three of them just talked about their future destinations and some of Aqua's past.

They'd both learned more so that Aqua was a really talented dancer.

Being from the royal house and having to attend so many parties Riku and Kairi both had some degree of dancing abilities as well and Aqua had been excited to learn that.

After dinner, Aqua had been insistent on having a dance with Kairi after she learnt that the auburnette had a bit of talent with it. Kairi had been a bit nervous and repeatedly told Aqua that she only knew to slow dance and sometimes she had two left feet, but Aqua disregarded that, more determined to share a dance with her girlfriend than ever.

Kairi had practically been pleading with Riku to help her when the female pirate dragged her out of the dining room and out on deck so Riku found himself trailing after them to see what exactly the headstrong female had in store.

She'd apparently gotten a few crew members to set up a few crates out on deck along with some instruments that Riku had no idea were even onboard and she was getting them to start the music for both her and Kairi to begin dancing.

Kairi apprehensively twiddled with her fingers, "I'm not so sure, Aqua…"

"You'll do fine!" Ventus cheered on from his seat beside Terra.

Riku shook his head as Kairi flusteredly covered her face with her hands, "I'll mess up!"

"You probably will!" Riku teased out with a grin before Aqua smacked in the chest with a warning glare.

The prince held the spot he'd been hit with a glower returned to the fierce female that turned back to her girlfriend reassuringly, "Don't worry! You won't! And even if you do, what's wrong with messing up? No one is perfect."

Shrugging, Riku glanced off, "Aside from me."

"Riku."

"I speak the truth."

"Anyways," Aqua pointedly groaned, "Come on," She skipped forward to grab both of Kairi's hands before glancing over at the crew with the instruments, "Go with something fast!" She instructed with a grin and instantly, the music that chimed started off lively.

Kairi smiled shyly as Aqua began to lead her in the dance across the open space on deck.

Riku could only shake his head with a laugh while he watched Kairi try to keep up with eccentric pirate who had her curls bouncing all over the place with each shake of her body she preformed.

Feeling a bit pumped from the music, he found himself turning toward Ventus who still sat watching on the two females with a grin on his face.

Approaching him confidently, Riku cleared his throat to fully get the blonde's attention "May I have this dance, Mr. Hikarian?" He inquired with an opened hand the blonde's way.

"Nope!"

"Sorry, Riku, but his hand is taken for this dance."

Riku blinked his eyes before turning over his shoulder as he watched both Roxas and Axel standing behind him.

"Why didn't you guy tell me Aqua got the guys out for another dance!?" Roxas questioned to Ventus with a swat to the seated boy's arm.

Ventus painfully held his wounded limb, "I didn't know! I was downstairs with Terra when she got everyone gathering!"

Snickering, Axel took hold of both male's hands and then proceeded to drag both of them out to open deck, "You two can dance and I'll watch."

"No! If we're dancing you have to dance too!"

"But you two know I don't dance—"

"Bullshit! You can't say that after we know how your body moves better than anyone!"

The royal unsurely nodded at the group that now appeared entirely oblivious to everyone but themselves.

Their relationship dynamic was still unique in Riku's eyes… Entertaining too.

His eyes moved over to where Aqua and Kairi were still actively dancing around, Kairi now seemingly more into it as she laughed along with Aqua with each step and twirl they took with one another.

He _was_ half tempted to just sit back and watch the different couple's progression throughout the night but when he felt a hand come to his shoulder he found himself stiffening in surprise before he turned around.

Sora, who'd been absent from dinner, a noteworthy thought that Riku kept stationed within him, looked onto him with one of his infamous smirks that sparked a similar one from Riku's lips as he extended his hand toward pirate suggestively,

"Before you ask, yes it's fine for you to have this dance with me. I'm flattered you even considered it, Princess Sor."

The pirate captain took hold of his hand and at that moment, Riku became aware of how much bigger Sora's hands were in comparison to his. Sora gave a low chuckle, "Letting me dance with you and being flattered by it… You seemed to have had a good day today despite falling into the ocean and nearly dying."

Riku allowed himself to be pulled out more into the open by the younger male and he couldn't help but snort, "A Prince can't deny a dance with a Princess, after all."

"But a Princess can deny a dance with a Prince. Which is why I'm surprised you didn't deny me, Princess." Sora retorted easily before he held both of Riku's hands close. The two locked eyes briefly beneath the light of the several lanterns illuminating the deck and Riku attempted intertwine their fingers, finding a bit of satisfaction in the fact he'd been able to make Sora's expression change from nothing to bemusement.

It was as though he was surprised Riku was allowing any kind of intimacy between them.

Honestly, it was more funny than anything.

"Alright. You're so sure you're royalty? Let's see if you can dance like you are. Let's go Prince Sor."

_Here you guys go Chapter 28. Sorry about not updating quickly, I was writing and all of a sudden a bunch of story ideas just suddenly popped into my head and I didn't want to lose them so I decided to write those instead._

_Careless Riku, luckily he had his knight in shining armor to protect him haha. And a chapter wouldn't be complete without Aqua's teasing as well. _


	30. Willing To Change For You

"So… Did you have a good time?" Roxas questioned, his voice was so filled with that familiar teasing tone that Riku could practically see it while he assisted the First Mate in picking up the wooden crate from the center of the deck.

Riku was still trying to catch his breath after his dance with Sora. His feet felt kind of sore from the brutal amount of times that that Sora's gigantic hooves practically smashed them into the floorboards while they danced just minutes ago.

Sora kept trying to dominate the dance, take over the lead and guide Riku through it, but it was as though he didn't even know how to dance properly to the beat that they were provided with. Due to that, Riku tried repeatedly to take away the dominance in the dance only to have it taken away from him and have his toes graciously stepped on by Sora's boots over and over.

The spikey haired captain obviously knew what he was doing because Riku frequently expressed his displeasure in the way things were going, even threatening to end the dance at one point. Sora treated the empty threat like nothing, brushing it off and grasping Riku tighter in response.

In between his and Sora's movement, he'd caught glimpses of Ventus and Roxas dancing with one another while Axel watched on in amusement and Aqua and Kairi sitting on the crates near Terra and the rest of the pirates who supplied the upbeat music.

At one point, it was apparent that it was only he and Sora that shared the dance floor because everyone who'd been sitting down to the side began clapping their hands in rhythm while giving occasional whistles and teasing calls to the pair, Ventus and Roxas's voices were very noticeable in it.

As embarrassing as it had been, Riku couldn't find it in him to stop because he and Sora had admittedly, been having a good time.

It had to be his first time dancing in front of people that didn't expect a lot out of him.

Whenever he'd gone to royal galas and he'd been forcefully set up with different noblewoman for the sake of appearances, it'd been a stiff process… Ballroom dancing with a girl who didn't have much interest in him and had been pushed toward him for the sake of her parents' image got irritating after a few years.

Dancing with Sora where he was allowed to mess up—not that he did— and he was allowed to criticize him for every wrong move and laugh at whatever he did, was a nice change.

"No, of course not. I'm sure you heard me complaining about Sora's titanic feet always finding their way on top of mine." The royal sarcastically piped with a sigh right when he and the pirate rested the large box to the edge of the ship.

The fact that the duty of cleaning up the deck after they adjusted a few things had been a game of 'Not It' kind of made Riku question a lot of things.

First Dan stated it was getting late and his hands were beginning to cramp, then Terra held up his hands and quickly said 'Not it!' and before Riku knew it, a loud surge of 'Not it's choired throughout the deck and everyone was rushing to the stairs down below the ship.

It'd just been him, Sora, and Roxas left and Sora scoffed before letting Riku go and walking to his quarters without another word.

Roxas had apologized and insisted Riku could go and he'd clean up everything himself, but Riku felt bad about leaving everything to him.

But how exactly was the Kingdom Heart one of the most deadly ships on the seas when the pirates all acted like little kids when it came to cleaning up?

Almost as strange as the fact that Sora could be three different people in one body.

With a crack to his knuckles, Roxas gave Riku a knowing look and a smile, "Don't blame him all too much."

"Because he's Sora and all of you have a nice time kissing his ass since he's a 'good guy'?"

The comment slipped out his mouth faster than he expected and Roxas's eyebrows furrowed considerably at the insult, causing Riku to innocently grin at him as a means to just move on with his reasoning. Roxas shook his head in response before walking back out to the sole remaining crate that was misplaced.

Riku followed after him to grab the other side of the crate before the two of them hefted it up and began moving in sync to the end of the ship once more.

"Funny," Roxas dryly remarked, "But no, his ass doesn't taste nearly as good as it looks, I'm sure you discovered that first hand, right?"

"Shut up."

The First Mate chuckled before he began lowering himself downward to place the crate down. The moment the crate managed to hit the ground, Riku was instantly hopping upward while he dusted his hands off by clasping them together swiftly.

He watched over at Roxas as the blonde ran a hand through his hair, "Honestly though… This was literally Sora's first time actually participating in one of our dancing sessions out here. I'm actually surprised he can dance, albeit awfully but still he put effort in and that's what counts right?" He laughed out with a joyful smile on his face.

Riku momentarily paused to consider that.

Given Sora's background, it wasn't actually a surprise that he kept fumbling with the dance. He couldn't have possibly had a time to formally learn how to dance after all.

"Where are you going?" Riku curiously questioned the younger male as Roxas started walking in a way opposite from the lower decks, which was a sight that could have easily sent questions into anyone's minds.

Roxas glanced over his shoulder with a smile, "Storage room!"

"What? Why?"

"Someone needs to mop the deck before the morning! Lads spilled all their alcohol on deck!"

The royal scowled, his eyes glancing below at the floor where several puddles were visible beneath the dimly lit lanterns that remained burning at the ends of the ship.

He briefly considered asking Roxas why he even bothered, but then he stopped himself short. Roxas had been the last in the childish game of 'Not It' and he had to straighten out on deck since Sora and Riku obviously weren't.

"You're going to help me again?" Roxas inquired surprised as Riku began walking in his general direction. His face visibly brightened beneath the small flames that illuminated the Kingdom Heart's deck, and a smile came across his face widely, "I didn't think royalty were exactly all too keen on cleaning up messes, not even their own."

It was probably the fact that Roxas seemed so happy and upbeat to do the job that made Riku feel slightly less guilty as he slowly shook his head with a sheepish beam, "Uh, not really. I was going into Sora's quarters for bed."

"Oh…"

Riku would have figured the atmosphere would have turned incredibly awkward from there and he contemplated offering his assistance with mopping for a split second before Roxas was waving him off, "Bye! Have fun with the Captain! Not like I can give you a better show than he can! All I can do is dance with a mop, I'm sure he can find better ways to entertain you, Your Highness!"

Due to the fact that it was Roxas saying this, Riku had a hard time deciphering if it was a sexual reference or not, something he hated and he had a feeling Roxas knew.

Rolling his eyes with a grunt, the royal gave a grumble before stalking off toward Sora's quarters.

As he slipped into the study and walked across to the second door leading to the bedroom, he couldn't exactly say he was shocked by the fact Sora wasn't sleeping on the chair again. He supposed it was an official thing that they shared the bed now, as weird as it was.

His hands grasped the knob before he easily opened it and walked inside.

It was strange not seeing Snow on the pillow as he had been previously and the fact he didn't catch sight of him made Riku's eyebrows quirk as he gazed over at Sora as he sat at his own of the bed his shirt being pulled overhead.

The spectacle caused him to raise a brow as he took a bit of notice to the fact that Sora, kind of like himself had worked up a bit of sweat from their dancing session.

"Enjoying the view?" Sora inquired, not bothering to turn around as he bent down to apparently begin untying his boots.

"Getting comfortable?" Riku decided to counter while he folded his arms over his chest.

The heat inside of the room hadn't been too conspicuous before, but now for some reason, Riku could feel it along with a stiffening in his pants.

Riku leisurely strolled over toward the bed, attempting to ignore the more irrational part of his brain that had been suppressed for the past couple nights as Sora got to his feet now and made his way over to his rack to hang up his hat.

"Just a little bit." The pirate captain answered airily as he moved over to take a seat at the end of the mattress. He gave Riku a playful gaze, "Did you like our dance as much as I did?"

Scoffing, Riku approached him with a confident appeal about himself, "Depends on how much you liked it."

Sora shrugged, "I liked it enough to do it again sometime."

The next moments played in Riku's favor happened all too quickly and he had to admit that he was probably being incredibly stupid by acting out on his urges.

He just needed to get off some built up steam and he knew Sora wouldn't exactly be unwilling to assist him.

Without warning, Riku took a spot over the pirate captain's body and Riku had to admit the face he made the instant that Riku was moving on top of him was one to remember, quite similar to the one he had when he discovered Riku's fencing talent.

"Princess, what are you doing—"

Riku cut off his words with a kiss, strong and firm in a similar way that Sora had done to him many times before.

Just as quickly as Sora just remained stiff and unmoving, he was returning the kiss just as powerfully.

It was funny how he didn't waste any time…

Sora's arms slipped behind him and pulled him closer to his body, Riku's feet practically leaving the ground as he felt himself growing more desperate for his clothes to come off. His hands scratched at Sora's exposed skin and the spikey haired male simply aggressed further into the kiss.

Riku didn't abandon his full attention from Sora's mouth and instead began moving his hands down to his trousers to signal him to take them off. He gave the top of them a tug downward right as he allowed Sora's tongue to gain entrance to his mouth.

The heat between them was growing and Riku removed his hands from Sora's body in favor of taking down his own trousers.

Then, all at once it seemed as though Sora's entire body froze from beneath him.

Riku opened his eyes, surprised at the sudden change to gaze down at the pirate that had his lips twisted into a scowl. His green eyes watched up into Riku's so seriously it looked near to the point of hostility, an emotion that Riku hadn't seen directed towards him in a while that it was nearly startling.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

Sora's voice was so low and hushed that it made Riku stop to think over his actions once more.

It wouldn't mean anything after all, so it shouldn't be a problem.

Riku ran a hand through Sora's curls once, enjoying the feel of the younger male's hair in his hands before he nodded his head once and the moment he did what he was doing fully came down to weigh on his mind.

He continued watching down at Sora, whose eyes blankly observed him for some sort of verbal response that Riku found himself unable to provide.

Even if this meant nothing to him, that didn't mean it didn't mean something to Sora.

The reality of this came crashing down on him harder than he expected and Riku found a guilt ridden churn begin within his gut.

What he wanted to do would have no change on himself, but considering what Sora may feel for him, it'd be different.

If this continued he'd only be setting Sora's feelings up for nothing. Making this go further would only be entirely selfish on his part, no matter how much he felt like getting off.

"Yeah, I thought so." Sora sighed right as he allowed his to drop to his sides, "A tip to help you survive in the real world; don't force yourself to do stuff to make other people happy when you know it'll hurt you more than help. You may think it's a good thing, but in reality you're pretty much shitting on yourself and the other person, Princess."

Riku heaved a groan, his eyes fleeting away in embarrassment. "That's not it." He admittedly responded, he pushed himself upward and off from the other male's body in favor of standing up.

It was evident that Sora was thinking something else of his persistence into their intimacy and Riku wasn't so sure if he liked the Captain's interception of his actions.

"Are you sure? Because it seems like you're pitying me, which I don't appreciate seeing as I don't need pity." Sora's tone was flat and blunt, apparently back to his sealed up Captain Sora's ways.

Riku ran a hand over his face tiredly with a short moan, "I am not pitying you. I just… Well, I got lost in the moment." He honestly replied, "So come off it. I don't pity you. I have no reason to."

It was true in a sense. Here on the ship, there was really no reason to give Sora any form of pity considering their roles at the moment.

The spikey haired captain scowled now, irritation evident on his face as he sat upward, "Funny, because last time I recalled, your family took mine away from me." The look of annoyance that crossed the male's face vanished in a single instant as he now appeared entirely void of emotion, his eyes peering into Riku's solemnly, "Not that I'm saying that because of that you should pity me, but that is a reason to, right?"

For some reason, Riku had a feeling he'd somehow just woken up a slumbering beast.

Sora's gaze on him was intense and the glower was practically burning into him, despite this, Riku kept his head held high and he stared back just as powerfully, unwilling to be intimidated.

"I think that's the problem with you all in the upper class and royals. You're all children with too much power in your hands." He craned his neck to the side with a disgusted sneer on his face.

"That's not true—"

"It is and you know it." Sora interrupted, nearly startling the brunet as he stood to his feet faster than Riku anticipated. Surprised at his movement, the royal took a step backward; however Sora took another step forward toward him, "When something doesn't go your way you focus on getting rid of whatever caused the resistance. When there's something different from you, you go out of your way to destroy it because you can't have anyone not being the same as you. When there are people suffering you claim you care but anyone with eyes can see that you don't. You're all fucking children."

Sora's consistent steps ahead led him right in front of Riku's face as he lowered his head down right in front of the prince to speak his words out firmly and strongly.

Riku took a deep breath, his eyes not fleeting away from Sora's green irises before he easily asked, "Is that any different from how you act on this ship?"

The words probably would have had a brutal impact on him, more so than Sora would ever admit, but Riku had to get it out.

Everything that Sora described was practically how the Captain behaved to both his and Kairi's presence onboard.

"If anyone disobeys an order you punish them. If you're upper class you think so badly about them before you even know anything about them. Don't even get me started on how you can bullshit your way through anything with that blank face of yours. Someone could be dying right before your eyes and you could say you're sorry but we'd both know you wouldn't care. Tell me then Sora, are you really that different from the 'childish' image you seem to uphold to the Crown?" Riku challenged out with narrowing eyes as he tilted his head more up, allowing both him and Sora to go nose to nose.

Sora silently continued glaring into his eyes and for that, Riku found triumphant floating into the pit of his stomach.

"It makes sense then, doesn't it?" Sora questioned in a bit of a sneer now, "Children have wild imaginations. Only children would have the capability to create a monster like me, similar to how the Crown literally made me what I am today. I'm the product of the upper class's sins, Princess." He gave a humorless chuckle as he now began walking backward.

His words made the royal bite his inner cheek with furrowed eyebrows of disapproval. Riku didn't like where the topic was straying at this point.

Running a hand through his hair, Sora gave a heavy sigh before he took a seat on the edge of the mattress, "My mum and sister, the only two people I loved in the world as much as I did you at the time were practically killed right in front of me during the massacre. I was just a kid, not even a teen, I was a kid." His tone was exasperated and longing, a manner that Riku wasn't too familiar with hearing from him.

Not sure on what to do, he simply stood and watched the captain lower his head from his seat, "The world had been so black and white back then before everything turned blurred and gray for so long."

Sora's Empty Years before his pirate days…

The memory of the briefing on Sora's past was still in his mind, a bit forgotten, but it was still there.

"I have no clue how or why I survived for years without a purpose, but I did and the outcome made my world go from monotone to a dark red. You can whatever you want, but just don't ever forget who created me. Not my mother, Captain Highwind, and not even the soldiers that failed to kill me back during the Massacre, but the Crown, your father to be precise. I'm cruel, but at least I'm not afraid to admit it."

Riku slowly approached the seated male that just appeared entirely done away with frustration; the passive aggression evident on his face was nearly laughable despite the grim nature of the conversation.

Putting a calming hand on his leg, Riku took a seat down on the floor right beside the younger male that had his head hung down silently.

The moment their eyes collided, the prince pulled a small comforting smile as he stretched his legs out more comfortably against the floorboards.

"I know it probably won't mean much," Riku began simply; he tried to keep his voice light and considerate, not to provoke the unstable state that Sora was clearly in.

He had a feeling that if he said the wrong thing, something regrettable would occur.

Now, Sora didn't need to be yelled at, to be told he was wrong; he needed something he'd probably been deprived of since his family was killed…

Sora's eyes expressionlessly peered down into Riku's more positive irises as the brunet's smile widened, "But I still don't think you're a monster, Sora."

Sora noticeably tensed and Riku continued, "If you don't like thinking of yourself as a monster, then how about you stop doing the things that make you see yourself in that light?" He questioned nonchalantly.

"With you here with me, I want to try."

Not anticipating that sort of answer, Riku flinched ever so slightly, and the instant he did, he prayed that it went unnoticed by the pirate though he knew very well that it hadn't.

"Yeah, it's weird to you but even more infuriating to me." Sora pulled his leg away in an attempt to remove Riku's hand from it while he turned his head away, "But I can't help it that you make me want to be a better person. I want to change for you." He confessed shortly with a scowl.

With dulling eyes, Riku tried to ignore the embarrassment that was threatening to overcome him.

He was half tempted to ask why, but a part of him protested against it and instead he used his free hand to brush through his hair, a smirk coming to his face, "A tip to help you survive in the real world; don't force yourself to do stuff to make other people happy when you know it'll hurt you more than help. You may think it's a good thing, but in reality you're pretty much shitting on yourself and the other person, Princess Sora." Riku perfectly recited.

Snorting, Sora turned to give the royal a rather mocking look before Riku began rising to his feet with a stretch, "Looks like the Prince of the Seas isn't much different from the Prince of Radiant Garden, huh?"

"Only difference is I'm not forcing myself to do what I'm doing." Sora defended himself with a shake to his head.

"Oh? Then who is? Snow?" Riku jeered with a roll to his eyes right before Sora shrugged, "I said before I want to change for you, Princess. Not out of pity or anything pathetic like that, but because I know it'd make you happy and when you're happy it makes me—"

"I think we should go to bed now." He interrupted smoothly, unwilling to let his already burning red ears hear the rest.

Riku knew where it was going. He knew where the conversation was taking a turn and he didn't want it to take it that way.

It was embarrassing and awkward.

Sora gave him a doubtful look and moved to get into his spot on the bed.

As he did so, Riku found himself scowling fiercely while walking toward his own side of the mattress. "Sleep on your end and don't come near mine."

"We own ends now?" Sora asked with a scoff that caused Riku to grit his teeth, "If you move over to my side I'll punch your face in."

"And risk messing up your pretty nails? How daring of you."

"Stop being such a smart ass. I'll make you sleep on the floor."

"I got you upset. I should shut up before you get kinky."

"You should cover your ass when your asleep. Don't know if I can control myself when you're all defenseless and fragile while you sleep." Sora said.

Riku stopped himself from retorting, instead pulling up the sheets over his body as he isolated himself to the edge of the bed silently. The air within the room easily caved into that of a rather uneasy hush the moment Sora turned out the candles and made his way back into the bed.

To Riku's surprise, Sora didn't come close to him and instead he remained over on his part of the bed.

Sighing, Riku adjusted himself a bit more toward the center of the mattress, "Good night, Sora." He kept it short and simple, even resisting the urge to call him Princess out of respect for the moment they shared earlier.

"Good night. I hope your dreams of me are dry tonight, Princess."

Why didn't Sora have any respect?

_Awwww Sora's willing to change for Riku. Isn't that just ca-ute! The next few chapters are going to take a little longer to come out because I decided to start on a new story. But the problem with that is I have so many ideas that I don't know which one to start. I have an idea for a Hunger Games one, I have one where Sora and Riku are Shinigami ( Soul Reapers ) and is kinda based off of the anime Bleach. Another is about Sora and Riku who are advanced human beings and have special powers and a Cinderella story about Sora and Riku and the last one is a kinda sad story about Sora and Riku and their journey together. UGHHHH So many ideas, so little time. Sorry for the rant. If you guys want you can help me by telling me what story you would like to read next. _


	31. Events Before Chapter 1

Crown Prince Riku VanSinclair leaned against the pristine rail of the royal ship.

He supposed that he was probably supposed to think the sea air was invigorating.

He didn't.

The sighed and flipped some of his hair out of his eyes. The wind was whipping his hair everywhere, tangling it up and flinging it every which way. It was getting unbelievably annoying.

He would have gone below decks, but standing there at the rail was the only thing close to freedom he could get on the ship.

_Why is Traverse Town so amazing,_ Riku thought frustratedly. _It's just like Radiant Garden, only it's Traverse Town._ He scowled at the sparkling sea whizzing along below him.

He heard a cry go up and lifted his head, looking curiously about to see where all the commotion was coming from.

Sailors rushed about, doing sailor things. Riku stood there amidst the hullabaloo, feeling a strange mixture of irritation and helplessness.

The captain of the ship (Riku had forgotten his name) sped down the stairs from the upper decks, boots clacking on the wood.

"Riku, get belowdecks, quickly! We have a pirate ship heading straight for —"

He was cut off as a series of shouts sounded and suddenly, the glint of blades was everywhere and Riku felt entirely confused.

There was a pirate ship, just next to theirs. Several of the crew had swiftly boarded, and cutlasses had slipped out of their sheaths and were now sparring.

The captain pulled his own blade and began to attack. Riku pressed himself up against the railing, hoping he wouldn't be noticed amid the chaos.

It was all very inconvenient.

He slunk to cover, dodging the fighting pirates. They didn't seem to care much about Riku' presence. Their top priority was the flashing blades in front of them.

He hid beneath an overhang, boxes stacked in front of him. Blades clashed with a jarring rhythm. Riku knew how to fight, he'd taken lessons, but there didn't seem to be a blade available.

He watched the battle apprehensively from his hiding place. As much as he willed it to be otherwise, the pirates seemed to be winning.

The captain of the ship seemed to be holding his own. He had downed several pirates, whose bodies now laid on the deck of the royal ship. The clean, well-kept deck was stained with blood in places. Riku cringed at the sight.

Several gunshots sounded, but Riku couldn't be sure whether they were all royal shots, or if the pirates had guns, too. He hoped not, but considering his luck right then, he figured the opposite.

He watched one, two pirates fall, but then a royalist. Another pirate, two royalists. It was even, no wait. No, it wasn't. The pirates were —

"Riku!"

He heard the voice of Kairi ring out, and the whizz and skid of a bullet just near his head. He flinched and ducked to hide, but it was no good.

He knew the pirate had seen him.

One of the dirty scum soon had him by the scruff of his shirt and had a knife to his throat. The hard metal of the blade dug into his skin. He was yanked up viciously.

"It's the prince!" the pirate shouted, holding Riku up like a prize. The chaos paused and changed, and suddenly, Riku was being hauled on to the pirate ship, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. The captain of the ship had fallen, and all that was left was a group of battle-worn sailors, still in shock from the sudden surprise attack.

His feet stumbled as he was tugged across the deck of the ship, in front of a crowd of the low lifes. _This is where it ends._

Someone shackled his hands and blindfolded him. Riku raised his voice in protest, which was only followed by a swift gag.

He could still hear.

He was forced to his knees. He heard boots clack around him. He took a deep breath through his nose and prepared to meet his maker.

"Spare him. To the brig," a voice said off-handedly.

He was dragged along the rough wood of the deck to who knows where.

"So, this is the famous Prince Riku," a voice said. They sounded quite young, whoever they were. "Huh."

Riku could tell that a door was being opened and the lighting dimmed as he was led in. The pirate shoved him up against the wall and attached several chains to his shackles. The metal chain dropped to the floor with a heavy and resounding thunk.

This situation was one he never would have imagined himself getting into.

_I feel really bad for not having updated this story in a while so I decided to write this. This is basically the events that happened before Chapter 1. Also I reread the story and I realized how many errors are in it. Let me give you all a tip, don't write fanfiction at 3 in the morning while listening to One Direction. You'll start mixing names left and right. Well that's the end of this little rant. Peace out girl scouts _


	32. The Prince Dreams Dirty Things

_Sorry guys for another short chapter update :( Hope you'll like though._

The pirate captain exhaled loudly, "Just eat and drink and don't die on me. Goodnight."

Riku shut his eyes, the door clicking in unison with the movement of his eyelids. What the hell did Sora mean?

"Don't die on me"?

It's not as if the pirate captain really cared about him, Riku thought as he drifted off to sleep.

He awoke a while later to soft hands brushing back his hair and a cool towel being pressed to his forehead.

He was hot, like absolutely blazing hot, feeling as if his entire body was burning from the inside out.

Desperate to cool down he pushed back the blankets, consequently whacking the soothing hands off of his forehead, and the sound of the towel hitting the wall with a loud thwack indicated that he may have caused the owner of the hand to fling it across the room.

"Sora?" Riku croaked, opening his eyes to see the pirate captain frowning down at him, hands awkwardly by his side.

It was a rare moment, finding Sora uncomfortable and not his usual, confident, smirking self.

In his feverish state, however, Riku failed to comment on Sora's appearance, instead, asking what the time was.

"Late," was Sora's short reply, quickly followed by, "You should sleep some more."

Riku shook his head fervently, opting to push himself into a sitting position with shaking arms.

"M'not tired."

Sora simply shook his head with a small smile at Riku' adamant response, clearly not believing the Prince's lie.

Riku blinked at Sora with hazy eyes, and if questioned later, he wouldn't really be able to answer why he asked Sora his next question.

"If you're just going to kill me anyway, why would you care if I died tonight? I mean, are you going to make my death more painful?"

Once more, if Riku hadn't been mind-ridden with fever, he probably would have laughed and teased Sora for simply staring slack-jawed at him, for it was almost comical the way Sora just stared and stared, and on any other day Riku may have noticed how Sora's eyes flashed with something- hurt, perhaps, maybe indignation.

Sora cleared his throat before responding, "Do you really think so little of me?"

Riku shook his head from side to side quickly, denying the exact thoughts Sora had called him out on, his hair swishing with sweat like a wet dog.

Sora sighed, pushing off the side of the bed, on which he was leaning, with a heavy grunt.

"I don't get you," Riku whined. "You're so..so…you're such a fucking asshole sometimes and then, well, then I find you like this and it seems like you care but I mean, there's no way in all the seas you actually fucking care."

Riku halted his rambling, heaving in heavy pants as the rant took much of his breath away.

"There's no way I care, hmm?"

Sora stepped closer to the bed, grabbing Riku legs and swinging them around so he was perched on the edge of the bed, legs dangling between Sora's, which were stanced open around him.

"Riku, Riku, Riku…" Sora whispered softly, and he lifted a hand up, resting it on the edge of Riku' cheekbone before slowly dragging his fingers delicately down to the bottom of his chin, where Sora tilted the Princes' chin up. "When will you get it?"

Riku blinked languidly once, caught up in Sora's piercing green stare, and then a second time before gasping out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Get what?"

Sora didn't respond, instead, closing the space between their faces and catching Riku in a sweet kiss.

It was so unlike their other kisses, soft and caring and enjoyable in a painless way, and this time Riku was breathless for a different reason.

It was the kiss of a lover and for a moment, Riku let himself drift away into a dream, pretending he was back at home, and Sora was his prince.

It was this dream, of being home and with Sora, who was an acceptable royal prince from another land, that had him gasping out and clinging to the pirate captain in desperation.

"Sora," he moaned, arms clasping around the neck of the curly-haired pirate, tugging him closer until their pelvis' were pressed hard against each other.

Sora grunted unintelligibly back at the sudden contact, responding with a flick of his tongue, begging silently for entrance into Riku' mouth.

The kiss morphed with lustful desperation, and they palmed at each other through the heavy layers of clothes.

"Too much…Sora," Riku moaned, tugging at Sora's clothes until the other lad understood what he wanted. "Sora."

The pirate captain was pliant under Riku' touch, allowing him to pull the clothes off, neither one noticing buttons that flew across the room with loud popping noises.

"Sora."

Sora continued his ministrations against Riku' mouth, ignoring the sick lads pleas.

"Sora, I-" Riku repeated, and then begged again. "Sora! I- I need-"

Finally, the pirate captain stopped the kiss, quiet still as he nipped and sucked against the tan skin of Riku' neck.

"What do you need, love?"

Riku' mind was blank for a moment as Sora marked him, forgetting his question completely under the feel of Sora's lips.

He finally came to his senses, muttering out a quick, forced, "You."

"As you wish," Sora responded softly, pressing another soft kiss to Riku' red, puffy lips before climbing onto the bed, situating himself above the smaller lad.

Their bodies lay flush, and the room grew infinitely hotter, although, this time it wasn't quite as uncomfortable as before, with the bed squeaking under their bodies as they pushed away and back together, grinding at a comfortable pace.

"Sora," Riku moaned louder, the new position creating an ache in the lower pit of his stomach, and he felt as if he would burst with the onslaught of sensation as it tingled from his stomach to the back of his spine and all throughout his skin.

"I know, love, I know," Sora soothed, pulling Riku' clothes off with gentle touches and before Riku knew it he was being filled with cold fingers, the chill of Sora's touch inside of him titillating as it contrasted with the feverish heat of his body.

"Oh god, Sora," Riku was a groaning, moaning mess as he writhed under the pirate captains soothing, caring touches. "Need you- inside- please- Sora."

Sora complied with his begging quickly, taking the pain of the initial entering away with a kiss.

And then, he was moving and Riku had never felt so full, so complete, in his entire life, nor had he felt so cared for, as Sora moved gently- lovingly?- and their eyes locked, unmoving even as their bodies flushed together and pulled apart.

Sora moved at a slow pace, and Riku allowed himself to stay in his dream, imagining that they were in love and together in every sense of the word.

"Sora, I'm so- so clo-"

Riku only got part way through his sentence, the pirate captain cutting him off with his lips, their eyes still locked, and their bodies began to shudder together, ecstasy burning in place of the fever until-

"Argh! Sora!"

The words echoed throughout the dead silent room as Riku's eyes snapped opened with a loud groan while he felt his tense body begin to relax on top of the mattress.

Panting heavily, Riku took only two seconds to realize what just happened to him.

With his heart still racing unbelievably fast, he brought his right hand out from the covers beneath him to run over his face that was sweating out bullets at a speed swifter than what he'd like. Grunting as he sat up, he tried to adjust his legs that were beginning to drip with the sticky liquid.

"Fuck…" He mumbled out, but just as he did he found his lungs squeezing within his chest painfully. His hand moved to his mouth before he proceeded to cough repeatedly.

He was just glad he was alone in the room. If anyone had heard that, they'd know—

Riku found his whole body going rigid the moment he turned his gaze toward the wall near the door.

Kairi and Ven stood with their backs facing him, their hands over their ears as they just stood there.

They heard him.

He sighed, blinking back almost tears, which he would have denied and said were from the heat of the room had Kairi and Ven asked.

He winced, feeling the gooey liquid still dripping in his pants, and he felt heavy with the weight of the dream, wondering if his subconscious was trying to tell him something, or indicate something he wanted.

He pushed back the hurt though, ignoring how for a second, for one moment of weakness, he allowed himself to believe that Sora actually cared, that the pirate captain could be the prince of whom Riku had always dreamed.

_Yes this is what Riku dreamed about :) Naughty naughty prince Riku. Yeah so do you guys like it? Should I do one more short chapter before Chapter 29 or should I just continue to it? I mean I just wanted a little bit more character development and stuff. But i don't know you guys decide :) Oh and while you guys wait for Chapter 29 of this can you guys go over and read my story "179 Days Without You"? I finished it and not a lot of people of read it and it would be great if you guys did and review and stuff. Thanks :) 3 Peace out girl scouts _


	33. It's A Date Then

"You were friends with benefits…"

The words that came out of Riku's mouth were sluggish and they were paired with an equally slow nod and slightly disbelieving expression from the royal, his mouth slackened in a rather unflattering way that reflected his opinion on the prospective.

Roxas's eyes were askew from Riku's own gaze whereas Axel appeared entirely unashamed.

The First Mate of the Kingdom Heart heaved a breath and glanced out to the ocean from his spot at the edge of the ship, "It's weird to you? I had a feeling it would be… Ah… Axel, why did you tell him?" His words were breathlessly spoken with a hint of tiredness in them.

Riku made a popping noise with his tongue within the confines of his mouth as he raised his eyebrows, "It's not really weird… It's just—"

"Weird?" Axel intervened simply, a bit of a smirk on his lips while he watched Riku open his mouth as though to defend himself, though the redhead quickly closed his lips with his eyebrows furrowed in resemblance to a child that was about to speak up but was stopped once they reviewed their unspoken words within their head.

Unable to help himself, Axel let out a small laugh at the expression of conflict that Riku wore on his face.

Not taking too kindly to the fact he was obviously being laughed at, Riku's lips pursed and he gave Axel a hit on the shoulder.

The pirate ceased his mirth audibly, but he still watched at the royal with amusement within his eyes.

"Okay, I admit it's just a little weird." Riku confessed uneasily, his eyes briefly meeting Roxas, who groaned as he allowed his head to droop over the ledge of the ship. "Not that I'm judging you both or anything."

"You little liar." Axel snorted, his arms folding over his chest before he sized Riku, "You're judging us."

Riku couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the pirate's words.

Talking with Axel and Roxas up near the front of the was actually more refreshing than Riku would have ever thought, especially after the past three days had been filled with rain and fog that made running across the deck a challenge without falling down.

He'd been forced to stay inside of Sora's room for a majority of those days… Sora only becoming truly stern on him being cooped up when Riku tried making a new game out of sliding across the deck when the rain was falling at its lightest.

Of course it was probably for Riku's own good considering how he'd ended up slamming into the mast during one of his slides but it was still all in good fun. He'd even gotten Ventus to join him.

Being stuck up in Sora's room and his study was boring, but Snow made it more tolerable.

Since today the rain was finally gone, he'd planned on visiting Kairi at last to privately discuss some things that had been clouding his mind over the passing few days, but he had ran into both Roxas and Axel and somehow had been sucked into a conversation with them that led to more.

Something more like discussing how exactly Axel and Roxas functioned prior to meeting Ventus…

The story was amusing to a wide degree even if Riku found it a bit strange.

"But hey, I don't care if you judge. I'm not exactly going to let myself be offended by someone who used to criticize people for the type of wig they wore." Axel shrugged plainly.

Rolling his eyes, Riku gave him a short glare, "I did not do that."

"Oh, my mistake. You criticized them for the type of dresses they wore. Forgive me, Your Highness?"

"Alright, enough of the sarcasm before I pass out." Roxas cleared with a wave to his hand in Axel's direction. The red haired male pursed his lips in response but he didn't retort.

Riku moved to lean his back on the ship's ledge leisurely, a shake to his head accompanied with his movements, "Being friends with benefits is actually a really interesting way to start a relationship if you want me to be completely honest." He threw in easily, having to stop himself from reacting to Roxas's exasperated sigh and Axel's pitiful head shake.

Roxas licked his lips with a frown, "That isn't how it started. You're twisting things."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that's how it started."

"Tease us all you want. At the end of the day Sora supported our relationship and even helped partake in it so suck on that, or don't because I know the only thing you like to suck is literally attached to Sora, but you know."

"Axel."

"What?"

With a roll to his eyes once more, Riku fought back the irritation threatening to ruse up to him once more as Roxas scolded Axel, though the large smile of entertainment was too large to go unnoticed.

"It's so typical of you to bring Sora up. Almost predictable." Riku curtly remarked, attempting to remain as calm as possible when he locked gazes with Axel's green irises.

Axel's lips quirked into a smirk, "Don't act like you don't like it when I do." His voice came out into more of a song towards the end of his words and Riku scoffed before he turned to face out to the ocean outward.

He felt Axel step closer to his side and Riku pulled in his lips as the younger male slung his arm over his shoulder, "Don't think I don't see those tiny smiles you get whenever I bring up Sor. Not the references to your sex life with him, but when I bring him up in general in his complete and total devotion to the cause that is your existence, I can see you brighten up."

Snorting, Riku attempted to shrug the pirate's arm off, "Hah. No." Even with his words, he could feel his face growing considerably warmer from such an embarrassing topic.

"Aww, you're blushing." Roxas took notice to his obviously reddened cheeks before he gave them a single poke with his index finger.

Axel snickered as he pulled Riku closer to him and the royal could only stiffen as his cheek was repeatedly poked by Roxas, who was now teasing him on his embarrassment.

The silverette tried to make more separation between himself and Axel right before the pirate tightened his hold, "I honestly wonder about you and him Riku."

His words caused Riku to cease his struggle in confusion while he now stopped to gaze at Axel in bemusement. His blue eyes watched into Axel's for him to continue and the moment Axel caught on, he released Riku and gave the prince a smile.

"Sora doesn't exactly keep me updated on the situation between you and him as pathetic as it sounds. I know something is clearly happening, but he won't tell me what."

Riku's eyebrows furrowed in further confusion but before he could speak, Roxas interjected with a raised hand and his facial expression evidently more serious, "If he doesn't tell you, don't get it out of Riku."

His tone was stern and the change between how playful he'd just previously been moments ago made Riku curiously turn to him in surprise.

The First Mate watched Axel expectantly, "Going to a second source of information because your first is stubborn isn't right, Axel. Respect that."

Axel's eyes squinted at his lover's, "Wait. You aren't talking about what I think you are? Oh God, Roxy… I wasn't—"

"Should I leave now?" Riku unsurely questioned with a raised hand as he stood in between both pirates.

He didn't exactly want to be in the middle of a quarrel the two would share, so asking when it'd be best to make an escape was clearly the smartest thing for him to do.

He went ignored and he felt himself tensing the moment Axel started growing defensive against Roxas that sounded to be growing more and more annoyed with each retort Axel threw at him.

Not wanting to risk interrupting, Riku held his hands up before he slowly began to back away.

Neither of the two appeared to notice he was taking leave, and with that he moved towards the stairs to the lower the deck.

His hand moved to brush through his fringe while he stepped down the stairs, his eyes moving over the relatively cleared area.

Separation from Sora had been almost nonexistent during the rain that kept him in the room… Not that it was all Sora's fault anyways because Riku was guilty of going out of the bedroom and playing with Dusty in the study while Sora worked on different paperwork.

It probably wouldn't even be an overstatement if Riku said he annoyed Sora way more than otherwise when they had been together.

Even if Sora was still kind of condescending in his own blank faced way, when Riku repeatedly bothered him when he asked for silence was amusing.

The thought put a smile to his face.

One that he found quirking a bit more wide the moment he saw Sora chuckling a bit farther out at the edge of the ship alongside Ventus who was also laughing, albeit more loudly.

Both were leaning against the ledge of the ship and appeared to be conversing but it was a bit of a foreign sight to see Sora so open and happy.

Curiosity got the better of him, and Riku found himself walking toward them rather quickly in an effort to join in whatever they were speaking about.

Sora composed himself and took a more firm stance upright as he held onto the wooden ledge of the ship. His mouth sucking in his bottom lip briefly before his teeth showed out in a rather smug grin toward Ventus as he listened to the blonde say something.

Right as he finished, Riku was upon them with as a polite a smile as he could muster, "Hey, what are you two going on about?" He asked simply, his eyes fleeting from Ventus to Sora, who watched at him with a very clear gist of mirth.

Riku returned the look with a nod, "I could hear you both laughing from way across the deck!" He brought his hand backward in a single swing in exaggeration from the direction he had just come from.

The spiky haired captain shook his head as Ventus let out another laugh, "We were just talking about mermaids is all."

"How nonchalant. Do you two always speak of mermaids like that?" Riku couldn't help but inquire as Ventus latched himself onto Riku's arm and began moving him to the edge of the ship.

Riku allowed himself to be dragged with a snicker before Ventus's hand was placed behind his neck and forced his head to look down to the foaming water below.

"What am I looking at exactly?" The royal hesitantly asked after a few seconds of silence.

The low rumble and sounds of splashing waves against the bottom of the ship were all that filled his ears as Ventus's still firm placed hand kept his head looking down at the repeatedly fluid moving sea.

All at once, Ventus's hand was removed and Riku found himself able to properly stand as Sora helped him upright, his green eyes acidly placed on Ventus, who appeared entirely sheepish as his eyes cut away from Sora's own gaze.

Sensing rising tension, Riku cleared his throat and gave Sora's chest a quick hit for his attention that was immediately earned in the form of a raised brow.

"I still don't get it. What about mermaids were you two talking about?"

"Oh. Not really a big deal or anything. I was just talking to Ventus about a mermaid here I met a few years back." Sora answered, his hand moving up to adjust his hat on his head.

Riku hadn't expected him to answer like that and found himself narrowing his eyes dully, "You've met a mermaid before?" The royal dryly questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

Before Sora could respond, Ventus cut in with a raised index finger, "Not a mermaid. He's met _mermaids_." The correction on the plural was heavily stressed and Riku could only squint in confusion prior to looking at the younger male for any sign of clarification on the issue.

Sora shrugged his shoulders, "It's true, I guess."

"So you've met multiple mermaids then?"

"Yes."

"How exactly?"

The idea was a bit farfetched and Riku couldn't help but fold his arms over his chest with a critical brow raised upward in anticipation for the captain's response.

Sora couldn't possibly believe in mermaids… Sure there were stories by sailors that got passed around, but he himself should have been at sea long enough to know otherwise.

Snorting, Ventus swatted Riku's shoulder, "What a dumb question! How the hell is he supposed to answer that? He meets them when they come up from the water, obviously Riku. Duh."

The smirk that flashed to Sora's lips was unmistakable and Riku was immediately able to understand.

Riku instantly turned to Ventus and prepared to ask if he realized that Sora was clearly lying to him, but he was unable to as Sora tilted his head outward, "Her name was Aerith."

"What."

It didn't even come out like a question.

"The mermaid that he met here, her name was Aerith. Geez Riku, even I wasn't that slow when he first told me his mermaid stories. Get with the program."

Too enthralled by the disbelief his mind held toward Sora and his obvious lies, Riku couldn't even retort to Ventus's disrespect. Instead he made a disapproving face with his eyes not leaving Sora's face, "So you met a mermaid named Aerith here?"

"Yes."

"Oh, really? Did she have curly blonde hair? Sparkling blue eyes?" He sarcastically rolled his eyes as Sora turned to look at him blankly, no traces of emotion, smug or amused on his facial features. Even so, Riku knew that was nothing to go off.

"She had wavy brown hair and green eyes, actually."

"Come off it, Sora." He released an exasperated sigh before his eyes moved to Ventus who was obliviously watching out over the ledge to himself, a smile plastered on his lips while he kept his eyes on the ocean.

Scowling, the silverette cleared his throat, "Do you actually believe him, Ventus?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah?" Ventus distractedly responded, his blue irises not distracting from the waves.

Sora gave a snort and Riku shook his head before he turned around to face Sora disapprovingly, "Why?"

"Why what, Princess?" His mouth quirked into a crooked smirk that revealed his single dimple on his cheek as Riku walked toward him with a tsk, "You know exactly what, Spiky." Riku replied shortly, stopping his steps as both his and Sora's chests were touching and he was practically looking up into the other's face.

The pirate let out a short chuckle, "I like it when you call me that, you know. It's much better than Sor or...SorSor."

Not prepared for the topic change, Riku arched a brow while he kept his arms folded over his chest, "Yesterday you didn't seem too happy about it."

It was true in a sense considering that Sora snapped at him to not call him anything other than Sora after the new nickname had been created when Riku grew bored with Sor and the like. He wanted to be more original.

"I changed my mind. With Sor and SorSor, you're not the one who made the nicknames but with Spiky you are… So it's… Better." He contently informed with a smile coming to his face while he moved his eyes to the floor.

His hand reached out to grab Riku's from his chest and the silverette allowed him to do so.

Feeling Sora attempt to intertwine their fingers, Riku gave a small laugh from the inside of his throat as he rolled his head on his neck, his eyes averted away from the younger male while he felt his face warming up quickly.

"If I made up a nickname that degraded you to that of a measly peasant would it still be better?" He curtly asked as Sora gave his hand a short squeeze with a chuckle, "You care about me enough to think something up… So I'd be a bit offended, but flattered nonetheless."

"You're crazy."

"You're the one who makes me crazy."

The smile on Sora's face made Riku shake his head once more with a flustered laugh, "If you say so, spiky."

As an afterthought, he tilted his head back while moving his gaze out to the seemingly endless darkly colored ocean, "These mermaids probably make you crazier…" He muttered out lowly.

He honestly couldn't believe Ventus actually believed in mermaids but also believed them because Sora of all people told him. Like, really… Ventus should know better…

"Ventus, I think I hear someone calling you." Sora shortly remarked and Riku used that moment to take his hand away from the other.

He would have been lying if he said he didn't catch Sora's oh-so quick and barely noticeable expression change at that, but he chose to ignore it and moved to step toward the edge of the ship silently.

Ventus gave the sea once last sulking gaze before he glanced over at Sora, "If you see one, you'll call out for me, right Captain?" He questioned as he began stepping backward with Terra's calls to him still ringing in the air.

Sora's plain, expressionless face didn't budge while he gave his shoulders a careless shrug, although Riku normally would have criticized Sora for being so unvocal and uncaring in his response, Ventus took it with ease and he grinned at the younger male with a thumb up.

The blonde nodded, "Thanks, Sor!"

"No."

Laughing, Ventus took off jogging toward the front of the ship leaving both Riku and Sora alone.

Riku shook his head in disapproval though he said nothing more as he rested both of his arms on the ship's ledge and lowered his head to his limbs.

"Nice day, right?" Sora lightly remarked while he took a spot beside Riku.

"I—"

"Funny how the weather went from so bleak to so bright in such a short yet long period of time, huh?"

Riku halted his words right as they prepared to leave his mouth.

Sora's words weren't meant to be so three-dimensional but for some odd reason it struck him in a rather peculiar way…

The relation it had to Riku's situation was actually a bit ironic.

It was funny how things in his life had changed so quickly yet, not so quickly, if that made any sense.

His understanding of time had been long screwed up, but if he could guess he'd been on the ship for over three weeks. Which was actually a long time but at the same time, it wasn't in comparison to six months like Ventus.

How crazy was it that if his ship had left London an hour earlier or an hour later, he would have been in France, studying.

His acknowledgment to Sora's actual existence would have been rendered to nothing but a crazed, middle aged man with nothing but a fierce blood lust and cold heart.

Not the annoying, spiky haired, surprisingly soft as a pillow boy he'd been staying with for the past few days.

The comparison didn't match up at all sometimes.

"I would have been in Traverse Town if you hadn't… You know… Raided my ship when you did." Riku randomly voiced.

Sora's expression didn't alter, instead his lips quirked downward while he kept his ocean blue eyes out to sea,

The two remained in silence and the echo of Riku's words kind of rang into his own ear. He thought of speaking out once more to clear up that he was just talking his mind without thinking properly, but before he could, Sora was leaning his cheek into his cupped hand while he rested his elbow on the edge of the ship, right beside Riku.

"If you're hinting that you want me to drop you off there, I'll do it you know. Don't need to sugarcoat anything, Princess." He simply responded.

His tone was flat, and Riku had to arch an eyebrow as he turned his face to look at him in somewhat exasperation, "Oh, shut up. That's not it. I was just thinking out loud because it's been over three weeks since I've been here and everything in my life just kinda whirled around because of you and it's really weird." He rose up from his hunched position with an uneasy smile.

Riku kept his eyes on Sora, who didn't seem to be listening as usual but he kept on even if he couldn't find it all in his own words. He definitely didn't want this conversation going down the drain because of a slight misunderstanding on both of their parts.

It was difficult to let it all out and explain.

He didn't want to say he was grateful or anything like that for Sora kidnapping him, but admittedly, if he hadn't Riku would still be blind.

Blind to the darker reaches of the Crown.

How ironic was it that a pirate of all people was showing him all of this…

"I don't know if I should say thank you but at the same think I think I should, but this is actually really confusing." The prince laughed lowly with a hand to the side of his head.

Now, appearing more curious to what he had to say, Sora turned over slightly to catch his eyes with Riku's in order to watch him more skeptically, his lips were still pressed into a firm line and his green irises watched Riku voidly, as though awaiting for him to continue.

Riku shrugged his shoulders, now feeling himself grow tongue tied in the first time in what felt like forever.

He could normally word things perfectly no matter who he was speaking to, whether it be his father, tutor, or noblemen that often questioned him on higher up questions.

Now he was before Sora trying to thank him for something and he couldn't get the words out without looking like a blundering mess.

He was pathetic.

"Okay, you know what." Riku let out a calming breath, "Sora, Sor, SorSor, Spiky, you." He pointed at him firmly,

"Me." Sora slowly nodded causing Riku to roll his eyes, "You, you kidnapped me."

"I'm not so sure if I want to go over this with you—"

"No! Shut up! Let me finish, peasant!" Riku commanded in a hiss that made the spiky haired male hold his hands up in mock defense while he began mumbling about being called peasant rather scornfully. Riku took no notice and instead ran a hand through his hair as he felt his cheeks growing warm for some reason unknown to himself.

"Alright, I'll start over. So basically Sora, you pretty much stopped me from going to France to study. You'd think it'd be bad and it really is but at the same time, I just want to say, thank you."

The instant the words escaped him, Sora's expression faltered and for once the full degree of surprise and emotion that hit the pirate captain was entirely visible that it was nearly laughable.

He quickly caught himself and straightened up and all Riku could do was give him a crooked smile, "Yeah, crazy right? But…" He let out a chuckle as he turned back out to ocean at the edge of the ship where he hunched himself over and allowed his eyes to get lost in the splashing waves, "You opened my eyes, Spiky."

"I didn't know so many people out there were suffering like that… I didn't know people like you suffered the way you did… My father probably is a shit ruler and I'm sorry on his behalf even if I know it won't do much, but if it weren't for you, right now I'd just be another product of that… Another terrible King just waiting to rise." He confessed out lightly in the way all the words were processing throughout his mind.

He probably sounded unbelievably cliché, but he didn't care and he couldn't help the smile that considerably grew on his face, "You're not exactly a saint but you yourself have been able to see the fault in your actions so I have to give you that. Sora, you saved me and I'm grateful to you for that." Riku turned to lock eyes with him.

A rather pleasant feeling ran over his stomach the moment that Sora's cheeks considerably began to flush a light pink color and the male slowly returned the smile, his teeth showing and all.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle lowly, "You're blushing." He acknowledged with a finger point in Sora's direction.

Sora immediately snorted while he turned his face away, "No, I'm not."

"How cute of you." Riku teased while he began straightening himself up, he didn't want to stick around too long and because he knew with his luck the situation could take a drastic turn down at any rate.

As he did so, Sora reached out and grabbed his arm with a smirk to his face,

"You're stealing my phrases now?"

Snorting, Riku flipped his hair, "Oh, please. I made your phrase better. You should be thanking me."

Sora leaned down closer to his face and Riku found himself stiffening in surprise at their close proximity, "I have different ways of thanking people, you know." His voice grew considerably lower and Riku found a tingly sensation enter his body the moment Sora backward and allowed his confident smile to be put into view.

The words of self control flashed past his brain and instinctively he flinched back from Sora's hold, a move that didn't go unnoticed by the spiky haired pirate that looked visibly bothered by that.

"Yeah, I'm going now." Riku muttered out as he tried to get his arm back from the silverette that remained firm, his eyebrows creasing into that of confusion as the prince repeatedly tugged.

"Wait, why?" Sora mumbled, his voice hardly audible though Riku had still been able to hear him.

Offering him a reassuring smile to make sure he knew it wasn't his fault, Riku sighed, "I'm just going. Let go now." He commanded though he went ignored again.

"What I said got you mad? You know I was kidding, right?"

"Can you stop!?" Riku growled now and instantly, Sora's hand lowered from his arm as the prince began to fix his sleeve with a bit of annoyance in his tone, "I'm not going off the ship or anything! I'm just going to talk to Kairi—"

"Why the hell are you so fucking obsessed Kairi?" Sora questioned in such a hostile way, that Riku couldn't help but narrow his eyes, "I'm obsessed with my best friend now?" He repeatedly out with a rather critical looked pointed Sora's way.

Sora quickly moved his glower from Riku's own eyes to the ground stubbornly, "You can talk to me just the same way you talk to her, can't you? You always blow me off and avoid me just to talk to her. I don't even know if she can even talk, it's like I've never even heard her voice before, you know."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" The fact that this was coming out of nowhere was a bit surprising, but it didn't stop Riku from growing irritated with him.

He knew Sora wasn't fond of Kairi but did he really have to be so rude out of the blue.

Sora scowled and said nothing, prompting Riku to roll his eyes, "You're a child."

"I'm not a child for wanting you to stay out here with me so you can see us approach the island, but whatever I don't care. Go see Kairi if you want." Sora waved off stonily before he turned back around to face the sea.

Curiosity caught the better of him, and Riku found himself watching the back of Sora's head cautiously, "Island? What island?"

"Aha. Go ask Kairi. I'm sure she'll tell you. Hell, she'll probably tell you what we're looking for there too. But I wouldn't know. I'm just Sora, no big deal, Princess."

"Your sarcasm makes me want to hurt people. Oh my God. Overdramatic, much?" Riku snorted as he made his way beside the pirate captain once more, except this time the space between them was less.

Comfortingly, he extended his hand out beside Sora's to grab hold. Sora's larger hand noticeably tensed from the touch but almost instantly relaxed into Riku's hold.

"Kissing up to me for information now? What's next? You'll show me your naked body?" Sora scoffed right before Riku felt he couldn't have rolled his eyes harder, "But seriously, what island were you talking about?" He gazed out to the horizon for any sign of land but when his results came up short he had to glance over at Sora who now laid his head to rest on Riku's shoulder leisurely.

Right after he asked this, Sora let out a throaty laugh, almost dark chuckle, "I guess you'll have to stay out here with me to find out then, Princess."

He just got set up.

"You just set me up—"

"On another note, Traverse Town seems like a nice place to study… I've been there before a few times. But it was strictly business."

His words made Riku's frustration soften instantly at the thought and he released a breath, "Yeah. I've been there before once… It was nice, I guess. One day, I don't know… If we ever get the chance, maybe I could show you around as more of a holiday?" He unsurely inquired with a look pointed off in Sora's way.

The pirate captain's eyes squinted in confusion, "… Are you asking me out?"

At that moment the full degree of his words came back to him and Riku could have hit his forehead at his stupidity. He could feel the embarrassment radiating off of him, but at this point he didn't care. Exhaling dramatically he slide a hand over his face, careful not to disturb Sora's spot on his shoulder, "Yes, Sora. I'm asking you out on a date to Traverse Town some time. Please say yes?"

Sora laughed lowly, "Okay, but you have to promise not to back out, alright?"

Snorting, Riku shook his head, "Alright, I promise."

"I expect dinner."

"You're such a Princess. Of course, Spiky, I'll pay for your dinner and everything." Riku teased with a poke to Sora's dimpled cheek as Sora began blushing once more.

It was an odd change, but also a good one if Riku had any word to say.

It really was funny how quickly things could change…

_Fangirl squeal! Riku asked Sora out on a date! Isn't that so cute? Ughh my feels right now. Sorry for the lack of updates guys, I got bored for a few days and then school started and it's not fun. While you guys are waiting for the next chapter, you guys should read my two other finished stories, "Here To Assist You" and "179 Days Without You" :) Oh yeah i'm working on a new story. It's going to be_ **SAD**_ one and it's going to be on_ _**TITANIC**__ levels *wink wink nudge nudge hint hint* :) I wonder what it could be about? :P_


	34. Like The Sky Needs The Land

The day had started out innocently enough. Sora was flirting with Riku, Riku was sassing everyone to death, and the waters were calm. But then everything changed when they heard one of the crew members yell." Captain there's a woman in the water!"

The entire crew ran to the side of the ship to look into the waters, what met their eyes shocked them. There was indeed a woman in the water, but she wasn't entirely human. They could see her peeking out the side of the ship.

"Is that…how… It's a FUCKING MERMAID!"

Everyone turned to look at the over-excited blonde. His eyes were shining as they looked at her. The mermaid smiled at him, and pulled herself up out of the water. Her short dark hair and her sea-green eyes sparkled up at him. She wasn't wearing anything from the waist up, but her sea-green tail was swishing in the water.

Sora walked up to her, "What is your business upon my ship?"

She turned to Sora, her once warm eyes hardening. Then her voice rang out, beautiful and melodic, "Why Captain Sora I thought you'd be happy to see me again."

"Hardly Xion, what do you want?"

She completely ignored Sora as she beckoned Ventus to her. Ignoring Terra and Roxas's warnings he walked up to her.

"Well hello there love, and you are?"

"I'm Ventus!" he exclaimed.

"Oh you're cute. I've never had someone as cute as you before," she purred up to him.

Ventus just smiled down at her, completely disregarding the fact Terra and Roxas were behind him looking angry.

She laid her hand on Ventus's shoulder and looked up at him," Has anyone ever told you that you have the most amazing eyes?"

Ventus's face colored, "They're not as amazing as yours."

She smiled up at him and moved her arm, from where it was laying on his arm, up to his neck. As she slowly lent up to kiss him, Ventus was suddenly yanked out of the way.

Looking down at her, with his arm wrapped around Ventus's waist, was an angry Roxas. Terra was standing next to him with his arm wrapped around Ventus's shoulder glaring daggers at her.

Sora glared right back at them, "And who are you…?"

"I am Ventus's boyfriend, and you need to keep your filthy whore fins off of him," Terra spat back murderously.

Xion laughed at him," If you are his boyfriend, why was he about to kiss me?"

Before she knew it there was a gun aimed at her head.

"I'm warning you now bitch, if you ever touch him again I WILL blow your fucking brains out, and feed them to the fucking birds" he spat at her.

She huffed and turned back to Ventus who was looking at her expressionless. Turning away, she jumped back into the water and swam away.

Everyone turned to look at Terra, but before they could ask ANY questions, he had grabbed Ventus and had dragged him off.

After entering the safety of their room, he had grabbed Ventus and pushed him against the wall.

"Terra what are you…?"

But before he could finish, Terra's lips were sudden pushed against his roughly.

"You."

_Kiss._

"Are."

_Kiss._

"MINE."

_Kiss._

Ventus looked up at him, never before seeing Terra like this.

He whispered, "Yours…always yours. Just like the sky and the earth."

He reconnected their lips together.

_Just a short little filler story. I thought I give Terra some more screen time. Two things we learned today, one don't flirt with Ventus near Terra and two mermaids do exist. Also fun little tidbit, this story has more words than Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. I know right? _


	35. Wide Awake

_"We own ends now?" Sora asked with a scoff that caused Riku to grit his teeth, "If you move over to my side I'll punch your face in."_

_"And risk messing up your pretty nails? How daring of you."_

_"Stop being such a smart ass. I'll make you sleep on the floor."_

_"I got you upset. I should shut up before you get kinky."_

_Riku stopped himself from retorting, instead pulling up the sheets over his body as he isolated himself to the edge of the bed silently. The air within the room easily caved into that of a rather uneasy hush the moment Sora turned out the candles and made his way back into the bed._

_To Riku's surprise, Sora didn't come close to him and instead he remained over on his part of the bed._

_Sighing, Riku adjusted himself a bit more toward the center of the mattress, "Good night, Sora."_

Riku's found his eyes twitching at the sudden change in light that managed to go through his shut eyelids. He groaned lowly, inwardly willing for the Sun to go back down below the belt of the horizon and allow night to reign again for a few more hours so he could spend more time in bed before having to grace outside the Kingdom Heart for another day.

The usual presence of Sora's looming figure was nowhere near him on the bed, and Riku had to admit was he slightly impressed that the pirate Captain managed to stay away from him on the bed all night, especially considering the close proximity they tended to share when sharing the same space on a mattress.

He allowed his eyes to slowly open, and he came to realize that Sora wasn't across from him as he had expected.

This realization came to him slowly, as he could still feel his mind moving behind like it was dragged out of his dreams.

However, the amount of light that filled the room managed to set some confusion in him…

Sora's room didn't look like this.

Panic immediately surged throughout himself and out of instinct he sat up hastily and threw the covers off of his body as though it burned to touch.

His movements were too fast considering how he'd literally just awoken from sleep and the aftereffects caused his head to protest with a short pang.

With a wince, Riku hunched over with a hand pressed against the area of his skull where the pain originated from.

He allowed his eyes to scan over his surroundings briefly to see what exactly he was dealing with, and when he did he found his mouth forming into the shape similar to an opened maw fish.

It was his room.

His room onboard his ship, the one that had been taking him to Traverse Town to study abroad weeks ago, although he felt like much longer, was where he was sitting in. The bed was the bed he'd once used so many days ago.

Shocked, Riku himself could feel his eyes grow wide while he rose up from the bed. His hands rant throughout his fringed hair somewhat excitedly at the change of events as he stared around and continuously blinked to assure himself that he still wasn't sleeping and this wasn't a dream.

Riku's hands wiped at his eyes over and over before a thought struck him down.

Where was everyone else?

What happened to Kingdom Heart?

What happened to Sora?

Not even bothering to put his shoes on, Riku immediately ran outside the door and into the long velvet halls of the royal cruise liner that he'd once taken for granted.

"Sora!? Sora!?" He repeated called out loudly as he sped down the hall, when he reached the stairs to go above onto the deck of the ship, he didn't even bother to pause for a breath, instead all too ready to get to the top and the moment he opened the door, he nearly found himself toppling over as one of the maid's entered to go down at the same time as him.

The woman instantly apologized furiously, but Riku wasn't too concerned with that, instead he watched her with furrowed brows, "Excuse me, Miss but can you please tell me what exactly, um happened to me last night?"

It was the only suitable question he could ask.

How had they gotten him from the Kingdom Heart without his knowing?

Surely he would have heard Sora and the crew putting up some type of fight for him. If not, he was still sure he'd notice if he was taken from onboard one ship to another.

The maid blinked her eyes, "My apologies, Your Highness, but I don't understand your question."

"I don't get what you don't understand?" Riku impatiently inquired, "You guys had to have rescued me last night, right? From the pirate ship…?" He slowed himself down as he watched the maid continuously eye him in growing bemusement.

She didn't know what he was talking about.

"I am sorry, Your Highness… I don't know anything about a pirate ship…" She lowly answered, her tone wavering in cautiously as though she didn't want to upset him with her ignorance on the subject.

Riku knitted his eyebrows tightly, "But that's… That's not possible. I was just…" He trailed off before shaking his head and brushing past her and skipping up the last few steps to the upper decks.

He was just on the Kingdom Heart.

How could she say that like none of that ever happened?

His eyes gazed over the uncomfortably empty and cleared deck anxiously. Back on the Kingdom Heart, catching sight of someone wasn't hard in the slightest. Now, on his own ship it looked rather eerie to see no one.

The Sun was still pushing itself up from the breaches of the horizon, indicating it was still somewhat early morning and before noon. The thought made him bite the inside of his cheek.

He still didn't understand.

"Riku? You're up early."

The familiar voice caught his attention easily and he perked up attentively at the sight of Kairi exiting out the door from the kitchens of the ship with a mop bucket and mop in hand along with two other older maids that held similar cleaning items.

The auburnette was dressed in her former maid attire that she had worn the same day that they had both entered the Kingdom Heart, an old sight nearly foreign to Riku's eyes.

Unable to stop himself he ran up to her, urgency in his eyes as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders the moment he was upon her.

Kairi couldn't have forgotten and she wouldn't lie.

She'd have to know what was going on.

The bucket of mop water nearly spilled out of her hands with how roughly Riku seized himself to her grab her, and she visibly winced in pain when he clutched her tightly.

Not loosening his hold on her he watched her seriously, "Kairi, do you know what happened to the Kingdom Heart? How did we get back on here? What happened to everyone?" He tried to keep his voice hushed down so the other two females wouldn't hear too much, but it was obvious from the way the two girls began whispering to one another, that they heard.

Kairi, as opposed to what Riku thought could only watch back at him in confusion, "the Kingdom Heart? I'm sorry, but what's that? And what do you mean how'd we get here? We're going to Traverse Town, silly. Who is everyone? Did you forget that you're studying abroad while you slept?" She questioned the end with a slight amused smile to her lips.

Riku tried to keep himself composed, "the Kingdom Heart, Kairi. You know, the pirate ship?"

Her brown eyes didn't show any sign of stimulus to his words and Riku grunted, "Kairi, don't you remember? With Sora, Roxas, Axel, Terra, and Aqua, and Namine? Come on, you have to remember Aqua and Namine."

Slowly, his friend shook her head, "Riku… I've never known anyone with those names… Are you okay? What brought this on?"

"Yes, I'm okay!" Riku shouted out, easily making the meek brunette flinch at his sudden change of voice. Riku quickly brought himself together with a quick groan, "You're the one who isn't okay! How the hell do you forget them when they practically changed your life!? the Kingdom Heart! The pirates! They raided the ship and we were captives! You willingly wanted to stay because long lost sisters Namine and Aqua! Sora scared you fucking shitless because he didn't like you for some strange reason! Kairi, I went to bed last night in Sora's bed and I wake up here! Something obviously happened and you're not helping me out by acting ignorant!"

His outburst made the shorter female bite her bottom lip while her eyes fleeted to ground shyly, "I-I'm sorry… But I really don't know what you're talking about Ri… I wish I did… Honest, if I knew, you know I wouldn't lie and I'd help if I could… But I really don't know anything about this. I don't know who Sora is and I'm pretty sure you went to bed in your own room and bed last night. You said you were after dinner and there were no pirates or anything." She softly explained, "I think you were dreaming…" Kairi gently remarked, her eyes glancing up to meet her best friend's once more.

Riku found his own eyes widening at the proposition and he shook his head violently, "Dreaming!? What!? No! There's no way I could have been dreaming! Everything that happened was real!" He protested strongly, and at this point, the two maids had already bowed in respect before scurrying off, clearly fearful of Riku's growing temper.

Kairi stayed put and watched him with a frown on her face, "Riku, I swear no pirates came and we weren't kidnapped. You claim you slept in 'Sora's' bed… The pirates let you take your clothes when they kidnapped you?"

At this point, the prince had to glance down at his attire.

He found himself growing a bit more inwardly hysterical at this now.

He'd gone to sleep in Sora's room with the pirate clothes that he'd gotten from town…

He was wearing his more casual clothes from the palace now.

The same ones that had sunk to the bottom of the ocean after Sora raided the royal ship.

If he truly had been in the Kingdom Heart last night, the transition would have happened and he'd still be wearing that pirate attire.

Riku didn't know what to believe at this point.

Tiredly, he allowed his hand to wipe his face with a loud moan of exhaustion, "I just don't get it." He voiced aloud, "Everything that happened was so realistic. I don't know how I was dreaming."

"Well, at least you're awake now. Haha, you should tell me about your dream when you get the chance." Kairi smiled reassuringly, "But I have to go clean now. See you around, Riku." She softly remarked before getting a better grip on the bucket and continuing to walk around her friend and toward the back of the ship, where her two companions had gone off.

Riku slowly allowed his feet to take him to the edge of the ship where he glanced out at the open and endless water wistfully.

Honestly… It felt like everything that had occurred to him was real.

He could literally remember every single thing about it.

But what if it the truth behind it all, was that, it was just a dream?

_Happy endings you guys! _


	36. Adventure

The Sun was beginning to shine down stronger than before as it continuously crept its way to the center of the sky.

Riku couldn't help but take notice to the weather's growing heat with each rock to the smaller, dingy rowboat he found himself situated within. He supposed it could be classified as a lifeboat, one of the few that hung for use on the bigger ship that they were now steadily distancing themselves from toward the land mass up ahead.

It was an island, it'd been clear to see that when they'd been approaching it from the ship and Sora had been incredibly closed up about what they were going to do there.

Just from looking at it, even in the distance it was clear that the island was devoid of any human life or settlement… That was a fact that made Riku a bit wary of the crew's intentions.

They'd stopped the ship a bit out from shore, which Riku found interesting as he watched Sora begin to instruct the crew on their duties, with who would be staying onboard and who'd accompany him to the island.

When it came down to it, only about seventeen of them were chosen, and Riku had been sure to be one of them in spite of Sora's clear disapproval.

His eyes fleeted out to his left to where he saw the other two boats trailing not too far away from the one he, Sora, Axel, Ventus, and Roxas were situated in that was now sliding up on the sand of the beach from the push the small waves gave them.

Ventus and Roxas placed down their wooden oars and both immediately took up Axel's offering hands that had been placed in their direction to help them up from their seats.

Riku watched with dull eyes as the three all seemed to simultaneously exit the raft with their legs working at the same pace.

He had grown used to how the trio always moved all at once but it was strange to think they hadn't always been like that.

"Was watching Axel and Roxas interact as friends weird for you, Sora?" He mindlessly inquired while placed his legs outside of the boat, his boots slid into the damp sand in a rather slick way and he turned his head over to the pirate Captain that didn't appear to be listening.

Riku waited a moment, his blue eyes watching Sora as the younger male silently studied a thin sheet of paper within his grasp from the other side of the wooden boat.

A cold wave of water washed over his foot and Riku scowled when it appeared he was being ignored, "I asked you a question." He curtly informed, though as before Sora took no notice to him.

"Are you still upset because I didn't listen to you before?" Riku inquired as his arms folded over his chest, the thought was a bit amusing and he began to walk around the boat to approach the still standing pirate, "I said I was sorry for jumping, didn't I?"

His tone was bordering sarcastic and he knew the obviously empty apology for blatantly going against Sora's commands for him to stay onboard by recklessly jumping over the edge of the ship to land in their boat wasn't enough to sedate Sora's annoyance.

Honestly, he figured Sora would have been happier having him around.

When Sora still wouldn't answer, Riku hummed tunelessly, "Do you want me to ask again because I wasn't loud enough? I will if you want." He tried to remain as innocent as possible with his words and even then when Sora wouldn't put up his head or flicker his eyes to give him some degree of acknowledgement, Riku sighed, "Sora, I asked you a question." He repeated boredly,

"I chose not to answer it." Sora snapped back easily and quickly in a tone Riku hadn't expected to be answered in.

The royal's eyebrows furrowed right after he overcame his sudden surprise at Sora's negligence to him in general.

"Wow, check your attitude, Spiky. I wasn't serious." Riku immediately retorted with a slightly annoyed frown to his lips while he evaluated the Spiky haired brunet that now took his time to move his eyes from his paper to give Riku a blank stare.

Their eyes met and Riku made sure his eyes weren't pushed into too much of a full out glare, but just enough to show he was irritated. "Are you alright? Did you eat enough breakfast? Did Snow tell you he didn't love you anymore?"

Unlike what he imagined, Sora's lips didn't quirk into a smirk and he didn't look at all prepared to engage in a short battle of wit with the royal as he usually did.

His face remained serious and Riku found himself growing a bit confused by it.

Finally breaking eye contact, Sora snorted, his head turning away from Riku in a somewhat pretentious way, "Just because I let you come here doesn't mean I'll let you make a fool out of me here, Princess. You seem to constantly forget that not only am I a pirate, I am also a pirate Captain. I warned you already to stay on abroad, but you didn't listen. Well, as long as you're here you're a part of my crew and as such you need to listen to my orders, regardless if you like them or not."

"You're joking, right?" Riku couldn't catch himself before he immediately countered the younger male's words as Sora began folding up the sheet of paper with his fingers smoothly.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Sora rhetorically asked with an arched brow, but regardless, the serious expression on his face still wasn't enough to fully move Riku on it.

Sora was normally serious anyways, but he was never really serious with him… Not recently anyways.

Adjusting his hat, Sora gave him a rather critical scan with his eyes briefly, "I want something from here and joking around won't get me what I want. You're in league with pirates now, Princess… Not just any pirates, my pirates. Get it together." Without another word, Sora turned and began to approach the larger group of pirates that were pulling up their boats on the beach to avoid the waves.

Riku would be lying if he said that he'd been prepared for Sora's sudden change of attitude.

"Get it together? Are you fucking serious, Spiky?" The prince questioned over to Sora's retreating back, his taunt filled with nothing but ridicule.

The way he phrased his words made it seem as though Sora didn't take him seriously, something Riku thought he managed to jump over after their sword duel.

Sora ignored him once more and Riku released a frustrated groan after he started following after him.

His eyes made contact with Aqua and Axel who both seemed to be in a bit of a quarrel from within the small crowd of pirates, and then to Kairi, who stood off to the side beside Roxas quietly with her head tilted downwards in the shy stance she held whenever she wanted to remain unnoticed.

When Sora came to a stop, Riku carelessly and deliberately bumped pass the pirate's shoulder, not sparing him a glance backward as he entered the crowd next to Ventus with a small smirk on his face.

Ventus, unlike Riku thought didn't even look like he was attempting to hide a smile from Riku 's stunt, and when Riku turned at attention to face Sora as the rest of pirate crew, he tried not to show any change in his expression when his eyes locked with the intense glower Sora held over at him.

Hiding all forms of intimidation, Riku shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

At that moment, it seemed as though all the talking and shouts was silenced and everyone's heads were pointed at Sora who stood before them all.

Sora's face flushed out all traces of annoyance that he held from Riku 's push and now it appeared as though he was working with a blank slate of emotions now.

His eyes went over the group once and it was almost as though Riku could hear the tension leaking in the air.

Everyone was getting serious apparently…

He peeked over at both Roxas and Ventus, the two watched ahead with neutral eyes and facial features, which he supposed should have been typical and when he saw the same thing on Axel's face, he knew for a fact that this whole thing wasn't a 'joke' like Sora had so graciously put it before.

To be honest, Riku wasn't even so sure what they were doing here anyways…

"Alright, so as you all know, the only reason we're actually wasting our time on this island is to find something." Sora clearly spoke, his arms folding over his chest and the same blank expression that Riku admittedly had grown to associating with Captain Sora, the part of Sora that seemed to be divided from how he normally behaved around Riku .

It appeared as though that this was his time to appear in the face of leading his own crew.

Riku found himself biting in his bottom lip while his eyes fleeted over to Sora's form to watch the Captain as he glared over at his crew sternly, "This something is called The Dark Meridian and according to my sources, it's somewhere on this island, and it contains a coffer." He paused briefly, his jaw seemingly slackening a bit as he tilted his head toward Riku 's direction for a second right before his blue eyes shot in his direction.

The royal felt himself freeze at the sudden stare he was encased in, but he had no time to comment on it as Sora continued, "Thanks to Roxas for advising me on going to a source directly, or else I'm pretty sure we would have still been wandering aimlessly."

Beside him, Roxas gave a nod a short, 'No problem,' before Sora went into his back pocket, his handing coming out with a few sheets of folded, wrinkled papers.

He unfolded them and allowed his eyes to scan the first one's contents prior to raising his gaze up and watching at the crew passively, "I suppose we should get this over with. The sooner we get the treasure, the sooner we leave. The standard rules for a hunt apply so don't act out unless you want to be shot."

The moment his sentence came to a halt, like a signal, all the crew Riku stood in line with turned to the right and began to walk off the beach and toward the darkened vegetation up ahead.

Riku hesitated, his heel digging into the sand as he stopped his advance forward as his head turned to Sora's direction where the Captain appeared to be fully pressing out his papers open.

Running a hand through his hair, Riku decided to wait although the rest of the crew were just about finished off of the beaches sand and entering the jungle.

"You're not going to say thank you to me for waiting on you?" Riku asked dryly as Sora started walking up ahead.

The royal's words didn't cause him to slow down or stop by any means, but he glanced over at him simply, "Do you want me too?" He bluntly questioned, his tongue briefly coming out to lick his lips.

Riku moved his eyes from the younger male's mouth, "It'd be rude of you not to. Pirate or not." The royal truthfully retorted with a nod as both he and Sora entered the already cleared pathway into the forest.

He watched Sora to gauge his reaction to his words, and when he saw the small smirk perk at the side of his mouth, Riku felt like he just made the ultimate accomplishment.

"Are you having mood swings, Sora?" He inquired, admittedly half serious.

Sora shook his head before ducking it beneath a low hanging tree branch, "You make being a leader difficult, you know."

Snorting, Riku crossed his arms over his chest and glanced over his shoulder to look at Sora curiously, "Because captive princes always lead to the downfall of fearless, deadly, infamous pirates' leadership skills, right?" He mockingly questioned with a smirk rising to his face.

Sora's eyes didn't meet his and the Spiky haired brunet simply bypassed Riku on the path way, "Only in my life story, honestly."

"Just because I'm a little silly doesn't mean I should be really affecting the way you present yourself in front of your men. Get real, Sora."

With his words, he found himself hopping over a log. His hands scratched at the wood when he threw his body over, and he winced before blowing at his palm soothingly. His sped his steps up to catch back to the back of Sora's steps as it seemed the pathway they walked on grew narrower.

His eyes caught sight of a rather large spider web just a few feet away from where he stood and he stuck his hands into pockets leisurely, "Are you afraid of spiders, Sor?" He curiously questioned.

The question was random, but he knew for a fact Sora wouldn't exactly care.

"I used to be when I was younger."

"Oh… What made you stop?" Riku asked right as he heard Aqua begin screaming at someone not too far up ahead.

Sora paused for what appeared to be a second, though it was still long enough for Riku to take notice and the moment he did, he raised a slightly confused brow upward.

"My stay on the Highwind…" He quietly answered,

Instantly, Riku continued, "How? What'd you do? Magically wake up one day and decide you weren't afraid anymore?"

The prospect wasn't too crazy considering how he was Captain Sora, the most feared pirate on the seven seas who happened to have soft spot for a ginger kitten in his office.

Sora shook his head, "No. Captain Cid has his own means to deteriorate petty weaknesses like that."

The opened end the answer held made Riku a bit curious and he leaned forward, prepared to ask what exactly did the Captain do to him, but he couldn't as Sora was glancing over his shoulder with eager eyes, "Why do you ask? Are you afraid of spiders?"

Shrugging, Riku glanced off deeper into the various trees around them, "I just wanted to know… No, I'm not," He gave a short laugh; "My brothers were though. I remember once I found a small one out in the gardens and I chased Kadaj around with it for a bit."

"You're cruel." Sora stated, glimpsed back at Riku with narrowed eyes, "Leon did the same thing to me. Do you understand how scary that is?"

"You let your brother chase you around with a spider, Spiky? Wow, how many people know this?" Riku grinned at him in amusement as he passed the still standing pirate captain on the pathway.

Up ahead, he could Roxas and Axel only several feet away from where he stood.

"Two and I expect it to stay that way." Sora countered right as Riku gave a snicker before he quietly reassured him it would.

It wasn't like he'd have much of anyone else to tell it to.

He liked it when Sora told him about his family in a positive way. Whenever Sora told him stuff about them in a rather melancholic fashion, it made Riku feel uneasy and anxious, almost as though he could feel Sora's on feelings on the subject of his mother and brother's deaths but when it was trivial things, it made him smile.

The fact Sora was able to disclose personal information like this that he never had with anyone else before, not even Roxas or Axel, made him feel special and he liked it a lot.

"If we're doing questions again, I'm just making sure… Kadaj is the oldest of your siblings, right? Sora continued from behind.

Riku nodded his head, not attempting to take any notice to the lack of respect Sora always had when he addressed his family.

"Yeah, then it's Loz."

"After Loz it's Yazoo and after Yazoo it's Fuu."

"Who's real name is Fuujin right?"

"Correct. Wow, Sora you're good at remembering these things." Riku complimented, though he only received a scoff in response, "Your family wants to kill me how can I not remember? I'm pretty sure I know the names more monarchs in Radiant Garden than you do."

His confidence earned an eye roll from the royal, "Every single one in the empire?"

"Name a state and I'll have a go." Sora responded with a smirk on his lips as he fell into step beside Riku . Both of their shoulders were rubbed against one another at that instant and Riku snorted, "How much are you wanted in all of Radiant Gardens?"

"To the point where if I actually had sex with them all, I'd probably die of exhaustion."

"You're an epitome of comedy, Sora. You should write plays for a living if your pirating career reaches a dead end, you know." Riku sneered out to the brunet that gave a short chuckle,

Just watching him laugh reminded Riku how it was so hard to align Sora as the same person at his various times as pirate Captain.

Riku actually wondered if the times he was onboard had actually been the most Sora had laughed and smiled in a while…

"You have a tendency to laugh and smile whenever I show distaste to your jokes," Riku voiced out his small observation, causing Sora to look at him shortly, "Because your reactions are cute, Princess."

Scoffing, the prince scowled a bit, "I'm sure you don't laugh at any one else's cute reactions to your jokes."

"What—"

"Captain Sora, you're just soft on me. Admit it." Riku sang out lightly, his hand brushed throughout his fringe as he ducked beneath a low hanging tree branch and waved away a bunch of leaves that remained within his way.

He found his steps coming to a stop as he watched not too far up; the crew was at a standstill in front of the rather small breach to what Riku could only assume to be a cave.

Plants and vines aligned the walls and only a bit of visible darkened stone shown through.

The inside of the cave was entirely pitch black and even if Riku squinted, nothing from inside would be viewable.

"So this treasure chest or whatever, is inside of this cave or…?" Riku immediately found himself asking as he walked up toward Ventus and Axel.

Axel moved his head from on top of Ventus's shoulder only to shrug his own, "Don't know honestly. I'm letting Roxas and Sora handle this on their own. Also it's a coffer."

"A coffer is a chest." Riku retorted with warning eyes that Axel instantly held his hands up in defense, "My bad, Your Highness."

At that instant, Ventus released a bout of laughter, "Yeah, if I'm right coffers and chests are the same thing?" He eyed Riku with a smile in anticipation for the answer and Riku nodded proud to know the information, "Basically."

With a snort, Axel rolled his eyes shortly causing Riku to snicker lightly, "But this thing you're all going after… It's called The Dark Meridian, right?" The Dark Meridian name was entirely familiar to his memory.

It was an old dynasty that had only lasted about two generations as the monarchy in Northern Hollow Bastion a few centuries back. They had all died out before a new dynasty ascended.

Ventus rolled his neck back, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's the name."

"Yes, it is. Sora's wanted it for months now." Following his words, Axel watched over at Sora as he spoke to Roxas closely, the serious expression flickered back to Sora's face like the spark of a flame.

Riku found his own eyes trailing to them and he spoke without tearing his eyes, "What's so special about it?"

He couldn't recall anything about a The Dark Meridian or some sort of legend about the place.

If he was right, the sole Queen had been accused of murdering her father for the throne despite only being like 18… She herself had been murdered not too long after she took the throne and she'd not had any surviving children to follow after her.

No mentions of a The Dark Meridian or anything though.

"No clue." Ventus responded,

Axel said nothing, his eyes still intent on Sora and Roxas as the two now began to lead the others into the cave with their own lanterns lit up and lifted upward.

"Well, time to go then I guess." The blonde muttered as he reached for Axel's hand to pull him along and forward.

The prince moved quickly to catch up to the both of them as they all made it into the humid, slightly rank smelling cavern.

He could see both Kairi and Aqua up ahead with one another attached with one arm intertwined with each other. Aqua was holding the supply bag that Kairi had once been burdened with carrying and the two appeared to be talking with another member of the crew sociably.

Roxas's pace with his raised lantern took him to the front of the group, leading the way down the tunnel while Sora fell to the back, something Riku found considerably odd since Sora was the captain.

He turned to Ventus with a questioning look on his features as the two made their way not too far from the back of the group.

"What sense does it make that Sora's in the back and Roxas's in front…? Isn't Sora the 'leader' of this treasure hunt?"

The words treasure hunt made the whole thing sound a bit childish. It fell into place with the benevolent pirates that were in children stories, not the true nature of pirates that raided merchant ships as they did in reality.

"I'm pretty sure it's in case of an attack or something." Ventus briefly explained, his eyes turning back to glance at Sora before he brought his gaze back to Riku , "Roxas's in front as the first head on attack if anything, then it falls back to Axel, that's why he's in the middle, and then Sora's in the back in case everything all goes wrong? I mean, typically anyone would assume Roxas was the Captain and aim to take him down first, ya know?"

Not too longer had he drifted into his sea of thoughts did his steps forcibly come to a stop as his eyes caught sight of everyone ahead of him stopping their walk.

His eyebrows furrowed and he glanced up to where Roxas stood and it now came to his attention that the tunnel they were trekking down had two separate ways to continue going down further.

Low mutters instantly broke out amongst the group of them before he heard Roxas clear his throat loudly above everyone else.

"Well, this is where the map says to go, but the cave is split so…" Roxas trailed off uneasily.

Riku couldn't help but observe how everyone's heads turned in unison, allowing all their eyes to rest on Sora, not another sound coming from anyone as they simply watched him for whatever he had to say.

It took a few seconds before Sora pushed ahead to the front to observe the two divisions in the cave.

Riku curiously gazed at the pirate Captain as he stood before both opened ways before he picked up two rocks from the ground.

Everyone remained soundless, watching Sora as he swung his hand back before tossing the first stone down the tunnel on the left. It took a couple seconds before the impact was heard along with the hollow echo.

Sora then took the time to repeat the action with the second stone, with the tunnel on the right.

The moment right after, the pirate turned to watch his crew passively, "The one on the left is narrower. Majority goes through the right, minority take the left. I'll be going to the one on the left. Everyone else decide where you want to go now."

Riku couldn't help but cringe his face in confusion as everyone began to scramble to a side to walk down.

"I'm going with Captain!" Ventus announced loudly and Sora instantly sighed right as Axel and Roxas both edged toward the left side, neither looking ready to separate from one another and Ventus, their eyes saying their feelings exactly.

Kairi gave Riku a fleeting look as her arm was held and she was pulled over to the right by Aqua gently.

Giving her an understanding smile, Riku nodded off at her before he turned to look at Sora expectantly and shrugged his shoulders, signaling he was going with them regardless.

Axel gave him a pat on the back right after Sora finished giving his own lantern to Aqua and returning to their cave entrance after he explained what they were to do after they reached the end of their own pathway.

Riku grinned as he looked over at Axel, "Is it really such a good idea to have the Captain, First Mate, and you on one side and the rest of the crew on the other?"

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me that I have my own title, Princess." Axel smirked, "But it's just a walk through a cave, Sora knows what he's doing. Not like the others can't hold their own anyways. Even Kairi could probably take down someone twice her size! Have you seen her fight? Pft, the girl's like a hidden beast!"

"She can't even talk without crying how can she even pick up a weapon much less hurt someone with it?" Sora interrupted as he fell into step beside Riku with a scowl on his lips.

Axel's amused expression visibly faltered and he held his hands up in defense, "My bad, Sora. But you never know, I've talked to her plenty of times without the tears and the girl hangs with Aqua, I'm pretty sure some of that fierceness rubbed off."

"No."

"Or not." Axel ended, "Anyways, I think Roxas and Ventus are calling me, goodbye." Axel remarked with a short wave as he quickened his pace to catch up with both Roxas and Ventus as both pirates led the way up ahead with the lantern.

The fact he was speaking so poorly of Kairi made him cringe, but Riku knew it was futile to even try to get Sora to stop, so instead he settled on folding his arms across his chest and looking at the pirate curiously, "How exactly did you know which way was narrower from throwing a rock?"

Unless of course, Sora had been guessing?

Sora scoffed, "Listening to the way pitch of the echoes, Princess. Honestly, I figured you'd at least know that with your 'formal and prestigious' educated, pft."

"Oh, shut up!" With a huff, Riku turned to shove the male in the shoulder.

Clearly not seeing the assault coming, Sora stumbled to the side, his hand immediately shooting out to grab Riku 's arms to stop himself from tripping.

Riku grunted as he was pulled closer to the Spiky haired male and the space between them was nonexistent.

Sora's hat slide off his head and landed partially on his own, and Riku glanced up at it, in the process gaining eye contact with Sora.

In the back of his mind, he heard Roxas saying they needed to wait on the two of them to Ventus and Axel, but Riku 's full attention rested on Sora, who watched down at him with a slow growing smile, one that Riku couldn't help but find himself matching.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me." Sora lowly breathed out, though Riku was close enough to catch every word.

He felt his face flush slightly as his eyes fleeted away quickly, "I probably don't…" He reluctantly responded as he stood up more straight, though Sora's grasp on his arm remained.

"But, you do have an idea, right?" The brunet asked seriously, "You do, right?"

Riku could feel the sudden mood change in the conversation and he knew it was time to pull out before it got too deep.

Shaking his head, he tried to get his arm away from Sora's hand,

"If you really want to let your feelings out, actions speak louder than words, alright? Especially when you haven't even been saying words… All you've been doing is implying stuff while expecting me to get it automatically. I'm not a mind reader, Sora."

Sora blinked his eyes, his grip on the prince loosening ever so slightly, "You can't be that oblivious, Princess."

He released what sounded like an exasperated groan from the pit of his throat before his bit his bottom lip, his eyes flickering downward silently for a brief moment.

Riku ripped his arm away now, a scowl on his lips, "Sort it out yourself, whether I'm oblivious or not shouldn't mean anything because if you truly wanted me to know, you'd say it directly or not at all." Sighing, he started his walk once more,

"I love you."

Riku 's feet stopped mid-step and he found himself nearly tripping over a large sized stone in his way. He caught him and quickly ran a hand through his brown hair, his mind instantly rejecting the words that seemed to cause time to freeze ever so slightly.

The volume of his heart beating within his chest fluidly filled his hearing sense and Riku willed himself to turn around and face the male behind him, but his body refused, a queasy feeling erupting in the pit of his stomach,

Instantly, he tried to steady himself and keep his front strong as he replied, "You don't—"

"Don't you dare fucking tell me what I do and do not feel. I won't let you do that to me, Riku ."

A lump began to form within his throat, and Riku hadn't come to notice that he wasn't breathing properly until he was forced to swallow down the uncomfortable bump.

He sighed, the noise audibly shaky much to his inner annoyance, before he finally found the motivation to turn back around, his body immediately face to face with Sora's own suddenly looming form.

The royal's lips frowned the moment he caught sight of Sora's lit up blue eyes that watched him in anticipation, "Sora," He started out and right after he came to realize he hadn't anything else to say…

What was he supposed to say…?

"Did you not hear me? I said, I love you. You're amazing, Riku . You're more than amazing, for fuck's sake, I can't even begin to truly describe what you are aside from perfection to me, okay? I told you before that I've liked you for a long time and I still do. I never stopped loving you and I know no matter how hard I try, I won't be able to stop either." Sora announced, his eyes staring into Riku 's own and effortlessly allowing the sinking feeling in the pit of the royal's stomach to increase severely.

The words left an impact on Riku 's psych and it took him a bit of a moment to fully process everything enough for him to clear his throat,

Riku released a heavy breath, his eyes flickering to meet with Sora's calmly, "I hear you, Sora. I really do, but the thing is I don't know if what you're saying is true. How can you say that about me when you hardly even know me?" Riku weakly responded, his stomach still churned.

Sora only knew him for about a month.

Was the even enough time to truly 'love' somebody?

Fairytales always had the princess and the prince fall in love after one kiss, but that was all in books. Real life was much different.

"I know the you that you're too afraid to show everyone else." Sora defended with furrowed eyebrows, "That's a fact you can't deny."

The prince's mouth dropped slightly and he was instantly reminded of all the talks he and Sora had where he confessed in just about every little detail and thoughts of his life back in Radiant Garden had been.

Likewise, it was pretty much the same in the way Sora occasionally opened up his own self to Riku in those small instances of weakness and vulnerability he shared.

He was reminded of the fact he was still standing before the male in question and could only bite his bottom lip silently.

What was he supposed to say?

He'd never once been in this kind of situation before.

He knew girls around the kingdom all had crushes on him and the like, but Sora was coming at him so seriously and the fact Riku knew that he just may be able to reciprocate the feelings back made him unsure of what to respond back with.

"Nothing then? You have nothing to say?"

Sora let out a dry, humorless laugh as he took a step back, "Alright. I figured."

The expression was a clear lie, the fake smile that the Spiky haired male wore on his face made Riku scowl heavily as he reached out to the younger's shoulder, "Sora, it's not—"

Sora moved away from his touch, his eyes flashing up to meet his blankly, his smile not meeting his eyes, "Don't worry, Princess. I promise after I get the Meridian, I'll set you back to Radiant Garden." His tone was flat and empty to the point that Riku felt like he wasn't even talking to Sora at all.

"Wait, what?" Riku questioned incredulously, he wasn't sure if he heard right or not.

Nodding, Sora said no more before he started walking past Riku and after the distanced glowing light that was near the sole exit to the cave.

"What do you mean? You're taking me back to Radiant Garden?" The prince asked after he sped to catch up to the swift moving pirate.

"I'm not good enough for you to stay and I don't want you here if you'll just be homesick." He truthfully replied and Riku was immediately taken back.

Sora was actually being considerate of his feelings… Just as he had when he actually took off the collar from his neck before.

Was he even dealing with the same person he had been about a month ago?

It then fully came to snap in his mind that the same Sora Caeleaum that had once visited him for the first time back in his prison room, the same Sora Caeleaum that ruthlessly killed a man in front of his eyes, and the same Sora that cruelly left him inside of a room for four days for attempting to get away from him.

Sora changed right before his eyes and hadn't actually taken the time to stop and think about it as it happened.

Was it even possible for a person to change so quickly like that?

He stopped himself from continuing to question it because it was too obvious, what, or who had been the reason for Sora's all too fast change.

The fact he'd been the cause for Sora to turn about his personality and ways was a little scary, but it reinforced the suggestion that Sora's feelings for him were genuine to the point Riku could feel his stomachache transitioning to a more painful heartache.

Sora once only had three people in his life that he loved so dearly.

Two were gone and only one remained.

The thought that the single one remaining wanted nothing to do with him and couldn't even gather a proper response to his verbal confession must have been killing him inside.

Riku felt his heartache increase that much more.

"Sora," His words came out cracked and lower than he anticipated.

He had no idea if he was heard or not, but Sora continued walking further to the exit of the cave, his back seemingly growing farther and farther away from Riku 's own reach.

Just putting himself in Sora's own spot…

He knew he needed to put down exactly what needed to say to him to clear up everything.

"Sora." Riku called more strongly this time, his steps quickening right as Sora exited the cave and the royal felt a bit of impatience enter his being at the fact he was more than likely just being blatantly ignored,

Knowing a full out shout couldn't possibly just go neglected, Riku opened his mouth to just scream out the spiky haired captain's name once more,

The moment his mouth opened, the sound of a gunshot rang throughout his ears and if the sound wasn't enough to completely catch Riku off guard, the fact that Sora's body was falling to the ground silently, was.

Another gunshot pierced the air and Riku found his whole being freezing in horror the instant Sora's form hit the dirt and stone covered earth.

He couldn't even let a word out; his legs were just running straight to Sora's fallen body that lay right at the entrance of the cave.

The natural light from the Sun that beamed down to the entrance and to the vast amount of trees ahead caused Riku 's eye to water from the sharp brightness change that his eyes underwent the moment he stepped out from the darkness.

He was instantly kneeling at Sora's side, the mortification and shock his body felt still felt threatening to rattle his nerves to the point of shaking, though he forced his mind to stay rational even in the face of this unexpected situation.

His hand touched the younger male's back frantically, "Sora, are you okay!? Sora, come on." Riku 's words left his gritted teeth forcefully as his hands moved to touch the pirate captain's now heavy head.

There was no way Sora wasn't okay though. He had to be.

The sound of a gun being clicked flashed over his hearing and Riku 's ears immediately perked up as his head slowly turned to look up in the direction the noise came from.

Riku found his eyes meeting with another man's who now began walking out of the foliage, his gun held out offensively, almost daring him to be resistant.

"Prince Riku VanSinclair of Radiant Garden, nice to see you."

_And this is where all of you are probably really pissed at me. Haha. Also the last chapter was just a random idea I had and it wasn't ending there, however it is ending in a chapter._


	37. Revelation

Riku found his breathing in the pit of his throat suddenly becoming stuck. His limbs contrasted vastly with his heart that felt to be moving at a lightning swift pace that willed for his chilled blood to begin moving once more, but it was unable to.

Sora had just been shot.

The words swarmed his psych repeatedly like a similar bullet to his own brain and each time the short sentence hit him, the power seemingly increased a significant amount that made an immediate and evitable headache begin to rise.

Riku could feel body begging to take his sight off from the armed male ahead and to turn his attention back to the person by his frozen hands that he knew needed his concentrate more than anything at the moment.

Even as his eyes rested in contact with brown eyed man, his mind continuously replayed the sight of Sora's body silently descending to the ground after the shot of the gun.

It made the prince's stomach clench as though he'd just been punched.

"Why did you shoot him!?"

His voice came out more forcefully than he originally anticipated and unlike how his body felt to still be stuck in shock, his voice managed to come off as strong, a fact he was silently grateful for.

Dark hair and strongly built, the man who stood before with his gun still steadily pointed looked to be several years older than Riku himself, his appearance was clean but at the same time it didn't set off safe feelings as a possible ally, something that immediately brought qualms into Riku's being once more.

"He was too dangerous to leave alive, obviously." The answer was spilled from a pair of lips that were curled into a rather simple smile, "I don't know if you're aware or not Your Highness, but he's supposedly one of the best pirates out there."

"I know who he fucking is, alright!?" Riku shouted back almost instantly, his eyes flashed dangerously and now his emotions were beginning to bounce. Sora needed medical attention if he wasn't already dead and now this man was here complicating things. He was beginning to go crazy.

The silverette scowled heavily, "He wasn't doing anything but fucking walking! How fucking dangerous is that!? Give me the real reason as to why you shot him right now!" He felt his body tense almost as though he expected the man to shoot him for his words, and as he did so Riku allowed one of his hands that had once been placed Sora's back to trail up to his neck to feel his temperature.

At this moment he truly wished Kairi was here or he had some sort of true knowledge on how the body worked when one was dead.

Sora was still completely unresponsive. Not a groan or a moan escaped him even as Riku touched his still warm skin and the prince tried to ignore the pain inflicted in his body and the tears that threatened to well up at his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away.

It hurt too much to think about and he had to stay focused on himself getting out of the forest alive.

He moved his gaze back up to the man who had actually just killed Sora right before his eyes.

Riku's mind briefly flashed back to the same pirate who'd been shot down from Sora that one time in his study from the rogue ship that had spotted him and he suddenly found some possible reasons as to why this was all happening.

"I'm here to take you back to Radiant Garden."

The prince's eyes immediately widened and now his full attention was turned to the man who looked to be no more than a common man you'd find in the streets of Hollow Bastion.

If he was there to take him back to Radiant Garden that would have meant that someone had alerted the Navy where he was.

Of course they'd shoot Sora in the situation considering his status. If he wasn't killed, chances are that whoever was sent to get him would have been killed first.

Just as quickly as the question of how they found him rose to mind, Riku's brain found the answer…

Back in the Bailey, when he had been spotted and he nearly jumped but stopped because of he hadn't completely thought things through.

That meant that the whole Navy must have either gotten to the island already or were on their way.

He could feel his head growing lighter but his body becoming heavier as he watched the adult eye him, as though taking in the young royal's reaction to his words. He'd put down his weapon to his side, an action somewhat reassuring to Riku's nerves but not much.

"I…" He couldn't formulate any words.

For once, Riku truly didn't know what to say.

If he was from Radiant Garden and worked for the Crown, he was completely in the legal right to shoot Sora… But all the same…

"A life is a life; you really didn't have to shoot him! He needs medical attention or something, alright?" Riku knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care. Having Sora die because of him was a thought his mind refused to accept.

The man quirked a single brow upward almost in amusement, an expression that made Riku grit his teeth impatiently, "Medical attention? Prince Riku, excuse my disrespect but he's a criminal. Leave him there to rot on the floor like he deserves and come along, the rescue ship is waiting for you. Radiant Garden misses you."

"I know but—"

"Your family misses you."

His teeth bit his bottom lip and his eyebrows furrowed at the mention of his family, "I understand that, but criminal or not, no one deserves to be left out to die like this."

Not even someone who'd done so much like Sora, especially considering what the ultimate reason he was out killing was.

"Sora Caeleum… He kidnapped you and you're defending the way he's treated after he's dead? Your Highness, do you understand how ridiculous you sound?" The male released a chuckle, one that didn't at all do anything but make Riku's expression darken, "Come along now before the others get impatient." He flashed Riku a smile that wasn't returned.

Riku shook his head as he lowered his head to look at Sora's still motionless body and he allowed his hand to feel the younger male's hair in a melancholy manner.

His brain refused to align the fact that Sora was dead.

If anything, he needed medical help and fast.

Stubbornly, the royal kept his fingers intertwined with Sora's hair gently, almost as a way to show the silent and motionless pirate captain that he wouldn't give up on him, "I'm not going anywhere unless he comes along for help. I don't give a fuck what you tell me. This is a direct order coming from your Prince, understood?" Riku commanded strongly, his gaze not leaving Sora as though he were waiting for the brunet to show some sort of movement of survival.

After a few beats of silence that followed, Riku heard the man clear his throat gruffly, "Yes, but I'll allow one of our lesser men to come back here for him. You and I can go now—"

"I'd bite one of your fucking bullets before I did something as fucking stupid as that." Riku grunted, his blue eyes instantly tore up from the now dull bunch of curls beneath his fingers.

It was obvious that that wouldn't be the case.

If he went, Sora's body would be left alone with no hope of getting any sort of attention.

"Why? You don't trust me?"

"I've had enough of you," Riku snapped in aggravation with a glower pointed the male's way, "Just get someone to fucking help him or else I'm not going with you."

A bit taken back from his sudden outburst, the man's eyes widened a considerable amount before he narrowed his eyes ominously,

Riku's own attention that had briefly returned back to Sora was challenged the moment he heard the sound of a pistol being loaded. The click made him turn his eyes back to the still nameless man that now brought his gun up in Riku's direction distastefully,

With a scowl, the dark haired man sighed, "I honestly didn't want to waste anymore bullets on you than I did for Captain Sora, but you're more annoying than I thought you'd be. I'm sure if I sell you with a shot leg, you'll still be worth a lot."

Riku sat, gaping at the man he once thought to be an ally in angry, shock, and mortification. He opened his mouth to protest and shout, but before he could, he watched as the man's fingers moved toward the triggered.

"Get down!"

Riku didn't have time to give anything but a gasp in complete and total surprise as his whole upper body was grabbed and swung to the ground powerfully right as the sound of a gunshot rang through the air.

The voice that had commanded him was oh too familiar and sent immediate chills throughout his once quivering body.

With his eyes opened, Riku was able to see the front of the neck that he'd just been feeling for temperature not too long ago and the sight of Sora's pale, moving neck had never once been as a big a relief as it was now.

"For fuck's sake." Sora hissed out in aggravation as his arms still held Riku close to his body; his green eyes were trained on the man that had fired the shot who was currently watching at Sora in nothing short but mortification.

"Sora!" Riku found himself exclaiming, happiness and relief overtaking a majority of the disclosure within his tone. His mind completely ignored the situation they were in, instead praising whatever miracle that had occurred to bring the pirate captain up, alive and healthy once more.

Sora didn't spare him a glance, his gaze still focused on the enemy that still had his pistol pointed in their direction.

"Y-you shouldn't be alive." The man stuttered out in clear fear right as Sora allowed his arms to let go of Riku and instead push himself up from the ground.

The pirate captain scoffed while he straightened out his coat, irritation clearly seen on his facial features, "Neither should you and yet you still pathetically stand in my presence like a child who just learnt to hold a gun for the first time."

"You mock me but if I remember right, I was the one who had you face first in the dirt a few seconds ago! Don't think I won't shoot you again, Sora!"

"You can try," Sora simply remarked and at the very moment, Riku found himself wincing at the unexpected ring of a gun going off along with the straggled shout of pain that erupted from the man's mouth as he slid to the ground, his hand dropped his gun to the floor as both his hands moved to grasp his thigh that was slowly beginning to stain with dark red.

Riku's hand moved to his mouth in shock at the sudden change in atmosphere of the situation while Sora took the chance to shoot once more, this time his bullet apparently hit the male's other leg.

"But I doubt you will." The pirate captain finished in a rather bored tone right after he began approaching where the man now sat on the ground, his hands at his wounds painfully.

The fringed haired royal anxiously began to pick himself up from the floor and watched from afar as the young pirate captain brought his cutlass out from his side and drove it into the same spot where he'd first shot the man in the lower limb.

The sight was enough to make Riku want to gag especially with the amount of blood that was now beginning to stain at the man's once dingy light brown trousers.

He watched back as Sora leaned forward and downward until both he and the older man were face to face, "From what I heard between you and the Prince and common sense, I can assume that you were given a lead on our whereabouts from someone. My only questions to you are who sent you, why did they send you, and what you wanted with Riku. Answer now and I'll kill you as painlessly as possible."

Riku unsurely took a step forward, his eyebrows furrowed downward, "I don't think that's—"

"If you don't answer, I'll twist this cutlass until it leaves a hole big enough for a gold coin to fit inside the gap." Sora threatened icily as his hand danced at the handle of his sword that still remained stuck inside of the male's thigh.

Face flushed red with pain, the man nodded, "I was sent by a man back in the Radiant Garden. You'd visited him before I had and when I went in he told me that you had the Prince and you were looking for The Dark Meridian, he said if I got both of them from you in a single swing he'd reward me."

From the description, Riku himself found his mind going back to Sora's former Captain that he had visited briefly in Traverse Town not too long ago…

Not only that, if he recalled correctly, not too long ago in the cave, Sora himself had said that his old mentor was a bit crazy.

"So Captain Cid sent you?" The pirate inquired what had been on the prince's own mind, his hand lightly gave the sword's handle a push and the man beneath him gave a staggered gasp of pain.

"Y-yes."

"Why should I believe you?" Sora continued with a slight tilt to his head and as he inclined his head downward, the small turn he gave his weapon was undeniable that even Riku couldn't hold back his flinch the moment Sora cruelly gave it a quick and rough jerk to the side.

The man grunted his mouth contorting into a way that easily translated to the expression of agony written on his face, "I have no reason to lie. I swear."

"You're lying to me right now. Captain Cid didn't send you. Tell me who did right now or else I will leave you here to die with my sword in your leg."

Defensively, Riku cleared his throat, "I think he's telling the truth, Sora. Who else could have told him about where we were? You only spoke to him when were in the Radiant Garden, right?"

"No, I didn't." Sora coldly answered, "I spoke to someone else and even if this useless thief is afraid of telling me, it doesn't matter. I know who he is and that's enough."

"Speaking of which, do you want to explain to me how you aren't dead like you were about two minutes ago before you swung into action so quickly?" Riku sarcastically inquired though there was still validity in his words.

He truly had no clue how Sora did what he did.

One second just there, practically dead the next he was saving Riku's life from getting the pain of a bullet in his arm.

"You thought I died?" The words came out of Sora's mouth so heavily laced with ridicule that Riku felt it reach his ears like an insulting slap to the face. Sora released a deep, humorless chuckle, his teeth gleaming as he gazed over at the prince with a growing smirk, "I'm hurt that you think that I'd die that easily."

"But, you…" Riku trailed off unable to think of any words, his mind just becoming clouded with the repeated sight of Sora's body crashing into the dirt after the gunshot.

Riku had gone up to him and his body had been completely unresponsive even as Riku's shaking hands had felt around his hair… But now… He was okay.

Sora was okay.

"I'm a trained predator, Princess." Sora informed plainly, almost as though he were bored with the conversation like it was common knowledge and Riku was just plain stupid for not knowing, "I know how the mind of those who kill work. Acting dead when you only get skimmed across the chest isn't easy but you manage." He moved his hands back to open out his coat and show his shirt that sure enough, had a long cut across the front where Riku could assume the bullet had crossed.

Sora's pale skin beneath appeared slightly irritated, but it was nothing big, not even big enough to leave a scar.

The invincible Captain Sora continued his streak of not being scarred for years.

But it made sense… Had Sora continued up even when he'd just been skidded with a bullet, he would have been shot again and it could have been fatal.

He'd just been waiting for the perfect opportunity to show he was alive, but it was probably ruined when Riku had been in danger of getting shot.

It worked out the more Riku thought about it… Something he had to applaud Sora for because what the prince came to a revelation to in minutes, Sora had come together with in a mere moment.

"I'll give it to you," Sora remarked, his hand sliding down from his chest lightly, his face turned into a scowl as he craned his neck to gaze at the fallen male dangerously, "I honestly hadn't been too considerate on an ambush occurring when I walked out. You nearly got me."

His eyes scanned the man pretentiously, "Unfortunately, you didn't get me and your fate was sealed from the moment you even thought of aiming your pitiful weapon at me regardless of your intentions."

"Which were shit in the first place," Riku pitched in dryly, "I'm not a fucking object, you ass." He crudely deadpanned as seriously as he could.

"Calling him an ass is too high of his character. He's a pathetic, lying worm is all." Sora claimed easily, "Resorting to sneak attacks and deceit. Even in the face of death you can't tell the truth, not even when you're caught in your own lie. How disgusting." The pirate captain scoffed out with an impassive expression lighting to his face.

With a strained look of anger, Riku found himself tensing the moment the man lifted his head upward to catch eye contact with Sora once more, his teeth were gritted against each other tightly as he spoke harshly, "I find it terribly ironic how you call me the disgusting one and yet you and the Prince have no doubt had some sort of affair, Sora."

Riku's heart skipped a beat from the criminal's so spot on statement despite his whole ignorance to the whole spectrum of the actually situation between both he and Sora and Sora himself went rigid in silence.

"The Prince is no better than the lowest criminals out there! He threw away his dedication to the Crown, his own blood! Just to sleep with one of the cruelest, sinful beings the seven seas have ever know. If that isn't disgusting, I don't know what is! The Prince betrayed not only his family, but his whole country! If you think I'm disgusting, I'm more than positive his own family doesn't think anymore of both him and you, Sora."

The words held more power than Riku ever would have expected them to, yet he continued on.

"The VanSinclair's think they lost a precious son to pirates when in actuality they gave away a traitor to the likes of those he belongs with. You may think he likes being with you and he may, but to give up his own family's wealth and love for you, the Crimson Prince of the Sea? One of the Radiant Garden's most wanted? Then both he and you are out of your fucking minds."

Unable to hear any more of it, Riku turned on his heel and began stomping off.

He didn't know where he was going; all he knew was that he had to get away from the stray thoughts that were beginning to burn at his psyche from the man's words.

Again, he heard the sound of a gun going off, and he found himself shuddering as he continued walking throughout the trees that seemed to consume him the more and more he walked in.

The amount of times he heard a gun being used within the past four weeks was more than he had in his entire life previous. It was crazy and the more he thought about it, the more nauseated he felt.

He'd practically forgotten about his family and it was like he'd just given up on them in exchange for his life on the Kingdom Heart.

He really was sickening.

Not too far off, he could hear his name being called out by Sora, but he just kept walking forward, unable to slow down and unwilling to face him with his emotions on the verge of just cracking down.

If there was anything Riku could say he treasured more than his own life, he could easily say it was his family.

He loved his sisters and he loved his parents so much it was painful to think that in their eyes he was nothing more but a dirty traitor.

"Wait, Riku is that you?"

"Roxas, put your gun down! It's Riku!"

Surprised at the close proximity of the calls, Riku stopped his steps and turned to the side, his eyes catching sight of Axel, Roxas, and Ventus.

Roxas lowered his gun from in front of him quickly before he turned his attention back to Axel and Ventus who were both struggling to wrap a piece of Ventus's shirt around Axel's clearly bleeding arm.

The scene combined with the four motionless and bleeding bodies that were piled near Roxas' feet struck Riku as incredibly random and on a normal occasion he would have stopped to ask if they were okay, but he simple shook his head at them once before he turned and continued walking away quickly.

He heard them call after him in confusion but he kept going.

Abruptly, Riku found his arm being caught from behind rather roughly.

He prepared to hit the hand that grabbed him, but before he could, Sora's face was near his, "Don't just go running off alone, do you know how stupid that is right now? You don't know if that guy had his friends around on the island. You need to stay close—"

"Okay, whatever just let go of me." Riku snapped as he yanked back his arm from Sora's hold.

Just from looking at Sora, Riku's being was filled with a morbid sense when he knew without a doubt that the man who'd assaulted him earlier was dead by Sora's hand as the two spoke.

He knew he'd rather it be that way than having Sora be the one gone, but a life was a life and the fact one was lost so quickly made his blood freeze up a bit.

Sora paused for a moment, his mouth opening as though he was about to remark on something before he stopped as though to reevaluate what he wanted to say.

Riku sighed with a look away right as he began, "Why are you upset?" The pirate captain seemed to settle on questioning.

"I'm just angry with myself, alright? I think I have a right to be." Riku proclaimed in irritation.

Sora arched a brow at this curiously, "Angry with yourself? Are you crazy? You've literally done nothing wrong."

Heaving a breath, Riku clenched his fists tightly to his sides, "He was right. My brothers and sister, my mother, my father, everyone back home, they'd all hate me and they'd be disgusted with me because of what I've become, Sora. All this time I've been subconsciously telling myself that I could adjust to the ship and everything would be alright, but I'm so fucking ignorant it isn't even funny! I'm the heir to the throne!" He hadn't meant for his voice to elevate but it had and it was obvious that Sora didn't intend on intervening in his rant as the curly haired male simply stood and watched his passively,

Riku took his silence as a means to continue while he felt his emotions begin to drain out, "I'm supposed to lead a whole fucking nation in only so many years! I have so many responsibilities, not only to my family, but to all those people out there in Radiant Garden and in the colonies! All I've been doing is getting comfortable here and ignoring it all and I'm just the worst fucking person ever, okay!? If my father saw me, he'd tell me how much of a disgrace I am, if my brothers saw me, they'd be ashamed of calling me big brother, if my mother saw me, she'd… She'd… She'd just…" He couldn't keep going; the very idea of his mom being disgusted by him was too much.

He literally felt like collapsing into a fetal position and just crying. It felt like everyone was against him and that everyone hated him.

"Sora… If they all saw me now, I'd be dead to them."

His shoulders slumped but just as quickly as they did, Riku found support given to his front as Sora's arms wrapped around his body tightly and securely.

"I don't understand how anyone on this planet could ever be disgusted by you." Sora lowly replied, his arms not releasing their hold and for once, Riku found himself able to let out one huge breath while he allowed his eyes to close.

He could feel security within Sora's embrace and as the pirate captain kept him close he could only remain silent as he continued, "If any of them thinks any little of you than before, then they don't deserve you, Riku."

His words, though lightening to the morbid feeling clouding his head still made Riku's stomach flip before he shook his head in denial and opened his mouth to protest, "No, Sora, that's—"

Just as quickly as he started, Sora interjected strongly, "No, just stop and listen to me, okay?"

"M'kay." Riku softly responded after a few seconds of silence.

"You have honestly done nothing wrong. Trust me, I've done things I'm not proud of and I understand how it feels to think that your family hates you… Like everyone does… Like you're the worst person on the planet. But I need you to believe me when I say that your family would never feel anything other than love for you. You can hold me on my word for this because unlike me, your family is still alive for you to see it for yourself. I have no clue if my mother or brother would even be able to look me in the eye after all that I've done."

His words made a tinge of guilt filter into his system but Riku didn't have much time to linger on it as Sora moved his head back to stare into Riku's eyes firmly, "Riku, you are literally the most forgiving, understanding, and kindest person I have ever met in my whole entire life. I've put you through so much shit that makes me beyond repulsed by my own self and yet you still manage to look me in the face every day with a clear mind. I've hurt you more times than I wish I had and despite that, you forgave me. You forgave me and you were willing to start over. You're compassionate and open minded, you're sympathetic and comforting, and you're perfect. I hate the thought of you thinking otherwise. I love you too much to see you go through what I have to feel practically every day."

Riku immediately brought his own arms up to return the hug just as tightly, his head sinking into Sora's shoulder while he fought tears from coming to his eyes.

The two stood there for a few more moments, their arms still wrapped around one another as Riku found his head slowly clearly of all self loathing and doubts and every so often his own thoughts to Sora's previous confession that had quickly resurfaced minutes ago.

Sora loved him when he didn't know him.

He knew last time he nearly lost his chance in a single instant to let Sora properly know his response,

"You said you loved me earlier, and I never really got to answer you before, right?" Riku quietly questioned and he could feel Sora's body tense up at the mention of it.

It was almost funny that Riku's lips pulled up into a bit of a smile.

"Well, Sora Caeleum," Riku let out a breath as he released the spiky haired brunet with a slight tilt to his feet, "I can't necessarily say that I love you back or anything… It's confusing; I don't even know what's wrong with me so if you gave me some more time to properly figure it out, I may love you back too." He offered a small smile to the younger male that watched at him with seemingly expressionless eyes.

"I understand if that's not good enough for you, but—"

His words were silenced by Sora's own lips that dipped downward and pressed onto his own firmly.

The kiss was a few seconds long and when Sora pulled away, he wore a soft smile on his face, "I've literally waited about ten years for you. I think I can wait a few months."

"I'm not that special, honestly."

"To me you are."

Riku released a small and short laugh; his own cheeks flushing as he found his hand slipping down to catch hold of Sora's own.

But just as quickly as his laughter subsided, his thoughts were brought back to his family.

He knew he couldn't stay on the Kingdom Heart much longer without getting to see them. He'd probably go crazy if that were the case.

"I want to go home." He mumbled, he knew he sounded like a child, but at this point in time he didn't care all too much. Riku's eyes darted to the floor, too meek to meet up with Sora's at first while he uttered his phrase before he bit his bottom lip sullenly.

The homesickness that he'd suffered from since his beginning times onboard was coming back from its repressed state and hitting him full blast.

He knew if he went home, he'd be leaving Kairi behind… He'd be leaving the ship he'd grown accustomed to for a month behind, he'd be leaving the crew, Aqua, Roxas, Ventus, and Axel behind and he'd be leaving Sora alone.

Even if that was the case, right now he knew he needed to see his family back at the palace as soon as possible. So long of being separated was taking its toll on him and even with Sora's reassuring words, he had to make sure they knew he was okay even if it meant parting away.

Sora's ocean blue eyes, normally cold and empty whenever the topic of Riku straying too far came to conversation, were now more calm and sympathetic as he nodded at Riku in understanding, a notion that made Riku's spirit rise before he spoke softly,

"Whatever you want, Princess."

With that, Riku let out another heavy breath before he buried his face into Sora's shoulder and he felt the shorter boy mirror his motion right as he allowed his arms to hug him tighter, "Thank you, Sora."


	38. Epilogue

Life was short, honestly.

A realization like that wasn't really able to fully impact someone unless he was faced with a position that left him with a more eye opening perspective about life.

A month was only four weeks… A week was seven days… A day was only twenty-four hours and for about half of those hours a person never truly experienced due to sleep.

Without even knowing, a person's life could slip by him so quickly and uselessly.

How could life that once passed by incredibly sluggishly now begin zoom right in front of a person's eyes?

It was almost scary how a month that once felt like an entire lifetime now only seems like a dream.

His time on the Kingdom Heart felt like a distant memory that was questionably real even though he'd only left a week ago.

Riku's eyes glanced out to left where the large and clear window left a wide view of the palace's rose garden in view from his spot on the second floor of the building. The day was a typical light grey one and Riku could see the gardeners tending to the many bushes and flowers as they always did.

Just watching left him with a bit of emptiness in his stomach.

Work for them was exactly as it had been when he had been gone.

They had still worked out in the gardens, tending to the roses, clipping the plants, and making sure everything remained neat while he was away, they had done it before he left, and now that he was back, they were still doing it.

He knew that that hadn't been entirely the case.

When he first showed up on the port in one of the Kingdom Heart's smaller boats, he'd immediately received assistance and he was brought back to the palace where he shared a reunion with everyone he'd missed.

He and his sisters cried while they all hugged and then he and his mother cried while they embraced on another for what seemed to be the longest time ever.

News of his whereabouts in the Bailey had met with Radiant Garden apparently, and they'd been searching for in the Twilight Sea, but Riku reassured them that the ship had only been stuck in a storm and he'd been the only survivor.

To keep things consistent, he also lied and claimed that a group of sailors found him and after making their rounds in the Olym Republic and Traverse Port Island, they set him back to Radiant Garden.

They all bought into his story and although he kind of suffered from some guilt from his lies, he knew it was better they hear it that way than what truly happened.

His father had gone touring the rest of Lumin while he was gone and was expected to return soon, a fact Riku felt secure with.

He knew he'd more than likely be ignored with his suggestions to his father on the policies, but it was worth a shot.

All week he'd been keeping his head in his books, trying to look at every aspect of bias and unequal laws that could be overturned, though it was difficult because his resources all appeared to be written in a rather unjust way.

Other than that, it was as if everything had become normal once more.

His mother allowed him as much time off from his actual studies until he was comfortable again, and considering how much Riku loathed his tutor, he knew it'd be a long time before he was 'comfortable' again.

Riku licked his lips as he rose up from his seat, the chair leaving a rather loud squeak against the tiled floor of the vast study room, and moved to place his book back on the shelf with the others.

At one point he knew he'd need to get more informed on the situation in Traverse Town… But so far he was already taking in a lot of information as it was and he knew if he took in too much his brain would explode in on itself.

He made sure to tell Aqua to take care of Kairi like he would have since his best friend respected his choice to go back but had no intention of doing so herself.

Riku had to admit with a bit of sadness that he probably would have made it off the ship without crying if it hadn't been for Sora.

The sound of the wooden door at the further end of the room being opened with a slight creak that audibly seemed much louder in the silent area broke Riku's train of thought and he immediately turned his attention over to see the newcomer in curiosity.

A servant, a new one that must have been hired when he was gone as her face wasn't familiar prior to his time on the Kingdom Heart, smiled at him nervously as she clutched the front of her dress anxiously.

Riku offered her a reassuring beam in return in an attempt to show her she had nothing to be apprehensive about, but it seemed as though it only made her more timid seeing as she instantly broke eye contact with him in favor of staring at the floor,

"May I help you?" He questioned lightly, his hand brushing over one of the books from the shelf before he brought it down to his side to fully face the young woman that nodded shortly,

She cleared her throat while twiddling her fingers uneasily, "Her Majesty has requested your presence within the White Room, Your Highness."

Slightly thrown back by why his mother wanted him, Riku found himself standing a bit dumbstruck for a moment before he blinked a couple times and nodded at the servant in response with a quick, "Oh, okay."

He exited out of the study room gradually after the worker had gone.

His steps down the floor left a sinking feeling in his stomach still.

Never would he have thought that he missed walking on a moving ship where you could feel the boat rocking in a flow with the ocean below it.

The first day back he went to sleep in his bed, it was as if his body couldn't forget the never ending motion of the ship and his mind subconsciously recreated it while he laid down. However, there was one thing that his mind failed to make up once more, and that left Riku with an odd sense of loneliness…

It was odd how he'd gone practically all his life without sleeping with someone to hold in his arms or sleeping in someone else's arms, but a few weeks of it left him feeling like something was missing while he slept in his large, spacious bed all alone.

Even up until now, the palace was so much bigger in comparison to the ship he'd taken residence on for those few weeks.

It was bigger… And lonelier.

At this point he couldn't even talk to anyone about his time on the Kingdom Heart less his lie be found out. Kairi hadn't come back with him so he had no one to speak to about it.

It almost felt as though the time back on the ship hadn't been real. He was the only one who knew about it in all of Radiant Garden after all…

Though he knew that no matter what he felt, it had all been very much real. Everything from the beginning to end, through all the anger and pain along with happiness and confusion, everything that he experienced was real.

"Riku!"

Stopping his steps, Riku turned back as he watched Fuu approaching him with a rather fretful expression planted on her face.

The young princess had grown so much more than Riku had remembered over the course of a month. He came to learn that when he had been thought to be dead when he never made it to Traverse Town, it had been figured she'd be the next heir to the throne and she'd already become engaged to a young noble no older than Riku and they were to marry whenever her time to ascend to the throne approached.

Of course, with Riku's reappearance, the plans were halted though he was still guilty over the fact she'd been tied down so quickly because of him.

"Hm?" He questioned curiously the moment her steps came to a stop.

Her dress that fit tightly over her body caused her to release a heavy breath while she watched him impatiently, "Can you please confirm this with me now, because the others refuse to listen to me. Pirates kidnap princesses, right?"

The amount of pirate stories Riku found himself telling his siblings since his return was incredibly ridiculous, even he knew this.

How many times he spoke of Sora like he were a legend was a bit excessive and even he was a bit embarrassed about it.

He could tell his younger sisters were slowly becoming interested in pirates, especially Fuu who took in his stories of romantic adventures with pirates and thieves with open ears and an eager mind.

Riku took a moment to dwell on her question, his lips perking into a bit of a smile as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well—"

"Yes, they do."

The prince found his eyes widening in surprise at the unexpected voice that seemed to be so incredibly close, but it was impossible…

Fuu blinked her eyes, her head tilted past Riku's body to gaze behind him in confusion and Riku felt his heart come to a halt as he heard the sound of footsteps continue from down the hall behind him.

"Tell her, Riku. You should know more than anyone about that kind of stuff."

He didn't want to turn around.

If he did and everything was only in his head… He didn't know what he'd do.

This would have to be the first time his brain did something like that, and he had to admit he'd need to see a doctor because feeling sad about parting ways was one thing, but having hallucinations was another thing all entirely.

But the voice was unmistakable and Riku just—

A hand was placed on his shoulder and the fringed haired prince found himself turning around ever so slowly to come face to face with Sora, a sight that made him bite his tongue and make his heart skip a whole beat.

Sora looked entirely oblivious to his shock and used his free hand to flip back some of his hair, "Look like you just saw a ghost, Princess." Sora greeted with a small smile to his face.

The last time he saw Sora had been right before he'd been helped onto the rowboat of the Kingdom Heart so he could get himself back to Radiant Garden without jeopardizing the lives of the crew.

He'd managed to make his goodbyes with everyone completely tear free, only choking a bit when he embraced Kairi and came to terms with never seeing his best friend ever again, but then when he came to face Sora with Snow in his hands, he felt his heart break ever so slowly.

The expression of acceptance that Sora wore in regards to his decision to go didn't meet with his green eyes that he allowed to show Riku every bit of emotion he felt to his departure.

They exchanged a few words privately as everyone left only the two of them some space alone, and before Riku knew it he had tears clouding his eyes as Sora told him to stay safe and that he hoped Riku wouldn't forget about him.

It wasn't the words he said that brought him to tears; it was the way they were said.

Sora genuinely hoped that Riku wouldn't forget about him and the tone he had said it was nearly heartbreaking, but Riku kept his decision to go back to Radiant Garden steady despite it all.

The two of them hugged for what felt to be a long time, and in a quick spur of the moment action he gave Sora a kiss on the lips that had been instantly returned.

But now, Sora just somehow miraculously showed up in the palace of all places… Completely unharmed? It wasn't real. It was impossible.

"How did you…?" It felt as if his breath left his mouth in a hushed whisper and Riku could only watch up at the brunette in complete and total awe and bemusement.

Sora's smile quirked into a bit of a smirk, "I'm a trained predator, remember?" He questioned in a rather joking manner that made Riku shake his head as he swatted Sora's hand from his shoulder.

"Are you stupid or what!? You have to get out of here! If you're seen and you get caught, you realize you're headed straight for the gallows, right!?" Riku worriedly informed with a scowl arising to his face, he glanced around the halls anxiously before he came to a realization that Fuu was still standing there watching Sora in what appeared to be admiration.

"Yeah, I realize that but seeing you is worth the risk." Sora insisted with his hands slipping into his pockets leisurely.

Riku groaned before he turned back to Fuu, "I think you should go back to the others and go talk with them. I'll talk to you later."

Slowly, his sister tore her eyes from Sora's face to watch at her brother almost as though she was in a daze and Riku resisted the urge to repeat himself in a more forceful tone.

If he didn't know any better… He'd say that she was smitten…

Fuu nodded shortly before giving a small laugh into her hand as her eyes darted back to Sora joyfully, "Yes, of course. But, I never got your name, sir?" She politely asked Sora as he quickly responded,

"Sora."

His younger sister seemed to accept his name with a happy nod, "Goodbye, Riku, Sora." She waved with a smile to her lips before she rotated on her heel and began walking back down the hallway.

"See you later, Fuu." Riku called down to her as she disappeared down the corner. He sighed and glanced back over to Sora, his eyebrows once more furrowing in frustration, "We need to get you out of here before you're seen. How did you even get in here, honestly? Did no one see you!? Guards are all around!"

Sora gave a chuckle the instant that Riku grabbed his hand and began leading him down the corridor, "I come to see how you're doing and you just want to get rid of me. How polite of you, Princess."

"Oh, hush. I'm trying to help you, you insufferable bastard." Riku curtly countered, and he felt a sense of happiness flood over him.

He hadn't realized exactly how much he missed the banter both he and Sora shared. He hadn't realized how much he missed holding Sora's hand in his…

Honestly, he never saw himself in a situation where his emotional well being involved being friendly with a pirate.

"No, seriously, Princess everything is fine. Stop worrying about me so much. I just popped up to see how you were doing is all." The pirate captain remarked, his steps grinding into the tile below to stop Riku from advancing forward.

Riku gave a grunt when his steps were forcefully halted and he turned to give Sora an irritated stare, "You can't be serious."

"And yet I am. Honestly, how are you?"

The stare Sora upheld made Riku bite his tongue as he quickly glanced his eyes away, "I'm doing okay, I guess. Still trying to get back in the groove of adjusting to my old life."

His response made the pirate captain quirk a brow, "Old life? You were here about five weeks ago weren't you?"

Laughing, Riku shook his head in embarrassment as his cheeks grew warmer, "Yeah, but…" He trailed off, his eyes briefly contacting with Sora's, "It feels way longer for some reason."

"What do you mean?" Sora curiously asked, causing Riku to slump his shoulders with a heavy sigh, "I don't know, to be honest. It feels like a big piece of my life just got cut out and I can't remember any of it. This whole week has blown by so fast and before then seems like it didn't even happen… And yet here you are, standing in front of me as real as anything else in this place."

With a nod of understanding, the curly haired male folded his arms over his chest, "You're just taking time to readjust. The pirate life really captivated you."

Not entirely sure if his words were meant to be a joke or not, Riku shrugged his shoulders with his eyes dancing back over to Sora in an effort evaluate what he wore.

"All in all, aside from me feeling kind of thrown back and dazed, it's been alright… What about you? How's the crew? Kairi? Everyone's okay?" He sent him a beam of happiness resulting in Sora giving him a crooked grin in return.

"We've recently come to the conclusion that the Dark Meridian isn't in the Radiant Isles, since you know, our results on the island from before came up short because Captain Cid had his sources completely screwed over." Sora explained though it was said with a cringe.

"We leave this area for quite a while this afternoon, so I just wanted to see you off before we left."

Sora's eyes considerably softened as he watched at Riku with a growing frown to his lips, "I'm glad that you're okay and you're happy."

His words made Riku sigh, "Calling me truly happy is debatable, I think…"

"You're not happy?"

"Not as much as I thought I'd be." He groaned out with a hand sliding through his hair, "I'm with my family and I'm happy to be with them, but I just feel so… I don't know… Out of place, like I said before… I don't feel like I'm fitting in all too well, but I've been trying."

He paused, almost inwardly deciding if he should say the next part that was probing the back of his brain, "When exactly do you guys plan on coming back here? Near Radiant Garden, I mean."

Riku turned his attention back to Sora to see how he was fairing and the pirate captain simply tilted his head to the side slightly, "I'm not exactly sure. After we find the Meridian I'd say, which could take a couple months or so."

Taking in the answer, Riku nodded, his blue eyes meeting with Sora's blue ones.

A beat of silence passed over the two of them right before Riku knew exactly what he was going to ask, and he knew for a fact that Sora knew too.

"Can I come along?" He questioned,

Sora's expression of neutrality didn't falter and he instead licked his lips, "Are you sure about that?"

"Well, as long as you come back to Radiant Garden in a couple months, I don't see any problems with that." Riku quickly replied with a more positive tone to his words.

Once more, Sora was quiet and Riku grew a bit uneasy that he was about to be rejected.

If he was, he didn't know what he'd do with himself within the confines of the spacious and empty palace all alone.

To go to sleep in a bed with nothing more but the covers and pillows surrounding him for more nights seemed like a rather scary endeavor for the first time in years as did having to face the day without knowing someone would be near him at the sound of a short call.

Again, the prince offered the pirate a passive look, "So, can I come along?" He repeated, this time a bit more powerfully,

"I don't know if the pirate life is for you,"

Not expecting that kind of response, Riku found his eyes widening in surprise and his stomach beginning to sink, however Sora's lips quirked upward into a smirk, something that made Riku hold in his breath for a moment before the younger male spoke, "But I'm sure we'll be able to make some adjustments for your sake, Your Highness."

His teeth gleamed into a toothy grin as he nodded his head curtly, "So, whatever you want, Riku."

Noting the teasing in his voice, Riku couldn't stop himself from laughing as he walked up to Sora and threw his arms around the taller male's neck right before he felt Sora's own arms wrapped around his waist to bring their bodies closer,

"Thanks, _Princess._"

_Guys there you have it the last chapter to this story. Thank you to all of you who stuck with me through this entire way through all of the errors as well. I guess this is where we part ways with this story...or do we? *wink wink* *nudge nudge*_


End file.
